Exposé
by RisingStar19
Summary: Allison just got her big opportunity to become a journalist at The New Yorker. Only problem is she's assigned to write a piece on the WWE something she knows nothing about. She's determined to get her story though and nothing else matters.
1. Journalist Wanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**Exposé**

Chapter 1: Journalist Wanted

Allison DuGrey walked down the congested sidewalk riffling through the many papers in her hands trying to find one particular number of a source for the story she was checking facts for. She kept glancing up every once in awhile to prevent from running into someone or something. She'd already taken a tumble down the stairwell to the subway a year ago and it was an experience she'd like to stop from happening again. Allison spied a little café to her left and she figured finding this scrap of paper would be easier sitting down. She stuffed her bulging folder of papers back in her bag readjusting the strap on her shoulder as she pulled open the café door.

The barista threw a towel over his shoulder while heading over to take her order. "What can I get you?"

"A cinnamon light soy latte please." He gave her a little nod jotting down her order on a cup handing it off to one of his co-workers while Allison dug out a ten-dollar bill from her back pocket. "Here you go."

The barista hit a few buttons on the cash register depositing her money and drawing out her change. "It'll be ready shortly."

"Thank you." Allison stuffed the bills and coins in her hand in her pocket moving out of the way so the person behind her could order. Allison pulled out her phone dialing a number.

After a few rings a male voice answered. "Hello?"

Allison shook a few strands of hair out her face. "Hey Bobby. I'm still trying to track down that source for Fiona's story but once I get it cleared she can hand it in for publishing."

Bobby wrote the message down quickly on his little notepad. "Alright good to know. Everything else has checked out though? Times, dates, all that jazz?"

"Yep. She did a good job this time on her facts."

Bobby laughed remembering his boss' former disaster where Allison had sent in a short novel of corrections on Fiona's story. Her piece was a week past due and Fiona's boss was none too happy. "Okay Allison just shoot me a text when you get things finalized."

"Will do. Bye." Allison ended her call dropping her cell phone into the side pocket snapping it securely closed.

"Cinnamon light soy latte!" Allison hurried over to grab her coffee savoring the caffeine she could already feel entering her tired body. She exited back out in the mild weather taking a seat at one of the little tables.

"Alright let's find this damn thing." Allison pulled her folder back out flipping open the top. Allison looked for another minute or so then she found the paper she was looking for. "Yes." Allison quickly checked that the source actually said what Fiona claimed he did then texted Bobby _'You've got the green light.' _Allison closed her file taking a long drink from her latte. "Time to go back to the office." Allison gathered her things then made her way back down the sidewalk to The New Yorker office. She stepped off the elevator on the appropriate floor. "Afternoon Nancy."

The receptionist glanced up from her work a warm smile on her face. "Hello Allison. Oh!" She turned around and grabbed a memo off her desk. "This is for you. Darren would like to see you."

Allison scanned her emerald colored eyes over the memo. _At your earliest convenience._ Allison smiled slightly back at Nancy. "Thanks." Allison walked through the halls getting to her desk a few moments later. She placed her bag on the floor then headed over to Darren's office knocking a few times.

"Come in." Allison opened the door and crossed over the threshold. Darren turned away from the window to greet his guest. "Oh Allison good you're here. Take a seat." Allison sat down in one of the chairs. "You've been with us for a few years now and your work as a fact-checker has been astounding."

Allison was a little skeptical about this conversation but hoped she hid her feeling well. "Thank you Darren, I appreciate the compliment."

Darren just smiled at her. "So I know you really have your heart set on becoming a journalist one day. You originally applied for a journalist position and we didn't happen to have one open at the time and obviously we wanted to get you a little New York City newspaper experience under your belt."

"Right."

Darren reached behind him picking up a small file. "Well we have a position open now and I'd like to give you a little trial run."

Allison sat up straighter willing her hopes to calm down just in case. "What do you mean? I'd get to write?"

"If you'd like." Allison nodded a genuine smile lighting up her face now. "Great." He placed the file down in front of Allison. "This is a story the paper wants to publish. It wouldn't run for a little bit obviously so the story can be developed and everything but once it gets written and all the boxes have been checked if it gets enough votes from the big guys upstairs it'll be published."

"And you want me to write it?" Darren nodded at her. "Oh my God." Allison pointed out the file still lying on the desk untouched. "May I?" Darren simply pushed it closer to her silently answering her question. She picked it up quickly tossing the top of the file off to find out what story she'd be writing. Her excitement deflated as she flicked through the small number of pages.

Darren was watching her face closely. "What do you think?"

Allison looked up from the file in her lap. "Professional wrestling?"

"Wrestling, sports entertainment, whatever you want to call it."

Allison closed the file clasping her hands together on top of it. "Darren, sports aren't exactly my thing unless it's the NFL. That aside however, I'm not a sports writer."

"Well that's the great thing about it. It's not going to be a sport article. The paper wants a personal insight into the WWE. You know about the storylines, whether it's fake or real, the people involved corporately and the talent, any secrets." Darren loosened his tie a little bit. "It's a perspective piece. That's right up your alley."

Allison ran her fingertips over the cover of the file. "I'm just not sure I want my opportunity to get a promotion to be decided on a piece like this."

Darren smiled kindly at his fact-checker. "Allison, I've read some of your stuff that you submitted to the political online magazine for the election. It was really good. You have the ability to the twist this into something interesting, captivating. You've got all the skills you just got to use them." He could tell Allison still had her reservations. "Ally," Allison looked up at the use of her nickname, "I want this for you but this is what the boss wants so this is your shot."

Allison knew that if she turned this down the next opportunity available wouldn't be directed her way. _It could be fun. I mean it's definitely new territory for me but maybe that's perfect._ Allison adopted a bright grin. "Alright Darren. I'll do it."

Darren clapped his hands together. "Great. You've got a meeting with the COO of the company tomorrow at 10:00. He'll fill you in on anything the file doesn't cover."

Allison recognized her cue to leave so she stood up from her chair clutching the file tightly in one of her hands offering out the other. "Thank you for the opportunity Darren."

Darren shook hands with her. "You deserve it Allison." Allison turned to head to the door. "Remember tomorrow at ten."

Allison waved a hand in the air in acknowledgement. As the door closed behind her Allison leaned against the wood feeling her happiness return.

* * *

><p>7:00 am and the blaring of her phone came around much sooner that Allison would've liked. But she rolled herself out of bed stretching her arms over her head. "Morning Boo." Allison's Bengal cat, Kanani, meowed sleepily from beside her before burrowing back into the covers. Allison dropped a kiss on Kanani's head before moving into her bathroom to jump in the shower. About an hour later, Allison's freshly blown dry dark chocolate hair was all rolled up in curlers and a light dusting of make-up adorned her face. Allison was currently in her closet scrutinizing her clothes. <em>Of course this would be one of those things that makes me hate every single article of clothing I own.<em> _I want to look professional. _Allison finally chose a cream silk blouse, a wide black belt and a black pencil skirt complete with black peep toe heels.

Once the clocked ticked 9:00 on the dot, Allison was out the door. She was meeting this mystery person from the company at Amsterdam Restaurant and Tapas Lounge on the Upper West Side for brunch. She was hoping to get there a little early. Allison strolled in at 9:47 quickly grabbing a table near the window but still clearly visible from the door. About 10 minutes later, a man with his shoulder length hair pulled back and dressed to the nines entered. Darren had given her description to whomever it was she was meeting and once this man caught sight of her he headed her way. _Very happy I went for the Working Barbie look today. _ "Allison DuGrey?"

Allison smiled and nodded at the gentleman before her who broke out into a smile and took a seat opposite her. "Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you…" Allison trailed off to try and get him to offer his name so she didn't have to blunt.

"Hunter."

Allison repeated his name to herself cataloging it away. "Got it. So you know the New Yorker wants to write a in-depth piece about the WWE in its entirety?"

Hunter nodded perusing his menu. "Yes ma'am. When the paper first approached us we were…apprehensive but they said they were going to send out a new, young writer and we'd get to read over the final draft before publishing."

Allison nodded taking a sip from her glass of water. "Of course. We wouldn't dream of printing the piece without allowance from the company." Hunter smiled politely at her. _Great smile. _Allison snapped back to reality. "Um, my boss said that you'd be filling me in on the finer details of this. I have everything I need from the paper but as far as information from the company I'm lacking."

The pair paused their conversation to deliver their orders to a waiter. Once the waiter has whisked away Hunter faced Allison again. "Usually we move the shows we do RAW and Smackdown to new locations every week. For the purposes of this new development we're going to reduce that to every other week to limit the affects of travel on you."

Allison fluffed her curls. "So I'd be traveling with the company?"

"It's the only way to get the story. This is going to take a little longer than two weeks to do and we can't simply halt the shows altogether."

Allison saw Hunter's point making note that she needed to purchase some better luggage. _Looks like Mom will be babysitting Kanani for me._

"We'll pay for your expenses on travel and put you up in the hotel. You'll have a driver and car assigned to you for your personal and business use and everything else is up to you. You'll have full access to all areas of the arena for shows and to corporate."

Allison's eyes widened at all she was hearing not even noticing her food arrive and be placed before her for a few seconds. "Wow. That's very generous of the company."

Hunter shrugged. "We like to treat our guests right. Especially the pretty ones." Allison felt a light blush flush her face but it died down soon after. "Oh one more thing, if you ever feel the need or just want a bodyguard just let me know and we can arrange that."

Allison took a bite chewing the food slowly trying to figure out that comment. "Why would I need a bodyguard?"

Hunter tilted his head back and forth. "Some of the talent can be a little…overbearing. You can see how it goes and if you ever want it no problem."

Allison smiled at Hunter. "Okay good to know. I'm in."

Hunter nodded in acknowledgment of her answer giving a smile of his own. "Great to hear." He pulled something from his inside jacket pocket. "Here's your boarding pass for at the end of the week and reservation for the hotel. The first reservation is under my name for you but after this you can make them in your name."

Allison gently took the papers from his hands and slid them into her purse. Over the next 35 minutes Allison and Hunter hammered out any little kinks and just made small talk. Allison liked Hunter from what she knew and made a mental note to pump him for information once she got started on her piece. The two stepped out into the sunshine. Allison offered her hand to Hunter. "It was really nice to meet you Hunter."

Hunter shook her hand a few times before letting go. "You too. I'm looking forward to having you around. A fresh face always makes this interesting."

Allison laughed hitching her purse higher on her shoulder. "Glad I can provide some entertainment for you." She pointed behind her. "Well I've got to go. Have a lot of errands to run before Friday."

Hunter chuckled nodding his head. "Understandable. I'll see you in Raleigh." Allison gave him a wave over her shoulder hailing a cab expertly before climbing in and entering the flow of New York City traffic. Hunter's phone started ringing in his pocket. He ducked his hand in his jacket his fingers closing around the device before he tapped the accept button. "Hello?"

"How'd the meeting go?"

Hunter reflected back on Ms. Allison DuGrey. "It was good. I think she's a bright young woman and I'm sure she'll write a terrific piece."

"Does she already know a lot about the WWE?"

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck shaking his head. "I don't think so. I'm not even entirely sure this girl watches wrestling. Which is fine this is just new territory for all I believe."

"Maybe we should ask for a new writer or just yank this altogether. I'm not comfortable with a completely uninterested woman writing a tell-all piece about the company."

"Oh give her a chance. We might make a fan out of somebody in person."

* * *

><p>Allison boarded the plane, first class, on Friday late morning feeling her nerves start to set in. She had dropped Kanani and all her things off at her parents' last night so she wouldn't be too rushed this morning. Speaking of which, Allison pulled out her phone and gave her mom a call. "Hey baby girl."<br>"Hi Mom." Allison had always been super close to her mother. Her and her father had their moments but that was all. "Well I'm on the plane."

Mrs. DuGrey took a seat at the counter. "How are you feeling?"

"Jittery."

"Those nerves will melt away soon enough. Call me when you land."

Allison smiled at how her mother's still made her check in once she arrived somewhere new. "I will Mom. I love you."

"Love you too. You're going to be an amazing journalist sweetie."

"Thanks Mom." Allison ended the call feeling a little less wound up now. As they took off Allison thought about one thing. _Step One: Get foot in the door. Check. _Once they were up in the air, Allison drew out her iPad. She made sure she had turned off its ability to try and establish a wireless connection beforehand. She had transferred some recent WWE matches to her iPad and figured watching them couldn't be a bad idea so she could understand all the recent stories, champions etc one they landed. _Step Two: Educate yourself DuGrey._

**AN: So this is my new story idea. What do you think? No flames please. **


	2. Digging for a Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: Hey guys! I can't help myself I just had to update something and I figured Expose would good. Also I'm going to be giving this shout-out on all my new chapters so forgive me if you read this four times. Everyone go check out Iam1XDgenerate's story How Far, it's really intriguing and make sure you review the chapters because she deserves them. And if anyone read STTA she got me to keep it going so if you appreciate that show her you do by reading her story. Alright I'm done. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Digging for a Story

"Hunter, are you sure about this girl?" Hunter sighed as he put his glass down looking across the table at his father-in-law. "I know you said to give her a chance but…"

"Vince, if I thought she couldn't do it I would've sent her little butt back to that paper without hesitation. I haven't steered you wrong too many times. Just trust me on this."

Mr. McMahon straightened his tie staring at Hunter. "This piece is going to run in The New Yorker. A highly popular newspaper. If this goes wrong the company will be in serious trouble."

Hunter placed his elbows on the table. "Why are you so determined to think this going to end badly? Vince, this girl isn't part of the company and she can't do all that much harm. However, I told her she'd have full access to everybody, which includes you. And you will be nice to her."

Stephanie joined her father and husband at the table kissing Hunter's cheek as she sat down. "He's right Daddy and you know it."

Vince rolled his eyes taking a bite of his breakfast. "I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about this company I've invested so many years of my life in. Especially by some little girl trying to get a leg up in her career."

Hunter laughed as a waiter came and collected his plate. "You talk like that around her and you're not going to be painted in a very positive light. Might be seen as mean."

Stephanie smirked over at her father. "But then again, that would be truthful for a change." Vince just looked at the couple who were having some little telepathic conversation it seemed while identical amused grins covered their features.

Vince put his napkin on his plate pushing his chair away from the table heading back inside the hotel. "I'm going to go play with the girls, they're nicer."

Stephanie smiled at her father's retreating back. "Thanks for watching the kids by the way." Vince waved a hand over his shoulder in acknowledgement. Hunter held out his hand to his wife helping her stand. "I'm going to go get freshened up."

"Steph, you look fine."

Stephanie turned walking backward. "Well thank you honey but still. You however could do with a shave. Needs to be cleaned up a little." Hunter ran a hand over his chin as he followed his wife knowing that wasn't simply a suggestion.

* * *

><p>Allison got off the plane, purse on her shoulder, heading out through their landing gate on the way to baggage claim. She wasn't sure what to expect once she had collected her luggage though. Hunter had said she'd have her own personal driver but she didn't know if that meant he was picking her up or she needed to catch a cab to the hotel. She checked her wallet really quick to make sure she had some cash just in case. Two twenties poked through her billfold. <em>At least all the bases are covered.<em> Allison reached the baggage claim not seeing anything that seemed to be a neon sign pointing out anyone for her so she simply shrugged and started searching the conveyer belt for her luggage. The three Louis Vuitton bags slid down the silver carriage away from where Allison was standing. _Of course. _She looked for an opening in the massive crowd that had developed from three flights all at one baggage claim. She was at the start of the belt and knew it'd take a little bit for her bags to make the full trip. _Here goes nothing. _Allison slipped off her Jimmy Choos clutching them in one hand then stepped up on the belt much to the surprise of many of the patronages around her. "Sorry excuse me."

"Can you hand me my bag?" Allison stopped short seeing a man decked out in army uniform pointing out his duffle.

"Sure." Allison pulled on the handles propelling it to its owner flashing him a smile. "Thank you for your service." He gave her a little salute before turning around and heading on his way. She took a few more steps then jumped down back onto solid ground hurriedly tugging her heels on a little unsure about what all was on airport floor then headed over and started to grab her bags.

"I'll get that Miss." Allison stepped back as a man probably in his late thirties picked up her luggage. "Is this all?"

Allison smiled politely nodding. "Yeah, that's all I brought."

The man loaded his things onto a small cart which she didn't blame him for considering she had packed her suitcases full and struggled to get them and Kanani in her car because of the weight. After he straightened up the man extended his hand to her. "Hi, my name is Frank I'll be your driver."

"Oh!" Recognition dawned on the 27-year old. "Hi, I'm Allison DuGrey." She shook Frank's hand for a second or two then released her hold. "I didn't know anyone was picking me up."

Frank laughed as he led the way out to the car pushing her luggage in front of him. "Oh no Hunter wouldn't dream of letting a young lady like you take a cab. Plus we want to make a good impression on our little journalist."

Allison figured she was going to like Frank. He seemed like a nice man and it was refreshing from half of the male population in New York that simply made falling into a vat of boiling hot lava seem enjoyable just to escape. "Well I'll definitely remember this while exposing all the dirty laundry of World Wrestling Entertainment.

Frank loaded her bags up in the trunk then opened the car door for her. "Climb on in and we'll get started off to the hotel."

"Thank you." Allison pulled her 5'4 frame up into the black SUV Frank shutting the door behind her.

15 minutes or so later Frank pulled up to a beautiful hotel. _I'm definitely going to enjoy this while I'm here._ A valet boy pulled open the car door extending a hand to help her down. Allison lightly placed her hand in his carefully climbing out of the relatively big car. "Thanks." Frank handed off her luggage to one of the bellboys loading it up on a cart and was waiting for her by the door. She walked through the double doors making her way up to the front desk. The lady at the desk was a little absorbed in her computer but Allison was used to his. "Excuse me?" She cleared her throat a few moments afterward finally catching the woman's attention. "There should be a reservation under Paul Levesque that hasn't checked in yet."

After a judgmental stare the desk clerk typed away at her keyboard the clicking breaking the serenity of the quiet lobby. Suddenly the woman snatched up a key card slamming it down on the counter with a little more force than necessary. "Here is your key, if you lose it we'll have to charge you a small fee for a replacement. Check out time is Wednesday at noon." She flashed Allison a rather fake smile. "Enjoy your stay."

Allison smiled lightly at her taking her room key. "Thank you." She beckoned the bellboy to follow her but a voice stopped them.

"It's okay I've got it Patrick." Allison saw Hunter entering the lobby grabbing her bags from the cart effortlessly. _Wow…impressive. _He grinned at Allison. "Nice to see you again Ms. DuGrey."

"Likewise Mr. Levesque." Allison pointed to her luggage. "You really don't have to do that."

Hunter walked into the elevator really giving her no choice but to follow. "I'm a gentleman Ms. DuGrey. Might as well just accept that."

Allison shook her head as she pushed the 3 button. "Fine by me if you want carry all that heavy stuff. Saves my shoulder." She headed out ahead of Hunter once they reached the 3rd floor. "I was actually hoping to get an interview with you. This would just be the first of a few but I really want to start getting my information gathered together."

Hunter laughed as she found her hotel room and slid the key in the lock. "Are you always this work driven? You haven't even been here an hour."

Allison looked over her shoulder while she pushed open the heavy door holding it so he could carry in her things. "It's a big piece. And the most important piece of my career considering it determines whether I have said career."

Hunter set her things down by the bed clapping his hands together. "Hand me your phone."

"Why?"

Hunter simply motioned with his finger in a 'give it' manner. Allison delved her hand into her purse drawing out her Samsung Galaxy S II and extending the device to him. Hunter expertly scrolled to her contacts and started tapping his finger against the screen. "This is my number. Just give me a call for that interview." He sent a quick text to his phone from hers saying _**'Allison DuGrey.' **_

Allison took her phone back once he was done pushing it into the pocket on the inside of her purse before dropping that by her bags. "Thank you. For the number and bringing my bags up."

Hunter spread his hands to his side. "I told you I'm a gentleman. "Allison just breathed out a short laugh. "I do have to get back to my wife though I told her I'd only be a minute. I'm sure you'll meet her at some point."

"I'd love to. She's bound to know a bunch of things I can use for my piece too." Hunter nodded though he thought she was kind of missing his point of it being a non-work related introduction. His journalist waved him on. "Go. I'm a big girl, I tie my own shoes and everything."

Hunter walked to the door wrenching open the knob. "If you need anything don't hesitate to use that number."

Allison smiled then Hunter lifted his hand in a wave and exited the room. Allison headed over to her luggage heaving one of them up onto the bed the smile still etched on her face. "What a nice man."

* * *

><p>Frank drove Allison to the arena where the RAW show was going to be held. She was hoping to grab a few technical men and producers to interview so she'd have sources not so involved in the WWE world and trying to talk it up best they could. Frank took her around the back and pointed at a door on the right. "That's the entrance a lot of the crew uses to avoid all the crowds. It'll take you right backstage and in the action."<p>

Allison double-checked she had her phone and room key in her bag along with a medium-sized notebook and recorder. "Thanks Frank. Can you pick me up at 9:30? I'd rather not try and leave the same time as all these fans."

Frank tipped his hat at her. "I'll be right here at 9:30 sharp."

Allison smiled at him after jumping out of the car. "See ya then." She closed the door then strutted over to the door flinging it open. Once she had crossed the threshold Allison was plunged into the world of the WWE but she wasn't ruffled by the fast-paced environment. _New York City…such great training. _Considering she was going to be at the arena, Allison had donned a less professional look sporting a simply pair of skinny jeans, white rib tank, with black flats and a maroon eternity scarf fashioned around her neck. She shouldered her bag after pulling out her notebook and a pen. "Here we go."

Randy Orton and Sheamus were off to the side talking about the upcoming pay-per-view Elimination Chamber. "If you take the World Heavyweight Championship I might just have to challenge you for it at Wrestlemania."

Randy laughed throwing his water bottle into one of the recycling bins. "I thought you wanted to win at Wrestlemania."

Sheamus tossed his own bottle of water between his hands. "Hence the me picking you to fight." The two shared a laughed good-heartedly knowing they were just messing with each other. It was obvious to any wrestling fan these two were on a roll as of late, even Randy despite his injury. Sheamus looked off to his left seeing a new face making her way down the corridor. "Hey Orton, do you know her?"

Randy swiveled his gaze in the direction Sheamus was pointing and caught sight of Allison. "No I don't believe I do."

Allison was starting to find the hallways of the backstage area confusing. She swore she had taken a wrong turn twice making her go in a circle. She pulled out her phone to call in a favor to Hunter, just to come find her and point her in the right direction. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. What kind of building doesn't have reception?"

"Walk a little further up the hallway and you'll start to pick it up." Allison turned her green eyes right and saw two wrestlers, she assumed at least in response to the only clothing being a shirt, some type of trunks, and rather impressive looking boots. "It's just something about the backside of the building."

Allison pocketed her phone back taking a few steps toward the two men. "Maybe you can help me actually. Do either of you know where I could find the technical people? Producers, people like that."

Randy and Sheamus shared a look. The Viper stood and pointed at the hallway behind him. "If you follow this hallway then take the first left and take a right at the end of that hallway you'll see a door on the right-hand side. Open that and they should all be in a big huddled group."

Allison smiled at Randy. "Thank you…"

"Randy. Randy Orton."

After a moment of two recognition dawned on the 27-year old. "Oh of course. The Viper right?" Randy nodded as Allison turned her attention to Sheamus. "And you're the Celtic Warrior I think it is."

Sheamus grinned at her. "Correct. Name's Stephen but everyone around here calls me Sheamus."

"Got it. I'm Allison DuGrey." The journalist tucked some hair behind her ear tapping her fingers against the notebook in her hand.

Sheamus heard the noise and looked down at her side. "Are you a writer?"

Allison too glanced down a smile sliding in place at the thought that she was. "Yeah. I am writer." She quickly snapped out of her little world remembering what it was she was there for. "It was nice meeting you both but if you'll excuse me."

She started to walk off making a note in her journal. "Do you want one of us to walk you?"

Allison stopped and turned to see it was Randy who had spoken. "I'm good but thank you." Both wrestlers watched a little shocked as the mystery girl turned the corner.

Randy scratched his chin before facing back toward his friend. "I don't want to sound conceited or anything but I was expecting more of a reaction."

Allison followed Randy's directions but right as she was about to knock on the door one a little further off banged open Hunter and an unknown man to Allison stumbled out. "The board I believe is going to rule in my favor."

"Well good for you. Optimism is an admirable trait to have but it can set you up for disappointment." Allison quickly ducked behind some kind of collection of things. "Sometimes I think it might be more fitting to just throw you to the wolves however."

"Now Hunter, just because you had all the talent walk out on you doesn't mean I would suffer the same fate."

Allison peeked around her hiding spot seeing a grin appear on Hunter' face. "Oh I'm sure there's a few who like to rip you limb from limb. Maybe Punk? And you know, I think once the board fires your ass and I take over Monday Night Raw again, I'm going to give him his match that you've weaseled your way out of twice."

_Match? Against one the suit guys?_ Allison started to scribble down all that happened in shorthand only she would understand. "Hunter, that wouldn't look to good on you."

"I'll live with a smudge on my record if it means I get to see the WWE Champion, despite your best efforts to rob him of that…talk about a smudge on a record, kick you around the ring."

Allison wrote down _**'Punk?'**_ in her notebook. She had heard Hunter say WWE Champion and knew she had watched a video of him on the plane but she couldn't remember what the heck he looked like. She heard someone clear their throat so she peered around her hiding spot once more. The man who she didn't have a name for was loosening his tie unable to meet Hunter's stare. "Excuse me." He hurriedly trekked away from Hunter fidgeting with his clothes. Hunter re-entered the room behind him closing the door firmly shut. Allison stood up straight and tiptoed over to the door. _Chief Operating Officer._ She made a mental note of Hunter's office just in case she ever needed to find him. _If I can remember this that is._ Allison cast a look at the door she was about to knock on but changed her mind, starting back up the hallway she had come. _Screw producers. Maybe Randy and Sheamus can point Punk out to me._ She quickly made the opposite turns of how she came finally rounding the corner and seeing Randy and Sheamus talking with someone else this time. She stopped walking when her eyes took notice of the wide gold belt draped around the new man's waist. Allison might not have been a wrestling fan but even she was pretty sure in assumption that the huge W in the middle of the belt meant WWE. _Or maybe I'll just happen upon him myself._


	3. The Many Men of the WWE

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: God I know I just and I mean JUST updated this but a review and a movie put this in my head and I hope everyone likes it as much as I do. **

Chapter 3: The Many Men of the WWE

"Excuse me are you Punk?" The WWE Champion lifted his head to look up at the woman's voice that had addressed him. He took in the long wavy brown hair, deep green eyes, form-fitting clothes, and lastly the notebook in hand.

"Who are you?"

Allison found that a tad rude but once again she'd encountered much worse in the Big Apple. "I'm Allison DuGrey, I'm writing a piece on the WWE for The New Yorker and I was hoping I could talk to you about a few things."

Sheamus waved his hands. "Wait, wait, wait. You're writing a piece on the company? For a New York City paper?"

Allison sent him a little smile. He was kind of cute with his confusion. "Yes I am. A perspective piece." She set her eyes back on CM Punk. "Do you have a moment?"

Punk laced his fingers together swirling his wrists in circles like before a match simply staring at Allison in silence. She did her best not to fidget under his gaze. "I don't do interviews."

He turned his back on her and started to stride away Allison's jaw dropping a little. But she wasn't exactly a pushover so she brushed past Sheamus and Randy following the WWE Champion. "Excuse me?" He just continued to move away from her. "You're WWE talent you're suppose to do interviews."

Punk laughed turning on his heels to walk backward. "I do whatever I like honey." With that he spun back around his intent to leave still in place.

Allison scoffed. "I have full access to everyone in this company. In writing. I'm not asking you to bare your soul I just want to ask you a few questions about some guy in a suit you've had a few complications with."

Punk looked over his shoulder. "Who? Laurinaitis?"

"If I knew his name I'd use it."

"Jeez touchy." Allison exhaled an angry huff quickening her pace to catch up with him latching her hand around his forearm and pulling with all her strength. He halted but that was all. "Mind letting go?"

Allison snatched her hand back as she moved herself in front of him. "What is your problem?"

Punk backed her up against the wall. "Look, you seem like a nice girl and all but I'm not putting any part of me in association with your little article. I know how this is going to work; you dig up scandals, all our dirty laundry 'cause that's what people want to read about. Forgive me for not jumping for joy."

Allison brought her foot up to connect it with his knee making him stumble back from a little. "First of all, what are you some kind of caveman?" She made an invisible semi-circle in front of her. "Personal bubble. Enter it again and I'm aiming higher."

Punk sent her an amused grin. "Aren't you scrappy?"

"Shut up." Allison fixed her shoe it coming off a little in her kick. "Second, it's a perspective piece, not a bashing."

"I'm still not talking to you."

Allison brought her hands in front of her like she wanted to wring his neck but dropped them a few seconds later. "Fine. You win." She started off back to where she thought Randy and Sheamus were. She had focused on Punk's back the whole time she followed him and didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She checked the time on her phone. 7:56 pm. _Oh just perfect now I can't even hit plan B with the technical people. What a bust. And all because of one pompous, arrogant, imbecile. _When she arrived back at the table Randy and Sheamus were at she found it deserted. _Perfect. _Allison dropped into one of the vacated seats putting her head in one of her hands. "The paper wanting a piece on puppies was just too much to ask." In the distance, Allison heard the music start to blare and the fireworks go off signaling the start of the show. She really didn't have a clue of where to go from there. _I'm going to make sure I have full access still because I might have to play that card more often that originally anticipated. _

* * *

><p>Hunter perked up when he heard the knock. Most people just barged on in. The WWE wasn't too big on manners obviously. He got up from his seat heading over to the door and pulled it open. "Allison."<p>

The 27-year old barreled on through. "Okay I just have to say, your WWE Champion is an ass and he should really work on that oh so charming personality of his. 'Cause God forbid someone rearranges his face and that smile of his doesn't work anymore."

Hunter couldn't help but grin crookedly at the young woman. It was only the second rare moment when she broke out of that professional façade she had perfected. He had to admit, he liked what he saw. "I'll make note of that. How'd you know my office was here?"

Allison didn't really feel like disclosing the encounter she'd witnessed. "I asked two wrestlers. Right to the source." Hunter nodded in agreement. "I still have full access to talent right? In writing?"

"Yeah of course. I sent out a memo to everyone." He trained his pretty eyes on her. "Why?"

Allison waved dismissively. "Just making sure."

"If anyone gives you trouble just let me know. I'll handle it for you." Allison smiled lightly at his offer but she could fight her own battles. Especially with mouthy wrestlers.

"I'll let you know if I need backup."

Hunter gestured to the couch in the office. "You want to sit? Watch the show?"

Allison took off her scarf feeling a little warm tucking it away in her bag as well. "Thanks but I think I'm going to head back out into the fray. Find someone who will talk to me."

Hunter glanced over her a few times noting how her casual clothes complimented her well. And the lime green bra straps peeking out just made him smile. "Just strut in front of a man a few times and I'm sure you'll get what you want. I wouldn't deny you."

Allison lips curved upward but wasn't sure if that was meant to be as flirtatious as it sounded. "Thanks." She started backing up to the door trying to ignore the flustered feeling in her stomach. "I'm going to go."

"I'll be here if you need me."

Allison shot out the door as casually as possible confusion still rolling around in her head. She could already feel a headache coming on; the men of the WWE were whole other breed of male. _Sheamus makes me want to go 'aww' basically all damn day 'cause he's just so adorable, Randy makes me want to embrace my inner-girly girl, Punk just makes me want to scream my head off in frustration, and Hunter is just Mr. Smooth with his little quips here and there. God I honestly thought I'd never long for my ex. _Allison had walked blindly into some other area of backstage while lost in her thoughts. She noticed there seemed to be some kind of walkway hidden behind curtain to her left and she saw food to her right. _Food makes everything better._ Allison perused the options noticing a few Superstars and Divas in the area giving her curious looks. She didn't have an idea who they were though, she'd only checked up on the champions really. _Champions with big heads._ She roughly snagged a blueberry muffin and vitamin water her recollection of her encounter with Punk still in her mind. She set her things on the makeshift counter. "What do I owe you?"

"Oh Hunter said not to worry about it. On the company just like for the talent."

"Oh. Okay thanks." Allison made to walk away from catering but a man with platinum blond hair slicked back to perfection blocked her path. An older woman with short, dark hair stood off to his side. "Hello."

A charming smile stretched across his face. "Hi, I'm Dolph Ziggler though you probably already knew that." He extended his hand to her, Allison placing hers lightly in his stifling her urge to laugh when he pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand.

Allison shook her head as she pulled her hand backing remembering his comment. "No not really."

His smile faltered for a second but recovered quickly. The scowl on the woman's face however was permanent. "How can you not know who Dolph, the face of the WWE is?"

Dolph held up his hand the woman falling silent immediately. _My aren't we well trained? _"It's alright Vickie."

Allison weighed her muffin in her hand really just wanting to eat it already. She was starved and the freaking muffin was taunting her with how good it looked. "Not to be rude but can you just explain why you're here? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh I know, that's why I'm here?""

Allison quirked an eyebrow trying to figure out how this man fit into the equation of her wanting to eat her muffin. "I highly doubt that."

Dolph placed a hand on her waist making Allison surprised by his boldness with a woman he didn't know at all. "No you're the writer correct?"

_Oh. That makes more sense now. _"Yes I am. How did you know about that?"

"Someone overheard your talk with Punk and news around here travels like lightning. I'd be happy to give you an interview if you'd like."

Allison fell back into professional mode. "Okay sure let's go somewhere a little quieter." Allison spied a table not too far off but away from the buzzing all around catering. She trashed her muffin on the way knowing it wouldn't be polite to eat while interviewing him and stuffed her drink in her bag for later. She sat down at the table Dolph doing the same on her other side. "Just a second." She drew out her recorder and notebook. "Do you mind if I tape this?"

Dolph shook his head. "Please."

Allison gave him a pretty smile opening her journal to a fresh page. "I'm not too concerned with talent on a personal level, no offense, but your opinion on management or anything of that nature I'd love to hear about it."

Dolph nodded in understanding before tossing a look back at Vickie. "Go linger around Jack, I'd rather do this one solo." Vickie looked as though she would argue for a moment but at Dolph's hardened stare she turned and clacked off.

Allison watched her go a little curious. "Off the record really quick, who is that?"

"She's my manager, nothing big. Her name got me going but now I really carry her." Allison blinked unsure whether to label him as confident or cocky. It was a fine line. "But enough about that, let's get this interview started."

"Right." Allison started her recorder. "If you could state your name please."

"Dolph Ziggler." He winked at her that charming smile draped across his lips again. "Ask away babe."

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, Allison watched dumbfounded as Dolph walked away to find Vickie and Jack. <em>He's definitely an opinionated one. <em>There were a few things from his interview she had already marked out in her mind but she had also gotten a good personal insight on things. She knew that he was what the company called a heel and Allison toyed with the idea of getting someone face to interview in-depth like Dolph and compare the two. The whole heel/face thing was always interesting to her anyway. Plus it could play right into the storyline aspect of her piece. The show was halfway over and Allison still had half an hour before Frank was picking her up. She thought about just calling him to get her earlier but dismissed the idea quickly.

After asking one of the Divas, the champion Beth Phoenix, Allison was winding her way back from the main building after hitting the ladies room. She had to admit, Beth was intense. Nice enough but intense. _She clutches that title like Gollum did the ring from Lord of the Rings._ _Creepy._ "Not sure if you've heard the good news but the board decided to keep me in my current position." Allison recognizing the voice from earlier silently crept closer to the voice craning her neck around a wall seeing Punk and that man, Laurinaitis, talking. "I'm still the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and interim general manager of Monday Night Raw."

Punk laughed bitterly. "Oh great we all get to hear this spiel for a little longer. It's a real shame Undertaker didn't postpone his return; otherwise you'd be out the door by now. Maybe you should go pucker up and kiss his ass, since your so willing, to show your appreciation."

Laurinaitis shook his head. "Punk, I'm not going to continue to be disrespected by you or anyone else. The board decided to keep me because I'm the right man for the job—"

"They decided to keep you because you're a kiss ass without a backbone and they know if they threaten you with termination whenever you push their buttons you'll fold faster than Superman on laundry day." Punk shifted his title a little higher the light catching it. "It's not because they like you or think you have any credible attributes, it's because they can control you."

Against her better judgment, Allison copied down a few more notes on this. She had a valid reason though; if it was true and most likely it was it shed some light on the board for the WWE. She knew enough sneaky ways to manipulate questions into sounding innocent when in actuality they revealed more than the person answering them knew. _Which I'm totally going to do now. _It was only her first day and Allison already had a good start on things. She figured she'd gather information on a variety of mini stories and consolidate them together for the piece.

"You seem to be forgetting Punk that the Dead Man is back and eligible for competition. You just might find yourself in a match with him next Monday."

Punk smirked at Laurinaitis. "Is that supposed to intimidate me? I've done that, won that back when I wasn't nearly as good as I am now. Got to work a little harder than that Mr. Exciting." Punk walked off leaving Laurinaitis looking a little concerned. Allison might've felt sorry for him if she hadn't seen his and Hunter's encounter and even hear Dolph speak only lukewarm about that the man.

"Eavesdropping?" Allison jumped nearly a foot in the air. Hunter was standing behind her chuckling to himself. "Sorry 'bout that."

She had a hand clasped to her heart feeling it beat erratically against her ribcage. "God I've noticed none of you wrestlers make any damn noise when you walk? What's up with that?"

"Have to be light on your feet in the ring. Becomes habit."

Allison rolled her eyes. "How charming." She caught sight of the watch on Hunter's wrist. "Hey what time is it?"

"Um…" He started at the face for a second. "9:17."

Allison slid her notebook bag in its spot fluffing her hair. "Frank will be here to get me soon."

"I'll walk you out."

The 27-year old pulled her scarf out of her bag double looping it around her neck fiddling with it until she was satisfied. "Oh don't worry about it I'll be fine."

Hunter placed a hand gently on her wrist. "I insist."

"Whatever."

"Nice sophisticated vocabulary there."

Allison fixed him with a look. "Hey don't even go there. I went to Brown double major, minor in Latin."

Hunter whistled clearly impressed. "That's quite a résumé."

Allison saw Randy off by himself. "One second I need to ask him something." She was off before the word 'okay' even left Hunter's mouth. She tapped Randy's shoulder getting The Viper to turn around. "Hi."

"Hey."

"You don't have an aversion to interviews do you?" Randy got a laugh out of reference to Punk.

"No I'm perfectly okay with interviews."

Allison grinned at him. "Great. I was kind of hoping you'd be the face portion of my heel/face part of the article. Please? I'll strut around all sexy like if I must."

Randy busted out laughing at that comment. "Oh I got to see that."

"Seriously?"

"I'll cash that in at a later date."

Allison actually giggled, something she just didn't do. _Damn that inner girly-girl. _She made herself snap back to the present. "How's 2:00 tomorrow?"

Randy smiled at her. "2:00 is perfect."

Allison took out a pen and wrote her number on his hand. "That's my number. Call me tomorrow morning and we'll hammer out the where."

"Will do."

Allison gave him a wave cursing herself as she headed back towards Hunter for liking his eyes and muscles so openly on display. "Alright now we can go."

Hunter offered his arm but she must have not seen it for she started walking off keeping her hands at her sides. "Did you get anything for your piece today?"

Allison ran her fingers over the outline of her notebook in her bag. "Yeah a lot. With the exception of one particular Superstar everyone has been cooperative so far."

"Is that one particular my WWE Champion?"

"The one and only."

Hunter made a mental note to talk to Punk about being more receptive to Allison. "Just keep trying him. Punk'll come around. You probably just need to get to know him a little more for him to open up to you."

Allison sighed as she followed Hunter's lead to the back still a little turned around by the backstage area. "I'm here to get a story not cozy up to a Superstar."

"You seem comfortable with Randy."

"That's completely different. He's not so stubborn and it's easy to get along with someone normal like that. It's still strictly business with less formality in place." Hunter just stared at her. "It sounded better in my head."

Hunter laughed lightly at Allison when he noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. "You're something else."

Once again Allison didn't really know what to say to that. "Thank you…again."

"Just take my advice with Punk. You really do need the WWE Champion in your story."

Allison let her shoulders slump as Hunter pushed open the back door revealing Frank and her car there as promised. "I know. I probably shouldn't have snapped at him."

Hunter shrugged his shoulder. "Eh, he'll live." Allison shot him a grateful smile. "Night Allison."

She was shocked when he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek then moseyed on back inside like normal. "Night Hunter."

Frank cleared his throat gaining her attention. "Miss Allison?" She saw he had the door opened for her.

"Oh sorry. Thank you." She clambered on up inside relishing in the warmth of the car.

Frank climbed in the front. "How was your night?"

Allison could only think of one word to describe the past two hours. "Odd."


	4. That Damn Dress

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: Alright so I'm going to start having this story go in a direction very different from my usual stuff, which is the whole point of this story really, so I hope you guys like it. Oh and I've decided that for the purposes of this story Randy isn't married or a father. Just FYI. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: That Damn Dress

Allison was typing up her edited version of Dolph Ziggler's interview when her phone started to vibrate on the desk beside her. It was a number she didn't recognize but she was used to getting that. She accepted the call pressing the phone between her shoulder and cheek so she could continue typing. "Hello?"

"Hey Allison, it's Randy."

Allison brought up her hand to take hold of the phone. "Oh hey. I'm assuming your still on to do the interview?"

Randy gave a little laugh. "Yeah I didn't acquire a fear of pretty young reporters overnight." Allison giggled into her phone and closed her computer the Ziggler interview forgotten.

"Well that's definitely good news for me." The young writer toyed with the end of the tank top she was wearing. "Anyway, I can come over to your room or we can grab lunch down in the restaurant and do it there. I'm also open to any suggestions you may have."

Randy rubbed the back of his neck as he searched his closet for a suitable shirt. "I think lunch along with an interview sounds great. I'll be much more pleasant if you're allowing me to eat while you fire questions about the secrets of the WWE at me."

Allison rolled her eyes but still picked up on the teasing note in Randy's voice. "Then by all means let's do that. I don't need another moody wrestler to deal with."

Randy grinned as he continued to listen to Allison take little jabs at his friend. "Oh Punk's not that bad. He's just…"

"Annoying? Paranoid? Frustrating? All the above?"

Randy shook his head in amusement. "I'm glad I didn't make a bad first impression on you. Because apparently you are a little grudge holder."

Allison sat down on her bed running her hand over her bare legs to decide if she needed to shave before meeting Randy for lunch. "Only for a short while. Sooner or later the bitterness will fade."

"Oh sadness. That takes away the entertainment value." Randy sneaked a look at his clock. 12:43. "2:00 still work for you?"

Allison glanced behind her at her own clock figuring if she started now she could be presentable in an hour and fifteen minutes. "As long as you don't mind me cutting this conversation short so I can hop in the shower."

Randy wolf whistled into the phone. "Well now that I have that image in my head…"

Allison sighed the sound catching over on Randy's end getting a deep laugh from the Viper. "God you men. I'll see you at 2:00. Bye." She pulled the phone from her ear hitting the 'End Call' button. After tossing the phone vaguely behind her on the bed, Allison jumped up from her seat hurrying into the bathroom snatching a razor from her little bag in there. She shed her tank and boy shorts then stepped into the warm water spray.

* * *

><p>Hunter was having a late lunch with Stephanie in the hotel's very nice restaurant. Vince and Linda were off with the kids playing the role of loving grandparents, which they were. They absolutely loved it when Hunter and Stephanie said they needed a night off from parenting. The COO of the WWE was picking at his food not really hearing anything his wife was telling him across the table. He kept seeing flashes of Allison's smile or her green eyes. He shook his head a little trying to get the images out of his head. Being attracted to the girl writing a story on your company wasn't exactly a good idea. It wouldn't be that good for business. Stephanie saw her husband give his head a shake making the words die in her throat as a concerned look crossed her pretty face. "Are you alright, Hunter?"<p>

Hunter heard her then snapping his head up so he could look into her eyes and shoot her a reassuring smile. "Yeah I'm fine honey just a little out of it. Tired and all."

Stephanie smiled sympathetically at him and reached out her hand to clasp his. "Maybe you should just skip the meeting this evening. I'll tell you everything that happens. That way you can get some extra sleep in, you've been hitting things pretty hard this past week and then with the addition of that girl arriving from New York…"

Hunter's eyes hardened slightly at the mention of Allison. "Her name is Allison, Steph. Not that girl. And she didn't add any stress she's rather independent with all this."

Stephanie took a bite of her salad and a sip of her water. "Regardless, you know she's going to start digging into the company's closets trying to find any hidden skeletons we have. Which in turn will have her bugging you."

Hunter set his fork down and twined his hands together resting his elbows on the table as he looked over at Stephanie. "I said she's not a bother. If you met her you'd see that."

Stephanie was a little confused by her husband's immediate defense of a girl he barely knew but dismissed it as him trying to deny the amount of stress he was under. "Which I will do gladly especially if that'll help you out. I can answer any questions for her that she would ask you."

"I don't need you answering her questions for me. I'm just fine Stephanie. I just said I'm tired not that I'm about to collapse."

Stephanie held up her hands in defense as she heard the anger start to enter Hunter's voice. "There's no need to start getting angry with me Hunter. I'm only trying to help you that's what I've been trying to do ever since we got married and quite frankly I'm tired of getting snapped at for it."

Hunter sighed looking away from his wife. He knew fighting with her over something so small was pointless. They were both hotheads and small spats could easily grow into full-blown fights if they went too far. "I'm sorry Steph. I didn't mean to get snappy with you. I think I will skip the meeting. Some sleep could do me good."

Stephanie smiled gently at Hunter retaking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Good."

Outside the restaurant Randy was waiting for Allison to show up. Her being a woman she was running late. He leaned his head back against the wall tapping some beat against his leg. "Got a song stuck in your head?"

Randy tilted his head back down and saw Allison standing there grinning at him playfully. "Something like that." He glanced over her a grin of his own coming into play. "You look comfy."

Allison breathed out a small laugh as she started to follow the host to a table Randy on her heels. "Yeah I apologize for my less than professional appearance. But pencil skirts are just about my least favorite article of clothing and of course I chose a profession where they're all the rage."

"Don't be. You look amazing."

Allison sent him a smile over her shoulder. As they reached the table Randy hurried to pull out her chair for her. Allison looked at him for a second that playfulness showing in her eyes now. "And they say chivalry is dead."

Randy pushed the chair back in once she had taken a seat before heading over to take his own seat. The host set a menu in front of each then walked off a frown in place. "Someone doesn't like their job." The Viper turned his attention back to the young woman before him. "As for the chivalry comment, I'm trying to keep my gender from getting too bad a rap."

Allison patted Randy's hand. "Oh honey that ship has sailed."

"Well then maybe I can change your mind."

His companion laughed lightly as she opened her menu. "You're welcome to try." A few minutes passed before a waiter came over to take their order. Once that was done, Allison reached into the tote she had brought along with her. "Do you mind if I record the interview?"

Randy shook his head. "No, that's fine."

Allison's hand closed around her recorder pulling it out and setting it in the middle of the table. "Great because if you said no I'd have to juggle eating and writing down what questions I ask along with your answers verbatim."

"Well now that I think about it…" Allison shot him a look. "Just kidding."

"Better be." Allison and Randy shared a laugh her green eyes bright. Hunter had reverted back to the ignoring whatever else Stephanie was spouting his way in favor of just roving his eyes blankly at his surroundings.

He then saw Allison sitting at a table not too far away from him and Stephanie with Orton. He spied the recorder on the table and assumed she was interviewing him but the large grin on Orton's face, the pretty smile playing on Allison's full lips, and the laughter ringing from their table didn't exact spell interview too clearly. Unwillingly, Hunter let his eyes travel over Allison taking in the sight of her long, tan legs not covered by the tiny pair amount of denim he was sure she called shorts. The purple cotton scoop neck tank top hugged her body nicely and her dark locks fell down her back in natural waves.

Stephanie noticed that Hunter was in a completely different dimension then her and all her words were falling on deaf ears. "Hunter." She snapped her fingers a few times to try and gain her husband's attention but to no avail. She realized that his gaze kept flicking to something behind her. "What are you…" As Stephanie started to turn in her chair, Hunter stood abruptly getting his wife's attention brought back to him.

"I'm ready to head on. Are you finished?"

Stephanie nodded slowly still a little confused about his behavior but continued just to chalk it up to stress and tiredness. She looked quickly behind her but didn't really see anything overly interesting that would've caught Hunter's eyes. "Yeah I'm done. Let's get you up to the room shall we?"

Hunter flashed a quick smile at her ushering her toward the exit. "You go on, I'll pay." While Stephanie headed to the exit, Hunter cast one last look at Allison. She must've felt his gaze on her turning her head from Randy to Hunter. She gave him a cute little grin and tossed in a small wave. He raised his hand in greeting back to her and nodded at Randy when he saw the wrestler had turned as well to see whom Allison was waving at. She faced forward again adjusting her recorder falling back into her conversation with Randy. After he dropped some money on the table, Hunter started to follow the path of his wife. He wasn't sure why, well he told himself he wasn't, but he was irked by Allison smiling and laughing it up with Randy. _Maybe I really do need more sleep._

* * *

><p>The company was hosting a party on Saturday night and Allison was overjoyed when she got an invite. Darren liked it too, said it was the perfect opportunity to start hitting up some people for information. Alcohol always made people more loquacious. Allison had to admit he had a valid point. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to do that considering her notebook wasn't going to fit in her clutch and recording anything a party would be futile. <em>Guess I'll need to employ those skills I learned when I was an assistant and had to remember twenty million different things.<em> _It'd be great if Mr. WWE Champion actually drank because then maybe I could trick him into talking but no, the man has to be the one with a freaking moral compass that points due north when it comes to things of that nature. _

Allison pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Frank. **'I'll be ready to go at 9:30.' **The soiree actually started at 8:00 but Allison was always that girl in high school who showed up fashionably late and she wasn't exactly planning to hide that girl for tonight. _But tonight only. _Her phone beeped with Frank's response saying he'd be ready to take her to the party then and just to let him know if anything changed. Allison was actually out on the town leaving the nail salon. She had gotten a fresh French manicure and pedicure so any outfit she picked out would match seamlessly. She was dressed casually in a light pair of blue jean shorts, a simple yellow tee, and her sunglasses rested on her head.

Stephanie too was hitting the pavement with Hunter's credit card looking for a new outfit for that party that night. She had plenty of suitable choices with her but it was a girl thing, party just spelled out a reason to go shopping. She saw a young woman walking her way looking into the windows of shop trying to decide if she wanted to go in or not. _She looks kind of familiar. _Stephanie whipped off her own sunglasses to see if she could get a better look at the girl. The mystery girl passed by her giving her a polite smile as she did. Stephanie tried to just let it go but it was seriously bugging her. "Excuse me?"

Allison stopped when she heard someone speak quickly looking around. After seeing no one else in the vicinity, she deduced the person was probably trying to grab her attention. Allison turned around to see the woman she had just passed staring at her. "Yes?"

Stephanie walked up to Allison. "I'm sorry you just look so familiar."

Allison took in the features of the woman before her and realized that this was Stephanie McMahon, Hunter's wife. "Oh you're Stephanie McMahon right?" The woman nodded. "I'm Allison DuGrey. I'm the reporter from The New Yorker. You've probably seen me around the arena or hotel I'm guessing."

Stephanie shook the offered hand. "Oh you're the reporter." She trailed her eyes up and down Allison. "You certainly are a young thing aren't you?"

Allison shrugged. "I'm 27. So not that young."

Stephanie laughed shifting her purse higher. "Trust me honey, that's young. There are only a few Divas close to your age in the company." Allison smiled lightly not really sure what to say to that. Stephanie gave Allison a polite smile of her own. "Shopping?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah. I hear party and think shopping instantly."

"I've got that fever too." She noticed Allison rocking on her heels clearly uncomfortable. _Good. _Stephanie wanted to be nice to this girl but also let her know not to cross her. Because Stephanie had no problem crushing her if she took this article things too far. "Well I'll let you get back to it. I have a hair appointment I need to make anyway. It was nice to meet you."

Allison lifted a hand in a small wave as she watched Stephanie start off down the sidewalk. _Just like Beth. Nice enough…but intense. _

It was 9:15 pm and Allison was running around making sure she looked as close to perfect as possible. Her hair was straight with a few spiral curls accented here and there. She'd done a smoky eye, few puffs of light blush and simple swipe of clear lip gloss for her make-up. On her shopping trip, she bought a single sleeve black mini dress with laser cutouts on the sleeve and thigh. The only jewelry she was a pair of chunky silver hoops. Allison pulled on her black peep-toe heels giving her a good extra 3 inches. Her phone chirped from her clutch. **'Outside whenever you're ready Miss Allison.' **Allison checked the time on her phone. _9:30 right on the dot. _Allison stuffed her phone back in her clutch and double-checked she had everything. "Time to get this party started."

* * *

><p>"I'll be here at 2:00 to collect you. Just call if you want to leave early, Miss Allison."<p>

Allison carefully climbed out of the black SUV her heels making the task a smidge difficult. "Thank you, Frank." He tipped his hat at her like usual before she shut the door and he headed back out onto the road. Allison entered the lavish building where the party was being held suddenly feeling her nerves set on fire. It'd been quite a few years since Allison attended something other than one of her work parties. And while this may technically be a work party for the WWE, it sure was a lot different than the ones held for The New Yorker. She strode through the main area of the building already feeling the music from the vibrations in the floor. Allison headed over to the double doors and the pair of gentleman opened them both giving her a double door entrance giving Allison the feel of being a princess of some sort.

Thankfully, the party was so loud not many people shot her looks as she entered, the bright light shining behind her as if she was at photo shoot. Allison searched the massive room for signs of someone part of the handful of people she knew. A patch of shocking red hair stood out amongst crowd getting a grin out of the young writer. Allison maneuvered her way through the crowd avoiding the area of gyrating bodies when possible. Finally reaching her destination, Allison tapped Sheamus' shoulder getting his attention.

Sheamus smiled widely at her. "Look at you." He took her hand giving her a little twirl so he could get the full 360 view. "That is one hell of a dress."

Allison laughed brushing some hair away from her face. "Thank you. I was a little worried I might come off as a tad slutty. I had a moment of being back in high school when I bought it."

Sheamus shook his head at her. "In high school that would've been slutty but you are working it just perfectly. Trust me. Many men in here are having to readjust their pants at the moment."

Allison swatted Sheamus with her clutch lightly before looking around at the party already in full swing. "So this is a work party for you guys huh?"

"Oh yeah. You know us, go big or don't bother at all." He nodded his head to the dance floor. "Want to dance?"

Allison surveyed the mass of people already out there but noticed a fairly spacious gap that her and Sheamus could fit into. "Where can I put my clutch so it's safe?"

Sheamus took her bag signaling someone over. "Put this with my things please." The man nodded speeding away with her bag. "It'll be under lock and key." He extended his hand to her. "So how 'bout that dance?"

Allison placed her hand in his following him out to the floor.

**_Girl I've been all over the world_**

**_Looking for you_**

**_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_**

**_And you're overdue_**

**_..._**

**_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_**

**_In that bright white noise_**

**_What I been missing in my life_**

**_What I been dreaming of_**

**_You'll be that girl_**

**_You'll be that girl_**

**_You'll be_**

Sheamus had Allison twirl out then spin back into him, took her hands in his doing something crazy but still getting a laugh out the girl before him. The two just joined in with rest of the people dancing not caring how ridiculous they might look. Randy must have spotted them 'cause he fought his way through the crowd. "Hey there sexy."

Allison was high on giddiness right now and didn't even swat him for the inappropriate comment. But tonight she wasn't trying to be Allison DuGrey the reporter so maybe it wasn't all that inappropriate. "Hi."

**_Everything you want so let me get up there_**

**_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_**

**_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_**

**_..._**

**_Ooh_**

**_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_**

**_Take you 'round the world_**

**_You know I like it loud_**

**_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_**

The two friends watched as Allison sang along with the song spinning in her heels perfectly. She took one of their hands in each of her own having them dance on either side of her. Hunter had caught sight of Allison and had just decided he was going to blame any thoughts he had about her on that damn dress. Stephanie was catching up with Jericho seeing as usually she didn't accompany Hunter on the road opting to stay at home with the little ones. But with a personal nanny service in the form of her parents, she had come along. Hunter's trailed down Allison's body much like in the restaurant that day. "I need a drink." Hunter made his way up to the bar.

The bartender started over. "What can get you?"

"Anything that's really strong."

"You got it." Hunter turned his back to the counter as he waited for his drink his eyes training on Allison once more. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way about her. And he knew why he was. She was young, beautiful, smart, had spunk. Not to mention she had a tough streak, something he liked. He also liked that she had come to him when Punk was giving her trouble. She had called on him for help on a few other little things over the week and he liked that small amount of dependency. He felt needed again, felt noticed. He and Stephanie had fallen into such a normal, day-to-day routine and it made their relationship flat. Allison was full of life and she was new, uncharted waters. She caught his eye that's for sure. "Here you are, sir."

Hunter grabbed the drink lifting it thanks before taking a sip. _That's strong alright._

Someone else came up to the bar. "Another Pepsi please."

_Ah just the man I needed to talk to. _"Punk."

CM Punk looked over at the man next to him. "Hunter."

"I heard you're giving our little reporter a hard time. What's that about?"

Punk sighed. He figured this conversation would happen sooner or later. "I don't care if she wants to write a piece on the company as long as she leaves me out of it. I don't think that's unreasonable of me to ask."

Hunter chuckled hollowly tossing back his drink. "Punk, you're the WWE Champion. You are the company. Would you just talk to her?"

Punk fingered his glass when the bartender passed it to him. "What do you care about one journalist? Isn't that a little low on the totem pole for you?"

"She told me personally you were giving her trouble and I told I'd speak with you about your treatment of her."

Punk laughed this time. "My treatment of her? Hunter I told her no, I didn't slap her in the face."

"All the same this piece for her is like that title for you. It's her big break and we should be accommodating her. All of us. So talk to her damn it."

Punk went to retort with a 'Or what?' but saw Hunter's eyes move from him back to something off in the distance, the same thing he had been looking at when Punk walked up to the bar. The champion let his eyes follow Hunter's line of vision. "Well that's certainly something to look at." Punk smirked over at the COO. "See something you like Hunter?"

Hunter slowly drew his gaze back to the wrestler beside him. "Watch it Punk. I'm married don't you remember?"

Punk took a long drag from his glass chuckling as he did so. "Oh I remember. But that didn't seem to stop dear ol' papa in law now did it?" Hunter made a noise low in his throat in annoyance as Punk strutted off no doubt happy with himself.

His frustration seemed to melt away instantly though as he saw Allison leave Sheamus and Randy's side heading straight for his. "Hello Ms. DuGrey."

Allison shot him a bright smile collapsing onto one of the stools crossing her legs causing the already short hemline of her dress to slide a small bit higher on her thigh. "Hi. God I haven't danced like this since high school."

Hunter laughed sitting down beside her. "I admire your energy. Just watching all these wrestlers makes me tired."

Allison grinned at him while the bartender made his way over to her. "And what can I get you beautiful?" Allison bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the line. "Just water thanks."

"Not going indulge in the delights of an open bar?"

Hunter watched as she shook her head flicking some hair off her shoulder. "I'm not a big drinker to start with but I definitely can't be drinking when I'm still technically on the job. Darren, my boss, would have my head."

Hunter raised an eyebrow at her. "How would he know?"

"I have no freaking clue he just would. That's what makes him so scary."

The bartender returned with her water a number scrawled on the napkin her drink was presented on. "Make sure to put that in your phone for later babe."

"I'll make sure to do that."

Hunter glared at the bartender's back as he went to help someone new. "Do you want me to take care of that?"

Allison ripped off the part with the number dropping it to the ground. "No it's fine. I grew up in Omaha and my daddy taught me a thing or two. If he keeps on I'll just go Nebraska on his ass." She shrugged cutely before snagging the straw in her drink between her teeth and taking a small drink.

Hunter laughed at her antics utterly enchanted by her already. "You're cute you know that?"

Allison giggled twirling a piece of her hair. "That's what they tell me." Hunter just continued to look at her taking in every detail of her. She turned her face to the side a little and averted her eyes to the ground a small smile on her face.

"You really are beautiful, Allison. And you don't even know it."

Allison lifted her green eyes to look into his. She made to answer him but Punk made an appearance once more. "You clean up nice."

Allison turned her eyes on Punk hating that she found he looked rather good tonight. "Not so bad yourself. So are you going to talk to me now?"

He chuckled lowly at her appraising her leisurely. "I just might with you in that dress." Hunter was finding it difficult not to chuck his glass at Punk's head. And at close range, his aim was bound to be perfect. A slower tempo song crossed through the speakers.

**_When you light those candles _**

**_Up there on that mantle, setting the mood _**

**_Well, I just lie there staring _**

**_Silently preparing to love on you _**

**_Well, I can feel the heat from across the room _**

**_Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do _**

Hunter went to get up and offer his hand to Allison but Punk beat him to it. "You want to dance?"

Allison fought the grin wanting to break out on her face. "Why?"

Punk shrugged. "When in Rome…" He held out his hand to her. Allison sighed and set her drink down behind her before taking his hand.


	5. Low Blows

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: I know I've been neglecting this story but I've been trying to work through a few problems. I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter but I like it the most out of the five options I wrote out so here is chapter five. **

Chapter 5: Low Blows

Allison pulled her curly hair up into a messy ponytail getting ready to head out to the show. She felt pretty good about what she had gotten on her first week in the WWE and only hoped she'd have the same luck on her second week. Allison was realizing there were so many stories to be found in this company and that was a writer's dream. Tonight however, she was going to take a break from the talent and interview the people in the corporate part of the WWE world. Hunter had set up an interview with Vince McMahon for Allison and she was excited for that one. She'd brushed up on how Vince was in the past and while he was harsh and a little power-hungry that just made Allison more anxious. Sometimes those kinds of individuals gave the most entertaining answers.

A loud knocking on her door sounded. "Hey Ally you ready?" Allison groaned as she hopped her way over to the door slipping on her silver flats as she did.

Once her shoes were firmly, well as firmly as flats can be, on her feet Allison closed her hand around the doorknob and pulled. Randy was on the other side grinning at her. "What did I say about calling me that?"

Randy laughed as he braced himself on a hand resting on the doorframe. "I told you that was dangerous letting me know that kind of information."

Allison nodded while rolling her eyes slowly at him. "Just give me a sec." She hurried back over to the closet snagging a black shrug and threw it on over her pleated bow dress. It had a black chiffon top with a ruffle trim and the skirt was cream colored with a bow print. Once she was finished getting dressed, Allison grabbed her bag with all her writing things and slid her room key in the side pocket along with her phone. "Ready."

Randy pushed off from the wall and waved her over. "Well come on then, my car's waiting downstairs."

Allison exited her room jogging to catch up with Randy's long strides. "Hey not all of us stand at over 6 feet tall you know."

Randy turned around grinning at her. "Chop chop dear. It's not my fault you make us late." He held the elevator doors for her barely feeling the smack on his shoulder once she had crossed into the small room.

"Thanks for giving me a ride by the way. Frank had to suddenly cancel on me and I don't have a rental car."

Randy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's not problem. I like being able to play the knight in shining armor every once in awhile."

Allison laughed lightly stepping out into the lobby once the elevator doors slid open. "I'll make sure to come to you whenever I need a hero."

"Please do." The pair headed out of the hotel and jumped into the back. "Alright we're already to go sir."

"You got it Mr. Orton." Once the two had reached the arena, Randy got out and helped Allison to the ground. "I'll be back at the usual time."

"Thanks George." Allison was already entering the building trying to get away from the blistering wind that had graced the day in Raleigh, NC. Randy jogged the rest of the way to the door.

Allison was pulling out a few things from her bag when Randy reappeared at her side. "Hey sorry about that but I just realized that I really did make us run late and I have an interview with Vince McMahon in 15 minutes and I don't have everything prepared just yet."

Randy watched Allison as she grew a bit more frazzled by the second. "Okay Ally, breathe."

The young writer smiled up at him. "I don't have time to breathe. I have to go talk to the leader of the Kiss My Ass Club and I'd rather come off as perfectly professional rather than give him ammo to get snarky with me."

Randy couldn't help but find her nervousness adorable. "If he does just blast him in the article. Problem solved."

Allison shook her head at Randy's cluelessness to how the paper business works. "I'd love to but the company has to sign off on my piece before the paper can publish it and if it gets the a big red no stamped across it I have to fix it and then the whole process starts over again."

"Well then be as polite as you can when slandering the company."

Allison giggled at his comment as she got everything she needed settled in her arms. "I'll try my best. Okay I really got to go now. Do great tonight." She pecked his cheek then hurried off down the hall to Hunter's office.

* * *

><p>The COO had graciously offered his office for the interview and Allison appreciated the sentiment seeing as picturing Vince McMahon sitting across from her at one of the rickety tables scattered around backstage was a fuzzy image at best. She checked her phone for the time noting she had about 8 minutes until Vince made his grand appearance. Allison strolled on through the door once she reached the appropriate room to go get her things set up. She tossed her bag on the couch to the side then headed over to the small desk off in the corner. "Oh…hi." She stopped in her tracks and just took in the expanse of skin right there for her viewing pleasure.<p>

Hunter was grinning crookedly at her. "Hey yourself." He currently was changing his shirt when Allison came in and he hadn't gotten to the buttoning up part of that process.

Allison averted her eyes upward to avoid staring. "Sorry I figured you'd be gone by now I should've knocked."

Hunter found her flushed face somewhat gratifying. "It's fine Allison really. I dropped some sauce on my shirt and had to run back here to change. Originally I was gone."

Allison breathed out a nervous laugh. "Right. Well don't mind me while I flit around." Hunter started to button up his shirt and watched Allison moved things around in his office the way she wanted. She pulled two of the chairs from the side wall more to the center of the room and Hunter got an amusing scene when Allison tugged the table from in front of the couch to in between the two chairs. The thought crossed his mind that he could've helped her easily but he had too much fun watching her little body use everything she had and he found the kittenish grunts she made rather cute. She straightened up once the table was in place and huffed out a breath. "Much better." She glanced up at the wall clock. "Ha he's late. That gives me great pleasure that he's the one who will look unprofessional, not me." The triumphant smirk fell from her lips as she swiveled her head back to Hunter. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't talk that about your father-in-law in front of you."

Hunter barked out a deep laugh amused by the fact that she really thought he'd be offended by that. "Oh please get it in now while he's not in attendance because once his sunny disposition pollutes the room you'll be finding yourself biting back plenty of little comments."

Allison sent him a look. "Thank you for that. Now I'm super relaxed." She pulled a book from her bag and let it thud against the table.

Hunter scrutinized the large tomb. "What's that?"

Allison flicked her eyes between Hunter and the book. "Um…it's a ledger." She trailed her fingers along the binding hoping he'd drop it.

"A ledger from what?"

Allison shook her head keeping her back turned to him. "Just…just a ledger. Nothing important." He opened his mouth to ask another question but Allison cut him off. "Don't worry about it okay? It's just a thing from the paper."

Hunter found her behavior a little odd but let it go like she asked. "Alright whatever you say." He picked up two ties from his desk. "Which one sucks less?"

Allison looked over her shoulder at the two options a laugh slipping from her lips. One was a gold tie with circles on it and the other was a deep emerald color with a gold eagle at the bottom. "Oh that's a tough choice. Are those the only ties you have?"

"Only backup ties here yeah."

Allison turned around bracing her hands on the table. "A simple black or red was just too boring huh?" Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "The gold one."

Hunter tucked the spare tie back in the drawer of his desk then glanced back over at the young woman. "Would you mind?" He held up the tie making the intention clear.

Allison sighed before walking over to him and slipping the tie around the collar of his shirt and started to tie it. "Why is it that men are the gender that wear ties yet only women can actually tie them?"

"Because we are utterly helpless."

"I'd say so." She was finishing up her work when the door flung open and none other than Vince McMahon himself strode on through his eyes locked upon the pair. Allison hurriedly dropped her hands letting Hunter tighten the tie to his liking and stepped away from him. "Hello Mr. McMahon. I'm Allison DuGrey." She stepped forward and extended her hand to him.

She could already read the contempt and doubt in his eyes and it was all fired at her. "Ms. DuGrey." He shook her hand for a split second at most dropping it quickly. "Hunter. Don't you have somewhere you should be? The show's about to start."

The tension in the room was palpable and any small sense of comfort Allison may have had vanished quickly out the window. "I was just leaving." He brushed past Allison who had slowly meandered back to the makeshift interview area. He stopped at Vince's side. "Be nice to her."

Vince turned his stormy expression on his son-in-law. "I think you've been nice enough for us both." Hunter didn't have a reply so he just made his exit silently sending Allison great strength.

Once the door had closed Allison put on a polite smile and sat down in one of the chairs shuffling her papers. "I really appreciate you agreeing to meet with me. Getting your input on a few things would really do something for my piece. Just take a seat and we can get st—"

"You know it's one thing to be a leech and trying to use this company to get a leg up in your career and it's another to use your…assets to wrap my daughter's husband around your little finger and have him make everyone bend over backwards for you."

Allison felt like someone had smacked her in the face. "I…I don't know what you think is going on but I'm really just here to write an article on the WWE. It's just a perspective piece. I didn't ask for it, it's what my paper wanted."

Vince walked over to her and sat down in chair gracefully folding his hands in his lap fixing her with a look full of disdain. "Yes your paper wanted to send some inexperienced this little girl to do just what you are and target a man of power and use him to find out all our dirty little secrets. You know nothing about the WWE or wrestling in general. You just simply work at a paper strutting around in tight little skirts sleeping your way up the ladder."

Allison scoffed in disbelief at the man before her. She set her notebook down and willed her hurt feelings not to make an appearance. "Okay just everything off record, you don't know anything about me and I'd appreciate it if you kept little comments to yourself. Actually don't think them at all because they aren't true. I worked hard to get where I am. But I'm trying to keep this professional and you're dragging personal things into it unnecessarily."

"I'm looking out for my family. You are messing around with my son-in-law and that will only hurt Stephanie. I love my daughter and this is going to end now."

Allison let her anger flare for a second. "Yeah I've seen how much you love your family. I'm sure your cabinet if full of #1 Dad coffee mugs. You know you all put the fun in dysfunctional."

Vince laughed bitterly at her. "I see why Hunter finds you so fascinating. He likes that biting personality in a woman."

Allison looked at him angrily. "Nothing is going on between me and the COO of this company. If you don't want to believe that that's your problem." She began to stuff all her things in her bag hastily keeping her tears at bay. He made her sound like a tramp and as much as she liked to believe it didn't hurt she knew sooner or later her sensitivity would surface. "Thank you for your time but I won't be needing your interview anymore. Goodnight." Vince spun around in his chair satisfied as he watched Allison make her exit eager to get as far away from him as possible.

* * *

><p>Allison didn't want be at the show anymore. She just wanted to take the night off and forget everything that occurred in the past half hour or so. But Frank wasn't able to drive her tonight and she didn't have Randy's driver, George's number so she was stuck. She kept making herself not cry because she knew she shouldn't let what Vince McMahon say get to her, I mean hell he was horrible to his own family. But something about the accusation just rattled her. She hurtled around a corner but in her less than composed state she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground the contents of her bag spilling all in front of her. That tiny thing was her undoing as she finally let a sob escape her as she pushed herself up on her hands and knees starting to collect her things. "Let me help you."<p>

Allison sniffed wiping at her face just knowing her make-up was smudging. She looked up into the hazel eyes of the WWE Champion. "Thanks."

Punk didn't really know what to do with a crying woman he tried to avoid that at all costs. They just had to ability to look like the saddest person on Earth when they cried and it really wasn't something he liked to see. "What's wrong?"

"A variety of things. I'm fine really just a minute of raw emotion broke through." She took the pile of her things from his hands stuffing in her bag not caring how unorganized it was. Punk stood up and helped her to her feet. "Thanks again."

Punk watched her shakily walk off and before he could stop himself he just blurted it out. "I'll give you an interview."

Allison stopped turning back to him slowly. "What?"

"You've got your interview."

The 27-year old dabbed at her face with her sleeve. "Are you only giving in to me because I'm a mess right now?"

Punk shot her a grin. "Partly."

Allison let out a small laugh. "Well at least you're honest." Punk simply shrugged at her. _What do you know, Tin Man does have a heart after all. _Allison headed back over to him. "Do you have your phone on you?" He nodded and fished out of his pocket handing it over to her. Allison fiddled around on his phone trying to figure it out but it just going well. "How the hell do you get to your contacts?"

Punk chuckled lowly at her sliding his phone from her hands. After a few taps he gave it back to her it all ready to add in a new contact. "There."

Allison gripped the phone once more looking up at him through her lashes. "Thank you." She put in her number then pressed it back into his hand. "Give me a call tomorrow and we'll set up a time."

"Got it."

Allison turned walking backward so she could catch Punk's eye. "Better watch it. This the second sweet thing you've done for me."

Punk shot her a half-smile. "Don't get use to it." Allison returned his smile then went off in search of Sheamus or Randy.


	6. Too Close for Comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: I came up with this idea about 10 minutes after I posted the chapter last night and I considered just typing it up last night but I was tired so that didn't happen. I didn't get too many reviews on the last chapter and reviews give me motivation so please let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Too Close for Comfort

Allison stopped by the restroom to fix her face and make sure her hair was still all intact. Once she was satisfied she looked presentable, Allison put her emergency make-up back in her bag then stepped back into the hallway pulling out her phone as she did so. She drew up a new text and started to type not even having to look up very often already having perfected the art of texting while walking. It was practically a skill necessary to posses in order to work at The New Yorker. _**'Hey where are you mister? I need major distraction in the form of Irish comedy.' **_

Allison knew Randy had a match coming up but Sheamus had already done his little bit and was free the rest of the night hence he was her perfect person to go monopolize. The little twinkle tone sounded from her phone. _**'I'm being held captive by Santino. Give me 30 minutes or so to shake him off completely...and he says hello.'**_

A giggle erupted from Allison when she read Sheamus' text. He was quickly becoming her best friend out here. _God Bobby would literally shit a brick if he heard that. __**'Alright, I'll find a way to entertain myself until you're free. Tell Santino and Mr. Cobra I say hi back.'**_

This time his answer was immediate. _**'I am not telling a sock puppet hello for you.'**_

_** 'Fun sucker.' **_

_** 'Smartass.' **_Allison tucked her phone back in her bag with a bright smile on her face, her encounter with Vince already fading from her mind. _Of course Punk helped with that too._ Allison was shaken out of her own little world when she heard semi-loud voices firing back and forth from a room off to her left with the door cracked open.

"Stephanie, can we just talk about this later at home?"

"No Hunter we can't because you have flown off the deep end and it's almost like you are somewhere else completely! What is going on with you?" It was obvious who it was considering names were spoken. Allison knew she shouldn't eavesdrop on a personal conversation between them; this had nothing to do with her.

An angry scoff was heard. "You might be able to answer that question yourself if you weren't so busy trying to morph into your father." Allison stopped her in tracks when she heard that particular statement. Something about it just seemed to glue her feet to the floor.

"What?"

Allison could practically feel the anger in Stephanie's voice. "You heard me. You are well on your way to becoming the female version of Vince McMahon. Everyday it's the same old story. Kids then work. That's all we deal with anymore. Any little glimmer of who we used to be even just a few years ago is always short-lived. Then it's right back to taking orders from you, which come from Vince. If I wanted to be your father's bitch I'd have joined his fucking club all those years ago." Allison heard a bitter laugh filter out from the room. "You know I used to think it was Shane that would become the McMahon mini me but oh I was wrong on that one."

The sound of Stephanie's heels slowly clicked against the floor as she took a few steps toward her husband. "Well at least I'm still heading in a successful direction. You just keep seeming to make wrong turn after wrong turn."

"I might be a screw-up to you as of late but you've become a corporate bitch and you're proud of it."

"Fuck you Hunter." Allison quickly pressed herself to the wall when she realized that Stephanie was about to leave the room. The young writer didn't really feel like getting some of that anger sent in her direction. Luckily, Stephanie didn't even notice Allison too angry to notice her surroundings very well.

Allison pushed off from the wall watching Stephanie stalk off in a huff and ran what she just overheard back through her head. _I wonder if everything is okay… _She smacked herself mentally. _Oh come on Allison, that wasn't exactly a conversation full of sunshine and rainbows. _"Allison?"

She had completely forgotten that Hunter would have to leave the room too at some point. She jumped quickly spinning around to face him. She felt guilt wash over her. Like she told herself earlier, she had no right to eavesdrop on them. "Hi."

Hunter had his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be interviewing Vince right now?"

Allison felt all the hurt of Vince's words crash back into her and it didn't help that Hunter was the one who brought it up. "Um…I don't need his interview. I'll be fine without it." She went to just walk away to avoid any further question he might throw her way but Hunter's reflexes were pretty quick and he got hold of her wrist before she slipped out of his reach.

"Hey wait a minute. Did something happen?"

Allison freed her hand forcefully causing a look of confusion to cross across Hunter's face for a few seconds. "Just don't worry about it okay? I won't be needing to interview him for my piece that's all you need to know."

Once again she made to stride away but Hunter wasn't exactly in a very accommodating mood at the moment. "Okay now I know something happened."

Unwillingly, Allison found herself being dragged into the room Hunter and Stephanie had just been in. _Oh this is just great, I'm sure this image would thrill Mr. Kiss My Ass._

Hunter made sure the door was closed firmly then leaned back on it effectively cutting off any chance Allison had to leave the room. She couldn't move his 200 plus frame and slide out the door all that easily now could she? "What did he do?"

Allison raised a hand to run through her hair but stopped short when she remembered her hair was pulled up. "Nothing okay. I just realized that I didn't really need anything from him."

"He's on the board."

"So?"

Hunter sighed finding her stubbornness a little annoying at the present time when he just wanted to make sure she was okay. She seemed more winded up than usual. "I might not be a writer Allison but even I can connect the dots well enough to know that a person on the board, especially Vince who had to climb his way up there and has been with the company since the beginning, you do need an interview with him. A few actually."

Allison swallowed the frustrated scream attempting to escape from her throat. "I'll make do."

"Would you just stop being so damn difficult and let me help you?"

Unfortunately, that was Allison's trigger switch and she just couldn't stop the words from spilling out of her mouth. "Why don't you concentrate on helping yourself seeing as you and your wife don't seem very chummy right now?"

While her chest heaved somewhat from the anger coursing through her veins, Allison watched as Hunter's expression changed to one of discomfort. "You heard us?"

Allison bit her lip looking down at the floor her shame starting to creep back in. "I didn't mean to I just kind of stumbled upon you two. And stood there." She raised her eyes back up to his face. "I'm sorry. For some reason my shoes magically filled with lead."

Hunter shook his head a few times. "Don't worry about it. It's actually somewhat liberating knowing that someone else can see we are as destructive as I've been trying to tell her."

Allison dropped down on an old folding chair. "I'm sure it's just a bump in the road. I mean obviously you guys have been doing something right. You've been married for quite some time now and have three daughters together."

Hunter quirked an eyebrow up at her. "How do you know we have three girls?"

"Internet."

Allison began to laugh at him a little but Hunter didn't mind all that much because he got to see her all lit up. _Beautiful. _He grinned over at her. "Been checking up on me have you?"

"Don't feel special. Randy, Sheamus, and Punk all got the same treatment." She patted her bag. "Research is an important part of journalism. I'm sure you've picked up on that."

Hunter nodded a smile on his face. "Yeah just a bit." He relished the reprieve from any conversation revolving around him and Stephanie but he knew both his and her head were drifting back to what happen about 10 minutes ago. "The thing with Stephanie is just…it's been a long time coming let's just say that."

"That's kind of a negative way to think you know."

Hunter chuckled lowly. "You don't know Stephanie. Positivity is hard to come by in our household. Or at least positivity between us. With the girls things are fine, we're careful to make sure they don't see or hear anything."

"That's good."

Hunter laced his hands together sitting down in another one of the old folding chairs. "We used to be different. We used to know each other so well and get what we were trying to say to one another perfectly. She's different now. Too different."

Allison slid her bag off her shoulder letting to fall on the floor with a muffled thud. "Everyone changes with time. I mean she's a mother now and has more responsibilities."

Hunter smiled sarcastically. "That'd be a lot more valid if she cared about those kids more than work."

"Hunter that's not fair. Don't go saying a mother doesn't care about her kids."

Hunter stood back up and started to pace the length of the room. "I'm not saying she doesn't care about her kids she does. She loves our girls with all she is I know she does. But she's turning into Vince. He loves his family that's not in question. Sometimes he's a little harsh on them but I don't think he intends to be malicious 100% of the time. But this company…something about it just captivates him. Whenever something threatens it in any way he lashes out at the source."

Allison thought about her earlier encounter with him and how he basically called her an incompetent writer. "Yeah I can see that."

"And Stephanie is getting that way. She's not the girl I married anymore. That girl is long gone and the person she is now just gets under my skin constantly." He stopped his pacing and looked over at Allison fiddling with one of her curls. "You remind me a lot of that girl actually."

That grabbed Allison's full attention causing her head to snap upward. "What?"

A ghost of a smile fell on Hunter's lips. "You. You're young, full of light, stubborn as all get out. You're how she used to be."

Allison felt this was dipping into dangerous waters. She snatched up her bag throwing it back on her shoulder. "You can't live in the past Hunter. You two are just having a spat. You still love her it doesn't matter is she's changed or not."

"You don't know I feel."

"It doesn't matter. You can't say how I am, you don't know me."

Hunter framed her face in his hands. "Let me get to know you then. Please." Allison felt the lead reappear in her shoes. She wanted to wrench herself away and not let Vince's accusation become real. But something held her there even though her mind was screaming at her to run as fast as she could. In all her thinking, Hunter had leaned down far enough and in the next second Allison found him kissing her.

Instinctively, she began to kiss him back and let her hand fall on his arm but her senses soon returned to her and that lead in her shoes wasn't weighing her down anymore. "No." Allison quickly moved to the door he had moved away from and tore it open. "Just no."

"Allison wait!"

But she was tearing off down the hall away from him much too fast for that to have an effect. She burst out into the main building swiftly striding over to the doors and propelled herself outside into the cold air. She took a few deep breaths feeling her mild panic attack receding. Her phone beeped and she half didn't want to look at it in case it was Hunter. But she pulled it from her bag nevertheless and checked her notifications. _**'Okay I'm free. Where is your pretty little self?'**_

Something about Sheamus' such obvious and carefree flirtation brought a grin back to her face. _**'I'm outside. At the front of the building.'**_

'_**Okay just hang on a minute.' **_Allison dropped her phone back in its spot shivering from the forceful wind but didn't feel up to reentering the building. The cold air burning against her eyes had the clearing of her head effect she was going for. "Are you trying to freeze to death?"

Allison whipped her head around at the sound of Sheamus' voice. He looked quite warm in his jeans, hoodie, and closed toed shoes. "Oh I'm just a real rebel."

Sheamus laughed at her shedding his hoodie hurriedly and throwing it to her. "Put that on rebel." She gave him a smile fitting her arms through the much too long sleeves but she didn't care because the warmth from both the hoodie and any body heat still clinging to it from the wrestler next to her was much too pleasurable. "So what do you want to do?"

"Leave."

Sheamus cocked his head at her. "Are you going to tell me why?"

Allison shook her head. "Wasn't planning on it."

He was silent for a moment then broke out in one of his wide grins. "Okay then. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere that isn't here."

Sheamus just laughed at her once more taking her hand, still encased in cotton, and started to lead the way. "I can do that."

* * *

><p>Allison waited anxiously at some coffee shop not too far from the hotel. Punk had called her early that morning and they set up a time and place for him to talk to her. The weather was drastically different than yesterday hit a temperature of 78 degrees. Allison had decided just to screw professionalism in regards to her dress while doing this piece. She was dressed in a blue one-shoulder romper with a floral print and ruffle trim with sandals on her feet and her hair in a French side braid. "Alright let's get over and done with."<p>

Punk dropped into the seat across from her a small smirk gracing his features. "Gee thanks." He ordered a coffee while Allison got a few things all ready to go. "Okay I'll make this as painless as possible for you."

"I appreciate that."

Allison lifted her eyes to look into his. "Just a little warning though, I might have to talk to periodically while I'm here. Is that okay?"

The waiter brought Punk's coffee over and the wrestler raised the cup to his lips taking a sip. "Yeah that's fine. Fighting you doesn't seem to work anyway so why bother."

"I'm glad you think that way." She pressed start on recorder and flipped open her notebook. "State your name please."

"Real or ring name?"

Allison waved her hand dismissively. "Either I'm not picky."

"Phil Brooks aka CM Punk." Allison looked up from what she was writing getting a raise of the eyebrows and full out smirk now playing upon his lips in response. "That work?"

"Oh yes that's just fantastic."

"Great."

Allison sighed and shook her head but Punk still saw the smile fighting to come out in full force. "I'll start with some basic questions mainly because even tiny details are important then I'll get to more interesting questions."

Punk leaned back in chair taking another drink from his cup. "What all my little personal tidbits aren't interesting to you? How rude."

Allison grinned playfully at him. "I find you fascinating my boss however won't."

Punk set his cup down before sitting up and putting his elbows on the table leaning closer to her. "Well then something is obviously wrong with him."

"Trust me, I've know that for years." She kept eye contact with him for a minute then remembered she had a job to do. "Anyway how long have you held your title?"

His answer was automatic. "3 months. So much better than Berto's."

"Is that the guy who's out with a groin injury?" Punk got a good laugh out of that as he thought back on TLC and Del Rio's rather unfortunate landing.

"Yes he is."

Allison took the opportunity to look over the WWE Champion while he had a moment. He really was rather good-looking. Pretty eyes, great smile, clean-cut, clean-shaven, amazing build, and she even found herself loving his multitude of tattoos. _I'm really beginning to hate how damn attractive all these men are. It's just not fair. _


	7. Inner Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

Chapter 7: Inner Battle

Allison tucked some hair behind her ear to keep it from falling in her face. She was currently flying first class, something she really was starting to love the company for, on her way along with the rest of the WWE to Nashville, TN for the next two weeks. She had lugged the ledger from Monday night on the plane with her and was currently flipping through it, highlighter in hand. After what happened Monday night, Allison was throwing herself into her work in an attempt to not think about…anything. _What is this about Signature Pharmacy? _Her eyes scanned the page before her realizing this was a steroid use scandal from a few years back. There were names listed for the WWE Superstars involved and as Allison read the list she felt her chest tighten. _Randy Orton._ Randy's grinning face flashed across her mind. She knew this was the kind of stuff Darren and the paper wanted her to write about but she just wasn't sure she could taint Randy's name like that. On the following pages there were other court cases involving Alex Riley, the Hart family, the Hardys, etc. She set her highlighter in the middle of the ledger to hold her place then turned to the latter portion of the ledger where the financial statements were held. Stock prices were dropping considerably. Plus in 2010 fifty talents were dropped; this was the fifth consecutive year it happened due to the money troubles. Not to mention, there were large sums of money curiously just disappearing periodically through the years, a fair few with Vince McMahon's name written all over them. _Where did this money go? Paying someone off maybe?_

Allison rifled through the ledger to the newest entries trying to find the latest piece of news she had discovered before having to start boarding the plane. After a few minutes, Allison got to the page she wanted. It was all about how the WWE was practically killing the Divas division. It was rumored that after the next Wrestlemania there were going to be more Diva cuts. The 27-year old flopped back against her seat letting all the information sink in. If she wanted Allison could switch all her previous ideas and simply use this ledger to defame the whole company if she so chose. The contents of the book held enough information for her to run it into the ground, ruin the public's opinion of the WWE and have the evidence to back up her claims. Even the best fact-checker in the world wouldn't be able to poke a hole in her piece. _God why did I pull every string I had to gain access to this? _She let her fingers trail over the pages. _I bet the company doesn't even know I have this. A tell-all book basically with every little dirty secret hidden between its pages._ This ledger was her meal ticket to becoming a full on journalist at The New Yorker, the thing she'd been striving for since she was 16 years old and worked on her high school newspaper. Allison just had to decide if she was going to use it.

"Allison?"

The young writer snapped the ledger closed to keep prying eyes from seeing the contents. She knew who was standing by her seat she just didn't want to deal with it. She didn't want to deal with anybody honestly. There was a reason she bought the seat next to her with her own money and strewn her things about it. "What can I help you with Mr. Helmsley?"

Hunter sighed at the formality. She wasn't making any move to remove her things from the seat next to her and he figured she wanted to keep it that way. "Can we just talk?"

"I don't have anything to ask you right now but when I need to speak with you I'll let you know." Hunter bit back a growl before snatching up her bag tossing it to the ground and settling down in the seat next to her. "Hey!"

"Don't act like this. I know you felt something Monday when we kissed. It's not our fault if we're attracted to each other."

Allison slid the ledger to her side before turning her body to face the COO of the WWE. "Listen here, you don't know a damn thing about what I feel or who I'm attracted to. You are married and I will not let you use me as your mistress to get whatever mid-life crisis you're going through out of your system while I am trying to make a better life for myself. Now get out of the seat I paid for."

"Allison—"

"Get away from me." Hunter knew she meant business by the fire in her eyes and the hardened expression on her pretty face.

Silently Hunter got up from the seat and Allison hurriedly replaced her bag on the seat. "Will you at least think about it? It's not as crazy as it sounds…you and me. I like you." He tried not to shudder at how much like a teenager he resembled at the moment working up enough courage to tell the prettiest girl in class he wanted her.

Allison threw another glare in his direction the anger still evident in her features. He read her like a book. She felt used. "Here's a tip, don't go falling for girls half your age. Sooner or later, they figure out you're not what they were looking for."

_Alright…that hurt a little. _She pulled the heavy ledger back on her lap but didn't dare open it with him still so close to her. Hunter picked up on that and it made him suspicious. "What's in that ledger?"

"None of your concern. Now scat." He was a little surprised by the amount of anger Allison had worked up in a matter of days.

He braced his hands on the seat controlling his own emotions well. "I get you feel used by me but lashing out at me like this is far from professional."

Allison felt that damn in her body break. She shoved the ledger to the seat as she stood up as well. "You want to talk about professionalism? It goes both ways. We all know what your transgression was but why don't you go and talk to your father-in-law and compare notes."

Hunter felt his interest perk up when she brought Vince into their conversation. "Vince? What happened? I know you said you didn't need to talk to him but you never told me why." He leaned in a little closer to the young writer. "What did he do to you?"

Allison had her head turned away from him not wanting him to see the weakness in her in the form of tears. That wasn't what this piece was supposed to do. She wasn't supposed to be torn down and preyed upon by men who are dissatisfied with how their lives are going. "I told you to go talk to him. I'm sure he'll willingly offer up the information if you ask nicely."

Hunter heard her voice break as she answered him falling back into her seat her head still turned firmly away from him and gazing out the window. What he made out from the reflection though, he swore he saw a tear fall down her face. "Allison…"

"Just go." He didn't fight her this time and just left like she asked. Allison heard his footsteps fade off thankfully. Her hands clutched the ledger tightly. She thought back on what Vince had said, how he treated her, and then the feeling of being used by Hunter. She also reflected on the good parts like Randy, Sheamus, and Punk. But she had her piece in her hands. _I'm crafty enough…I can keep them untainted in the eyes of the public._ She flipped the ledger back open running her fingers over the information before her eyes. _Just maybe my research is done._

"I'll get that for you, Ally." The 27-year old retracted her hand as the large, muscled, tattooed arm reached out and pulled her bags off the conveyer belt. Randy grinned at her and Allison couldn't help but return it. He was just too infectious.

"Thanks." Regrettably her reporter mind was still turned on and his name flashed across her mind in the Signature Pharmacy scandal. Granted, that ledger didn't guarantee he was involved she'd have to delve a little deeper to see if it was true…but the possibility was there. "Want to go catch a cab?"

"Sure." Allison made to grab her bags but Randy was already stacking one of them on the bag that rolled and pulled it along behind him his own bag in his other hand. He noticed she wasn't beside him. "Don't make me carry you too."

Allison rolled her eyes but rushed to catch up to the wrestler currently holding her personal belongings hostage. "It's a good thing you're cute."

Randy started piling their bags in the trunk of cab after he got one flagged down. He flashed her a charming smile. "You going to put that in your article?" He waggled his eyebrows at her getting another laugh from the girl before, something he took pride in.

"Maybe." She responded with a wink before climbing into the back of the cab. When she closed the door her mind went back into overdrive. She decided that if Randy was involved in that scandal she just wouldn't write about it. She was her own fact-checker for this story so no one would be the wiser. _Like I said, I won't taint his name._

* * *

><p>Hunter barreled his way into Vince and Linda's hotel room with every intention of confronting his father-in-law just like Allison suggested. He was pleased when he noticed the girls and Linda were nowhere in sight. "Where are the girls and Linda?"<p>

Vince drew his eyes from some papers in front of him to fall upon his son-in-law. "The girls wanted some ice cream so Linda took them to get some about 5 minutes ago. We checked with Stephanie first to make sure it was alright. She actually accompanied them I believe."

Hunter nodded pleased to find out it was truly just him and Vince. "What did you do to Allison?"

A perplexed look crossed the older man's face as he took in what Hunter said. "Do to her? I didn't do anything to her."

Hunter roughly pulled out the chair opposite Vince and heavily took a seat. "Look she hinted to me that something happened between the two of you. I should've pushed her on it when she wasn't in the interview I set up, the one she asked for saying it'd be a great help and then suddenly decides differently. But I didn't however now I want to know."

Vince sighed irritably. "That girl needs tougher skin." Hunter didn't comment on Vince's sudden recollection of what Allison was referring to. "All I did was set the record straight with her. If she can't handle it, she should choose a different profession. Not everyone is going to fall for that smile of hers and make things easy. She should be thanking me for that lesson."

"Set the record straight? What are you on about?"

Vince looked at Hunter square in the eye. "I told her that a little tart like her trying to weasel her way into a big time newspaper by manipulating a man of power, you, would not be happening. It obvious how that girl got this opportunity in the first place."

Hunter however was still stuck at the start of that reply. "I'm sorry did you say a tart like her? And manipulating me?"

Vince gave Hunter a cruel smile. "Hunter, it's just us men. You don't need to act like the little bitch doesn't get your blood pumping."

To keep himself from throwing a right hook across the table, Hunter stood up and started pacing the floor. "You had no right to talk to her like that. I told you to be nice to her, treat her with respect, not beat her down 'cause your bothered by the fact that she didn't scamper over to you."

Vince now was on his feet his voice rising. "Now you listen here boy, don't go accusing me because you can't seem to keep yourself in check."

A bitter laugh escaped Hunter's lips. "Vince, have you forgotten who you're talking to? Even before I married into your family I knew plenty of your dirty little secrets. I know you like being the big man on campus and have the young women flock in your direction. What's the matter? Bothered that she didn't want anything to do with your wrinkly ass?"

That twisted smile reappeared on the patriarch of the McMahon family. "Well from what I've heard, you're not exactly her first choice either."

"Only because she's associating me with you."

Vince simply laughed not fazed in the least. "Oh I don't think so. Orton's really got her in his grasp. Then again Sheamus isn't too far behind in that race. And I can only imagine how fast she'd run if Punk beckoned her to him."

Hunter felt his blood start to boil at the mention of Allison going around with those other guys but quickly cleared his head and kept himself in the here and now. "You're going to apologize to her and give her a damn interview when she damn well pleases. And you will spill your guts to her until she's satisfied."

Vince shook his head at Hunter still somewhat amused. "Hunter, what makes you think that you telling me what I'm going to do is going to make a damn bit of difference? You can't touch me I'm above you in this company or have you forgotten?"

Hunter took hold of Vince's jacket pulling him toward him a snarl in place. "I might not be able to touch your career but I have no problem roughing you up a bit. In fact I'd rather enjoy it. I've got a lot of rage pent up after all these years."

Vince wrenched himself free of Hunter's hold an incredulous look spread across his face. "What is so special about this damn girl? She tastes like fucking honey or something? I get she's young and beautiful but come on Hunter."

The COO pointed a finger at his father-in-law. "You don't know a damn thing about her. Nothing about her spirit, her personality or how she lights up a room. You haven't tried to see her as a good thing. All you've done since you even heard her fucking name is browbeat her and belittle her and her article. You and Stephanie both. If you were smart you'd see this article and by extension her as a fucking blessing. A chance to paint this company is a better light for those who don't find us all that charming." Hunter stormed to the door ripping it open with such force he wouldn't have been surprised if it came clean off the hinges. "Maybe you should've thought about that before you insulted the only person who can help you do that."

* * *

><p>Allison sat in her hotel room that night in her pajamas and robe, her mass of curls piled up on her head as she once again flipped through the ledger at her leisure. It really was astounding the amount of things in this one book. It's almost like there was a scribe somewhere that recorded every event that the WWE might want hidden. Court cases and their outcomes, financial tracking with red flags littered over pages and pages, news that wouldn't sit well with the public or talent, past and present scandals, TV ratings, stock prices, etc. There was even a small section on anything derogatory anyone in the company, talent or corporate has said and any ramifications that occurred because of it.<p>

She so wanted to call Bobby and get his opinion like she usually did when not sure about any story she might be fact-checking for and if she wanted her name attached to it but she already knew what he'd say. He'd tell her to use this ledger. Use it until every bit of information possible was extracted from it. Hell maybe even just leave and head back to New York on a red-eye and drop the ledger on Darren's desk and let him do with it what he will. And the reporter side of her agreed with him. This is what reporters do. They dig up the hard-hitting stories the people wanted to read about. Happy go-lucky stories filled with sunshine and rainbows didn't get the job done. Allison knew that.

But something kept her from jumping and retrieving her computer from the desk and just start typing away. She'd have her piece done and ready for publishing in a matter of days. The company would never okay it but the paper wouldn't care at the point. Because everything in the piece would true and even if the company wanted to try and sue the paper they'd have no case. Nowhere in writing was it explicitly stated that the company had to okay the piece before The New Yorker published it. It was more of a common courtesy thing. But when it comes to a stellar story that will elevate the paper, it's astounding how easily the journalism world will stomp over his subjects and not even bat an eye.

Allison was worried however about hurting the few friendships she had made here. Even if she kept Punk, Sheamus, and Randy out of the spotlight and kept them safe from the inevitable trashing that would follow her piece she had no guarantee they still wouldn't feel betrayed. They bled for this company it was their job and with enough damage done Allison could run it into the ground. Then where does that leave them?

She fought with herself all night about it. But the only thing that was for certain she already knew. Her job depended on this piece.


	8. That Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: I just hate writer's block. It's really just a pesky little problem that bugs me to no end. Anywho, I broke through mine for this story whether it is merely temporary or not. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8: That Girl

Allison was seriously considering just skipping the show tonight. No where was it stated she absolutely had to go to these things and quite honestly ordering Chinese food and laying up in bed watching some sappy romance movie was ten times more appealing to the young woman at the moment. She savored the loveliness of her fantasy night for a few more minutes then pushed herself out of bed and began to pull out an outfit for that night. She was going to be a grown-up about this and while there were some men, specifically the men of the McMahon-Helmsley family, that made her recoil just at the mention of their names she was going to push through her personal feelings and go. _That ledger keeps sounding more and more appealing with each passing hour. _

She brushed through her wavy hair and threw it up in some rollers to tame the wildness it had acquired due to her little nap. After applying minimal make-up, Allison looked at the two dresses she had pulled out. There was a more modest little black dress that would fit the professionalism she was shooting for and then there was the more fun party dress with a colorful kaleidoscope like print splashed across the pleated mini skirt and the strapless bust adorned with beaded circles and crystal beads. The hem would just skim mid-thigh. Allison knew which one she should wear. She just stared at the two choices for a minute. "Oh screw it." She snatched up the party dress. "Might as well have fun with this nightmare I'm in." 15 minutes later, Allison pulled the rollers from her hair satisfied with the polished curls now adorning her head. She combed her fingers through her hair to loosen up the curls, spritzed some hairspray, and slipped on the silver heels she had brought along with the dress she was wearing. "Let's get this over with."

Frank pulled up to the Bridgestone Arena to let Allison out. "You out to make a statement tonight Miss Allison?"

Allison laughed at his question realizing she had indeed dressed in a very 'look at me' manner. "Something like that. See you at 10:00." He tipped his hat at her then drove away to do whatever it was he did while waiting the two and half hours on her. She clacked her way up the stone steps and threw open the door to the building. She smiled politely to the guests arriving at the arena for the show as she walked through the large crowd to backstage. Upon her arrival she saw a few wrestlers she hadn't met huddled together at a table seemingly just killing time until the show started. She recognized them as John Cena, Kofi Kingston, and the Big Show. Figuring she'd just find Sheamus or Randy on her own rather than interrupt their conversation she strode on past them her dress a swirl of colors.

However Fate just wasn't feeling nice to Allison as of late and of course she got stopped. "Damn girl who are you?"

Allison halted actually wondering if that comment even deserved a response. She was in a real bitchy mood tonight and was trying her best to reign in that part of her. She spun in her heels and saw it was Cena who had addressed her Kofi and Big Show snickering at their fellow wrestler. "Allison DuGrey. I'm a reporter from The New Yorker."

She saw John's eyes give her a once over that grin of his only getting wider. "You don't look like any reporter I've seen."

After a reflexive scoff escaped her lips, Allison followed it up with a roll of her green eyes. "I'm undercover. Shh." She brought a finger to her lips to take her sarcasm a touch further.

All three men's deep laughter rang out and Allison had to admit she was having a little bit of fun. Kofi raised his eyes to hers. "Don't worry we'll keep it hush hush."

"I'd appreciate it." She tossed them a wink before strutting off silently laughing to herself. _I already feel better._

* * *

><p>After some parading around Allison finally saw the muscled bare back of The Viper just up ahead of her. <em>Randy's a good-looking guy…maybe I should consider that sometime.<em> She made her way over to him tapping his shoulder much like she had a week or so ago. Randy turned and saw her.

"Oh wow look at you. You're a vision."

Even though internally she was cursing herself, Allison giggled at the compliment and felt a blush spread across her cheeks. "Why thank you. I figure I might as well have fun while I'm here and part of having fun in my book is looking pretty. Even if my dress is tad much for the occasion."

Randy took a drink from the can of soda in his hand. "Well you definitely look pretty tonight. Hell you look gorgeous."

"He's right you do." Both Allison and Randy turned their heads to the side and saw Hunter standing there his hands in his pockets all dressed up in what Allison could tell was a nice, expensive suit.

She cleared her throat and tossed her hair off her shoulders. "Um thank you."

Randy glanced between the two and realized there was some kind of tension and Allison was obviously uneasy. "How you doing Hunter? Enjoying corporate life?"

Hunter looked away from Allison and gave Randy an easy grin. "Eh it's not too bad. I'd much rather be in the ring every night but hey got to take care of my responsibilities."

Randy shared a chuckle with his 'boss' while keeping close to Allison. "Yeah you kind of married into the company. But hey you got a good woman and three beautiful daughters out of it."

Allison saw the soft smile appear on the older man's face at the mention of his family. "That I did. You going to settle down anytime soon Orton?"

Randy shrugged peeking over at Allison for a moment. "When I find the right woman. Which hopefully is soon 'cause Lord knows I've been looking for her long enough."

The COO found that amusing as well and Allison had to be thankful for Randy right then for taking what was an uncomfortable situation at the start and ease everything to a relatively normal atmosphere. "That's a woman for you." Allison found Hunter's eyes shift back over to her. "You lot just love to watch us squirm and work our asses off for you huh?"

Deciding she'd play along, Allison shot him an overly sweet smile. "How else do we find out what exactly you're made of and how important we really are to you? Nothing in life is free Hunter."

He held eye contact with her seeing the defiance in her and that smirk playing on his lips. "I suppose not. Do you have a moment, I kind of need to talk to you about something."

Allison wasn't giving in that easily. She wrapped her hands around one of Randy's arms and scooted her body a little closer to his. "Sorry I'm a little busy with Randy for the moment but maybe later."

Hunter had to admit, he was a little spurred on by the aloof attitude she had adopted and was sporting proudly. "Alright maybe later. Good luck tonight Orton."

Randy gave him a nod. "Thanks Hunter." After he had left, Randy turned back to Allison. "Okay what was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious something happened between the two of you. And by the way I've never seen a woman be so perfectly indifferent before, that was amazing."

Allison laughed at him finding Randy very fun right now. She plucked the can from his hand and took a small sip. "Don't worry about that sweetie, it's not that interesting of a story."

Randy moved his hands as if weighing two options. "Never know it could be to me."

Allison just shook her head. "Trust me, I'm a reporter. I know these things." With that Allison started off with Randy's drink still in her hand.

"Hey that's mine!"

"I know."

* * *

><p>Randy had to abandon her so he could go fight Wade Barrett and Allison didn't feel much like sitting down to watch the match. She'd be his personal cheerleader next time. With a few twists and turns, she found catering and perused her options. There were quite a few. "Allison right?"<p>

The young woman turned away from the tempting éclairs and saw Dolph Ziggler behind her. "Remember me?"

Allison allowed a smile to grace her lips her bitchy attitude seeming to have vanished after some time with Randy. "Yes I do. Is this a habit of yours, talking up the girls at catering?"

Dolph chuckled lowly at that. "Well hey food and girls. Sounds like a good deal to me." Allison just then realized that Dolph fit into that category of the few people she knew in the WWE. She didn't know him well but he was indeed part of the five, _or is it eight now after my little encounter earlier, _wrestlers she had talked to. "How's the article coming?"

The 27-year old faltered for a moment. "Oh it's coming along. Thanks again for your interview it's going to fit in real nice."

"My pleasure really. If you need anything else just let me know."

"I will."

Silence fell over them so Allison went back to looking at the variety of things before her just to give her something to do. "You look beautiful tonight."

Allison couldn't help but let another laugh leave her. "You WWE Superstars, just full of compliments."

Dolph gave her a grin. "We can just appreciate real beauty."

Allison feigned surprise. "You mean you see beauty in things other than gold title belts?" She wasn't too sure why she was somewhat flirting, _is that what I'm doing, _with Dolph Ziggler of all people but it was light-hearted and harmless so she didn't dwell on it too long.

"Well that will always be our first love."

"Hey Dolphy. How's the Wrestlemania plan coming along?" Allison saw Ziggler's expression darken at that voice but she was having a hard time not finding it a tad funny.

Ziggler faced Punk's smirking face as he pulled a water from the refrigerator. "I'm going to get my match and headline Wrestlemania. No one will even remember your match with Jericho."

"Alright if you say so. I'll brace myself for the disappointment of my match meaning so little." A bright smile had broken out on Allison face, which she hid behind her hair. "Oh and just FYI I think it's your turn to go play boy toy to Vickie I saw Jack on my way over here and I think he's suffered all he can." Dolph spluttered for a retort but in the end just turned around and stalked out. "He's so much fun to mess with."

Allison pulled out a vitamin water and began to leave catering Punk on her heels. "He does get all flustered rather easily." She fiddled with the drink still a little unsure of what kind of relationship her and Punk had. They'd had their moments but Allison wasn't completely confident that gave her license to act like she does with Randy and Sheamus around the WWE Champion. "So do you like me now? I don't think the CM Punk I first met would joke around with me just then."

Punk laughed at the girl before him sending him a pretty smile and batting her eyes exaggeratedly. "You're growing on me."

Allison pondered on that for a second or two. "I suppose that'll do."

The wrestler next to her cracked his neck. "It's going to have to 'cause that's all your getting."

Allison followed him as she started off down the hall. "We need to work on your manners."

"You do that darling." He looked her over out of the corner of his eye. "You've got an eye for things that good on you, you're stunning tonight."

Allison lightly bumped into him. "Aww thanks."

Punk shook his head at the young woman by his side. "I'm going to have to take you in small doses until I'm used to you and your craziness."

"Or you could just dive right on in and get it over with." He gave her a weary look. "I don't bite."

He stopped her with a hold on her wrist. He had a playful smirk on his face. "But I just might." He waggled his eyebrows at her that smirk changing to a grin when he got the gasp of shock he was going for.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to be taken in small doses."

"Oh please I'm infectious, everyone loves me."

* * *

><p>Allison went to extreme lengths to make sure she was never alone at any point during the show. If she had someone to lean on as an alibi then Hunter couldn't tell her whatever it was he wanted to. And it saved her from being dragged into some tiny ass little supply closet again. Right now she had all three of boys with her. Even though she didn't want to think about it the ledger popped up in her mind. She was starting to really care about these men and wasn't sure what repercussions to anything she might say would be. "Ally?"<p>

Someone snapped their fingers in front of her face a few times. "Sorry what?"

Randy gave her a smile. "You zoned out there for a minute."

Allison scrunched some of her hair in her hand as she mentally cleared the cobwebs in her head. "Sorry just thinking about something."

Sheamus nudged his shoulder against hers. "The article?"

She flashed him a fake smile hoping he couldn't read through her just yet. "Yeah. Just mentally organizing everything. I want to make sure it's perfect."

The Celtic warrior shot her a grin. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Punk was twiddling his thumbs every once in awhile tapping them against this title on the table. "You guys want to go watch the main event?"

Allison flipped her gaze around to see him. "What is it?"

"Tag team match Cena and Kingston vs. Swagger and Ziggler."

The writer's thoughts drifted to earlier that night when she met John and Kofi. "Yeah sure."

Punk clapped his hands together throwing his title over his shoulder. "Alright fellas you heard the lady. Let's move out."

Allison slid her chair back her ears slightly aching from the amazingly high-pitched screeching sound of the steel legs against the concrete. She made sure her dress was lying flat and nothing was showing. _I've had enough embarrassment around here thanks. _The men were already up and waiting on her just staring as she did her little once over. She saw their expression when she turned around. "What? It's a girl thing."

Their deep chuckles were heard and Allison was starting to find it interesting how everyone here found her so amusing. Randy beckoned her over with his finger in a 'come hither' motion. "Yeah alright come on pretty girl."

Allison sidestepped the side of the chair…or so she thought. Of her shoes got caught up in the leg of the chair and she started to plummet straight forward flying to the ground. _Oh this is going to hurt. _She had a vague glimpse of the guys reaching out for her but she was pretty sure her face was going to connect with the floor. She felt a sudden tug on her hand halting her momentum and keeping her from hitting the concrete inches from her face. A hard body moved in front of her and helped push her back upright. "You're not very graceful are you darling?"

Allison breathed out a laugh as she saw Punk's hazel eyes dance with mirth at her lack of coordination. "Hopelessly challenged as my ballet teacher told me."

"Damn Punk I told her to let me be her knight her shining armor. You're not supposed to be swooping in."

Sheamus gave the Viper a look. "Dude you wouldn't have gotten there in time. She would have face planted. Hard."

"Yeah and my looks are all I have going for me according to Vince McMahon."

Punk hooked his title around his waist then took Allison hand in his as he started to lead her along just in case she fell again and was in need of assistance. Which was likely. "Yes well Vince also enjoyed having men kiss his bare ass so I don't think he has the right to be passing judgment."

Randy laughed as he heard that coming up on Allison's other side. "Yeah we all had a few questions about that."

Sheamus tsked and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I just wouldn't do that. I loved Hunter's refusal to kiss his ass and instead pedigreed him."

Randy looked at his friend. "You're telling me that if your job was on the line you wouldn't just do it and get it over with? You'd let yourself be fired?"

"I'd seriously consider it."

Allison laughed as she listened to Randy and Sheamus banter back and forth finding herself leaning against Punk's side for some support. "Thanks for catching me. You can be a real sweetie pie when you want to be."

She reached up a pressed a light kiss to his cheek his stubble scratching against her skin a little. "Anytime darling."


	9. Reaping What You Sow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: It's suppose to rain ALL weekend over here in North Texas so I'll have plenty of time to do some writing. That's of course if my mind decides not to just peter out on me. Hope you like. **

Chapter 9: Reaping What You Sow

Stretched out across her hotel bed, Allison pulled the ledger closer to her. It was probably the hundredth time she'd looked at the damn thing but she just couldn't decide what to do. She loved the guys she had met here, she really did. But honestly, what was the chance of staying in contact after she had her story and jetted back off to New York? They had their lives and she had hers. Someone started knocking on her door so Allison rolled off the bed running a hand through her hair as she padded over to the door in a simple mid-thigh length pink and gray striped tank with a picture of the Eiffel Tower printed across the front and a pair of black leggings. She pulled open the door immediately shutting her eyes and regretting not peeking through the peephole first. A deep sigh left her as she opened her green eyes and raised them to meet her visitor. "Hello Hunter."

The older man had a smile on his face as if he and her were on lovely terms with each other. _Which we are not. _"Good morning Allison." He paused waiting for her to use the manners he was sure she had but all he got was a stare. "May I come in?"

She didn't respond for a second then stepped back and waved him dramatically inside. "Sure." Hunter crossed threshold and meandered further into the room while Allison shut the door behind him trying her best to wipe the annoyance from her features. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Hunter turned to look at the young woman still sporting that smile of his. "Actually yes I wanted to discuss some things about your story for the company."

Allison narrowed her eyes at Hunter but then caught sight of the ledger still sitting in the middle of her bed cracked wide open for anyone to see. She wasn't sure how to get it closed quickly without raising suspicion. _Maybe if I just ignore it he won't look at it either. _"Oh? And what about it? I've been provided with everything I need."

She was really starting to get highly agitated with that damn smile on his face that just wouldn't go away. "It's not really about what you need. It's more about what I think the company needs."

Allison felt her warning bells start to whir to life in her head as if preparing to go off any second. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively keeping her gaze hard as she answered him. "I don't cater to the company. I'm writing a piece for my paper not the WWE. You are simply the subject."

Hunter gave off a somewhat bitter laugh as he took in what she said. "You don't realize what you're doing do you?" All he got in reply was silence and a fierce glare. "Just because we are only the subject of your piece does not mean we don't control who you talk to or what information you are supplied."

Slowly Allison had been making her way over to the bed and inconspicuously pulled the covers of her bed over the ledger. "Oh don't you worry about that. I think I'll make do."

Hunter released a deep breath feeling that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Allison by implying he'd play his power card. She wasn't intimidated and that fire in her only seemed to ignite with each word he said. _Just like Steph._ "Alright how about we lay down our armor? I shouldn't have come at you like that."

Allison was still in fighting mode however. "Oh you didn't seem to have a problem with it a week or so ago after pulling me into a supply closet so why apologize for your lack of manners now?"

The COO ran his hands over his face tiredly feeling as if he was stepping into the ring with his wife. Stephanie was never one to cave easily either if at all. "I'm truly sorry about that. It was rash and disrespectful towards you."

"Don't forget your wife."

Hunter nodded his head thinking how uncanny it was the cool detachment she and Stephanie had perfected. _Maybe all women have this ability. Who knows? _"And Stephanie. She and I were in a fight and you were there."

Allison scoffed at that. "Oh gee that makes everything better knowing it was simply because I was there. Like a common tramp just waiting around for someone who needs a pick me up. Thank you for that."

A spark of irritation flickered inside Hunter because he knew she knew he didn't mean it like that but at the same time he could see how maybe that sounded a little insensitive to her ears. "That came out wrong."

He was surprised when he heard a light laugh fill the otherwise silent room and looked back at her to see a slight smile on her lips. "You think?"

Hunter himself let a small laugh leave him as well the tension in the room easing a little. "I really am sorry about that. All of it. I never quite perfected the whole thinking things through process."

Allison fell down on the bed as she felt her anger leave her. Honestly she was tired of being angry. It just took up too much energy. "It's alright. I shouldn't have freaked out to the degree I did. It's just I'm here to get a story and I'm starting to find out that nothing here is that easy." She gave him a slight smile. "I'm still adjusting."

Hunter took a seat in the chair at the desk the hotel provided. "That's understandable."

"So did you really need to speak with me about the article or was that just an excuse to sling some mud in my direction?"

Laughter once again rang out from the COO of the WWE. She really did have the ability to make him amused at any given time. "Not that part was real."

Seeing as they were back on the piece Allison slid the ledger under her thigh for extra protection. Just because her and Hunter weren't throwing knives at each other anymore didn't mean she thought his discovery of the ledger's contents would go over well. _Plus he'd probably just go tell the board about it and get it yanked from my possession and have it deemed unavailable for usage. _"Okay so talk."

Hunter rubbed his hands together before glancing up at the 27-year old. "Well the company is a little concerned. News of your and Vince's less than successful interview has spread throughout the corporate world of the WWE and he's refusing to offer any further assistance."

"Well that's perfectly fine with me. In fact I prefer it that way." Allison pulled her bag with a bunch of her things for the piece from under the bed. "The last thing I want to do is talk to him some more. How you deal with him on a daily basis is beyond me."

"I know what he said to you."

Allison stopped rifling through her things and lifted her eyes to Hunter's. "How?"

She watched as Hunter leaned back in the chair. "I went to talk to him. After you told me to go compare notes it spurred me on to figure out what it was he said. It was obvious whatever it was upset you greatly."

The young writer shifted on the bed then started to pilfer through her bag once more. "I'm over it. Insults from Vince McMahon only sting for a small amount of time."

"But not ones like that." She kept her head down. "I set him straight. Told him that wasn't acceptable and that he had ruined any chance he might've had to get the company painted in a better light. Maybe make some of our blemishes a little less noticeable."

Allison shot him a grateful smile. "I appreciate that. It wasn't necessary but I appreciate it all the same."

"You're welcome. There is a small problem though."

"What?"

He just knew she wasn't going to like this. "The board wants all your interviews supervised from here on out. By me."

Allison shot up from her seat. "Excuse me? Why?"

_Oh yeah that was just dandy._ Hunter stood up as well. "After some of Vince's comments and the board's own paranoia they think that instead of doing this perspective piece you want to ruin the company. The whole perspective thing is cover."

"Oh my God The New Yorker is a paper not the mafia!"

"I understand that Allison but you have to understand how this looks. You and Vince exchanging blows, you getting cozy with the Superstars...' Hunter wasn't so sure he should say what was in his head but he spilled it anyway, "a tendency to overreact."

Allison opened her mouth to protest but it died in throat when she thought over that last part and the look in his eyes. "You agree with them."

"Not fully."

"But somewhat." Allison had to refrain from picking up the lamp near her and chucking it at his head. _He'd probably just catch it. _That thought only irked her further.

She stalked over to the window her anger back in full force. "I'm sorry but you have to see this through my eyes. You've had a few things happen that you are less than fond of and like I said you're just like Stephanie in a lot of ways this being one of them. And she wouldn't let that slide."

Allison whirled around her green eyes darkened in anger. "And what would she do?"

"She'd get even."

She let out a frustrated noise bringing her hands up in front of her as if she wanted wring his neck or slap him. "Hunter, this piece determines my job aspects in the journalism world for the rest of my life. If this goes bad I can't even go to another paper and apply for a position because they'll have to get a recommendation from The New Yorker and do you really think it's going to a glowing review of me and my work? I don't have time to engage in a vendetta with a few people in this company. I have a job to do!"

"And what better way to do your job, and do it right in the eyes of your bosses, then to send this company crumbling to the ground?" She didn't have an answer for him and instead turned back to the window. Hunter took this as his cue to leave so he headed to the door quietly. "Make sure you let me know when you schedule your next interview."

He heard her scoff in disgust. He clicked the door open and just as he started to leave he heard her voice ring out. "You're a lot more like Vince than you think."

* * *

><p><em>'Everybody's talking all this stuff about me, why don't they just let me live, I don't need permission, make my own decisions, that's my prerogative, that's my prerogative…' <em>Allison decided to go on a run after her oh so enlightening chat with Hunter. She changed into a pair of paint splattered print Soffe shorts and a black tank then snatched up her iPod and left. She kept switching back and forth between just dealing with what was going to happen, taking every cheat she could fine along the way, or give in to what she really wanted to do. After about another half hour, Allison returned to the hotel. She saw Vince and Stephanie up at the bar adjoined to the lobby of the hotel talking what seemed to be in whispers. They looked pretty serious but Allison found she couldn't care enough. She didn't care what they were talking about because nothing they said could beat what she already had.

She took the elevator to her floor sliding her room key out of her pocket once she stepped off into the hallway. She slipped the key into the lock pushing open her door once the small green light illuminated. She tossed her iPod on the desk and tightened her ponytail just a little. Allison strode over to her bed and tossed off the bed covers hiding her ticket to the journalist spot she so desperately craved. She closed the book cradling it her arms while fishing out her phone from her purse. She hit the number 4 on speed dial bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hello Ms. Sharp's office."

"Bobby it's me."

The assistant sat up straight in his chair at the sound of her voice filtering in through his phone. "Ally? 'Bout time you called you've been MIA for almost a month."

Allison laughed feeling her heart lighten as she talked to her best friend back home. "Yeah sorry about that but seriously, if you were here immersed in this world like I am you'd be finding it hard to get a few free moments to chat on the phone too."

"Yes I really feel for you. A single, beautiful girl surrounded by smoking hot WWE wrestlers. How hard it must be for you."

"Hey don't be jealous because I get to be around them and you don't."

Bobby adjusted his headset then picked up a file to start going through in regards to Fiona's latest story. "Yes well I'll try. Anyway, how's your story coming along?"

Allison sat down at the desk running her fingers along the binding of the large ledger. "That's actually what I'm calling you about. I pulled a few strings and got my hands on a ledger. Basically a tell-all book with every bad thing you could imagine on the WWE within its pages."

Bobby stilled his hands as he took in the information. "Everything?"

"Everything. Court cases, scandals, financial statements that show large amounts of missing money with no record of where or who it went to, secrets corporate wants hidden from everyone but themselves, etc. I have in my possession the WWE's future."

Allison heard Bobby whistle on the other end of the line. "My, my Ally. You have been busy. Do you think Darren would let you change the story?"

"Why wouldn't he? This is ten times better than some little perspective piece from a young woman who never even cared about the WWE until she got this assignment."

Bobby laughed on the other end. "Good point. Ally, you realize this will skyrocket you to a journalist position right?"

Allison couldn't help but smile brightly at the thought. "I know. I mean I feel a little bad because I have forged a few friendships here but this is my career. I'm going to try and spare them the best I can. I don't actually want to run the company into the ground just expose the dirty secrets everyone should know."

"And if it does run it into the ground?"

Allison sighed letting the thought run through her mind. "Collateral damage I suppose that'll I'll have to live with."

Bobby chuckled at her answer shaking his head slightly. "God I love this you. So cut-throat out to get your story no matter the cost."

"I haven't worked this hard to be a fact-checker for the rest of my life."

"Amen honey."

Allison told Bobby everything that had happened since she'd been here leading her up to the decision she had just made. Hunter's small advances all the way up to the kiss, Vince's evaluation of her and what her intentions were, and the latest development of the company wanting to hold the reins and direct her piece in the way they see fit. After she finished Allison took in a deep breath. "This is a bitchy move isn't it?"

"Yeah it's a bitchy move but after the things I've just heard I'd say it's just bitchy enough and the perfect payback. They should know not to mess with a New York woman. You're ruthless when provoked."

Allison laughed at his response feeling like she was back in a normal realm where everything made sense. "Thanks Bobby. I've got to call Darren and ask for the green light officially but I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds good. Oh and Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations on the promotion."

The two shared another small laugh. "Bye Bobby." Allison pulled the phone from her ear and hung up the call. She knew what the implications of her doing this could be but she'd been pushed to her limit and despite what some may say, she was doing this with a clear head. Allison punched in Darren's number bringing the phone back up to her ear. _The board wants to excuse me of trying to sabotage it fine. But I might as well be doing what I'm accused of._

The line picked up after three rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Darren, I've got question for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some of you may hate me for having her use the ledger because of course it will only end in tears but don't worry, I've got plans for it and they won't be at all like you think.<strong>


	10. Just Your Average Monday Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: This story is so much more challenging for me than STTA and maybe that's because it's a little different from what I usually do but hey that's good. I apologize for the slower updates but I hope any wait is worth it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Just Your Average Monday Night

Allison sat at the desk in her room her hair up in a ponytail with the ledger spread out before her with little sticky notes, highlighters, a calculator, and her notebook littering the rest of the open space while a pencil was tucked behind her ear. After getting things cleared with Darren, she had started on her piece using the ledger and it was running as smooth as silk. She'd just play along and do some interviews with Hunter supervising to keep things under wraps all the while writing up a story that readers would eat up. The ledger really was her meal ticket. There was a knock on her door making irritation flood through Allison. She really hated being interrupted while working but it's not like whoever was on the other side of the door knew that's what she was doing. _At least I hope not. _Allison stood up while closing her laptop before making her way over to the door opening it just a little. Randy was on the other side grinning at her. "Hi Randy."

"Hey. You've been missing for almost two days and I was getting a little concerned for you. Everything alright?"

Allison unwillingly felt a smile reach her lips at just how damn sweet this man was. "I'm perfectly fine Randy I'm just mapping out a few things. And if you knew me better you wouldn't be so surprised by the time it takes me to do that."

He laughed at her comment and Allison couldn't help but notice his eyes lit up when he laughed. "Well you know I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. I'm kind of hoping it takes you forever to get your story. Because then I have more time with you." Guilt was starting to set in and make her stomach twist painfully. It most have shown on her face because Randy's smile dropped and he took a step closer to her pushing the door fully open to cup her face in his large hands. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Allison willed the guilt away even though it wasn't working too well and put a reassuring smile on her face. "Yeah sorry just a flash of women's pain."

Randy got the subtle reference. "Oh. Got it." He shot her what looked like a nervous grin and Allison found it amusing he was one of those men who showed their uneasiness about women surfing the crimson wave. Allison moved back into her room letting Randy stroll in behind her then lightly kicked the door shut with his foot. Feeling a little self-conscious Allison checked her appearance in the mirror internally groaning at her lack of make-up and way too casual look. Ledger usage or not she still wanted to look good in front of a gorgeous man like Randy Orton. _The ledger! _She whirled around feeling her heart sink to the ground as she saw Randy's form poised over her desk his fingers curled along the edge of a page in the large tomb that held her future employment and the company's future reputation. After a moment or two, Randy turned back to her confusion, hurt, and what she thought was anger tingeing his expression. "What is this?"

Allison started to wring her hands unsure of how to answer him without it coming out so bad. "It's a ledger on the WWE. I pulled a few strings with my connections and got my hands on it."

"For the story?"

She wanted to avert her eyes but Randy's gaze held her where she was. Looking right into his deep blue eyes. "I wasn't sure if I was going to use it at first but after certain…complications I thought maybe I should."

She could only watch as Randy picked up the book and rifled through it until he came up on the Signature Pharmacy scandal. "You were going to write about this?" He tossed the ledger in her direction it miraculously by some twist of fate against Allison staying open and on the right page as it landed on the floor by her feet.

"I wasn't going to put your name. I thought if I kept you, Sheamus, and Punk out of anything this might say maybe it wouldn't be so bad for you three."

Randy stormed over to her his anger seeming to have won out in the battle of his emotions. "What about these other guys? This scandal isn't as black and white as it seems, as this ledger makes it look. And don't spare me just because I happen to meet you otherwise you're only telling half-truths and what kind of journalist is that?"

Tears pricked the back of Allison's eyes but she quickly blinked them away not wanting to cry in front of Randy. She wasn't sure why she thought this would go any better if he or either of the other two found out what she was doing. _I guess I was hoping they wouldn't for awhile. _"I'm sorry for how this is but Randy I can't just think about what's best for this company. This is about my job and while I understand that this is morally wrong to use the ledger and ruin this company this is still about my job. How I make my money so I can pay my bills. I have to make a living."

Randy was angry her there wasn't a doubt about that but he also felt something akin to sympathy for her at the same time. He took a deep breath to try and get himself under control. Allison had lost the battle with her emotions and had silent tears falling down her face, which she quickly wiped away but he saw them before she could. "Allison, come here."

"What?" Her surprised look mixed together with her tear-streaked face made her look much more vulnerable then Randy thought such a strong woman like Allison could be.

He waved her over to him. "Come here." Hesitantly, she padded over to him squeaking slightly in shock when he wound his arms around her waist pulling her to him. "Please don't cry." Unfortunately that just made the first audible sob escape from her but he simply held her tighter. "I understand that this piece of yours has to be good. I understand about getting as far as you can in your career so you can make a living on your own. But honey," He pulled back from her brushing his thumbs under her eyes to try and erase the evidence of her tears. "I don't think this is the way to go about it."

Allison sniffed pulling out of Randy's hold putting a few paces between them. "What other way is there? I already told my boss about the ledger he wants it used. If I hand him something else it won't bode well for me."

Randy picked up the ledger from the floor and handed it back to her. "Okay so use the ledger. But take a few days and look through it again."

"I've looked through this things a million times."

Randy tipped her chin up a little. "Look at it in a different way. You might find another way to use it." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple then turned and left her hotel room with a thousand questions running through her mind.

* * *

><p>Allison walked through backstage wearing a short, black dress with a ruched bodice and black and white tulle miniskirt. She had given herself a headache from trying to do what Randy asked of her and find a new way to use the ledger. She really wasn't sure what he meant by that but she tried anyway. But at the end of the day it was still the same court cases, the same financial troubles, etc. <em>How else do you spin that? <em>Allison shifted her small tote a little higher on her shoulder while trying to think of where to go. She didn't think she was in very good anymore with the boys and obviously she wasn't going to ask Hunter to use his office. "Hey darling."

Allison turned seeing Punk's smiling face and she found herself a tad confused. "Hey. I haven't seen you in a bit."

"And whose fault is that?"

The young woman let an easy smile fall on her lips but inside she was going a little crazy. _Randy must have not told him. Sheamus either I'm guessing._ "Sorry been hard at work. I don't get paid to just strut around in pretty dresses while I'm here." She did a little twirl enjoying the chuckle she got out of him.

"Allison just the lady I've been looking for." The pair turned to see Hunter making his way towards them all decked out in his fancy suit. Begrudgingly Allison admitted to herself he looked good. She let her eyes flicker back to the man in front of her. _Then again so does he._

Shaking herself out of her little world, Allison turned her body to face Hunter who had made it to her and Punk's side by now. "What can I help you with?"

Hunter gave her a little grin and wink. "Just making sure you aren't trying to find a way to weasel your way out of spending quality time with me."

Punk looked confused by his comment but kept quiet. "I'm not interviewing him tonight. I'm just socializing."

Unable to resist, Punk tossed an arm around Allison's waist pulling her in tight to his side. The dark look he got was exactly what he was looking for. _Messing with him is just too easy. _"Actually Hunter you're interrupting our quality time right now and this little minx is insatiable."

Allison's eyes widened in absolute astonishment but she recovered enough to retaliate by stomping her heel into Punk's foot getting a groan for her troubles. "I'll come find you a little later, I have an interview with Jerry scheduled for tonight." She slipped her hand in Punk's leading him down the hallway his laughter echoing behind them. Once she felt they were far enough away from Hunter she turned on the WWE Champion. "Are you insane? He already thinks I'm too cozy with a few of you Superstars."

"That just makes it more fun."

"Daddy listen to me." Allison slapped a hand over Punk's mouth and quickly herded him over into the shadows. Vince and Stephanie McMahon stepped into view seemingly arguing about something. "The board is taking too big a risk with this decision."

Vince gave a deep sigh turning to his daughter. "Stephanie, the board knows what it's doing. Sure it's risky but think of the benefits the company will get."

"Think of the ridicule if this information gets out. If this gets leaked to anyone it'll ruin the company or at least put it on the path in that direction."

"It's not going to get leaked."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her father. "There's a reporter snooping around here just looking for something, anything, she can use against the company. This decision should've been put on hold until after that girl had gone."

Vince cracked his neck not the least bit phased by his daughter's mention of Allison. "That girl is not a threat to this company. She's a young, incompetent writer who will fail at this assignment of hers. The best piece she's going to be able to get will be mediocre at best and The New Yorker won't print something like that. And even if it does it won't be problematic for the company."

"If she's so unthreatening why do you have Hunter supervising her now? If anything that makes her sound dangerous."

Vince rubbed his eyes obviously starting to get a little annoyed with his daughter's repeated counters to whatever he says. "Don't worry about the writer or why Hunter is watching her and don't worry about what the board does. I know how to keep this company afloat and that's what I'm doing. This new decision being the beginning of something bigger."

"Or the beginning to the end. You don't even know if you can pull this off keeping the company's hands seem clean. And you can't just make the talent—"

"Stephanie this is the end of the discussion." Vince walked away his word being final apparently leaving Stephanie behind glowering at his retreating back. After another second or two she turned and went back from where her and her father had come from.

Allison finally let her hand fall away from Punk's mouth trying to figure out what she had just overheard. "What the hell was that?"

The 27-year old shook her head not sure what to tell the man behind her. "I don't know. But I sure as hell intend to find out." Punk laughed at her causing Allison to break out of her reporter mode for a minute. "What are you laughing at?"

"Going to go all Nancy Drew on their ass?"

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Hunter glanced up from his paperwork to see Allison leaning against his door drumming her nails on the wood. He couldn't help but let his eyes take in the sight her long tan legs on display for anyone to see.<p>

"Yeah I'm good." Hunter grabbed his blazer from the back of his chair shrugging it on as he went to meet her at the door. "You seem a little less angry about this than before."

Allison pushed off from where she had been leaning starting off down the hall. "Yes well I figured being all bitchy about it wasn't going to change the board's mind and being angry for long periods of time simply gives me the worse headaches imaginable."

Hunter couldn't help but laugh at her explanation for the sudden change in her attitude. "You're being cooperative to avoid getting a headache?"

"You haven't experienced one of these headaches." Allison did find it amusing he started to chuckle at that but she had come to the conclusion that the men in the WWE didn't get out much and it didn't take much to set them off. "And I suppose it's to make things a little easier on you."

"Oh?"

Allison shoved his shoulder though it didn't do much. "Don't sound so surprised I'm not completely heartless. Being miserable and making you miserable isn't going to accomplish anything it just took me a little bit to see that." She stopped him with a hand on his arm. "And I'm sorry I said you were like Vince. I don't really think that it's just I was kind of seeing red at that moment and it just came out."

Hunter gave her a smile. "It's okay. I'm sure you're feeling like you're being handled and I guess it's because you kind of are but I'm not going to try and dictate how to interview people or anything like this. In fact I'm really just here so the board doesn't go into a tizzy."

"I appreciate it." She set off again heading to where she and Jerry had agreed to meet before the show. She felt Hunter's presence behind her and jumped when she heard his voice so close.

"See Vince wouldn't be so laissez-faire."

Allison rolled her eyes moving away from him a little. "Okay I get it. You're nothing like Vince McMahon." As if lightning had struck her, Allison immediately stilled recognition flooding into her. "Oh my God that's it."

Hunter was clueless as to what she was talking about. "What's it? Are you okay?" Allison raised her eyes to look at him a smile stretched upon her face looking like she just found out Christmas had came early this year. "Allison?"

She didn't even seem to hear him really as she squealed doing a little twirl. "Oh my God he was right!" She suddenly spun to face him catching him by surprise. This unexpected change in her had him a little on edge. "And you were right!" Allison framed his face with her hands rising up on her toes to peck his mouth lightly, harmlessly. "Thank you, you beautiful beautiful man. I'm sorry but I have to go find Randy."

"Okay." Hunter watched her go his eyebrows up close to his hairline. He was very confused.

Allison raced through the halls as fast as she could in heels trying to locate Randy. A flash of red hair caught her eyes. "Sheamus!"

The Irish wrestler stopped at the sound of his name smiling broadly at her when she came into view. "There's my girl I've been looking for you."

"Sorry I've been all over the place. Quick question though, do you have any idea where Randy might be? It's important."

"I do actually." He held out his arm for her to take. "He, Punk, and I are hanging out in Punk's locker room before the show. I was headed over there now."

Allison laughed as she imagined the three of them on a three-way call deciding who got to host the get together this week. "It's so cute how the three of you plan these things."

"Oh shut up you." She rose up to press a kiss to his cheek as a silent apology for her teasing getting a grin out of him. "Here we are my lady." Allison slid her arm from his hurrying toward the door with CM Punk etched across the front. She flung open the door without knocking too caught up in her glee to realize that wasn't very good manners. Or good timing. Randy hadn't made it to the party yet apparently and Punk had just dropped the towel draped around his waist giving Allison got an eyeful. "Wow." _Turn around you idiot! _"Oh sorry!" She quickly spun around scurrying back outside shutting the door behind her. Allison sat there for a minute processing everything and basically ignoring Sheamus' curious look. She started giggling unable to help herself. "Tonight's just full of surprises."


	11. Alliances

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: I hope everyone likes how the story is going so far. It's strayed from what my original thought for it would be but I think it's better. Anyway hope everyone likes what they've already read and hope you like the latest installment! **

Chapter 11: Alliances

"Everything okay over here?" Allison lifted her head her curly hair falling away from her still flushed face while she quieted down her fit of giggling. Randy grinned brightly at her when he saw the overly happy expression on her face, such a contrast from how it was yesterday.

"Yeah everything's fine I just need to remember to knock before barging on into rooms that do not belong to me." This sent her into another small peal of laughter causing Randy to glance over at Sheamus who was leaning against the opposite wall from Allison just smiling at her shaking his head in amusement.

"Do I want to know?"

Sheamus chuckled lowly at the question before giving Randy a very definite nod. "Oh yeah fella, you want to know."

The door to Punk's locker room cracked open this time revealing a clothed WWE Champion. "Hey guys."

Sheamus kept that same huge grin on his face as he strolled on through clapping Punk's shoulder. Randy started to follow his friend but Allison caught his arm quickly to stall his progress. "Can I talk to you for a minute real quick?"

Randy cast her a look over his shoulder and flashed a smile in her direction. "Yeah sure." He turned to face Punk once more. "We'll be there in a sec."

"No problem."

Punk turned and made to shut the door but Allison's voice stopped him. "Would you care for me to knock this time around?" He spun back around to look at her sporting a teasing grin her eyes alight with mirth. Even though the situation he found himself in was rather embarrassing on his end he also didn't believe he had anything to be ashamed of, especially after her vocal declaration of 'Wow.'

So instead of acting all awkward Punk just took this in stride like everything else. "Nah don't worry about it. Just barge on in whenever you feel like it." He winked playfully at her earning a light giggle in return before she twirled around in her heels to go over to where Randy had rested against a wall waiting for her.

Randy heard the clicking of Allison's heels causing him to turn his head in the direction of the noise. His deep blue eyes appraised her for the few seconds it took her to make it to his side. "You look good tonight."

"Aww thanks. You don't look too bad yourself Viper." She raked her nails across his abdomen causing the muscles beneath his shirt to ripple. Mentally enjoying that reaction for a second Allison cataloged it away then smiled brightly up at him remembering why it was she was searching for him in the first place.

"What's got you so smiley?"

"Well I took your advice and figured out a way to use that ledger without completely ruining this company." She jutted her hip out and let her hand fall into place as she thought about something. "I guess I should thank Hunter too at some point since he kind of kick started the whole idea with something he said."

Randy smiled at her small moment of contemplation there with a semi serious look adorning her features. "You can worry about that later what's the idea?"

Allison bit her lip. "I'm not so sure I should go spilling my secret. I more just wanted to thank you really."

Randy rolled his eyes quickly stepping up to her letting one hand lie on her waist. "You can't peak my curiosity like that then leave me hanging. Come on who am I going to tell?" Allison took his chin in her hand and turned his head in the direction of Punk's locker room. "What you don't trust the boys?"

She started to pull at one of her curls. "It's not that it's just this is suppose to be a secret you know."

Randy leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "We're not going to blow your cover sweetheart."

Allison unwillingly felt some tingles run down her spine but she did her best to appear unaffected. When she looked back up at Randy he stared at her with those blue depths and she cracked. "Oh fine." She took his hand leading him a little further down the hall where it was empty. "Like I said I've combed through that ledger a million times and one thing stands out most vividly each time. Most of the complications, financial troubles, legal issues all center around one Vincent McMahon."

It looked like the wheels were turning in Randy's mind. "So you're just going to ruin Vince?"

Allison perked up. "I actually hadn't even considered that as collateral damage to this new spin but hey that'd be good. Adds the cutthroat part my boss would just die for." Randy chuckled at the glee in her voice. "What?"

"It's just funny to watch you be so excited and giddy about tearing apart a man limb from limb. Brings a whole new meaning for me to the phrase the pen is mightier than the sword."

Allison tossed her hair off her shoulders. "Yes well that man is on my shit list and with those people I do hold a grudge. A very nasty one."

Randy lightly pinched her thigh making her jump a little. "Well aren't you delightful?"

Allison smacked his stomach with the back of her hand. "Ass."

The WWE Superstar grinned at their playful banter while brushing some hair from her eyes subconsciously. "Anyway you never finished telling me your idea."

"Oh right. What I was thinking is obviously things have been running smoother since Hunter took some of the reins in the corporate part of the WWE world. It could be like a compare and contrast type thing. I could use the ledger to show how bad things used to be and yadda yadda ya then compare them to the better standards of today."

Randy nodded his head understanding where she was going with all this. "Because then instead of hurting the company you'd be shedding light on the progress it's had and give credit where it's due to the people here."

"Exactly. Readers love the unsung hero just as much as a complete teardown."

Randy actually was rather astounded by the intelligent young woman before him. "You're genius you know that?"

Allison looked a little confused. "But you're the one who set me straight."

"So you needed a little nudge. You came up with that idea though all on your own."

"Still thank you. You really did me and this company a favor." Randy shrugged like it wasn't all that big a deal but it was to Allison. The more she thought it over the more it scared her how far she was willing to go for her story.

"It's what I'm here for. You know other than to bash other men's skulls in." Allison laughed then motioned for him to lean down to her a little. Once he was close enough she closed the remaining distance and kissed him lightly for a few seconds. "That's how you say thank you?" Allison nodded. "Can I help you with anything else?" The 27-year old rolled her eyes playfully starting off for Punk's locker room to meet back up with the boys Randy following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Frank. I appreciate it on such short notice." Allison slid out of the car in a pair of black jeggings, a basic cheetah print cami, and a pair of low, black heels. She pulled her tote from the backseat as well hiking it up on her shoulder.<p>

Frank turned around in his seat to look at her for a moment. "Are you sure you don't need me to wait on you Miss Allison? I really don't mind."

Allison shot him a grateful smile but still shook her head. "I'm sure. I can just catch a cab back. I've disrupted your Wednesday enough don't you think?"

Frank knew that was a rhetorical question so he just stayed quiet. Before she shut the door he called out to her, "Just call me if you change your mind!" Allison shook her head at Frank's persistence but he was a sweet guy. He never complained when she called and said she needed a ride somewhere. She entered the building where the shows were being held making her way to Hunter's office. She had called him last night saying she needed to talk to him about something and he mentioned he'd be on location because it'd be quieter there and he could actually get some of his work done. Allison was a little unsure about doing this but she felt that if she clued Hunter in he might be able to help her more than if she tried to do this stealthily.

She winded her way through the halls coming up on his office in a few minutes. She raised her hand to knock a small laugh leaving her, as she still couldn't put Monday night's incident out of her mind just yet. Punk was really taking it in stride making a few subtle cracks about it here and there. Sometimes only the two of them got it but that just made it that much better. Hunter pulled open the door with a smile soon after she jarred herself from her thoughts. "You could've just come on in." He simply walked back into the room silently inviting her in.

Allison crossed into his office gently shutting the door behind her. "Oh no after a certain situation I find it's best if I alert my presence first." She grinned as Punk's smirk flashed across her mind when she couldn't keep the 'wow' from escaping her lips.

Hunter took a seat on the couch and motioned for her to sit beside him but after a moment's hesitation Allison took a seat in the chair opposite the couch. "So what'd you need to talk to me about?"

The young writer breathed out a deep breath pulling her bag to her lap. "Alright even though I know this never works, don't freak out okay?"

Hunter looked at her skeptically putting his paperwork down on the table before him. "Okay."

Allison flashed him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I've changed my mind about what I'm going to write my piece on. And you might not be so fond of it but I really need you to trust me on this." She could tell she had his full attention so she reached into her tote and fished out the ledger. Hunter sat up a little straighter on the couch leaning in to her a bit. _I know he's been dying to know what's in this thing._ "This is the part where you have to trust me and quite honestly I have to trust you."

She looked at him meaningfully wordlessly asking him if she could do that, trust him. Hunter knew he hadn't known this young woman very long but something told him that he should let her do what it was she wanted, despite what was in the book currently resting on her lap. "You can trust me."

_First hurtle cleared._ Allison placed her hands atop the cover of the ledger taking another deep breath. "This ledger has everything negative about the WWE in it." By the widening of his eyes, Allison confirmed her suspicion that no one in the company, or at least no one in the corporate side of things, knew this was even in existence. "It has enough incriminating evidence within its pages for me to run this company into the ground and it possibly never recover." Hunter ran a hand over his face astonished by what she had just told him. "And before I was going to do just that."

Hunter snapped his eyes up to hers. "What?"

"I felt I'd been disrespected, insulted, treated unfairly and I'd had enough. You can thank one of your talent, Randy, for changing my mind."

A whoosh of air left Hunter as he sank back on the cushions of the couch feeling some of his initial fear of the WWE crumbling before his eyes leaving him. "We've got to give that guy a raise." Allison giggled lightly at his comment and mentally agreed with him. After a few more moments, Hunter pushed himself back upright. "Wait why change your mind at all? I mean I know you said because of Randy but what you just said…that'd get your job in a second. Not to mention it was exactly what the board feared."

Allison cleared her throat curling her hands around the sides of the ledger. "After talking to Randy I realized I didn't want to be that kind of reporter. I wanted to do this right and well but fair to both sides. And after taking Randy's advice I found another way to use this but this is the part you may not like."

"Go for it anyway."

She opened the ledger to the first sticky noted page turning the ledger around so Hunter could read it and set it down on the table. "Each of these pages tabbed like this have something, like I said incriminating, on the WWE and it has Vince McMahon's name written all over it. And this is just what I managed to do in an hour. I haven't combed through the majority of this yet."

Hunter picked up the ledger bringing it in for a closer look. He flipped through all the marked pages, the whole lot of them. The number of bright sticky notes littering just this small portion of the book was incredible. His eyes scanned what a couple of the actual things in the ledger were his eyes widening at some and some he just nodded at. Allison wasn't sure if that meant he knew about that particular incident or had expected something like that from his father-in-law. "This is…just…dear God." He set the ledger back down on the table loosening up his tie a little bit. "So what's your plan?"

"Well obviously this needs to be brought to light. The good thing about a lot of this is that they're from years ago. There's a few more recent things but the big red flags are in the past." Allison took the ledger back a small part of her worried Hunter would snap and try to remove the ledger from her possession. "Before you came in."

That seemed to grab his attention. "Before me?"

Allison stowed the ledger back in her bag dropping the tote to the side of her chair. "It's not a secret or anything that you've been running a couple things in the corporate side of the WWE and things are a lot smoother, more positive, real progress has been made." She leaned forward in her chair. "Not everything I've found about the WWE is bad."

Hunter gave her a grin. "Thank you for that. I sometimes think I wasn't made for this kind of job but I married into it. It's something me and Steph will inherit one day."

Allison wasn't sure if Hunter knew that his wife and Vince were on different sides of whatever Vince's latest stunt was but it'd sure be nice to have someone on the inside figuring out what it was those two were discussing Monday night. "Speaking of Stephanie, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Alright shoot."

"Has Stephanie mentioned anything in regards to her father about something he might be trying to implement here in the WWE? Something she disagrees with. Partly because I'm here."

Hunter fell back against the couch while he thought it over. "She hasn't necessarily said anything but she's definitely been on edge. Acting a little funny. I haven't been able to make heads or tails of it. Until now." He locked eyes with Allison again. "Why do you ask? What do you know?"

"I saw her and Vince arguing about something Monday. Something she said would bring ridicule to the company if it got leaked. If I found out about it."

Hunter sighed knowing where she was going with this. "You want me to get it out of her." After a moment Allison nodded. "If it ridicules the company…you've already got enough of that you don't need this too."

Allison jumped up from her spot and headed around the table to sit beside Hunter and took one of his hands in both of hers. "I promise you I'm not going to use it that way. I'm not going to use any of this that way. I want to show the WWE Universe and anyone else who reads The New Yorker how different you are from Vince McMahon. I want to show them the amazing strides you made here to help paint this company in a better light." She stopped to talk a breath. "You once said you told Vince he ruined the only chance this company had to be seen more positively in the eyes of public by treating me the way he did. If you'll trust me and help me, I promise that what I write will change how people view the WWE."

Hunter loved the fire in her, the determination. There was no doubt this woman was strong and confident. "You think you can do that? Without a doubt?"

Allison laughed slightly tossing some hair out of her face. "Not to sound conceited but I know how good I am. It's really up to you though. I've played all my cards and if you wanted you could jerk all this information out from under me and force me to start over from scratch. But if you trust me, let me do this…I can help this company."


	12. Watch Me Do Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: A week from Wrestlemania! So who's rooting for Taker in the End of an Era match? I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter I'm so sick right now and this was all my mind was allowing me to write but I hope you enjoy it all the same. **

Chapter 12: Watch Me Do Me

Hunter glanced at his wife through the mirror as he pulled his hair back in order to look more presentable and professional like the suit required. Stephanie was fluffing her hair to her liking and pilfering through the extensive jewelry collection she brought along with her looking for a pair of earrings. She must've felt his eyes on her because she turned around catching his eye in the reflective glass. "What?"

He gave her a smile the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Nothing. I'm just still in awe of how beautiful you are."

Stephanie felt warmth spread through her at the compliment. Sweet moments such as these were few and far between with the couple ever since the birth of Vaughn Evelyn. For some reason the further expansion of their family caused tension among the couple and it had affected them greatly when it came to showing affection towards one another. "Thank you."

Hunter barely even felt the small twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach anymore after the lie had fallen from his lips and Stephanie's easy acceptance of it. He'd actually been trying to figure out the best way to try and figure out the information Allison asked him to retrieve. He only felt slightly bad about using their recent lack of intimacy to his advantage knowing Stephanie would eat it up without batting an eye. She liked to think their current lifestyle was fine and if he looked like he agreed letting things fall back in line like before, she wouldn't question his motives. He had become far too good at lying to her. Hunter turned his back to the mirror walking over to his wife keeping the soft smile in place. He let one hand fall to her arm to slowly trail down to clasp her hand in his while he brushed her cheek with the back of his other hand. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately. It's just the stress of knowing what's to come. I have so many doubts in myself of whether I can do the job your father and you need me to do." He locked his eyes with hers. "I took it out on you which I sincerely apologize for."

Stephanie smiled at her husband hoping the distant between them was closing. "No need to apologize. It's a stressful job there's no denying of that. I'm just happy your confiding in me, letting me help you. We're partners remember?" She titled up her head for a kiss and Hunter obliged her lowering the remaining distance to reach her.

He lazily let her control the kiss while he figured out in his head when the best time to interject with his questioning would be. He felt her hands graze his chest, his stomach but paid them no mind. Stephanie was a sharp one; he couldn't fully rely on the hope that he could muddle her brain enough for her to spill her secrets as if she were drunk. Then again…maybe if he tried more than a few kisses…ended the dry spell that hangs between them. Maybe that would be enough for her to feel relaxed and believe the trust was growing back together, she might tell him willingly. _It's worth a shot. I told Allison I'd get this information for her and I don't intend to disappoint her. Not when I'm starting to get close._

He took control from her then slowly backing her toward the large bed in the middle of the room. The girls were back home with Linda for Hunter and Stephanie didn't want them on the road for too long so Linda volunteered to stay with them letting the parents be unburdened for a short while. "Hunter…we're going to be late."

"Your point being?"

* * *

><p>Allison smoothed a hand over her hair trying her best to remove any evidence of flyaways as she strutted into the Garrett Coliseum in Montgomery, Alabama. Following instructions she remembered reading in a magazine a week or so ago, she had put a few loose waves in her hair starting halfway down to give her hair some body and while she wasn't so sure it'd looked quite the way the model's did she was satisfied enough. She had to admit, she was a little high on giddiness for the moment because for the first time she knew she had solid evidence for a solid story and had the COO of the WWE on her side. <em>And once Hunter figures out what dirty little secret Vinny is up to I'll add that in my piece effectively ending his career with each letter I type. A little harsh? Perhaps. But I never said I was a saint. <em>

The skirt of her pale yellow chiffon cocktail dress billowed around her thighs as she clicked her way along the semi-crowded hallways by talent and technical crews alike. Her dress was a one-strap tube-top design decorated with a pleated embellishment on the chest and a rhinestone dotted sash adorning the waist. Her green eyes searched the area around her for signs of Hunter to see if he had gotten Stephanie to spill the beans on her father yet. "Well take a gander at you all dolled up looking like someone important."

_Oh goodie. _That voice made Allison's skin crawl unpleasantly but she spun slowly in her white heels to face Mr. McMahon himself anyway. "Evening Vince."

A rather unusual grin crossed his face as Vince took a few steps in her direction. "How's your little story coming? Dressing up in little numbers like that getting you anything good?" He laughed at his questions thoroughly enjoying mocking her.

Allison smiled innocently back at him while in her mind she was cackling like some evil witch out of children's movie. "Oh I think I might have a little something but there's still a lot of work to be done. A lot of information to be dug up."

Vince was a little confused by her neutral tone and overall pleasantness with him seeing as at their last encounter she was anything but that, however he wasn't to keen on bringing that up just to see what would happen. He hadn't reached that level of boredom just yet. "Well I sure hope you can meet your deadline with things seemingly going so slow."

"Darren's being really understanding with the time, he wants this to be a great piece."

Vince sent her a smirk stalking toward her a few more steps. It took all she had not to replace the space between them and instead keep her neutral attitude towards him in place. "If you need some help, speeding things up, we can overlook that little mishap earlier between us and I'll gladly push some very interesting topics your way. For a little something in return of course." He waggled his eyebrows at her making sure she got his implication.

_Wow this guy has no shame. _"I appreciate the offer but I don't need your help."

"Oh come now." He went to take her hand in his but this time Allison dodged his advance. Annoyingly he only seemed spurred on. "No need to be stubborn. Everyone can use a little help now and then. You called upon Hunter for help. But I have much more power than my son-in-law."

There was somewhat of a glint his eye, almost one of triumph, Vince thinking he could reel her in easily like the others before. Allison however was not another one of his little desperate girls taking any chance to move themselves up the ladder. Even if it meant degrading themselves by playing his games. "I'm not trying to be stubborn. And your right I did ask Hunter for his help." _Time to switch the attitude up._ "The difference you and him is I don't need the help of a man who's going down in flames."

Vince's face was suddenly stricken with alarm but Allison just smiled a sickly sweet smile at him her own eyes now glinting with malice. "Wh-What? What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

Watching Vince fluster gave Allison great amusement and that sweet smile of hers morphed into a smirk of victory. "What have you done? What do you know?" He got right up in her face his own an unnatural shade of purple.

_Invasion of personal space. _She brought her hands up delivering a strong shove to his chest making him stumble back from her. "What's the matter Vince?" Her innocent tone had disappeared replaced by a more foreboding one. "No longer having fun playing mind games?" He just spluttered incoherently for a moment or two unable to give her a snarky reply back. "Remember the written word is a powerful thing."

"You don't want to go toe to toe with me little girl. You have no idea what I can do."

"Oh I've seen and read all about what you can do and I have to say I'm not impressed." Her gaze became steely conveying she didn't worry about what is he thought he could do. "You've had your turn and now it's mine. Watch closely." She winked at him mockingly before twirling away from him and started back off down the hall a grin lighting up her face. _Who knew telling off Vince McMahon could bring so much elation?_

* * *

><p>Punk was just heading out to give Josh Matthews an interview about his thoughts on the upcoming pay-per-view when he saw a swirl of yellow out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the left seeing Allison making her way along the hall seeming very happy with herself. She literally lit up the area with her bright dress and smile and Punk found himself heading in her direction, opposite of the way he was suppose to be going. <em>Josh can wait a few.<em> "Hey there darling."

Allison lifted her head from looking at her phone to see a pair of beautiful hazel eyes gazing back at her. "Hi." She stowed her phone away in her little clutch mentally noting to finish her text to Hunter a little later. "Nice to see you fully clothed."

The WWE Champion got a chuckle out of that surprised that one little incident could last this long and still be funny. "You know I've been thinking about that and I think it's only fair that we're put on equal footing."

Allison knew what he was referring to but only laughed lightly at him shaking her head slowly relishing in the widening joking smile directed her way. "Sorry honey, it's not my fault you didn't lock the door."

"True." He tugged her a little closer to him the hem of dress brushing against his shorts. "But it is your fault you didn't knock."

She lifted her hand patting his cheek gently a few times. "Not going to happen," she leaned up to him a little to whisper in his ear, "I'm a good girl." Allison just knew she was playing with fire. She had kissed Randy and while it didn't really mean anything or solidify something between them, it still happened. She knew flirting around with Punk could only to lead to trouble for her later but she was having a hard time not being tempted. Granted the same went for Randy. They were both good-looking men and in her thoughts often but like her father used to say 'Can't ride two horses with one ass sugar pea.'

The air crackled with tension but thankfully someone upstairs was feeling gracious for a loud Irish accented voice broke through the silence. "Aren't you a little ray of sunshine?"

Allison felt herself release the breath she'd been holding a grin falling on her lips as she turned to the one male she'd met here she didn't feel her heart flip-flop for. _Oh Lord that sounds horrible but it's really a compliment. _Sheamus had become something of her rock. He was solid and steady, a great escape from all the craziness that swirled around in her head with everything from the story to a meaningful smile. "Hey."

Sheamus picked her up twirling her around in a circle her skirt flowing behind her. He kept her hefted up in his arms once he had stilled. "Now what's this I hear about you bringing down ol' Vinny boy?"

"Shh!" Allison glanced around quickly happy to see no one seemed to have heard him. She also shot Punk a short look but he didn't look surprised so she assumed Randy had clued them both in just like she predicted. "I told him it was secret. I swear I'm going to kill Randy. "

"You can try all you'd like pretty girl." She saw Sheamus nod at someone behind her before she went flying into the air a small distance a surprised yelp leaving her before two large, warm hands clasped onto her waist pulling her in. Her wide green eyes met the amusement-filled blue orbs of Randy. "Hi."

Allison ignored his greeting in favor for glaring over at Sheamus chuckling lowly at her. "Are you insane?"

"I don't believe so."

Randy grinned over at Punk. "Hey think fast!"

_Oh please no. _But alas Allison felt her body go up in the air once more her dress flailing all around her arms trying to keep everything looking decent best she could. Punk caught her in his arms bridal style and Allison quickly fixed her dress to lay right. "Okay while the three of you seem to find amusement in passing me around like an Olympic torch I'm in a dress!"

Three deep laughs boomed around her only fueling the spark of annoyance running through her. "Oh don't you worry darling, I'm sure your dignity is still intact. Although it does seem Fate is on my side about the whole eye for an eye thing."

"Shut up." She wanted to be angry but the identical expressions of happiness on the men around her had her inner girl squealing because she had a hand in that. "I hate you all."

"I hate to break up this little pow-wow but I don't think tossing the young lady around is necessary." The four faced the sound of the voice and saw Hunter watching them a look of disdain crossing over his face.

Punk shifted Allison in his arms a little while sending a smirk over at the older man. "Oh what's wrong Hunter? Someone piss in your Cheerios this morning?"

He got a sarcastic smile in return. "Just put her down." Allison felt somewhat like a prop as the two of them had a standoff while Punk set her back down on her feet. Randomly, Allison thought that even those these four men were the only ones clued in on her little plan and therefore her allies in a sense, she honestly never thought all five of them would be in the same room together creating the awkward atmosphere currently enveloping them. _Now that's ironic._


	13. Price Tag

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

Chapter 13: Price Tag

The tension in the air was palpable; hell Allison thought it wasn't that much of a long shot to say it was visible to the naked eye. She started to move herself backward toward Sheamus feeling the need for her rock. Punk and Hunter were still simply staring at each other no words being exchanged while Randy scrutinized both men himself, almost as if sizing them up despite him knowing them for years now. Her back lightly hit Sheamus' chest earning a slight chuckle from the wrestler behind her. "You just bring all kinds of drama don't you?"

Allison's eyes widened slightly at his words hoping he hadn't figured out her little secret about her and Hunter's incidents. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not blind, Ally." The young reporter bit her lip waiting for him to expand on that little comment. "Punk and Randy I've seen firsthand but I've picked up on a few looks from Hunter in your direction." He leaned down to whisper the last bit in her ear. "He likes you."

Allison shook her head in opposition. "He's married."

"Doesn't mean he can't like you." A prickling sensation started to dance along the 27-year old's skin, her tell-tale sign that she was being watched. She broke contact with Sheamus to face forward once more and saw three pairs of eyes drilling holes into her and the Celtic warrior. "Uh-oh looks like I've become public enemy number one."

Allison had to agree she wasn't exactly getting a warm, fuzzy feeling kind of vibe from those stares so she stepped away from Sheamus, reluctantly, and entered back into the middle of the circle composed of the four most prominent men in her life at the moment. _Extreme awkwardness. _"So…" Unfortunately she didn't have anything to say and ended up just trailing off uncertainly. "Yeah."

Hunter cleared his throat pulling all the attention from Allison to him. He raised his eyes to Allison's. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Eager to leave this current predicament, she nodded. "Yeah sure." Wordlessly he turned around apparently expecting her to follow him. "Oh okay." She started off after him but stopped for a second to look back at the other three men. "I'll be back in a little bit." She tossed her boys a little wave before slightly jogging to catch up to Hunter. _Seriously? You can't wait for a girl in heels? _Allison figured they were going to his office so when he opened the door to the stairwell and started to go up confusion washed over her. "Whoa wait just a minute."

Hunter stopped as she in her own little way requested grinning at her over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Is there a reason you feel the need to have our sharing session up on the roof? It's not that top secret."

He came back down the few steps he had already ascended to pull her fully into the stairwell and force the door to close quickly. "Well no it won't be if you and Sheamus keep blabbing that we're up to something."

Allison rolled her eyes to cover up her nervousness that if he heard Sheamus maybe others did too. "Are we seriously going up there?" She got a nod in response. "Okay then." She began to slip off her heels her face grimacing as she had to put her bare foot on the cold floor.

"I can carry you up there if you'd like. That way you don't have to do that."

She waved her hand dismissing the offer as she planted her other foot on the ground. "It's alright. I'll just scrub myself down really well in the shower tonight." She brushed past him making her way up the stairs fairly quickly so Hunter just shook his head then started to follow her on up. Once he had made it up to the roof, she was leaning against the railing looking out at the city skyline. "I bet this is even prettier first thing in the morning. At sunrise."

Hunter came up beside her. "Yeah I bet you are." She snapped her gaze from the skyline to him questioning in her eyes. "Sorry."

Allison turned her back to the view while focusing her full attention on him. "What is it with you? I mean I know we had that little conversation before but your wife is a very beautiful woman. And she's aged amazingly. What made her stop being special?"

He wasn't really expecting that from her. He figured she'd just shake it off and move on asking him what it was he needed to talk to her about. But instead she questioned his motives, why it is he does the things he does. "Stephanie will never not be special. We just have so many problems right now that I don't see the solutions to."

Allison flicked some hair from her eyes. "Well okay every couple has their rough patches but regardless you're not going to find those solutions in me. I mean are you going to be the clichéd mid-life crisis guy wanting to relive your glory days with a twenty-something year old?" He just looked at her unable to come up with a response. "I'm not trying to be harsh or anything…I just want to understand."

Hunter cleared his throat and moved away from her a little stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Let's just get back on our original topic."

Allison could tell she had rattled him a little and while that wasn't her intention she thought if she just let it be like he wanted he'd be fine soon. "Okay. What'd you need to tell me? Is it about the Vince thing?"

He nodded. "Yeah I haven't gotten it yet. Stephanie's a tough nut to crack and my first idea didn't work as well as I had hoped so I have to go with Plan B. It might take me a few days."

"That's fine. No rush. I mean I'm not here forever but I've still got some time devoted to the WWE."

"Good. That's good." A somewhat awkward pause happened and it had Allison fidgeting while Hunter cracked his knuckles. After a few moments, Allison started to edge for the door but Hunter broke through the silence. "This is kind of random but you're doing fine right? No one's bothering you?"

"No, I'm good." A bright grin graced her lips as she thought about earlier. "In fact I think I'm going to be left alone for the remainder of my time here."

Hunter found that a little odd causing his eyebrows to furrow and his eyes narrow slightly in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She fluffed her hair a little while she recalled the look on Vince's face at her words only elevating her giddiness. "I had a little talk with your father-in-law laying down the law the way he loves to do and gave him a taste of his own medicine."

The half shocked half horrified expression on Hunter's face was not one she was expecting. Full on shock, sure. But not that. "You did what?"

"I made it clear that he's not the only one who wields some power around here. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh dear God." Hunter slumped against the railing putting his face in his hands. "This is not good."

Allison honestly didn't understand why she was witnessing this particular reaction from the older man. "What is not good?"

Hunter lifted his head a bit more composed now. "Allison, you can't just go blurt out your every thought to Vince McMahon. He's not the most stable man around and he takes things way too personally."

The young writer read Hunter's face surprise coloring her features seconds later. "Are you seriously scared of your father-in-law?"

The COO shook his head unwillingly let a laugh escape him. "I wouldn't say it's being scared of him more like bracing myself for the inevitable storm headed this way."

Allison scoffed this time rolling her eyes at how absurd this all sounded to her. "Storm or not he can't do anything to me Hunter. I don't work for your father-in-law."

Hunter looked like he just wanted to shake her into understanding what it was she just couldn't seem to grasp. "Ally, babe, listen to me. Vince McMahon is his own breed of crazy and within that insanity is a lot of anger. He's had years to build up a nice big supply and just lets it out in spurts so everyone can get a share."

She started giggling at this but his stern look had her biting her lip to control herself. "Sorry please continue."

"Basically you've insulted him. Whether you meant to do this or not does not matter, he's going to take it that way. Hence the storm headed in your direction, my dear. And uh…it's a big one."

"Ooh." She began to twiddle her thumbs and Hunter just knew that wasn't a good sign. "Well it might be more like our direction."

"Why's that?"

Each time she winced recalling something from her earlier encounter with Vince it just made Hunter's urge to loosen his tie and undo the first couple buttons on his shirt more prominent. "He knows I asked you for help and I might have confirmed it."

"Oh." The tie had now been loosened. "Well that's problematic on my end."

"Yeah." Giving herself a mental pep talk, Allison regained some of the confidence she had before Hunter started chipping away at it with all his damn questions. "But I mean honestly Hunter what's he going to do?"

The sleeves had now been rolled up revealing nice toned forearms. "Well that depends. What exactly did you tell him? I mean I know you said something about wielding of power and laying down a law which is just fantastic but what exactly did you say to him?"

"Ooh."

"Oh God not that again."

She was chewing on her lip as she shot him a very guilty look. "You are so not going to like this."

He barked out a laugh slapping his thighs. "You know right now I don't think I can be anymore unnerved than I am so just go ahead and barrel on through. Let the cookie crumble the way it may."

"Okay." She cleared her throat and began to play with the ends of a few locks of her hair the words just pouring out. "He offered to help me and I swear to God there was a move made on me in there as well which is just…gross. Anyway in my rejection I told him I didn't need the help of a man going down in flames."

Hunter was silent for a minute barely even blinking. "I stand corrected. **Now **I can't be anymore unnerved."

Allison let out a whoosh of air. "I get its not exactly ideal but just relax a little. Unwind."

A smile formed on Hunter's face at her easygoing attitude at the moment. "Allison, I admire that extreme control you've got where can feel relaxed right now but you kind of just tipped off the man we're trying to take to the slaughterhouse. This is not a relax and unwind moment, it's more of an 'Oh shit' moment."

Allison laughed coming up in front of him and patted his cheek. "Think about, okay so he tells someone. What are they going to do? Tell you because you're my supervisor remember?"

"What does that matter?"

She dropped her head feeling as if she had to explain this to a child. "It matters because you can tell them you'll look into it, browse through my things and all that, me protesting the whole way of course, and then you go back and lie your ass off." A smirk formed on those pink lips of hers. "You can lie right?" He just glared at her. "Because if you can't that's fine I'll write some out for you on index cards or something but you're going to have to do some memorizing because reading straight off the card might tip them off it's a sham."

He shook his head in astonishment at her cheekiness. "You think you're funny don't you?"

"I know I'm funny." She checked her phone for the time. "I should probably get back to the boys I told them I wouldn't be long. But stay up here enjoy the view. Unwind." He watched her head back to the door a grin on his face. She stopped with the door halfway open. "Oh and Hunter remember, sun is warm, grass is green…let it go." She giggled at herself then blew him a kiss before disappearing into the stairwell leaving him gazing at the spot she just stood.

"Now that girl's special. Even if she is a little crazy."

* * *

><p>Allison ducked into Sheamus' locker room where she had stashed a change of clothes earlier. She was simply tired of being in her dress. She was struggling to reach the zipper on her dress when she heard the click of the door. "Well hello there."<p>

She smiled at the accented voice. "Hi. Would you mind help me out of this?"

"Um…sure. What'd you need?"

"Just to unzip me." She felt his fingers against her back dragging the zipper smoothly down loosening the dress from her body. "Hope you don't mind but modesty was never my strong suit." She stepped out the dress draping it across the bench in his room leaving her in her matching powder blue bra and panties. Just then she heard wolf whistles and catcalls from behind her.

"Oh baby!"

"Damn girl where have you been hiding that body?"

She sighed audibly turning around not the least bit surprised to see Randy and Punk being the bearers of such 'compliments' directed toward her. "You two are such cavemen."

"Hey you're the one stripping!"

Allison simply nodded as she slid a pair of cargo green short shorts over her hips and threw a black cami on that still exposed her midriff. As a final touch she shrugged on a blue jean vest and exchanged her heels for flats. She turned her green eyes on Punk. "Does this settle your eye for an eye thing then?"

He chuckled while allowing a smirk to form on his face. "Bra and panties? I suppose for now."

Allison folded up her dress stowing it away in her bag before dropping that in a corner. "Why can't you two be more like Sheamus? You know a gentleman?" She rose up and pressed a kiss to his cheek wiping away the lipstick imprint she left on his pale skin.

Randy crossed his arms leaning up against a wall as he watched the little display. "Oh he's just bad as we are, we just choose not to hide it."

"Hence the cavemen comment."

Randy pinched her butt as she walked past him. "You know you love it."

Allison gasped when she felt the pinch whirling around to face the Viper who had adopted an innocent look on his face. "Did you just pinch my butt?" He only shrugged his shoulders. "Hands off buddy." He raised his arms up in the air but after she turned back around she felt it again.

"Don't look at me." Randy jerked his head over at Punk.

When she settled her gaze on the WWE Champion his wide grin said it all. "You never told me hands off."

"I swear I need leashes for the both of you."

Sheamus pushed off his locker coming up behind Allison as she left the room to prevent any further attacks to her backside. "Okay enough children. Behave."

"I don't know how but that damn reporter has found something out. She's got something on me." Allison hurried the boys back inside Sheamus' locker room when she heard Vince's voice growing louder with each word he said. She just barely got the door shut, with a small bit open so she could still hear, when he turned the corner with someone. "She's turned her piece into my professional obituary."

A small feminine laugh was heard. "It's very McMahon of her when you think about it."

"Stephanie focus please."

"Okay well what do you think it is?"

Vince's groan of frustration was obvious and the smack of something colliding with the wall followed. "I don't know! If I did I'd be ripping it out of her hands so fast…"

"It's probably your latest plan to drive this company into further negative light." Stephanie was very snappish but Allison couldn't really blame her. Whatever this was Stephanie obviously disagreed with. _If only I knew what it was. I hope Hunter can figure that out for me._ "I told you that you and the board shouldn't have discussed that period but you did and then had the bright idea to implement it when there was a damn reporter here!"

"The last thing we need here is your damn negativity. Show sympathy for you father here. I've helped build this company for you and your family, showered you with money your whole life Ms. Billion Dollar Princess. You're spoiled and ungrateful for all the hard work I've put into this company."

Stephanie scoffed her features growing angered. "Has it never occurred to you that my family and I have to inherit all the damage you've inflicted because I am the sole heir to this company? Whether you think all you've done is improve you're wrong. And now it's going to be me and your three grandchildren who have to pay the price for trying to clean all this up." Allison glanced around at her three companions all looking at least the tiniest bit interested at the family drama going on right outside. "I love you Daddy, I do. But Hunter is right. You've really screwed up this chance to help not only yourself and the WWE out but your family as well for when you're no longer here."

The clacking of heels echoed around them signaling Stephanie's departure. There was the sound of grumbling but no one could make out the words being said before Vince's footsteps started up fading away a few seconds later. Sheamus let out a low whistle the group moving out of the clump they had formed to listen in on the father-daughter conversation. "Those McMahons are vicious. Even to each other. Those poor little girls. They don't stand a chance."

Allison smiled over at her friend. "They still have some of Hunter in them, they're not totally lost."

Punk threw an arm around her middle his fingers making contact with her skin. "Yes that's true, bless their little souls, but they also have half of Stephanie in them, who's crazy enough, and she has half of Vince in her. Those girls DNA is massively fucked up."

She smacked his stomach with the back of her hand getting some satisfaction that he as least grimaced from the sting. "That is so rude."

"Hey truth hurts, babe."

Allison rolled her eyes slipping from his light hold. "I'm starving, let's go out to eat. One of you can buy."

Randy caught her wrist pointing to his watch. "Show's not done for another hour and twenty minutes."

"Skip."


	14. Collide

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: This is a little light-hearted, fun chapter focusing more on the social part of this story because I'm having a bit of writer's block on the drama part but I'll work on that and crank out a much more plot-filled chapter next time. Hope you like this one though all the same. **

Chapter 14: Collide

Allison and the boys entered a casual type restaurant where a live band was playing on stage sending music all around the average-sized building. The 27-year old grinned as this because it reminded her of her favorite place back home in New York. "Now this is my kind of place." She latched onto Randy's arm pulling him along with her up to the hostess.

The young woman looked up a smile on her face. "Hi there. Four?"

"Yes please."

The hostess grabbed four menus and sets of silverware in her hands before pawning it off on the young man who had materialized out of nowhere. "Take them to table 34."

"You got it." He faced the foursome. "Follow me please." Allison started after him her hand still clasped around Randy's forearm leaving him along with Punk and Sheamus no other option than to let her lead the way to wherever it was she wanted to go. After a minute, they reached a spacious booth Allison sliding in first with Randy taking the seat next to her while Punk and Sheamus sat opposite them. "Your server will be with you shortly."

Allison flashed him a bright smile and batted her eyes at him flirtatiously. "Thank you," she quickly peered at his nametag, "Derek." He nodded to her a light blush creeping up his neck then somewhat swiftly made his way back up to the hostess podium.

Randy knocked his shoulder into Allison. "Must you fluster every male you come in contact with?"

"Well it is quite fun." A chorus of three deep laughs echoed around her keeping her grin in place knowing her boys were happy. "See playing hooky can bring about a good time."

Randy leaned a little closer to her tapping her nose lightly. "Yes sweetheart, you were right and I was wrong."

Allison patted his cheek affectionately. "It's a good thing you're learning that sentence now because you'll be using it often once you get married." Punk cleared his throat effectively ending their little 'moment.' Allison cast her eyes over to him catching his hazel eyes with her green ones smiling softly at him seemingly pleasing him. Afterward, she started to peruse the menu flipping to the desserts her eyes growing wide. "Ooh chocolate!" Once again a round of laughs punctured through the air but this time she just let them laugh at her.

Their waiter reached their table asking them what they'd like to drink. Sheamus and Randy both ordered beers while Punk got a Pepsi. Allison really had to admire how he stuck his principles no matter what. "And what about you Miss?"

"Just a Sprite please."

"You sure? We have some pretty good Cosmos."

Allison just shook her head. "I'm sure their lovely but I'll stick with the Sprite." He nodded then told them he'd give them a few minutes to decide on what they'd like to eat while he grabbed their drinks.

Punk reached across the table tangling his fingers with Allison's grabbing her attention. "You can drink it doesn't bother me."

"I've never been a big drinker and I didn't want a Cosmo. I'm not super fond of them anyway." Their waiter returned slinging out the drinks to their owners then flipped open his order pad. Each of the guys got some version of steak, apparently Sheamus' thought sounded appealing to the other two, while Allison got a pasta dish.

The band was going to take a short break but not before they made a little announcement. "Hey guys we'll be packing up here in a short while but afterward this stage is going to be open for karaoke so keep downing those drinks to give y'all some liquid courage for later." A low buzz of laughter coursed through the building.

Allison loved the idea. "Oh karaoke that sounds fun!" The guys looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "What? It is! It doesn't even matter if you can't sing all that great."

Sheamus took a long draw from his beer. "It does if you want to keep your dignity."

Allison broke off a piece of her roll and tossed it at his chest. "Oh don't be such a party pooper. I'll sing the song if I must."

"That's just more of an incentive to be a pain in your ass."

* * *

><p>Hunter was steadily growing frustrated as he tore through backstage looking for three of his Superstars who had seemingly disappeared into thin air. No one had seen them recently or caught sight of Allison lately either and he had put two and two together long ago but was trying to keep his 'They're around here somewhere' attitude in place. It wasn't going so well. "I swear to God I'm going to kill them…once I find them that is." Stephanie had tried to talk to him earlier saying it was important but he brushed her off claiming he didn't have time to listen to her blathering. <em>Which isn't entirely untrue. I do have missing talent all of which are due to compete tonight mind you. <em>Sheamus and Punk were in a tag-team match coming up here in the next half hour and Randy's one-on-one match was right after that. Time was dwindling much too fast for Hunter's liking. He fished out his phone calling Allison for the third time but it went straight to voicemail just like before. He didn't even bother calling the guys for a second time because while it become obvious the four of them had went off together Hunter knew if he couldn't get Allison on the phone it was highly doubtful they guys would answer for their boss while off gallivanting around when they were suppose to be at the arena.

Figuring he had no other choice but to make the rounds again Hunter started off for where a majority of the roster was chilling out backstage. He saw a clump of Divas in one corner and since they usually knew everything he headed over there. He hadn't asked any of them earlier mainly because he couldn't find them but now a fairly good number were there out in the open as if the heavens were giving him some help. "Evening ladies." He tossed them a charming smile happy when he noticed a few sighs leave he women in front of him. _Still got it. _

They all chorused together, "Hi Hunter."

Eve tossed some hair off her shoulders fixing him with a look. "What can we do for you tonight?"

"I was actually wondering if any one you lovely ladies might know where three of my biggest Superstars might be? I've seemed to have lost them."

He shared a laugh with the Divas before AJ cleared her throat ending the noise so she could be heard. "I overheard them and a girl talking about hitting a restaurant just down the block from here. It has a live band so you can hear the music right when you step outside, hard to miss."

Hunter felt like doing a fist pump but refrained to prevent looking like he was a few clowns short of a circus. "Thank you AJ I appreciate the help. And thank you ladies for your time."

Beth ran a hand down his arm. "Anytime Hunter." He lifted his hand in a wave before leaving the women of the WWE silently fuming as he walked away. _What the hell do those boys think they're doing? It's showtime God damn it! _He knew there was no way to get in touch with them unless he too left, went to this place, and dragged them out one by one.

He sent out a text to Stephanie saying he had to run out for a few minutes and to keep things running smoothly until he got back as he headed for the door tearing it open. True to her word, Hunter could faintly hear the pulsing of music off to his right, just like AJ said, so he set off to go get his wrestlers. _I feel like I'm going to collect my children! _Nevertheless, he pushed on through his annoyance following the sound of increasing noise levels like following a breadcrumb trail. It only took a few minutes before he reached the place that was practically shaking with vibrations from the music emitting from it. "I'm not paid enough to do this." He pulled open the door immediately assaulted by the eardrum busting volume. He was about to go up to the hostess to ask what table three WWE Superstars were at, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who he was talking about, but a glimpse of the stage had him trekking off into the dining room where the stage was set up.

What he saw had his anger drifting away from him and he couldn't help the grin that broke on his face. Allison was up on stage microphone in hand belting out a Whitney Houston song a little off-key but it was cute all the same.

_How will I know if he really loves me?_

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I'm asking you what you know about these things_

She was singing over in a certain direction and when Hunter tore his eyes from her he saw his three missing Superstars clapping right along with the rest of the patrons grinning from ear to ear as they watched the young woman who had wormed her way into the hearts of all four WWE men in the building at the moment. However, Hunter had a purpose for being there and it hadn't changed. Allison caught sight of the older man crossing through the crowd from her elevated position and from the expression on his face he wouldn't be asking to join them for dinner. _Oh damn! They're only here because I asked them to come. _She only had one idea in her head of how to help out her boys so she ran with it. She hopped off the stage landing on a table thoroughly surprising the diners. Allison was more surprised she was still remembering to sing. She made another leap this time reaching an empty table and it just happened to be positioned perfectly as it was right in front of where Hunter currently was. He seemed caught off guard but she has his attention and that was her goal.

_How will I know if he really loves me?_

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

She held out her hand to him silently asking for his help down from the table. He grasped her hand in his letting the other arm hook around her waist lifting her effortlessly from the table lowering her to the ground.

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I'm asking you what you know about these things_

Allison really played it up circling around Hunter letting her fingertips trail across his arms and upper back. He was completely focused on her and while this was going on she was inconspicuously gesturing for the boys to get up and move on back to the arena. Hunter had already seen them and obviously noticed they were gone or he wouldn't be here but them getting back definitely wouldn't hurt them any.

_How will I know if he's thinking of me?_

_I try to phone but I'm too shy_

_(Can't speak)_

_Falling in love is all bitter sweet_

_This love is strong why do I feel weak_

She let a hand fall down to Hunter's shoulder keeping her eyes locked on his only straying when she caught sight of her boys sneaking out of the restaurant. She strutted away from him a little jumping up on their recently deserted table crossing her legs still singing to Hunter basically. He just grinned over at her finding her actions incredibly cute. It seemed no matter what this girl did it drew him in further and further. She motioned him over to her keeping in character finding this rather fun actually. He settled an arm on either side of her caging her in leaning his weight on them as he smiled at her his eyes alight with amusement and happiness it seemed. It was something Allison hadn't seen all that often in his eyes and she had to admit it was a better look on him then the usual one he wore. _And I put it there. _Just like with her boys she found herself happy she could invoke that emotion in him. The song came to a close and Allison drew the microphone down from her lips.

Hunter laughed at her shaking his head a little. "You are something else."

"I was born to stand out."

"I can see that."

Allison searched his face and saw he was genuinely happy to be there with her and while it confused her as to why that was it also made her feel something she couldn't quite label yet. "Don't blame the boys for ditching out on you. It was all my idea they just played along."

His original reason for being there came crashing back into him sending him moving back from her extending his hand to help her down. "They shouldn't have played along at all though."

Allison stopped his movement towards the exit with a hand on his arm. "Still though don't blame them or punish them for it. I'll take full responsibility. Can you do that? For me?" She laid on a sugary sweet tone pulling out the batting of the eyes move again and just like before it had him threatening to cave to her.

"It should be illegal for you to do that."

* * *

><p>The following day Allison was working on her article this time focusing on the 'Hunter Era,' as she liked to call it in her head, describing the improvement the WWE had experienced once a new voice had been added into the corporate side of things. She had already outlined the major downfalls and whatnot that had occurred during Vince's reign, or the Dark Days in the young writer's mind. After she got the second part of the article finished up and put in the addition Hunter was suppose to be finding out for her, she'd reread it then making any necessary changes. There was still the pesky little issue of her tipping off Vince but he hadn't taken any action and if he did the board would need more than his word that Hunter was helping her out. And while that would risk some complications for Hunter, no doubt him being put under review or something to that effect, she was confident he could fool them easily. He didn't have any bad marks on his record so far therefore making it hard to argue a case against him.<p>

She drew her long wavy hair up into a ponytail then pulled the hem of her bright pink Victoria Secret tank top back in place over her VS yoga pants. While writing she was all about comfort leaving her fancier and going out clothes tucked away. She'd just reached the part about ratings going up when her phone started to ring in her purse. Allison jumped in surprise nearly tumbling to floor from the rocking of the chair she had caused to happen. "I really need to crank that down a few notches." She reached over the side of her bed rooting around in the depths of bag until she finally got hold of the music-blaring device. "Hello?"

"Morning darling." Allison smiled at the nickname Punk had decided to grace her with. Even if she couldn't tell these men's voice apart, whatever they called her would give them away.

"Good morning." She flopped back down onto the soft mattress feeling her back muscles groan in relief. Being hunched over a computer didn't suit her very well. "What can I help you with?"

Punk dragged a shirt over his head not really caring which it was. His fashion sense was next to none existent so whatever he chose suited him just fine. "That depends what are you doing today?"

"I was doing some writing but I've made some progress so my plans for the rest of day aren't finalized yet. Did you have something in mind?"

The WWE Champion left his hotel room starting the trek down to hers. "I thought I'd see if you wanted to join me and go to the zoo. I haven't been in years and though it's a very well kept secret I have a major soft spot for those little creatures."

Allison smiled brightly at the image instantly flying into her head of Punk with a baby tiger. "Aww and you decided to let me in on the secret?"

Punk stepped off the elevator once he reached her floor. "Well I'm hoping you can keep it otherwise we're going to have a bit of a problem."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She hopped up off the bed padding over to her bags, stripping out her pants as she did so, rifling through them to find something more suitable to wear. A knock sounded on her door taking away her attention from choosing an outfit to getting up and answering the door. "I'd love to go."

She pulled on the handle to reveal the man himself in front of her leaning on her doorframe. "Good." He looked her up and down real quick. "Need a few minutes?"

Allison hung up her phone tossing it back and forth. "Yes please."

"I'll wait out here."

15 minutes later Allison reappeared dressed simply in a pair of cuffed denim short and a white tee. "You know if you had given me more notice I would've been ready when you got here."

"But that takes all the fun out of it." He pressed his hand to the small of her back leading her towards the elevator. "Besides I like the view I got."

Allison rolled her eyes as she stepped into the elevator pressing the 1 button choosing not to comment on that. "Is it just us or will the guys be tagging along to see the penguins too?"

He laughed lowly at that lightly tugging on her ponytail. "I thought we'd have just a you and me day." The two reached the lobby Punk taking her hand leading her through the spacious room towards to the front door. The doorman tipped his hat at them giving them a smile as they passed. Allison made to flag down a cab but Punk kept hold of her wrist preventing her from reaching the edge of the street. "I also thought we'd walk. It's not too far from here."

She untangled her hand from his choosing to loop her arm through his as they started off. "Fine by me. Us New Yorkers walk everywhere." He chuckled lightly beside her grabbing her attention. "What are you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking of your lovely performance last night. It's quite fun to play in my head."

She took a swat at his head but he dodged her. "Oh shut up." She looked down at their feet for a second. "Did you get in much trouble?"

He barked out another chortle nodding. "Oh yeah Hunter chewed our ass out. He was none too happy with us but hey we were there for our matches, which we won, so no damage done."

Guilt crossed across the young reporter's face and she squeezed his arm a little tighter. "Lord I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you three to go. I tried to take care of it but I guess Hunter wasn't satisfied with my suggestion."

"Hey I'd go again and skip in a heartbeat." He pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to her cheek. "Quite honestly I just think he doesn't like us around you."

Even though she knew what was going on she played dumb. "What should me being around you guys matter?"

Punk regarded her feeling she knew more than she was letting on but didn't say anything. "He has his eye on you and he'd rather not have competition for your company."

Allison kept her eyes forward afraid she might reveal her little secrets. "Well if he has his eye on me he has his eye on me. I can't do anything about that."

"Just know he's not the only one." She kept quiet but slid her hand down to interlace with his as they came up on the entrance to the Montgomery Zoo.

Punk paid for her entrance ticket like a gentleman and bought her a drink when she sent a longing look to the drink cart that passed them on the way in. She took her bottle of Dr. Pepper, the best kind in the glass bottles, with a grin. "Why thank you. Are you just a perfect date?"

"I have my moments." She shook her head as she took a sip before Punk swiped it from her hold taking a drink himself. "You can share right?"

"It's not my strong suit." She grabbed the drink back holding it behind her back away from his reaching hand. However he had longer arms and her attempts to keep it away from him resulted in her dropping it the glass shattering once it hit the ground soda splattering the concrete. Allison started giggling resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I think maybe we need another one."

"Possibly." He hailed down a passing drink cart boy buying two this time. "Here you go. One all to yourself since you never learned to share as a child."

"I can share. I just didn't feel inclined to do so today."

He popped the cap on her bottle after watching her struggle with it for a minute or so. "Oh so it comes and it goes? One of those things?" All she did was bat her eyes at him innocently as he brought the bottle up to her lips. He had to laugh at her before slinging an arm around her waist and gesturing to the zoo. "What would you like to see first?"

"Definitely the tigers."


	15. Walking on Eggshells

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: Okay I lied, it's not chalk full of drama but it's sprinkled in here and there. Don't ask me why I wrote this little snippet it just entered my head and I liked it at the time so I hope it doesn't royally suck. **

Chapter 15: Walking on Eggshells

"You want me to what?" Allison was on the phone with Stephanie McMahon of all people a little shocked by what she was just asked.

Stephanie laughed lightly into the phone at the young girl's shocked reaction. Stephanie really didn't fully care for the reporter, mainly because she believed her intentions weren't all that positive when it came to the WWE, but this was something the company wanted done and it had fallen to Stephanie to break the news. "We'd like you to attend our little impromptu award ceremony, kind of like the Slammies, this weekend and be the girl who escorts the presenters, they're all male so don't worry, out onto the stage."

Allison was still slightly reeling from the information being poured over the phone to her. "No I understood that part I'm not slow I was more looking for an explanation as to why. I'm a reporter here nothing more. And aren't the Divas used for that?"

"Normally yes they would be but we're switching things up this time around. We only need one girl and the Divas are going to be in the crowd up for awards themselves. "

"I still ask why."

Stephanie was becoming slightly irritated with this girl's inability to just gush and say thank you because it gave her a reason to put on a pretty dress. But then again, this was a rather odd request on the company's part and this was a reporter she was talking to here. Reporters were used to knowing all the facts, in and outs of everything. It was only natural she'd ask questions but it still didn't eradicate the annoyance bubbling up in the mother of three. "The company simply decided since you're here traveling along with us and writing a piece on our behalf you should be introduced to the WWE Universe, immersed in all we have to offer. We're not asking anything outrageous. Just simply walk a few men out on stage and smile pretty. You can decline but we're really hoping you'd rather accept."

Allison knew this really did seem like a harmless offer in her direction but she couldn't help but feel there was more to it. However she had no evidence to support that claim and in order to deny this she'd need a better reason than 'I just don't want to' or her personal favorite 'Because you people have officially freaked me out with you're completely out of the blue, weird ass offer.' No, neither would go over all that well in her opinion. Albeit begrudgingly Allison knew what her answer had to be. "Alright sure I'll be…whatever it is that girl is called at award shows."

"Excellent. I'll set up a car for you to take to some stores around here that sell exquisite gowns and he'll have a credit card you can use. This will all be on the company."

Allison leaned back on her hand somewhat surprised they were going to fit the bill to clothe her for this thing. "Really?"

"Really. Is later this afternoon around 2:00 okay for you to go shopping?"

Allison glanced at her clock seeing it was only 10:03 in the morning leaving her fours hours of downtime. "Um yeah that sounds perfectly fine."

Stephanie copied something down in one of her books a smile on her face. "Lovely. I'll get that all set up for you just be outside at 2:00 and the car will be there waiting."

"Will do." She hung up quickly after that still astonished at this new turn of events. _Why in the world would the company what me to participate in their out of the blue award show? And pay for my things? That just seems a little too fishy to me. _Allison was frustrated that she had nothing to back up her gut feeling that something about all this was off but seeing as all she had to go off was said feeling she knew she had no other choice than to play along. "Let the puppeteer pull his strings I suppose."

Stephanie hung up her phone as well placing it down on the table finished with her few chores she needed to take care of for the morning. The hotel room door opened to reveal Hunter coming back from his run. "Hey honey. How was your run this morning?"

"It was fine." Stephanie really couldn't keep up with his mood swings as of late. One minute he's all sweet an affectionate the next he's as cold and unresponsive as marble.

She plucked her phone back off the table heading for the door. "Okay well after that enlightening chat I'm going to make a quick call to my mom to check on the girls then hop in the shower." He waved at her over his shoulder supposedly answering her but she couldn't be sure. He very well could be dismissing her once more; he'd taken a liking to that as of late. She stepped out into the hallway the phone already ringing.

Hunter waited until the door had fully shut before he crossed over to the desk where all her things were laid out right in plain view. _I've got maybe 10 minutes. Let's make 'em count. _He first opened up the top file hurriedly moving it to the side seeing as it wasn't what he was looking for. He rifled through a stack papers but it was just contract stipulations and whatnot so he moved that over with the discarded file. After a few more unsuccessful finds, he came across a handwritten letter from Vince to Stephanie. As Hunter's eyes scanned over the words he figured out where he needed to look in her things to find what it was he needed for Allison. He dropped the letter on the edge of the desk not seeing it slip off and float to the ground silently. Hunter reached the correct file and started to tear through it but then he heard Stephanie start bidding her mother goodbye. _Oh shit. That was much shorter than expected. _He was so close to finding what dirty little secret Vince, Stephanie, and the board was hiding from everyone but he knew if he kept going she'd catch him. So instead, Hunter started putting things back the way he found them to eliminate any sign he disturbed her things.

He had just placed the last file back in its spot and vaulted himself onto the bed when Stephanie twisted the knob and came strutting back into the room. "The girls are doing well she said. Behaving and all that good stuff."

Hunter nodded at her. "Good to hear." He cut off whatever she was about to say. "Do you mind if I jump in the shower first? Wash off some of this grime and sweat?"

Stephanie was quiet for a moment but then gestured for him to go ahead. "No that's fine. Go on."

Without another word, Hunter crossed the room and into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Stephanie had noticed his odd behavior and she wondered if he knew he was acting strangely. She shook her head at her husband's actions and went to lie on the bed and watch some TV until he was through but something white on the floor caught her eye. She made her way over to the bright piece of paper lifting it up to get a closer look at it. The second she turned it over she realized this was her father's letter. _I could've sworn that this was tucked away in a file. _She turned to her things strewn about on the desk noticing there were some differences to how she had left things. Files stacked in the wrong order with papers jutting out the edges. She opened the first one and saw the edges of the pages had been bent almost as if out of hurriedness, like someone was trying to gain information and not get caught. She knew the idea sounded ridiculous but Stephanie had to wonder. Hunter was only one in the room and he was by himself for a few minutes. _But why go trying to sneak a peek at something rather just ask me? He knows I'd tell him. _A light bulb seemed to go off above her head. "Unless… surely he doesn't know anything about that." She peeked at the corresponding file seeing the pages out of order, out of place and the top page had a grimy fingerprint stained into it. Stephanie didn't know why but it seemed her husband was trying to find out what exactly it was this thing her father and the board were trying to keep under wraps. And while she hated the very thought, she could only come up with one reason why he'd be trying to sneakily figure out the details. And that reason just got an all expenses paid shopping spree this afternoon.

* * *

><p>Allison was just outside the dressing room area trying to figure out what she thought of the current dress she was wearing. It was times like these it wouldn't have hurt to bring someone along with her so there was more than just her opinion. However, she hadn't really made friends with any women while with the WWE and asking a man…they acted like you just asked them to jump to their deaths. Allison turned slowly before the three-sided mirror so she could catch a look at the dress from every angle possible. <em>I like it but I still don't know. <em>One thing Allison realized she should have asked Stephanie about was what exactly kind of dress it was she needed to purchase. She guessed it could be assumed since she wasn't told a style or budget any dress would be just fine, any dress would do but this wasn't like the first time she went to buy a new dress. _I'd rather just be given a few guidelines instead of being allowed to buy whatever when it's for something like this. _"You look mighty pretty in that."

She looked up from the dress and into the mirror at the sound of a new voice to meet the eyes of one Hunter Helmsley. "Oh um thank you." She went back to scrutinizing the dress running her hands over the material.

Hunter watched her for a few seconds. "Spin for me."

Allison let out a laugh as she spun away from the mirror to look at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"You look a little unsure I'm just offering my services to help you decide." She looked like she was about to argue with him but then put her arms at her sides and twirled around a few times slowly so he could see it all.

The dress was fire engine red with a small rhinestone belt across the waist and a ruched bodice. It was a mermaid silhouette and strapless. "Well?"

"It compliments you nicely. In every way and everywhere." A slight blush crept up her neck but she spun back to the mirror before he noticed. She fluffed her hair pulling it up in one hand trying to figure out a hairstyle that would match the dress well. "You should leave your hair down no matter what dress you wear. I think it's your best look."

She smiled over at him in the mirror before dropping her hands from her hair and faced him once more. "What are you doing here by the way? This is a women's clothing store."

He breathed out a laugh and held up the small box in his hand. "Pantyhose. Stephanie needed some and she likes the brand sold here."

Allison had to bite her lip to stifle her giggle at the errand he had been sent on. "Well thank God you can fix her fashion emergency. Consequences otherwise…" She ended up laughing halfway through her quip unable to hold it in any longer.

Hunter rolled his eyes at her as she leaned against the wall for support. "You just love being able to laugh at my expense don't you?"

She nodded her head grinning brightly. "Pretty much." After a few more moments she got herself under control and pushed off the wall. "Well sorry to be abrupt but I have to go try on more dresses."

He smiled understandingly at her waving her on her way. She reached back behind her to start undoing the zipper but it wasn't giving way. "Having a problem there?"

"I think the zipper is stuck. Marvelous now I need to go get the lady who works here."

Hunter set his item down on the ground coming up behind her. "Do you mind if I…" He trailed off letting his question hang in the air.

Allison was unsure whether she should let him help her out, it was harmless yes but she still knew this was a little different than any other normal circumstance. However she had no idea where the lady might be so her choices were limited. "Oh sure it's fine."

Hunter lifted his hands to the back of her dress grasping hold of the tiny zipper tugging it gently until it finally broke free of whatever had it tied up and slid it smoothly down his fingers grazing her skin lightly. He reached the end of the zip his hands lingering a second longer than necessary then stepped back from her a few paces. "There you go."

Allison had a hand clasped to her chest keeping the dress up and shot him a light smile over her shoulder. "Thanks." She then marched back into her little room stripping off the dress hanging it up next to the other five dresses she had said no to. "Not that one." She stood there in her underwear realizing she was going to have to go back out amongst the racks and pull more dresses. She liked this store more than the previous two so she was determined this one would have something for her. "I cannot believe this has made a girl who loves to shop to just want to give up."

She lifted the mass of gowns into her arms after getting dressed staggering out to the front of the fitting room area and handed them off to the lady working the front. "None of these work for you?"

Allison turned back to the lady a small smile on her face. "They're all beautiful and fit just fine it's just I was sent here to buy a dress and I have no idea what kind of dress I'm suppose to be buying. I'm kind of hoping if I try on enough the one I'm meant to buy will…jump out at me or something."

The elderly lady smiled gently at her hanging up the dresses behind her next to the other rejected clothes. "I think I have something you might like. Wait here for just a second." Obediently, Allison did as she asked thumbing through the clothes on the rack again while she waited. After a few minutes, and a second no to all the dress she tried on before, the lady returned with a gown draped over her arms. "Try this one dear."

She took the dress from the sales lady already deciding she liked this dress a fair amount. Quickly she returned to a fitting room stripping out of her clothes and stepping into the dress thankful the zip was on the side. Once she had everything pulled up where it needed to be, Allison padded out to the three-sided mirror gasping lightly at her reflection. The gown was light pink, strapless, and a high-low design. The fitted bodice and waist showed off her curves while an intricate beaded design adorned the waistline. The high-low skirt then billowed out to mid-thigh in the front the back flowing down to just brush along the floor giving it the formal look Allison was searching for. "Wow."

"What do you think?"

Allison switched her gaze from her reflection to the sales lady who was looking at her with a smile. "I'll take it."

* * *

><p>Hunter returned to his hotel room the small bag in his hand. He kept replaying the softness of Allison's skin in his mind knowing this girl had a strong grip on him whether she was aware of it or not. He wanted to try and move in on her but he was a little hesitant because the memory of what happened last time he tried that wasn't a pleasant one. He slid his key card in the lock stepping across the threshold. "Steph I'm back."<p>

Stephanie looked up from where she was rubbing some lotion on her legs her body still wrapped in a towel seeing as she just got out of the shower not too long ago. "Thanks Hunter." She swiped the bag from his hand pulling out the small box setting it down on the bed next to the dress she planned on wearing tonight. Hunter entered the bathroom turning on the shower letting the water get heated back up. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure Steph."

"Why were you looking through my business files?"

Hunter stilled in the bathroom his eyes widening just a little. "What are you talking about?"

Stephanie capped her lotion tossing it on the bed as she made her way over closer to her husband. "Earlier this morning when I stepped out in the hall to call my mother about the girls. I had left a few of my things out on the desk and when I came back in after you got in the shower I noticed a letter from one of my files on the ground. And when I looked at the rest of it I noticed it had been messed with."

He scrambled for a lie to tell her only one coming to his mind and it was mediocre at best but it would have to do. "I was just looking for my watch. I lost it late last night and thought maybe it was buried under a few of your things so I moved them around. No big deal."

Stephanie knew he was lying and while she wanted to confront him about it the idea of seeing just how far he'd take this little scheme of his, giving him just enough rope to hang himself with was much more enticing. "If you say so."

"I say so." He sent her a quick smile then raced back into the bathroom shutting the door cutting off any further conversation. Hunter could feel he might have just stepped into some very hot water with his wife, she was very perceptive and knew all of his little quirks by now. _I'll just need to be super careful around her from now on. _

A knock sounded on the door and when he turned to open it he found Stephanie already poking her head in. "There's your watch babe. It was on the dresser next to your wallet." She shut the door and Hunter just nodded his head slowly. _Oh yeah I'm definitely in hot water._

* * *

><p>It was the night of the award show and Allison was happy to have Frank back to being her driver. She hadn't known the one a few days ago and he hadn't been all that friendly. <em>Maybe I'm just used to Frank who knows. <em>"Here we are Miss Allison."

"Thank you Frank." Her door was opened for her by a young man who then extended his hand to help her from the vehicle. She placed her hand in his using him for leverage as she descended to the ground in her heels. "Thanks."

"My pleasure Miss." She gave him one more smile before heading into the building her nerves starting to fire up. She wasn't sure why she was a little on edge; it wasn't like she had to say anything. If she had to guess she'd pinpoint the fact that it's a televised event and Allison was more comfortable with being behind the written word rather than up front being the center of attention. The backstage area was fixed up much like it would be for a show just a little bit fancier. She didn't have much of an idea of where she needed to go. She was running a tad late and there was only 20 minutes until the thing was set to get started so she figured she needed to be in place somewhere but no one around her would have the answers, she was sure of that.

"There you are! Thank goodness I thought we might have to replace you." Allison twirled around to face Stephanie her dress flowing around her before lying back in place perfectly. Stephanie's eyes trailed up and down the young woman in front of her taking in the gown, jewelry, and shoes adorning her form. "My don't you look just beautiful?"

Allison swore she heard a touch of bitterness in the older woman's tone but smile politely in return. "Thank you. You look stunning."

Stephanie smiled at Allison for a second then started ushering her towards the stage. "We're going to go ahead and get started here in a few minutes. Just wait here until the first presenter comes up here. Once his name is called just escort him out to the stage then stand off to the side while he does his thing and announces the winner. Once whoever wins comes up and gives their speech escort both of them backstage and repeat until the show's over. Easy enough right?"

Stephanie brought both of them to a halt and Allison could hear the buzz of conversation flowing in from the arena just around the corner. "Yeah sounds simple enough."

"Great. I have to go take my seat but yeah just enjoy the show and I think you'll have fun." Stephanie patted Allison's arm lightly a few times then disappeared out into the room heading over to sit with her father.

The 27-year old peeked around the corner seeing the two McMahon's having what looked like a deep, whispered conversation. Allison could only imagine it had to do with what she'd overheard a few times now. "What secrets are you hiding Vinny?"

"I'm assuming you're my escort." Allison jumped at the voice spinning around to see Shawn Michaels' grinning face. "My you are a pretty little thing. You know Hunter said you were easy on the eyes but I do believe he was downplaying it a little."

A blush colored Allison's face and she smiled shyly at him. "Um hi I'm Allison DuGrey." She shook his hand for a moment or two then started to fuss with her hair her nerves starting back up.

Shawn watched her amusedly. "You alright there honey?"

"Yeah I'm just not quite as practiced in the whole rah rah look at me, look at me kind of thing as the rest of you and even the small task of accompanying you out on stage has got me all jittery."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." The traditional kind of award show music started up and Allison gave a small squeak of surprise. "You're fun to be around."

"Shawn!"

Allison knew that voice and it was all she could do not to bang her head against a wall. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. Both of them." Sure enough, Hunter was strutting over to them his suit identical to Shawn's a grin spread over his face.

The two men embraced while Allison just stood over to the side gingerly sitting down on a box. "Now Hunter when I ask you if a woman is pretty you're suppose to do her justice, you failed with this young lady right here."

Hunter caught Allison's eyes a lopsided grin on his lips. "I said she was downright gorgeous."

"Okay can we stop talking me now? Talk to each other."

Shawn and Hunter laughed at her tone. "She's a little nervous about going out on stage." Jerry Lawler, the host for tonight, was coming to a close on his opening spiel and was about to call out for DX. "Looks like you're about up honey."

"Great." Hunter helped her back to her feet and steadied her while she fixed the back of her dress. "Thanks."

He leaned down closer to her resting a hand on her waist catching her by surprise. "I like this dress much better."

She smiled shortly at him before moving away closer to Shawn looping arm through the one he offered to her. "Here you are M'lady." Allison was grateful for Shawn's humor it was settling her nerves a little.

"Thank you kind Sir." She motioned Hunter over to her linking her arm with his once he reached them. "Here we go boys."

"Ladies and gentleman Shawn Michael's and Triple H!" The DX music started to play and the three of them started out into the bright lights cameras fixed right on them and the limited crowd of WWE fans going crazy. Allison kept her smile in place as she escorted the two men at her sides up to the podium despite a camera being pointed right at her. She slipped her arms free missing the look exchanged between the two friends. Before she could move off to the side they caught hold of each of her wrists and pressed a kiss each to her cheeks. They got a lot of cheers in response and were seemingly quite happy with themselves when they noticed her deep blush.

With as much calmness as she could muster up, Allison stood off to the side like instructed but the dark look sent her direction from the McMahon's in the audience were rattling her a fair amount. "Sorry about that, our lovely escort is Miss Allison DuGrey and she's such a piece of heaven we wanted to keep her close a little longer."

Unable to help it Allison turned her head away embarrassment now the most prominent emotion coursing through her. "Oh my God I'm going to kill him."

Once the attention was back on Hunter and Shawn, she searched around the room for something else to look at while she was forced to remain out in the public's eye finding her trio of boys. She smiled brightly at them all of them waving at her goofily only succeeding in making her light up more. She wasn't really listening to what the two guys were saying and rather trying to figure out when she could sneak something to eat would be. So she was thoroughly surprised when all of a sudden Hunter's voice broke through her haze his tone one of forced enthusiasm. "Our very own WWE Champion CM Punk!"

Allison snapped her head over to where Punk was standing up, her first time seeing him all decked out in a suit dressed to the nines, making his way up to the podium. He accepted the award from Shawn then the DX members came to stand by her. Hunter was going to say something to her but when he noticed her full attention was on Punk the comment died in his throat. Throughout his speech the champion would glance over at Allison and wink getting a giggle out of the young woman. She knew she was probably breaking the proper decorum she was expected to uphold but as far as she was concerned whoever didn't like it could kiss her ass.

He finished his speech lifting his award up in the air for a moment. Allison abandoned her post heading over to him slipping her arm through his leading him off stage the two older men following in their footsteps. But being friends for almost 20 years didn't mean nothing as Shawn easily read the dark expression crossing Hunter's face at that time. "Man you're married and she's too young for you. Get over whatever it is you feel for her. It's not right."

"Congratulations!" Allison placed her hand atop Punk's award. "I have no idea what this is for because I wasn't listening one bit but congratulations anyway."

Punk grinned at her discarding his award on a nearby table his expression suddenly changing to a more serious one. "You like spending time with me right? Being with me?"

Allison didn't quite understand the sudden change in topic and knew her free time was limited. "Of course I do. Even though I had a vow not to get emotionally attached to anyone while here, I've broken that. And you're one of the ones I broke it for."

Punk brushed his fingertips along her spine getting shivers from her. "And to think I brushed you off in the beginning."

"You've learned better."

A technical person came bursting through the curtains looking rather frazzled. "Allison we need you back in position. The next presenter is about to go out."

"Oh okay." She faced the man in front of her once more. "I'm sorry but I've got to go. I'll see you later." She rose up on her toes pressing her lips to his for a few seconds then allowed herself to be pulled away giving Punk a wink over her shoulder. Hunter's blood was boiling and that kiss sent it spilling over. Shawn caught sight of the look on his friend's face and hurriedly moved in front of him holding him back. "Hunter cool it."

"I don't like her kissing him."

"Well she's not your wife so it's none of your concern."

Allison finally shook free of the tech and headed over to where she was suppose to be but a surprise was waiting for her when she got there. "Hello there Ms. DuGrey."

Vince McMahon was smirking at Allison in a way that made that rattled feeling from before coming flying back. "You're the next presenter?"

He clasped his hands behind his back taking a few steps toward her. "No that would be Christian but he'll manage getting out on stage without you assistance."

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to have a little chat you and me. I figure now is as good of a time as any."

Allison began to back away really unsettled by the look on Vince's face and his continuous advancement toward her. "Maybe we should just chat another time."

"No we should chat now." He roughly grabbed her arm dragging her down a narrow, dark hallway his grip extremely tight.

"Let me go!" She struggled valiantly to free herself but she couldn't break free from his hold. "Help!"

He slapped a hand over her mouth muffling any other cries to grab anyone's attention forcing her out into the parking lot and into a black SUV it driving off seconds later.


	16. Some Lines Just Can't Be Crossed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: Gosh I apologize for taking so long to update after leaving it on a cliffhanger of sorts. I've actually had to do some major thinking for this chapter and I hope everyone likes what I came up with. I'm really unsure about the ending but I'm leaving it be. **

Chapter 16: Some Lines Just Can't Be Crossed

A low groan filled the silent hotel room the sound coming from the corner of the room where the bed was located. Allison felt the pulls of consciousness on her brain causing her heavy eyes to slowly blink open fuzzy images eventually coming into the focus. First thing she noticed was that the room she was in wasn't particularly all that nice. The second thing was that her left wrist was handcuffed to the headboard making any attempts to even take two steps forward impossible. Her green eyes hurriedly scanned the room but didn't find anyone else present and after remaining quiet for a few moments she deemed that she was alone for the time being in this less than exceptional setting. While she let her muddled brain clear on its own, previous events began to flood her mind, the memory of Vince McMahon dragging her out to the parking lot and shoving her into the backseat of an SUV replaying in her head vividly. There was also a vague remembrance of cloth being placed over her face the fumes wafting from it unpleasant. A short bitter left escaped the 27-year old as she rested her head against her shackled arm. "The bastard drugged me. Fan-fucking-tastic." Even though she knew the move was fruitless, Allison yanked her chained wrist toward her a bit testing the strength of her bindings. While the headboard wasn't all that unyielding, the metal handcuffs trapping her wrist were and the odd angle to which her arm had been wound in left escape as merely a dream unless she intended to break her hand just to slip it from the cold, shiny bracelet. Allison huffed angrily as she leaned back against the headboard her arm beginning to ache from the raised position it had been placed in. Why Vince would want to 'kidnap' her in the first place only to drive to some run down motel and chain her to a bed was beyond her. _Maybe it's simply because he's bat shit crazy no matter which angle you look at it from. The whole damn McMahon family shares this particular lovely trait. _

She ran her free hand over the folds of her dress her mind unwillingly drifting to how she'd need to get this thing dry-cleaned soon as possible after the delicate fabric being exposed to whatever might be lurking in the room she was currently bound in. The sound of a door lock clicking open caught the young woman's attention causing her head to lift up from looking at her gown to the now opening door. As she expected, Vince McMahon came strolling in with what looked like fast food bags in his hands. Allison felt her stomach grumble, she knew she hadn't had much to eat that day and of course the smug asshole was going to use that to his advantage. "Ah good to see you're awake. You were out for about an hour or so on me there."

Allison knew he was expecting her to be meek and submissive due to the predicament she was in, her obviously not having the upper hand this go around. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of thinking he broke her even the tiniest bit. "Funny how that happens when a person is drugged isn't it? But now that you've acquired the results you can take your report up to the local middle school science fair. It'll beat that paper-mache volcano by a landslide."

She was a tad annoyed by the grin that appeared on his face. "I can also see that your fire has been lit again, I suppose I'm going to have to work a little harder to douse that permanently but that can be done at a later date."

She had to admit he had the confidence thing down pat, no weak spots to be seen. "Well let's make sure to pencil that into my day planner."

He only laughed at her defiance as he unwrapped a burrito from its foil. Allison averted her eyes so they wouldn't betray anything she might spat at the…thing sitting across the room from her. Vince seemed to pick up on the deliberate look away though a smirk falling onto his features. He picked up another burrito whistling at her as if she was a dog and he wanted to grab her attention. Even though the fire raging in her was screaming at her to react to his act of degradation she kept her eyes gazing straight ahead. "You know I'm trying to be nice and feed you."

He tossed the wrapped up item to her it landing by her feet in her reach. She glanced down at it for a moment then kicked it away from her the wrapping come undone and the tortilla unrolling all the contents dumping out onto the floor. "I'd rather starve than eat something offered by you. God knows what you could've done to it. I have no desire to wake up in yet another oh so lovely establishment in the manner I did 10 minutes ago thank you."

Vince tsked at her comment shaking his head. "Little responses like that aren't going to have me feeling very generous when it comes to you just so you're aware."

The condescending tone he said that in had the fire in Allison winning out as she turned an acidic look the older man's way. "Bite me."

A predatory smile overtook his features and he leaned forward a bit in his chair in her general direction. "Just tell me where sweetheart."

Allison mimicked his position best she could putting a pretty smile on her lips and her voice taking on a sugary sweet quality. "You take too many steps forward and you're going to find a heel shoved up your ass so far you'll have difficulty swallowing." Gratification flooded through her at the taken aback expression that crossed Vince's face. "Understand?"

It took a few seconds but eventually Vince regained his previous stroke of confidence as he stood up from the table striding up to Allison but keeping far back enough to where he wasn't within striking distance. "You need to watch that mouth of yours. And in case you've gone temporarily incompetent let me fill you in on the facts. You are the one handcuffed to a headboard and I am the holding all the cards. No one has any idea where you are or why and I'm your only ticket out of here."

"While that's all good and lovely let's backtrack to that you handcuffed me to a bed after kidnapping me thing. Any reason for doing so or did you simply get bored of jacking off in the bathroom to your fantasies of encounters with gorgeous women that'll never happen?"

Vince's face began to color red at her jab. "I do perfectly fine in that department missy if you must know."

Allison tapped a finger against her lips. "Actually I don't need to nor want to know about any of that, I'd say your wife should but rumor has it she does and stays with your lying, cheating ass anyway. Not that she's not onto something I mean after all she barely has to see your ugly ass face and yet has money rain down on her from the sky to do with as she pleases. I suppose I could endure being married to an egotistical prick like yourself as well for those kind of benefits."

"Linda loves me God damn it I'm her husband!"

The young reporter winced bringing her free hand to her chest over her heart. "Oh you didn't think that band on your finger guaranteed love did you? How sweet and naïve."

Allison could tell she was getting to him and she was a tad surprised his family was part of that achievement. He was pacing the length of the room in front of her spluttering incoherently to himself for a minute. "You know…I've underestimated you. You are just one hell of a little investigator aren't you? You'll find any and everything you can if you think it'll help you tear down whatever it is you got assigned to that week. I don't know how but you've been delving into my past and you hold no remorse for that at all."

After laughing silently to herself, the young woman faked a sudden realization hitting her. "Oh is that why I'm chained to the headboard? That I managed to uncover all your deep, dark, dirty little secrets that were locked away in a vault somewhere in the countryside of Siberia? Because I can see how that would a little stressful." Vince snapped his eyes over to the young woman who was turning this situation that was suppose to have her on pins and needles into one messing with his head. "But then again there is one tiny little thing I don't know about but a little birdie told me that your own daughter isn't all that up on the idea and that grabs at my attention."

The reporter became unsettled for the first time since Vince had walked back in the room because of the Cheshire grin that overtook his face at the mention of his top secret scandal currently in development. "Oh yes, that. I bet that little mind of yours is just dying to know what it is."

"As a matter of fact yes my curiosity is peaked but then again I have no means to acquire the information." A sudden idea popped into Allison's head and she figured might as well give it a try, the worst that happens is that it doesn't work and she was in the same boat she was now. "But no matter," she waved her hand off to the side dismissively before beginning to examine her nails, "I have plenty to nail your ass with and have the death certificate for your career laminated and framed in my office my noon after handing in my story." She held her hand up to eye level a foot or so away from her face. "Ugh a chipped nail that is so irritating."

Vince surveyed her a little shocked by how unperturbed she was at the idea of not knowing what it was he was planning and furthermore not needing it to end his career should she so choose. He wasn't used to be people being uninterested in what it was he was doing, what he thought, what he had to say. This young lady kept throwing curves at him and he wasn't amused. "You really don't care if you know?"

Allison slowly shifted her gaze from her nails to Vince's face. "Not in the least. If I do know great and if not that's just fine too." She went back to checking over her nails the casualness of her tone surprising the patriarch of the McMahon line.

"It's really a big thing."

She checked her reflection in the nearby mirror hanging on the wall next to the bed. "I'm not contesting that."

"A lot of people aren't going to like it."

She only shrugged her shoulders. "That's bound to happen with any occurrence."

"Yes but this is a lot like a steroid use scandal in 1994."

"That does sound dreadful." Vince turned his back on her and that jump-started Allison into implementing the second part of her little scheme. Vince had made the mistake of not binding both her hands.

"You see while normally I wouldn't go spilling secrets like this I figure by the time I'm done with you you'll be scampering back to New York like a puppy with its tail between its legs the consequences of a less spectacular article the furthest thing from your mind. I'm a powerful man Ms. DuGrey and I can deliver on whatever I tell you I can. Which is why I feel confident in revealing my little secret to you and know you'll never use it."

Allison had to scoff at the logic. _What he's going to scare me into submission? Please. _"Oh really now?" She lifted a hand to hair feeling around for one of the bobby pins she knew was secured in her head. Once her fingers grazed one, she slipped it from its hold bending it a little to where she could use one end without resistance.

"Oh yes I'm not one to be underestimated either. But back to my plan; steroids will be involved only in a mandatory sense now. Why with John Laurinaitis, a man willing to do anything with a few Benjamins thrown his way, in charge of both shows and a paid off medical team no will be the wiser nor have anywhere for the unwilling Superstars to run to."

Allison had to admit he had a point there. No wrestler would go to the authorities or press with information like that because of what it would do to the company and by extension themselves. "So that's where those large sums of missing money go to? Paying off the medics?"

Vince nodded a smile on his face as he looked out the grimy window. "Yes, I've used the technique in the past with a fair amount of success. It was never that part that made things go downhill but I've covered all my bases this time. The WWE isn't exciting anymore it's all too PG and Cenanation like. Honestly 5-year olds at shows? No I want dangerous and blood and broken bones. I want unscripted, unpredetermined results. I want legitimacy."

Allison was actually intrigued now by what it was he was saying but kept her goal in mind. She twisted the bobby pin in the lock of the handcuffs until she heard the lock give way. _What do you know Daddy teaching me how to pick a lock at 14 came in handy after all._ "Wait you want Creative rendered obsolete basically?" He nodded. "But how is it achieving full legitimacy when your pumping enhancement drugs into the talent?"

"We need full rosters of Mark Henrys and Big Shows. Brock Lesnars and Kanes. We need more violent, dangerous athletes and with the perks for cooperating I don't believe we'll have too many resisters."

The 27-year old shook her head trying to make sure she was hearing things correctly. "So in a sense you want to change the image of the WWE from one of athletes entertaining audiences by performing in the ring into a reality type version of fight club?"

"Yes. I want these men to fight, really fight for their championships, their careers, their livelihoods. And if they don't like it they can leave I'll rip up their contracts no problem. Along with publicizing their substance abuse."

"You'd use that for the reasoning of termination."

Vince turned back to her and Allison was suddenly jarred back to reality glad she hadn't slipped her wrist from the handcuff yet so it still looked like she was shackled. "It's brilliant isn't it? Basically dog fighting only with WWE athletes. Bring a whole new meaning to the term cock fighting."

He began to laugh heartily while Allison could only look on disgusted. "That's completely immoral."

Vince abruptly stopping chuckling fixing her with a stare. "That's business. And as long as it brings in money, which it will because there are a lot of sick freaks in this country, that's all the board needs to give me the green light."

Allison shook her head. "You shouldn't have told me that."

"Oh but I love the look on your face right now. And now we can get to that chat I mentioned earlier, a chat that'll put you in line and keep you there. Because remember I can deliver on what I say and if you don't do as I request you'll be finding a lot more than your job in jeopardy." The young writer glared fiercely at the sad excuse for a human being in front of her. Vince, full of confidence and his attitude so cocky, he made the mistake of coming within inches of his hostage. "So how about that chat?"

"Actually I think we've talked enough." To Vince's utter surprise, Allison pulled free of the handcuffs then used her body to spin around him and knock him to the bed latching the handcuffs around both of his wrists chaining him to the headboard this time his arms twisted at odd angles. "Now that can't be comfortable."

"You little bitch. I will end everything for you!"

Allison fluffed out her dress and tossed her hair back. "Oh but honey I do believe I'm going to beat you to the end of that race and by the time I'm finished you won't have the ability to end anything." She sat down at the foot of the bed amused by his attempts to reach her. "If you hadn't been such a grade A jackass the first time we met this probably never would've reached this point. But unfortunately you pissed off the wrong girl. And now let me lay out some facts for you, I hold the power over you which in turn makes you my bitch." Simply for her own personal enjoyment, Allison turned on the TV setting it to the Disney channel. She pushed herself up to stand brushing off any dust that had gathered on her and collected her clutch from the table. "All that nastiness aside however have a lovely evening and watch some it this Shake It Up show. It looks just riveting. Ciao."

* * *

><p>Once she was outside, Allison slumped against the door her eyes closed feeling all her bravado and strength leave her which only resulted in her being completely and utterly drained. "Allison!" With what little energy she had left she opened her eyes seeing Hunter jogging toward her. "Are you okay?" He started scanning her for injures but other than some light bruising she was unblemished.<p>

"How did you find me?"

"A tech saw Vince take you and there was enough of a paper trail to lead me right here." He brushed her hair from her face but she immediately flinched pulling out of his reach. "Ally what's wrong?"

She spun back around to face him her dress flowing out around her, which only made her feel silly. "Just do me a favor and keep everyone in your family especially your wife and her father away from me. You have no idea what I just had to endure, listen to, and now what I have to do **immediately**because of what I said in there while putting up some stupid act!"

Hunter could see her breaking and he tried to approach her slowly but everytime he got too close for comfort she retreated. "You're right I don't know but just tell me and we'll work it out."

"There's nothing to work out!" It was about this point the tears fell. "I just handcuffed your father-in-law to a headboard after manipulating him to tell me about his dark little secret Stephanie is opposed to. And it's horrible! There's only one thing I can do now which is write about it. Because if I don't he'll ruin me and God damn it I actually believe him this time!"

Hunter glanced up at the motel room door she just vacated. "Wait he's in there chained to a headboard?"

Allison threw her hands up in the air. "Yes! He's watching Disney channel because at the time it seemed funny! But now all I can think about it is getting home, handing in this story, and forgetting this place completely. I may be a New Yorker but I grew up very sheltered and things like this just don't exist in my world!"

"What things? Just say what's got you so upset!"

"This place, this company! It is so fucked up and the saddest part is the majority of you don't even know it! But you are surrounded by manipulation, pay offs, lies, and everything else that feeds into the realm of immorality. And I just want out!"

Instead of trying to say anything else calming Hunter wrapped his arms around her holding her to him despite her struggling to get free. After a moment she gave it up and began sobbing into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"I was handcuffed to a bed, drugged, and kidnapped. I actually that he was going to hurt me."

Her voice broke as she choked that out and it made Hunter torn between being broken hearted himself at hearing her fears and wanting to barge in the room where Vince was a sitting duck just asking to be maimed. "He might be crazy but I don't think he'd actually harm you."

"But I didn't know that. And the longer I'm here the more this place begins to get more dangerous in more ways than one." Hunter kissed her hair whispering comforting words to her over and over. After a few minutes Allison pulled herself away wiping at her face. "Sorry about your shirt."

"Don't worry about it." She drew her phone from her clutch dialing a number from memory. Before she could press send though Hunter stopped her. "Who are you calling?"

"Frank. I just want to go back to the hotel and sleep this night off."

Hunter gestured to the car he drove there. "I can take you. I'm already here and ready to play the hero."

That got a small smile from Allison but she still shook her head. "I appreciate the offer but I really just want to be alone right now." Hunter nodded being understanding which Allison appreciated. She placed a hand on his cheek giving him the best smile she could at the present time. "Thank you for trying to be my hero." She rose up to kiss his cheek but he turned his head so she got his lips. Instantly her mind screamed no and she made to pull away but a nagging voice in the back of her mind told her to stay and in her broken state she listened to it. She let him kiss her just so she could feel safe and protected after what she thought was a threatening ordeal, which in fact it was just not in a physical way. Hunter was surprised she didn't pull away like he thought but he wasn't go to complain or stop to contemplate it when he finally got the reaction he wanted. Everything was going fine until his fingers skimmed under the hem of her dress and her eyes shot open the reality of what she was doing hitting her. She jerked away her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh dear God."

"Allison—"

"No! I can't do this! Do you realize that I am turning into the slut of the WWE right now? I've kissed three **different **guys and that is just not me! I mean sure Randy's didn't mean anything really, I don't think at least, and yours you always start Punk being the only one I initiate and even then it wasn't major but still! God what the hell is wrong with me?"

Hunter took hold of her arms lightly. "Nothing. But you must feel something for me otherwise you would've pulled away instantly."

"I stood there because I'm vulnerable and you offered comfort so I took it in any form I could get. And while yes I am not going to deny that you are a good-looking man and sweet and charming you're also married!"

"That's really what bothers you isn't it? The ring. I'll take it off." He removed his wedding band from his finger dropping it in his pocket.

Allison rolled her eyes. "That doesn't eradicate the marriage for the hour you don't wear the ring! And yes it does bother me. Because not only am I belittling the institution of marriage but forgive me for not being to okay with the fact that the man I would be seeing goes home to another woman every night!"

"So that's where Punk and I suppose even Randy since he might be in the picture again beat me?"

Allison was thoroughly confused how he switched from her being bothered by dating a married man to a compare and contrast contest between himself and two of her boys but she answered him anyway. "Honestly yes! It's quite a perk that they haven't pledged themselves to someone else."

Hunter was cursing whoever upstairs found this amusing. "Allison just try this with me. Please."

She moved out of his light grasp shaking her head vehemently. "No. I've already tainted my image. I will not help you cheat."

Hunter felt his anger rising. "So you won't be with me but you will with one of them. That's what your saying?"

Allison redialed Frank's number once again pausing before hitting the call button. "I'm saying you can't have me but they can." With that she turned away from him walking off the phone pressed to her ear surprised that despite earlier predictions her night actually did just get worse.


	17. Changing Minds

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: My, my, my where to go and what to do. **

Chapter 17: Changing Minds

Hunter's concentration on the forms in front of him was disrupted by a combination of three short knocks on the door. He cocked his head to the side in wonderment wondering who on Earth might be coming to call on either him or Stephanie so early in the morning. It was 6:05 am. Stephanie was still asleep in bed the knocks going unheard by her but since Hunter had some work he had been putting off as of late he chose to get up early and catch-up best he could before starting the day, so he obviously took notice. He set down the pen in his hand pushing the forms off to the side on the small worktable in his and Stephanie's hotel room before getting up from his seat and striding over to the door. With one last look at his wife to make sure he hadn't woken her in some way, Hunter slowly tugged open the door shielding some of the light spilling in from the hallway with his body. There wasn't anybody standing on the other side waiting for him, which simply furthered his confusion. He took a step forward to look up and down the hallway only to feel his foot connect with something. He looked down and saw a small package set just outside the door. _Okay then. _He scooped up the brown bag in one hand starting back inside.

Once he had reached the worktable again he unrolled the top of the bag pulling out a clipped together stack of papers along with a sticky note stuck dead center. He yanked off the note setting the papers down while bringing the note closer so he could decipher the small swirl of handwriting. _**'I figured I could give you a final copy to scan through so you'll have an idea of what'll be printed. Plus maybe it'll give you a little insight into just what it is you're dealing with. –Allison**_

Hunter's eyebrows scrunched together as he eyes narrowed wondering just what it is she meant by giving him insight into what he's dealing with. He cast a curious gaze at his slumbering wife remembering that whatever it was Allison found out that night was also what Stephanie had been trying so hard to hide from him. She had made sure to keep her things hidden away ever since he had rifled through them keeping him from trying to find it out for himself a second time. _This stack of papers suddenly just got much heavier. _His fingers pried off the clip dropping it to the table as well as he settled further in his chair so he could give her story a quick read. He was surprised to find it started about him and his accomplishments since getting involved in the corporate side of things. As his eyes scanned the words sprinkled across the page he noticed how good of a light she had painted him in. A small smile started to appear on his face at the fact that even with the extreme tension between them she didn't let it filter over into her writing. That smile of his started to disappear however as he reached the part about Vincent McMahon. She had tossed out all mentions of anything in the past; anything that ledger might've given her. Instead she described Vince as a 'single dark stain blemishing the canvas of the WWE.' As he read on it wasn't hard to see where she got that impression. Even after knowing Vince as long as he had, Hunter still had trouble believing the information pouring from these pages. _You've got to be kidding me. _But the words kept getting supported the more he read, the details of Vince's plan elaborate. _There's no way she could make this up. _Allison tactfully rounded out the story fixating on the point that only the patriarch of the McMahon line tainted the image of the WWE and that his son-in-law was working to restore it to its former glamour with the majority of the WWE personnel in line to support him.

Hunter set the papers down a heavy sigh escaping his lips. There was no denying she was talented. Instead of letting Vince's actions mar the face of the WWE she kept the slander to the man himself but not in a manner to destroy all the man had, only his future with the company. Not to mention she made sure to state that the WWE would not suffer because of this one man either. That the company had those behind it who could fix the problems that plagued it…and one of the leaders in that quest was himself. However any warmth he felt at this realization was short lived, as once again the price Vince was willing to pay at the talent's expense flooded into his mind. Hunter again looked over his shoulder at Stephanie sleeping peacefully completely unaware to what he had just learned. _And she kept it from me. _

All sense of courtesy eradicated in his mind, Hunter clasped the clip along the edges of the papers Allison delivered before standing up from his seat and storming over to Stephanie's side of the bed. Even though he had anger coursing through his veins, he made sure to shake her awake mildly rather than rudely jar her to consciousness. Stephanie felt the forced movement causing her to blink her eyes open slowly startling slightly at the sight of her husband so close. "Hunter. You scared me there for a second."

Bitter laughter escaped from his lips while he fingered the edges of the article. "Yes I apologize for that it's just something of interest came to my attention this morning and I thought you should have a look."

Stephanie wasn't blind, she could tell whatever this thing of interest was it had upset Hunter greatly. She noticed he was holding out small set of papers to her and after a few seconds she took hold of them. Once she had Hunter stood up from his spot wordlessly and went back to his work so she could let Allison's words sink in. She read silently for a minute or so but then a sharp gasp emitted from her piercing the room and it was then Hunter dropped his act of doing work to turn in his seat and glare at her. "Interesting read isn't it?"

Stephanie was still gawking at the pages before her, hands trembling just a little. "But h…how did she…"

"He told her."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "What?" He just continued to stare at her. "Why in the hell would he tell her?"

Hunter shrugged his shoulders feigning confusion. "Gosh I have no idea. Maybe when he kidnapped and drugged her taking her to that dingy little motel that charm of hers he's been accusing her with worked on him too. Talk about irony."

Stephanie threw the covers off her clinching the papers tightly in her hand crinkling them. "I told him not to do this. I told him it was a stupid idea and even more ludicrous to have the rumors flying around with a damn reporter in our midst!"

Hunter nodded his head slowly. "Yeah she mentioned a few overheard conversations where you and your father were at…odds with each other.

She scoffed waving the papers lightly. "Well I'm sure the more of this wretched article I read all of the details for his plan are laid out plainly, his intentions being quite clear."

"Yeah they are but I just have one question for you. Why didn't you tell me?" Stephanie was silent for a moment and when she opened her mouth to answer he cut her off. "No that's the wrong question, what I really want answered is why did you actively hide it from me?"

"Hunter it's all still theoretical there was no need to burden you with the mere idea."

"That's not an answer as to why it was hidden. You didn't want me to know this for some reason and I can't help but wonder if you knew it's because I'd work against it and maybe…just maybe you're not so opposed to this as you like to claim."

She gasped indignantly at his implication. "Why would you think that? You honestly believe I'm okay with what he's trying to do?"

Hunter took a few steps toward her. "I don't see you trying to stop it! Arguing with him isn't going to do anything, it's just a waste of breath."

Stephanie let the papers go them fluttering down to the covers of the king-sized bed then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hunter, try to listen. This is my father, Vince McMahon, we're discussing here. He holds plenty of power in this company and the board backed the idea if he could show proof it would rake in money."

Hunter's anger was fueled a little by her 'try to listen' comment but he kept his voice steady. "But he didn't have that proof yet did he? No otherwise the idea would've been implemented already. And Stephanie, you're still seen as Stephanie McMahon not Helmsley around here, you hold quite a bit of power yourself darling."

"Oh my God Hunter listen to yourself! You really want to get into a power struggle with my father?"

"We've done it before and won! Even the board would have to cave once seeing the wide array of disapproval among the rest of the company. And you know that."

Stephanie turned away from him running a hand through her slightly tangled hair. "Just let it go."

"How can I when the only thought that's running through my head is what else it is you're hiding from me."

She spun back around her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Nothing! God how paranoid are you?" He opened his mouth to retort to that comment but she held up her hand and continued. "And don't you worry about this latest thing of my father's. Obviously this reporter," she gestured pointedly at the papers, "you're so damn fond of is going to spill the beans and everything will be just fine."

He remained quiet for a moment before a sarcastic laugh broke through the silence draped through the room. "You want to know why I'm so damn fond of her? Because unlike you she let me know about this little scheme of your father's when she didn't have to. She could've just run her little ass back to New York and handed in her story and let me wait or week or so to find out with everyone else in the damn country. But instead she dropped this off to let me know. Give me a little insight into what it is I'm dealing with. What it is I married into." He threw a clean shirt on over his jeans shooting his wife a look stopping her from saying whatever it is was she wanted to. "And you know the funny thing is, after all these years and three kids later I thought I did know. Turns out I was wrong." He gathered up his work quickly before walking out the door without another word.

* * *

><p>Allison was in her hotel room packing up the last of her things. She'd already done her tearful goodbyes with Randy, Sheamus, and Punk the night before explaining to them best she could that her job was done and it was time for her to go home. It killed her to walk away from each of them but she was stronger than she gave herself credit for sometimes. She put her last belonging, her perfume, in her bag before straightening up and giving the room a quick once over to make sure she had forgotten anything. Satisfied, she made her way into the restroom repeating the process. A sigh left her as she flicked off the light slipping her sandals on her feet then zipped up her bag. While she hadn't expected it to happen, she had gotten quite attached to some of the people around here. <em>A whole lot of good a vow does if you're just going to break it. <em>She loaded her smaller bag up onto her large suitcase looping the straps around the pop-up handle on the bottom bag to keep it secured in place while she rolled it out to the lobby for check out. Allison shrugged her purse up on her shoulder and grasped the handle in her hand. Her room key was stashed in her back pocket and since she had housekeeping come up early and clean up while she was packing, the room was ready for whoever was next. She closed her eyes briefly then strolled through the door hauling her luggage behind her as she headed towards the elevator.

After a few moments, the ding sounded and the doors opened to a thankfully empty elevator. She didn't feel like smiling politely or exchanging small talk had it been a person from the company. She made it to the lobby without interruption and it was almost comical to her how easy this whole process of leaving was if she left out the emotional side. But this wasn't some romantic comedy where she was boarding a train to the other side of the country waiting for the man she had fallen love with in two weeks stop her and profuse his feelings in front of the whole station. Oh no, she didn't believe in fairytales like that anymore. She stepped up behind a man at the counter pulling her key card from her pocket. "Allison wait!"

Her eyes widened in surprise at how lovely timing that was with the thought that had just run through her head. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." But she played along anyway and turned her head in the direction the voice calling to her had rung out. Hunter was jogging up to her thoroughly making her confused. Once he had reached her Allison asked, "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

Allison hated it when people answered her questions with ones of their own especially in situations like this where said person could just repeat her question and it make sense. "What it looks like, I'm checking out because I'm going home."

"You don't have to go."

"Yes I do." She released her hold on her luggage the man in front of taking forever and a day to do whatever it was he was trying to accomplish. "I have a story to hand in. Or did you miss the copy I sent you this morning?"

Hunter had to smile at her attitude, her witty, sarcastic nature just one of the things he liked about her. "No I got it. Very enlightening and well written I might add."

She rolled her eyes lightly at the compliment. "Thank you. But seeing as you read it I'm sure a smart guy like yourself can recognize the end of article when you see one. The next step in this whole process is leaving."

"But you don't have to leave. Just mail it in. You haven't used up all the time you were given for this piece. Just take the rest of it to actually enjoy this."

Allison couldn't help the laugh that left her at his crazy idea. "What and wait for the anvil courtesy of your father-in-law to drop on my head? As appealing as that sounds, I'd rather be safe in my own home thank you."

Hunter took one of her hands in his. "Vince can't do anything to you."

She sighed lightly a small smile falling on her lips. "Okay I know before I was joking about how you were scared of Vince and I'm glad to see your proving me wrong but this time I really think I should just eat my words." Seeing she wasn't getting the point, granted he hadn't said a whole lot that would give her much of a point to get, he dropped her hand and instead took hold of her luggage pulling it towards one of the luxurious couches in the spacious lobby. "Hey!"

"If you want it you're going to have to come get it, sweetheart." The young woman rolled her eyes in earnest now but followed him nonetheless because she kind of needed her things if she wanted to go home.

"I have a 2:00 plane to catch."

Hunter tsked at her. "That's lovely but I think you're going to miss it."

"Not if you surrender my bags and let me go along on my merry way. You're making this unnecessarily difficult."

Hunter clapped a hand over her mouth. "Would you just shut up for a minute?" Her green eyes tinged with anger but when he removed his hand she complied with his request however the glare he was getting right then…if looks could kill. "Much better." She made a face at him but that was all. "As I was saying before you got all smartass on me," a momentary grin graced her features, "Vince can't do anything because I asked the board to have him step down. And they did. Therefore he has no power."

Allison's glare morphed to confusion. "Why would you have them do that?"

"So you could stay. I know you've written your story and I've got to say it's a damn good one but maybe just sit on it for a couple days. Or like I said use the extra time you have to simply enjoy this. I know you've had some fun but this article of yours has always been in the back of your mind. It won't be this time."

She wasn't going to say the idea wasn't tempting. She found she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye yet and this way she didn't have to. She also wouldn't mind mending her relationship with Hunter. He had been kind to her the whole time she was here and forging a friendship with him wouldn't kill her. But she wasn't sold. "Hunter…listen. I've got to do what's best for me and I'm under no delusions. I need to move on and I just don't belong here. I'm not WWE. I'm New York."

"Maybe you only think that because you haven't been able to fully embrace it."

"I'm never going to be WWE, Hunter."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Never know." She only shook her head at him. "Just humor me. Please?"

"What motive do I have to stay?"

"What motive do you have to leave?"

She regarded him for a minute. "I'm calling Darren, if he wants me back I'm going back."

"Fair enough."

She fished her phone from her purse dropping the tote by her bags before leaving all her things with Hunter while she walked off a bit to have a little privacy. After a few rings the other end picked up. "Darren Forrester."

"Hey Dare, it's me."

"Ally! How's my favorite little wrestling reporter?"

She breathed out a small laugh leaning against a nearby wall. "Just peachy. Look I have a question for you."

"Okay."

Allison took in a deep breath. "Alright so I hit a streak of luck and got a really good scoop out here and I've finished my piece. It's hard-hitting, you're going to love the cutthroat part of it."

"Sounds perfect just come on back and we'll get it all ready to go."

Allison feared he might say that. A sudden idea clicked in her head and she wondered if he'd go for it. Either way it bought her those few days Hunter asked of her. "Yeah about that I have an idea. How 'bout I send it in and you let the guys upstairs give it a read and if they like it this could be the like the first in a three-part type thing. I have an idea of where I could go with it if I make a few tweaks."

Darren kicked his feet up on his desk tossing his stress ball back and forth in his hands. "A three-parter huh? Now that is intriguing."

He didn't say anything else irking Allison a tad but she kept the sweet tone. "So you like it?"

"Yeah sounds like a good thing for us. We've been lacking in sports anyway, hence the whole reason you're out there in the first place. This might really raise our…stuff in that area."

Allison wasn't sure what he meant but 'stuff' but he agreed giving her those few days and hopefully more if the higher up guys signed off as well. "Okay great, I'll make my few adjustments than send it over to you by e-mail. You'll have it before the end of the day."

"I said you could do this Ally."

"Turns out you were right for a change." She hung up after that feeling a surge of happiness at her random idea. She slipped her phone in her pocket as she made her way back over to where Hunter stood. "Looks like I might be staying after all."

* * *

><p>Allison had to admit, she was pretty excited to be heading to Dallas, TX and finally get to see Jerryworld in Arlington. She was a huge Dallas Cowboys fan and in love with Miles Austin. Darren called her this morning giving her the green light for her three-part story therefore keeping the young writer around a little longer. She hadn't told her boys that she was staying yet and she wondered if they saw her board the plane or not. The plane had just leveled out and the seatbelt sign turned off. She knew technically it was safe to unbuckle she had always had a slight fear of flying and felt much better just staying belted in. She was reading a little from one of her favorite classics, Pride and Prejudice, when someone spoke in her ear. "I think you got on the wrong plane darling."<p>

Allison smiled brightly as she heard the voice she had come to love over the past few weeks. She marked her page before turning to look at Punk's smiling face. "What can I say, I've grown to like this screwed up world of yours. Plus come on, who wouldn't want to see Jerryworld?"


	18. Little Bit of This, Little Bit of That

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

Chapter 18: Little Bit of This, Little Bit of That

Allison was lounging out by the very large pool at the hotel in the DFW area of the Lone Star State. They didn't have beautiful sunny days quite like this is New York and Allison had every intention of soaking up as much sun as she possibly could over the next two weeks. _Hell I should just quit my job and move down here. _She let out a light giggle at the completely ludicrous thought. She loved her job too much and she even loved the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple. _Only other New Yorkers get it, although it did take some adjusting on my part after growing up in Omaha. _She shifted in her seat a little relishing the warmth raining down upon her skin no doubt getting her tan back. She knew she should probably be thinking up what to write the second installment of her new three-part story here in the WWE but she was finding it just a little hard to care right now. She had made the few needed adjustments in her piece about Vince so it hinted at the intention of there being more to come but she hadn't hinted what that addition might be about. Allison groaned slightly as her mind started to whir back to life trying to jumpstart her reporter side back up. _No, no, no I want to just stop thinking for awhile. _After trying for a few minutes to will her mind to just shut down, Allison's green eyes snapped open annoyance at herself evident. She huffed a little at her inability to put her work on the backburner for even an hour while she dug out her iPod from the little bag she had brought down with her. _Maybe Blake Shelton can take my mind off it._ She felt her body relax as the beginning chords of 'Drink On It' hit her ears and she started to softly sing along tapping her hand against her thigh to the slow, soothing beat of the song.

Hunter walked out onto the balcony of his room feeling the heat down in Texas start to get to him just a little. He had booked a separate room from Stephanie for the stay here. She had thrown a fit when she found out but he had perfected tuning people out by now so he simply shut off his hearing for the 10 minutes it took her to scream at him. When she realized he hadn't taken in a word of it that only seemed to infuriate her more but he was already halfway down the hall by the time she had another rant ready to go. His room overlooked the pool and for once he wasn't high up in the hotel and instead settled comfortably on the 2nd floor. He caught the light reflecting off the pool almost blindingly but he drifted his eyes down anyway to the clear light blue water rippling lightly from the small breeze flowing by at the moment. He was contemplating going for a swim when he caught sight of the young woman stretched out on a chaise lounge. Her dark hair was thrown up in a ponytail, her fair skin contrasting with the string bikini adorning her body. _Allison. _Even though the thoughts running through his head were anything but innocent, Hunter reeled in the lust he felt. He didn't care what women said, bikinis were such a dangerous thing for males. He knew now Allison had principles she refused to compromise on more than she already had. She was a good girl with only a few streaks of bad in her. He knew it wouldn't matter what he said to her, not even if he went absolutely insane screaming that he loved her down to his core, if he still wore a ring on his left hand she wouldn't even bat an eye. And while that wasn't ideal for him he couldn't deny he admired her determination to keep to that. She had her two slip ups but she wouldn't have a third.

'Honey Bee' now filtered through Allison's headphones. Currently it was one of her favorite songs and she just knew she was singing at a normal volume now but there were only two other people out at the pool with her and they were clear on the opposite end from her. She cut off abruptly however when a shadow fell over her blocking half of her body from the sun's rays. She cracked her eyes open to see Punk smirking down at her obviously amused by her behavior. "Oh shut up." She pushed on his stomach with enough force to cause him to drop down in the lounge next to her.

His deep laugh reached her ears as she pulled the headphones off sliding them along with her iPod back in her bag. "No I'm not judging, it was cute." Allison rolled her eyes despite also having a smile on her face. "Enjoying the pool?"

"Hell I'm enjoying Texas, this weather is amazing. I don't experience anything like this up North." She leaned her head back on the lounge closing her eyes once more the sunshine pouring onto her skin deliciously. A small moan of contentment left her. "This is pure relaxation."

Allison missed the appraisal of her by Punk as his eyes scanned up and down her form taking in the large amount of exposed skin. Sure she had stripped down once before in front of him but it was quick and he didn't put that moment in the same category as this one. Punk wasn't one to fall into relationships or develop feelings easily. With his profession relationships were a difficult thing to start up let alone maintain. However he was thrown for a loop by Allison's arrival. With her story being expanded upon therefore keeping this girl in front of him around it gave him the time he would need to really make a move and see where it led. But at the same time, he knew she couldn't stay forever and that was always the risk taken when getting involved with someone outside the company. He wasn't sure how some guys did it. Sometimes it just made Hunter and Stephanie's marriage make much more sense. But even that had its cracks, as Punk was hyperaware of Hunter's attraction for the woman next to him. He shook his head clearing out the deep thinking he was about to fall into. He had come out to the pool for a little R&R just like Allison and he was determined to get just that.

Allison heard the rustling of fabric on her left so she opened her eyes turning her head slightly in the WWE Champion's direction. She watched as the white t-shirt was peeled away from his skin revealing the toned upper half of his body to her wandering eyes. She found it a little funny how she absolutely found tattoos a turn on when for herself a tattoo just seemed preposterous. _Granted that could be because I have the lowest pain tolerance ever known to man. _She chalked it up to the idea that the tattoos put that small spin of bad boy in a man that every girl wanted whether she admitted to it or not. "I see you checking me out over there DuGrey."

Her melodic laughter rang out loving how much of a movie line that sounded like. "Sorry I just can't help it."

"It's alright darling, I'll give you a pass this time." She only shook her head closing her eyes once more mentally noting she'd need to turn over soon. "I'm going in for a bit." His hand fell to the top of her thigh his fingers not too far form the edge of bikini bottoms. Allison worked to keep her face impassive. "Want to come?"

She could practically see the waggle of his eyebrows in her mind right then. "I would but I have to turn over and tan my other side in about 5 minutes."

"Suit yourself." She felt his presence disappear as he headed towards the pool but small sparks lingered after he removed his hand. She heard the small splash figuring he had dived in. Allison wasn't sure what to do about Punk. She was definitely attracted to him that wasn't in question; it was more just how did he fit in her life and she in his? They had such different goals and roads ahead of them that pursuing something seemed a little foolish. If she was 5 years younger she wouldn't even hesitate but Allison had made the mistake of letting love overtake everything in her life and it hadn't ended well. She had learned from her mistakes. She was a little guarded already when it came to the L word. Friendships with guys she did impeccably, it was furthering any said friendship she needed to work on. Then there was the whole situation with Hunter. She hadn't lied when she told herself that day in the lobby that she wanted to try and fix her friendship with him it just complicated things seeing as she knew that he wasn't exactly accepting that level for their relationship without any wishes for something else. _I've said it before and I'll say it again. The men of the WWE are a whole different breed of male._ Having her issues with the men she had met here along with her work pressing on her mind wasn't fun at all but the God send she had was that the time granted to her not only for this second part but also the third one extended for quite a bit taking the stress of an upcoming deadline off her plate.

Allison let her eyes flutter open her gaze locking on Punk climbing out of the water. The sun reflected off his wet skin making him more appealing than before. Then there were also the droplets of water rolling down his back and dripping from his fingertips. She bit her lips as she watched the trail of one particular drop make its path down his spine before it burst at the sudden meeting with the tops of trunks. It was an odd thought but she found she was a little jealous of that drop of water. She brought herself back to reality realizing she was gawking at the man practically. _Thank God he didn't see me do said gawking. _She saw his body begin to turn back towards her so she quickly shut her eyes again to give the impression she'd been innocently sunbathing the whole time. The sudden feel of being lifted into the air surprised the daylights out of her however causing her eyes to snap open Punk's intentions instantly clear. "Don't you dare!"

His laughter surrounded her happiness alight in his hazel orbs. "Why ever not?"

"Oh don't even play that game you know why not." They had reached the edge of the pool now but that playful smirk hadn't left his lips. "Punk…" Her tone was warning but all that did was pull the trigger and with one quick toss of his arms she was sent soaring her scream silenced once she hit the water. Her hair fell out of the loose ponytail leaving it to flow around her head. She surfaced taking in a fresh gulp of air. Punk's laughter was dying down a little but the sight of her annoyed expression only had him grinning wider. "You are so dead."

"Sure I am." He jumped into the water then himself coming up beside her seconds later. He let his eyes trail up and down her not caring the water distorted the view a little. "You look good wet."

"Shut up." There was that damn smirk again and it moved Allison into retaliating. She placed her hands on his shoulders so she could push herself up a little then moved her hands to his head and applied pressure effectively dunking him. This time it was him coming up for a lungful of air and her off to the side giggling. "I feel better now."

Punk slicked his hair back from his face. "That's good because you've declared war now."

"Bring it on Mr. Champion. Show me what you got."

* * *

><p>Allison was down at the front desk waiting for the extra towel she had come down for. She had gotten an odd look from the boy working the counter and that was probably because normal people found the number of towels provided just plenty but Allison didn't really care. He looked 17 years old who got stuck working a late shift. <em>I suppose working in a hotel while in high school isn't all that bad of a gig. <em>She didn't take notice of the woman entering the hotel then or the clacking of her heels stopping suddenly right after she had passed Allison. The boy returned with a fluffy towel in hand extending it toward her. "Here you go Miss."

"Thank you." He nodded in response ending their exchange and Allison turned to head back to the elevator but was stopped by the sight of Stephanie McMahon glaring over at her. "Hello." She plastered on a polite smile trying her best to play off the slightly hostile look the older woman was sending her way.

Stephanie only stared at her for a moment or two then broke out in a smile of her own. But it wasn't a very polite one. "Why hello to you too. The girl who single-handedly stripped my father of his position in our company not to mention also creating a riff between my husband and I."

Allison caught on rather quickly to the fact that her delivering of her article to Hunter must've caused an argument to brew between the couple. She knew Stephanie hadn't come clean about her father's plan, otherwise Hunter wouldn't have been so confused by what she was saying outside the motel that night. She could only assume Hunter had been angry after reading her piece and confronted Stephanie about it. "I didn't do anything except enlighten people about the little schemes being cooked up by the McMahon family. This may be more a PG era in the life of the WWE but it's obvious your father is doing his best to change that. He deserved to know what he's up against."

She made to brush past Stephanie and let that be all she had to say to the heir to the 'throne' but she found her path blocked by Stephanie who wasn't quite ready to be done with the conversation just yet. "I'll admit my father's idea wasn't the best he's ever come up with but he also has a point about the shows no longer being interesting. They're mediocre at best and need improvement."

"Even if it's at the expense of the talent? Actual men and women who depend on this company?" Allison scoffed in disgust. "You McMahons are a real piece of work."

That should've been the end of their encounter but a hand grasping her arm halted her retreating form. "I'm not finished with you yet." Stephanie's eyes flashed angrily at Allison but if it was meant to intimidate her Stephanie was going to need to try a different tactic. "You know I can overlook the attack on my father because quite honestly he needs a wake-up call every now and then. The wedge you're driving into my marriage however I can't ignore."

The 27-year old laughed at the accusation shot at her. "You seriously think that wedge between driven in is a result of **my **actions? I'm not the one who was hiding anything from Hunter or treating him like a piece of dirt." A flashback of her technically using Hunter for comfort after the 'kidnapping' incident flickered in her mind but she pushed it away. "Maybe if you had put a little faith in your husband and clued him in on everything going on you wouldn't have that wedge to worry your pretty little head over." Stephanie's eyes widened in surprise that Allison had the audacity to speak to her the way she was but Ms. Billion Dollar Princess wasn't the only one born with fire in her. "And in case you've forgotten some of the conversations you've had with Hunter, you were causing trouble for the two of you **long **before I showed up. Being a mini Vince doesn't do much for you marriage does it?"

"How do you know about that? That's private business."

"Then maybe you should think about leaving your 'private business' at the door when going to work. Never know who might hear." This time when Allison made to leave Stephanie seemed too shocked to stop her. She'd only taken a few steps though before turning back around to look at the older woman. "You know, I really respect the institution of marriage despite never having a wedding band on my finger. But my parents always showed me that is was a partnership filled with respect, belief, and just all around common damn courtesy for each person. But the way he talks about you and your marriage…it's appalling. But after seeing and learning a few things about you, I can't really blame him." She spun on her heels heading off back to the elevator jabbing the up button a little harder than necessary. Seconds later a lift arrived but before Allison stepped onto it she cast one last glimpse over at where Stephanie had been lashing out at her. She hadn't moved. As she crossed over into the empty elevator, Allison tried not to find gratification in that.

* * *

><p>The next morning Allison figured she'd go for a run to help clear her head a little. After sleeping on it, she felt a little bad about the words she had spat at Stephanie last night but she couldn't say she had told her any lies. If anything it was the brutal truth that the woman needed to take into careful consideration because Hunter didn't seem too keen on trying to be patient with her anymore and Allison had no argument to present to him that gave him motivation to even just try. She threw on a pair of black Soffe shorts and a basic hot pink ribbed tank before tossing her long wavy locks up in a high ponytail. She clipped her iPod to the top of her shorts and secured the headphones in her ears before sticking her room key in her sock after slipping on her running shoes. Once she was ready, she headed out starting the somewhat short walk from her room to where the elevator was on her floor.<p>

She smiled at the sight of Punk, who was a few room down from her, seemingly heading back from a run himself but as she got closer to him she noticed his bruised jaw. "Oh my God what happened to your jaw?"

He turned his head to face her taking her in. "Good morning to you too sunshine."

Allison yanked the headphones from her ears cradling them in one of her hands while she gently took hold of his chin in the other turning his head to the side so she could get a better look at the marred skin. "Seriously what happened?"

Punk gently removed her hand from his face keeping it in his own. "It's nothing. The bruise isn't even all that bad, his aim wasn't so great."

"Someone hit you?"

"Yes." He propped up against his door smiling amusedly at her but she didn't see what was so funny about the situation and he seemed to read that from her face. "Darling, I'm a wrestler. I'm no stranger to being hit."

Momentarily forgetting her worry, Allison let a light smile reach her lips at his signature term of endearment for her. "Maybe in the ring you're not but that wasn't there yesterday and you haven't had the opportunity to set foot in a ring between then and now."

Punk pressed a kiss to the back of the hand he still held captive then released his hold on it. "Ally don't worry about it. I've got this." He drew out his room card sliding it in his lock. "I'll let you get to your run."

She watched him push open his door and cross into the room but she stopped him from closing it. "Will you at least tell me who hit you? And I'm not going on a run now I'm getting you ice. Whether you think you need it or not I'm here to tell you it wouldn't be a bad idea."

He chuckled lowly at her resting his forehead on the edge of the door. He didn't want to tell her because he knew it wouldn't sit well with her. Just because he wasn't exactly chummy with the guy didn't mean she wasn't trying to be friends and he didn't want to make that even more difficult than it already was for her. He wasn't concealing the name for anyone's benefit but Allison's. "I'll let you play nurse to me but you're not getting a name."

She put her hands on her hips. "If you tell me now you'll save yourself a day of torture at my hands because of my bugging you which you eventually cave to."

"Someone's confident." She simply nodded her head a smile on her face. He sighed cursing himself for being so weak when it came to this girl. "Just don't freak out okay?"

Allison took the ice bucket from Punk's room so she could 'play nurse' as he put it but she had a stop to make first. She headed down one level easily finding the door she needed. She rapped on the door a couple times then waited for the occupant to answer. When he opened the door she saw his right eye was nice and black. "You hit him?" Hunter sighed before nodding his head slowly. There was no point in even trying to pretend otherwise, the proof was on his face. Allison started gesturing with her hands as she talked ice bucket still in hand. "You can't just go around hitting people!" Hunter couldn't help but find her reaction to all this downright adorable. "Did you have a reason?" He opened his mouth to answer her but she cut him off. "You know what I don't want to know. I thought I did, hence the reason I'm standing here, but I realize I really don't. Because the reason is probably stupid because you're male and you're all stupid by default."


	19. Tangled Webs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: So in a brief turn of events I'm going to be putting a real-life event in this story by request but only one. It might end up in this chapter or the next one (I write these things before the chapter so I don't completely know how it'll turn out). Oh and I put an update for IHQ up (just one however the idea had been bugging me for a week or so) so check that out if you haven't already!**

Chapter 19: Tangled Webs

Hunter's deep laugh resounded around her as Allison began to stomp off his amusement with her causing an eruption of annoyance to bubble up within her. She rolled her eyes muttering 'Men' under her breath as she remembered to actually go fill up the ice bucket like she told Punk she was doing at that moment. "You're not the least bit curious as to why my champion and I took a few swings at each other?"

Allison released a deep sigh slowly turning on the balls of her feet looking at him expectantly. It was obvious though he was going to make her ask the question by his casual position leaning against the doorframe his arms crossed across his broad chest. He watched as her emerald eyes rolled once more at his being difficult. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be quite infuriating?"

He merely grinned at her not really caring about the shiner on his face. "Once or twice." He found satisfaction in the smile she was fighting to keep off her face. "So do you want to know?"

"I already told you no because the reason is without a doubt stupid and trivial."

He shook his head at her that grin of his still in place. He liked this side of Allison, the more real one who wasn't thinking about her work and simply being who she was reacting how she would if this happened between two people she knew at home. Sometimes he felt at the arena she was more guarded and put up more of an act because she felt she had to uphold this certain image. Recently she had been letting that wall around her crumble and he felt honored to be one of the few she let it fall earlier for. "If you didn't want to know you wouldn't still be here."

Hunter thought it had to be a record for him to make one woman roll her eyes at him three times in a five-minute timeframe. "Fine. Why did you hit him?"

"Maybe he hit me first, did that ever occur to you?"

"It had but, don't take this the wrong way, it just seems to me for him to do that and instigate a physical fight he'd have to be provoked. Punk strikes me as the kind of man who'd rather fight with his words first rather than his fists." She set the ice bucket down on the ground before taking those couple steps back towards him. "I mean he is known for his pipe bombs. You however," she had a playful little smirk on her lips as she tapped his forearm with her finger lightly, "do things a little differently."

Hunter chuckled at her overly sweet smile unable to wipe the wide grin from his face. "You think you've got us all figure out don't you sweetheart?"

She shrugged innocently her eyes bright. "I'm a fact-checker, Hunter. It's my job to know the truth."

He leaned downed a little his 6'4 frame towering over her own mere 5'5 form. "I thought you were a reporter." He winked at her getting yet another eye roll but now he was just out to see how many times he could make that happen.

"I'm a wannabe reporter. This piece determines my job but apparently I'm doing a good job since my story got expanded and I'm still here. However, that is not what this discussion is about. Why'd you hit him?"

Allison felt the light, airy atmosphere surrounding her and Hunter get a little heavier making her smile slip from her face while she waited for an answer. "Punk and I are at odds with one another over many things. He and I seeing eye to eye and getting along is few and far between." He took in a deep breath his eyes catching hers for a moment before continuing. "You are one of the things we disagree upon."

The young writer shifted on feet feeling slightly uncomfortable at that admission. Hunter hated that he caused the woman in front of him to be uneasy but he wouldn't lie to her. "And what about me do you disagree about?"

"Who deserves you. And when he said I could live a thousand lifetimes and never do that's when I hit him."

Allison nodded her head slowly backing up to retrieve the ice bucket just so she could have something to fiddle with and give her nervousness a release of sorts. A small smile ghosted over her lips quirking Hunter's curiosity. "You know, if you didn't have that ring your finger, you weren't married, you hadn't pledged yourself to someone…I'd consider you. Because you are sweet, kind, gentle when you need to be. But you **do **have that ring, you **are** married, and you **did** pledge yourself. You know where I stand on that."

He cocked his head to the side clenching his fists. "So you're saying he's right?"

Allison locked gazes with him not afraid she'd cave at his look. She was stronger than that. "I'm saying under the circumstances, it's not a fair fight." Hunter couldn't say he liked that much better than a outright 'He wins' but he did appreciate the fact that it wasn't anything about him personally that kept her out of his reach. "That said however, I'm not a prize, I'm not a trophy, I'm not a token."

A bitter scoff escaped the COO of the WWE. "I can't compete for a prize if I'm not even in the running and he is!"

"But that's not his fault!" Hunter opened his mouth to argue further with her but she stopped him. "He shouldn't have said that I'll admit that. He knows it gets under your skin. But you two can't resort to the point of physical violence because it's childish. And that's not what I'm looking for." She headed off once more but turned back just for a second. "Put some ice on your eye."

* * *

><p>Allison returned to Punk's room ice bucket full her conversation with Hunter still replaying in her mind. She knocked lightly on the door waiting for a few seconds before Punk pulled it open an easy grin falling on his face at the sight of her. "There you are. Did you get lost or something?"<p>

"Something." He laughed a bit at her reply watching her silently as she got a rag from the bathroom dropping a few pieces of ice onto it then wrapping the cloth around the cubes securing it closed with a rubber band. "It's not great but it'll do." She walked up in front of Punk lightly pressing the makeshift ice pack to his bruised jaw. "Better?"

"Loads." She smiled slightly bringing his hand up to hold the ice pack so she could draw hers back. Punk could tell she was more withdrawn than before she left and he couldn't help but wonder just where it was she went when she left his room. "Are you okay darling?"

Allison turned around to look at him resting her hands on the wood of the dresser behind her. "I saw Hunter's eye."

Recognition crossed the WWE Champion's face at her comment. "Oh."

"Yeah oh." She lightly drummed her fingers on the dresser. "You failed to mention you did a little damage yourself."

Punk let out a low chuckle. "He took the first swing. After that he was fair game. He had it coming."

Allison knew that's how the male guidebook to fights went. It just wasn't honorable or something if you didn't retaliate to an attack. Not to say she herself would lay down either but this little incident certainly didn't help diffuse the whole Hunter liking her situation any. "Why did you say that to him?" She got a confused look from the man in front of her. "The whole thousand lifetimes thing?"

"Why did I tell him the truth? I told you he doesn't like us around you me especially. Yet he has no right because he's married with three daughters and up until recently he's been perfectly happy with that."

The 27-year old tilted her head back and forth a little. "That discontent might go back a little further than you think."

"What?"

"He and Stephanie are having problems."

Punk seemed to be thinking back on something agreement showing on his face moments later. "Yeah you're right I've noticed that…tension a little bit. But still!" Allison raised her hands as if to say 'I know.'

"Look I've found it's best to just brush the whole thing off and let it be. You can't change it, he's not in very good with his wife right now, it'll pass."

Punk scoffed at her statement. "I don't think so. I think you're being a little optimistic about all of this."

Allison pushed off the dresser suddenly wishing she'd just gone on her run when Punk gave her the chance. "Well it's better to be optimistic about it then go around hitting him."

"Are you actually defending the fact that he likes you?"

She threw her hands up a little starting to be a tad irked by how each of these men didn't understand her not being overly annoyed at their interest in her. Before all Allison wanted to do was castrate Hunter but she had come to understand the reason behind his affections a little more as of late. It didn't mean she condoned it but she understood it. "I'm not defending anything because there's nothing to defend. But you saying those things to him only aggravate him and it leads to oh so very pleasant moments such as this one. And quite honestly I'm a little irritated at the two of you throwing blows at one another as if the last man standing wins the prize of me."

Punk took a few steps toward her but she kept her distance taking a few steps of her own backward when he got to close. "That's not how I see you."

Green locked on hazel and she read the truth in them. "I know that. It's just how it comes off. But this, " she gestured to his jaw, "cannot happen again. If you two want to fight about everything else in the world fine I don't care, just leave me out of it."

Punk could vaguely see where Allison was coming from. Breaking out into fights with Hunter wasn't the best idea in the world it just annoyed him to no end that Hunter wanted everything for himself including the young woman who had come to write a piece on his company. Punk got it, he was a man just like Hunter and he fell under Allison's charms just the same despite his early attempts to avoid doing just that. But honestly the guy is a husband and a father of three and he's off trying to woo the young, beautiful reporter? Harmless flirting is one thing, nothing to be faulted for, but actually trying to cook up an affair with her? That's a whole other thing that had unacceptable stamped all over it. Sometimes Punk admired Allison's heart and her nice approach with Hunter but other times the champion thought her kicking Hunter to the curb would do the older man some good. Maybe knock some sense into him. It's not like he'd doing anything to her, he appreciated her backside too much. "Okay I hear you. I'm sorry."

Allison smiled heading over to him removing his pack for a second to gently press her lips to his jaw. "Thank you." With that she decided to go on her desperately needed run hoping this whole hitting each other issue between the two men was solved.

* * *

><p>Punk decided to hit the gym with Randy and Sheamus for lack of anything better to do. Allison jetted off back to New York for a couple days to get some new clothes, exchange a few things, and check in with work in person not to mention the other million things on her to do list. He had to admit her absence was noticeable to everyone. All three wrestlers were currently bench pressing talking amongst themselves. "When's Ally getting back again?"<p>

Randy started doing the math in his head to Sheamus' question. "In two more days. She'll be back just in time for RAW."

"I miss that girl. She makes quite the impact don't ya think?"

Both his friends nodded Punk getting a bit of grin on his face as he thought about Allison. Her eyes captivated him and she had the most beautiful smile. Not to mention she was one of the sweetest girls he's met. "Definitely." Their quiet little moment was disrupted by the appearance of what John Cena referred to as a 'human wrecking ball' in the gym. Brock Lesnar lumbered further into the large room setting up shop on the bench press next to Punk. The champion exchanged looks with his friends before he shot a small look at the man on his left. "Afternoon Brock." He made out the turn of the head and felt the stare from Lesnar but he kept his eyes forward focusing on the weighted bar he was lifting.

For a bit it seemed a stare would be all the response given by Brock but a gruff half smirk showed up on the man's face. "Punk." The three friends tossed looks between each other none really sure whether to start up a conversation. "You know I actually respect you Punk. Orton, Sheamus you're not too bad either. I don't feel like you make a mockery of the sport like Cena. More importantly you don't annoy me."

Punk digested the unique compliment Brock had just given him wanting to say something rather sarcastic in return but knew that would put him on Lesnar's target list. "Well hey you've earned some respect yourself. Your methods are one of kind but you can't deny the talent you have. I'm not so sure I could go into UFC as seamlessly as you." He was singing Brock's praises to try and keep himself in relatively good graces with the man. Punk didn't mind a fight he just knew what battles to pick and this wasn't one of them.

Brock might be a crazy loose cannon but flattery will get you everywhere with him. "Huh I just might like you Punk. And I don't like people."

"Thanks." It came out more like question wondering glances shot between the three friends.

"Since I'm not appalled by you I figure I can ask you something to satisfy my curiosity. Normally I wouldn't give a shit but what's up with this talk of a reporter or something hanging around? I haven't seen it personally but I hear a rumor Hunter's a little…shall we say wolfish with her."

Randy and Sheamus knew this was dangerous territory Brock was dipping into. Punk had upheld his bargain with Allison to let things be with the whole Hunter issue but it didn't mean he liked any better. "She's a young woman writing a piece about the company and he wants her plain and simple even though he can't have her."

Brock heard the tone of Punk's and it quirked his interested. "Can't?" Punk stopped lifting briefly to point to his ring finger on his left hand. "Oh right. Let me guess you follow her around like a puppy too and he's not too happy about that."

Liking him or not, Punk thought, that like didn't run very deep. "He doesn't like losing and he knows it's inevitable so no he's not so happy."

Lesnar looked like he was thinking up something in his head but Punk, Randy, and Sheamus didn't notice. "Is it solely in regards to you?"

Randy couldn't help but chime in his laugh gaining Brock's attention. "Oh no it could be his BFF Shawn and he'd feel the urge to rip his head off."

_Hm, _Brock wondered, _interesting. _The returning Superstar had been feeling as of late he wasn't being given enough credit, respect, and benefits. The idea of a reporter from a major paper running around gave him an idea of how to get his demands met by the company. And if it pissed off Hunter Helmsley, Mr. King of Kings, well that just made it ten times better.

* * *

><p>Allison made it to the arena with 20 minutes to spare until the show started up. She had come straight from the airport and Frank was being nice enough to take her things to the hotel for her. She called the hotel on their way to the arena to give her permission to let Frank go in her room just to be sure he didn't hit any trouble. He already did so much for her. She checked her appearance in her compact mirror and made sure her dress lay right. She had chosen a simple black fitted dress with lace sleeves and panel front. The slightly laced front was a bit more revealing then some of her things but it didn't show too much and showing skin obviously didn't bother her a whole lot if stripping in the locker room was any indication. With such little time before RAW aired and no idea what her boys schedule for tonight was Allison decided she'd find catering because she was absolutely starving. Her plans were derailed however by a large bulky frame stepping into her path.<p>

Brock Lesnar stood before her his massive arms crossed over his chest. Allison didn't know a whole lot about the veteran WWE Superstars but she knew this guy wasn't quite like Hunter or Shawn and he wasn't much of a people person. "Hello."

She was unnerved by the blank expression on his face as he scanned her leisurely clearly not too impressed. "I honestly don't see what all the fuss is about with you."

Allison didn't get where he was coming from. "I'm sorry?"

"You're writing a piece right? For you newspaper?"

She was rattled by his sudden change in topics her mind trying to keep up best it could. "Um yes it's a three parter."

Brock nodded the first signs of a smile, as smug as it may be, showing up. "Oh well that's good because you can have a full part on me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Brock Lesnar and if you have any sense you'll see to it that you highlight me in your story. I'm knocking Cena off his post for the new face of this company and becoming this company completely. Now you and your pretty little butt should get busy showcasing just that."

Allison heard his demands for her to make him the star of her piece but she really didn't appreciate that. She was perfectly capable of doing her job and if anything this little stunt of hers made her that much more determined to do the complete opposite of his wants. "I'll do whatever I damn well please."

It only occurred to her after the words had left her mouth that Allison thought she should start thinking before smarting off to people considering the corner she was backed into now. She didn't think he'd actually hurt her but if he was trying to scare her mission accomplished. "Now, now. Let's not do this the hard way."

"Get. Away. From. Her." Allison's frantic eyes sought out the owner of the voice finding Hunter standing not too far from where she was trapped.

Brock however she noticed just got this smirk on his face and began laughing as if amused by this whole thing. "Hunter, I'm trying to have a conversation. Now scurry on back to papa-in-law."

Hunter's hand grasped one of the arms caging Allison in and yanked the former UFC champ around. "I said get away from her." Brock didn't take too kindly to Hunter putting his hands on him but masked his anger with another deep laugh shoving the COO away and turning back to her. But before he could say anything else a right hook connected with his face and in just one second Allison became the last thing on Brock's mind.

She couldn't contain her gasp as she watched the two men fight Brock ramming Hunter into the wall Lesnar's shoulder jabbing into his gut a few times. In the back of her mind a voice was screaming at her to run and find someone to help out but she was frozen. She couldn't tear her eyes away even as Brock caught up Hunter's arm at a very awkward angle the moans of pain echoing around her, a sick smile draped on Brock's face. "Stop! Let him go!" Stupidly once she regained control of her feet she tried to intervene only to have a hand shoved at her stomach sending her flying back into the corner her wrist bending at an odd angle as she caught herself. She couldn't help the small scream ripped from her throat as she heard what sounded like the snap of bone and a yelp of anguish.

Her scream must've been louder than she thought as she saw Sheamus and Big Show round the corner a few seconds later. Brock knew when he was outnumbered so he released Hunter backing up. Sheamus dropped down by his boss' side Hunter's assurances of his arm being broken hitting every ear in the room while Big Show stood in front of him protectively in case Brock tried to go for him again. Allison couldn't help the tremble running up her body when Brock reached out and dragged his finger along her cheek. "Unless you want to cause that to happen again I suggest you think about what I said."

Doctors and security had been waved over by now the security moving Brock from the building. Big Show was helping Hunter up his left arm completely limp and useless. Sheamus crossed over to her his eyes seeing her body still shaking. "Are you alright?" She nodded jerkily. He realized her right wrist was swelling steadily from what he assumed was a simple sprain. "You need that wrapped. Come on I'll do it for you." She felt his hand on her lower back urging her to move. Her eyes met Hunter's pain-filled ones and she couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him before Sheamus led her from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's my twist on Triple H's arm injury. Obviously it happened a little differently from the show and my original plan but there it is. I hope I wove it in well enough for everyone. I'm sorry if I didn't capture Brock very well I was having the hardest time trying to write him as real as possible, I did my best.<strong>


	20. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: I'm wrestling (Haha get it? Yeah I know I'm a geek :P) with what I have in my head and what I need to do. It's very irritating. This chapter took a very interesting turn and I'm not sure why but it happened subconsciously so that must mean I have a reason for it. **

Chapter 20: Unexpected

Allison winced slightly as she sat atop an examination table while Sheamus wrapped up her swollen wrist. His green eyes caught sight of her pain and he kissed her knuckles softly. "Sorry Ally, I'm trying to be careful."

She smiled at him appreciating the sweet gesture and sentiment. "Oh you're fine I just don't have a very high pain tolerance like you." She was glad at the laugh that met her ears after her reply. She never wanted him to think he was doing something wrong; Sheamus was the only one here that she felt completely at ease with because her relationship with him was solid. She needed him around during all this.

He returned her smile with a bright one of his own as he secured the end of her bandage. "You're tougher than you think." Her light giggle filled the room while he got up stowing away the supplies and grabbed something off the counter Allison couldn't see. "Hand me your hand again."

She did so without hesitation the twinkle in his emerald orbs and the playful grin on his lips impossible to refuse. He uncapped a red marker drawing a small heart at the base of her thumb on the white binding. "What's that for?"

Silently he snapped the top back on the red Sharpie tossing it on the counter behind him. "You're dealing with a lot right now. Your expanded story, the never-ending struggle it seems between Hunter and Punk for you, and now Brock's put you on his radar." He saw the flash of fear enter her green eyes, so similar to his own, causing him to rest his hands on the tops of her crossed legs. "So whenever you feel it's too much to handle remember my love for you is eternal. And while your wrist is healing you'll have a visible reminder."

Allison couldn't help but shoot off from the table rising up on her toes to lock her arms around his neck. That was probably the sweetest thing a man had ever told her and in that moment she began to wonder if she could start feeling more than just friendship for the man in front of her because he one of the few nice, sweet, caring, safe guys left in the world. "Thank you."

Sheamus was best friends with Punk and Hunter was his boss not to mention held great respect for the man. But when it came to Allison he thought it might be best if both just let her be. She obviously felt something for both of them, Hunter's marriage putting restrictions on the ones for him, but he didn't think her being put in the middle while her arms were being tugged in different directions was good for her. All he wanted for Allison was to be in the best situation for her and he just didn't know that either man did that. Over the time he'd gotten to know this girl he felt the need to be her protector and right now he was seriously wondering if he needed to protect her from not only Punk and Hunter but her own feelings as well.

* * *

><p>The show ran as smoothly as it could after news of the attack on Hunter being shared with everyone. Without any video of the event they couldn't harp on it like they sometimes do when something happens out in the ring but they still mentioned it quite a few times. Allison stuck close to Sheamus for the remainder of the 45 minutes she stayed at the arena; after that though she had Frank swing by and pick her up taking her back to the hotel. She couldn't stop hearing the snapping of bone and feel Brock's touch on her face. She was sickened by the whole thing and only wondered if she kept refusing him if Brock would carry out on his threat. She didn't know much about John Laurinaitis but from she had gathered he had no spine and unless the Board of Directors stepped in to deal with Brock he'd have full reign to do as he pleased now that Hunter had been dealt with. It was Tuesday morning now though and Allison was pacing outside of Hunter's hotel room dressed simply in a pair of hot pink knit shorts and a lightweight black long-sleeved top wondering if she should knock on the door. She'd never gotten around to thanking him for saving her the way he did last night. Like she said, she didn't think Brock would actually harm her but one never knew with Lesnar so to say the rescue was unnecessary didn't ring very true.<p>

However she also thought Stephanie was probably busy taking care of her husband and after him sustaining the energy purely because of her, not to mention their last meeting not being too civil, Allison highly doubted her presence would be tolerated let alone welcomed. In the end though her need to deliver her gratitude won out and she knocked on the door before she could talk herself out of it again. Though it was muffled, Allison made out a voice calling, 'Just a minute.' She also heard some odd sort of shuffling accompanied with a 'Fuck.' thrown in there. Allison was highly confused but her sudden curiosity as to just what was occurring behind the plane of wood was alleviated by Hunter opening the door. "Allison."

The young writer was a little surprised to see the man himself answering his door rather than his wife. She thought for sure it'd be Stephanie she'd be having to battle with just to get her message of thanks told to Hunter. She realized just standing there gaping at the unexpected turn of events wasn't going to help her any so she shook herself mentally breaking out of the temporary stupor. "Hi. I'm not good with small talk really so I'm just going say what I came here to. I never got to thank you for last night. I never wanted you to get hurt and I'm so sorry you had to sacrifice your own health for mine."

Hunter simply smiled easily at her stepping back from the doorway waving her in. "Come on in. No need to stand out there in the hallway."

"I don't think your wife will be too keen on seeing on me."

"She's not here." That raised questions in Allison but she reminded herself it was none of her business. Without the threat of Stephanie trying to take her head off, she took his offer brushing past him careful to avoid bumping into his injured arm.

She took in the disarray of the room and it was starting to become clear to Allison that Stephanie was never here taking care of Hunter. He was doing it alone. That knowledge made a fresh wave of guilt flood through her because not only had she indirectly caused him to be in the current pain he is but the 'wedge' as Stephanie described it kept her from tending to him. Granted, Allison thought it was a little stupid to let that make Stephanie keep her distance when her husband was seriously injured but Allison didn't have a way to remedy that. She quickly spun around trying her best to make it look like she hadn't been surveying just how bad of a state Hunter was in but the slightly embarrassed look on his face told her she was unsuccessful. It was then she saw his arm. "What the hell is on you?" Hunter was a little surprised by the sudden question fired at him but with one look at his arm he could understand the utter confusion running though Allison as she examined it. "Did the hospital put that on your arm?"

He nodded feeling the immobilization of his left arm quite well. "It's suppose to keep my arm nice and settled until the surgery."

Allison's eyes widened at his words. "You need surgery?"

"Brock never has done anything halfway so why would he start now? When he wants to hurt someone he does."

One look at her watery eyes and hand clasped over her mouth, Hunter instantly regretted divulging that little tidbit. "Oh my God Hunter I am so sorry! If I had known you'd be this hurt I'd have just dealt with Brock on my own and never let you get involved."

Hunter crossed over to her taking her chin in his good hand lifting her tear-filled green eyes to look into his. "I would've intervened no matter what you tried to stop me. You might never had meant to get someone hurt while here but I promise you no one is going to get hold of you again. You've been through enough hell with Vince without Brock stepping in to fill that void."

Allison's eyes drifted to the metal contraption again her eyes narrowing a little. "God that thing looks awful."

"It's really alright. I'd rather have it than further injury myself."

That seemed to jumpstart Allison's curiosity. "Why isn't Stephanie here taking care of you? I know you two are a little rocky right now but has she seen your newest accessory?"

Hunter sighed running a hand down his face. "I walked out on Stephanie after I read your piece about Vince. She kept something from me that she had no right to. And the extent to which she went to hide it just makes my trust in her thin. She tried to help me but I turned her away. I don't want her around right now."

_God I must've really pissed Fate off. _Allison felt another pile of remorse fall on her at his words. Now her piece only further broke their already precarious marriage. She knew that was a possibility when she sent it to New York but she had hoped maybe Stephanie would pull of some miracle and get things back on track. Allison really didn't know what she felt should happen with Hunter and Stephanie. She couldn't blame Hunter for putting the distance between them because Stephanie's recent actions weren't all that spectacular but she didn't want any part in ending a marriage either. Especially with three little girls involved. Divorce was always much harder on the children, she would know. Her parents got divorced and were for two years before getting remarried. Allison got lucky with that but the time they were apart was difficult on her. And she was a few years older at the time than even Hunter's oldest was now. "Hunter you need some help until the surgery. Even with that thing keeping your arm safe it's got to be hard on you."

"Would you help me?"

_Oh that's not fair. _Allison didn't know what to say. She felt as if she should say yes without hesitation but she knew he'd need a fair bit of help and to perfectly honest she didn't think that was the best idea for her to do. He might've walked out on his wife but she was still his wife and to Allison that still count. "Maybe you should call Shawn or something."

Disappointment crossed Hunter's face at her answer. "You don't want to?"

She started to fiddle with her nails not able to look at him. "I can't get attached to a married man. I know you hate me harping on that but I can't cross that line again. I hate to say it because it's horrible for you and Stephanie, God not to mention your girls, but I can't act on whatever it is I may feel for you until I see divorce papers."

Hunter should've known she'd need that; it wasn't unreasonable of her to say it either. To be honest he'd probably want the same thing if the roles were reversed. Jealousy is a monster everyone feels and he knew if she were married he wouldn't be able to stand the knowledge that she belonged to someone else. "So you want me to file for divorce?"

"No I don't! I don't want that for anyone. Even if it's a mutual decision it's heartbreaking."

"But what if I told you I wanted one?"

Allison lifted her eyes to his. "Then I'm sorry. Sorry that your marriage couldn't last. And I'm sad for your daughters."

Hunter was simply amazed by the degree of emotion she felt for him and his girls. "Why are you sad for us? Not to make assumptions but if I was free and you could have me why would you be upset? You got what you wanted."

"It's not always about what you might want. You can't always think about yourself. And if you decide to divorce Stephanie I'll feel sad for you because you obviously loved each other deeply once. And I'm so sympathetic for your girls because it's not easy to see your parents leave each other. It's not easy to see the suitcases packed."

He breathed out a sigh. "Wow."

His one-word response confused her. "What?"

"You just really are as amazing as I'd hoped."

Allison blushed a little at the compliment not expecting it. She darted around his frame heading for the door. "I should go. But thank you again."

Hunter caught up to her gently spinning her to face him. "I wish you wouldn't always run away from me."

All she could do in reply was raise up and place a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry you're not happy."

* * *

><p>Allison felt drained after her time with Hunter. She wasn't sure how she went there to say thank you only to have it end with them talking about a potential divorce being put on the table. Hunter really was an amazing man but she had to think realistically. Even if he got divorced and she didn't have that moral boundary anymore he was still a father of three girls and she just didn't know how that would go. Not only would she have to win over Hunter and his folks but also his children. A future with him was hard to picture. She was 27 and ready to find someone to settle down with but not ready to take on three girls. It was too much. Granted he wasn't asking her to marry him just see how things went but if they went well she didn't think she could commit to becoming a step-mother in a just a few years and she wanted to be married before she 30. Married or not married, Hunter brought along a lot difficulty. She bumped into someone not really paying attention to anything around her so emotionally tired and lost in her thoughts. "Allison?"<p>

Her eyes connected with a pair of beautiful swirling hazel ones. "Hi Punk."

He regarded her noting just how…out of it she seemed. He didn't know what she had just done but he knew he didn't like the effect it had on her. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering him she simply wrapped her arms around his neck relishing in the simplicity he brought. He was all she had worry about it in this scenario and it was a nice thought. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being you." He tightened his hold around her waist taking in the scent of cherry blossoms that seemed to radiate from her. "You keep things simple for me. I need simple."

A grin fell on his face. "I'd give you the sun if you needed it." Her laughter was the goal he was trying to reach letting her pull away from him.

"I think I've only heard that in a movie."

"Yes but it got you smiling at me. So the cheesiness was worth it." He kissed her cheek loving the sweet smile he got because of it. "Let me make you smile some more. Spend the day with me." He offered her his hand much like when he asked her to dance at the party, the start of the wonderful relationship she shared with him. And just like at the party she took it.

* * *

><p>That night Allison slumped against her pillows feeling the weight of day leave. Even though the Hunter part of her day was heavy Punk got her laughing and smiling and it made everything okay. She hated how that made Hunter sound like a negative point in her life because he wasn't but neither he nor she could help the inevitable complexity he brought with him. She was deciding on what to order from room service when she heard a few taps on her door followed by an Irish-accented voice. "Ally?"<p>

"Coming!" She bounced off her bed going over to let Sheamus in. He had a bag with P.F. Chang's printed across the front in his hand and Allison felt her stomach growl. "Oh my God you are officially my favorite person ever."

He laughed at her letting the bag slip from his hold to hers while she rifled through the contents. "I wasn't sure what you liked Chinese wise so I got a little bit of everything."

She flashed him a grin over her shoulder. "That's the only way to do Chinese hun." Sheamus battled with himself if he should even bring what had crossed his mind last night but he when he saw the bandage encircling Allison's wrist with his heart drawn on it he readied his nerves. "Ally can I talk to you for a minute?"

She heard the change in his tone so she stopped unloading the food he brought along to look at him. "Yeah sure. What's up?"

He took her hand lightly in his leading over to the couch stationed in the room. "It's about this whole Hunter/Punk situation you're in." A look on interest crossed her features but she didn't say anything so he plowed on. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything like that. I just…I feel like this feud of theirs only puts you in a bad spot and makes you feel bad. I've seen your face and you look so torn sometimes. And I don't know if that's because of the equal amount of feelings you have for the both of them or simply you trying to make everyone happy."

Allison took in his words the last part really striking something within her. She'd never thought about that possibility. Was she simply not really choosing either because she was too scared of hurting someone? Was she just trying to be nice by keeping things in up in the air because that way no one was really in pain? From the way her thoughts went Punk won hands down and yet she hadn't really made a choice. Why was that?

"Either way you're not happy. And I don't like that. Even though I haven't know you all that long I've come to care for you and seeing you in this discontent, and not even by your own choosing…I just want you to do what's best for you. And if that's by continuing what you're doing I'm sorry for overstepping for bounds. I just worry for you."

The 27-year old fixed her gaze on the man beside her feeling something flutter in her stomach for the first time. His eyes were so easy to read and they didn't hold an ounce of lie within them. He was so sweet to her yet never asked for anything more. He let her decide what she wanted for them. "You really do care about me don't you?"

He grinned that signature one of his it lighting up the room Allison noticed. "You're crazy, impulsive, a little badass, gorgeous, sweet…you're just special. How could I not care for you?"

Allison felt her breath leave her. Hunter might've called her amazing and Punk might treat her to perfection but they never listed why they thought and acted like that. Yet here was a man she held a steady friendship with who just did. In her amazement she nearly missed the buzzing of her phone on the table. She tore her eyes from Sheamus' with a little difficulty so she could look at her phone. It was a text message. When she read it her blood ran cold.

_**You ready to do things my way? It'd be a real shame for something to happen to your Irishman wouldn't it?**_


	21. Fearless

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: This story just throws me for a loop every few chapters to where I am so stuck on what to write. Hopefully it turned out okay. I apologize for the very end it's not exactly my forte so I'm sorry if it's bad.**

Chapter 21: Fearless

"Ally?" She heard her name being called and even though Sheamus was right next to her his voice sounded muffled. It didn't take a genius to figure out the one and only Brock Lesnar sent this to her, but how did he get her number? He'd have had to bully it out of someone or steal it from one of the few people who had her number. The thought of him having that kind of access to the ones she had come to care about worried her. She was still staring at the line of words on her phone's screen when she felt a warm hand fall on wrist. She jumped at the sudden contact not fully expecting it. "Ally, are you okay?"

Suddenly her mind kicked back on and she hurriedly went to the home screen on her phone so he wouldn't have a chance to get a glimpse of the message. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry just spaced out there for a second."

He didn't look like he fully believed her. "What was that?" He nodded his head in the direction of her phone resting on the table.

"Nothing just a work thing." She put on a stellar smile to try and help reassure him things were fine and childish crossed her fingers behind her back. "Promise."

Sheamus settled his hand on her knee dipping his head so he could catch her eyes that kept seeming to be looking anywhere but at him. "You know you can tell me anything right? I won't betray your trust."

Allison wanted nothing more than to just scream it from the rooftops and get it off her chest but she'd already caused Hunter to get his arm broken and need surgery. She simply could not risk anyone else like Sheamus, Randy, or Punk. She just knew they'd want to face it head on and she couldn't be responsible for any harm that could come to them the way she was with Hunter. It'd kill her more than it already did. She locked her emerald eyes on his own brilliant greens putting a soft smile on her lips. "I know. You're one of the good guys."

He let that wide grin of his show up and Allison was happy to see it return. She pressed her lips to his cheek lingering for a few seconds. "You make it easy."

She laughed a little pushing the text from her mind deciding to deal with it tomorrow; it wasn't like Brock was going anywhere. "Aww thanks." She knocked her shoulder into his before jumping back up to head over to the bag of Chinese food still waiting to be eaten. She picked up a container of fried rice as she spun back around to face him. "Shall we?"

He chuckled at her but got up heading over to her helping unload the massive amount of food he had bought. "We shall."

* * *

><p>Allison adjusted the sleeve of her jacket over her wrapped wrist trying her best to ignore the sparks of pain, wishing the slight bump in the fabric couldn't be seen so easily. Sheamus had binded it with an ACE bandage and the fabric was much thicker than the previous bandage over her wrist. After a few minutes of trying to correct her little problem, she finally just gave up slipping her purse over her shoulder heading out to meet up with Brock. After a small argument, she finally got him to agree to a little café not too far from the hotel but still put them in the presence of plenty of witnesses. As she was heading down the hallway she saw Hunter struggling to get his key card in the lock on the door while juggling the bag of whatever it was he had. The sight broke her heart and she just couldn't help but head over to him. "Need some help?"<p>

He turned at her voice a sort of embarrassed grin slipping on his face. Allison was sure he wasn't all that accustomed to needing assistance. "Uh maybe a little." She shot him a quick smile before taking hold of his key card easily sliding it into the lock then pushed open the door holding it a few steps in the room so he could make his way in as slowly as needed. He set his bag down on the small table then looked back at Allison. "Thank you."

She fidgeted still over by the door tossing the card back and forth. "No problem." She realized what she was doing with his key so she stopped her little game of catch and set it down on the nearby counter. "Are you okay with everything else?"

He flashed her a crooked smile. "Offering to take care of me now are you?"

She breathed out a laugh shaking her head a few strands of her dark hair falling out of it's ponytail framing her face perfectly by some miracle. "Well you just looked so pitiful out there, kind of like a dog with only three legs. You can't help but feel sorry for it."

He saw the teasing alight in her eyes and he couldn't help but notice once again how easy she fell into a comfortable routine with him teasing him left and right. He was sure she could tell as well but stuck in her ways and he couldn't really fault her for that. He'd found out trying to get her to bend on her principles only resulted in her fighting him every step of the way and he didn't much feel like drifting back to that kind of relationship with her. He enjoyed her company too much for that. Even if she was only 27 and hadn't experienced some of the things he had she was mature and knowledgeable making holding a conversation fairly simple. "What is it with you and your finding joy at poking fun at me every chance you get?"

She leaned back against the door keeping her gaze locked on him a smirk gracing her glossed lips. "Well for one the facial expression I get in return is quite an incentive."

He laughed at her just because the look she was sporting was too cute not to. She was standing over there wearing a scrap of fabric she called shorts paired with a pink shirt with black lace adorning the front with a black leatherette jacket thrown over the top with a simple pair of sandals on her feet one of which was propped up against the door. Her ponytail had fallen to drape over her shoulder and she had adopted the most innocent expression but her eyes gave away the satisfaction she felt with herself. She was radiant. "You're mean."

She shrugged. "So I've been told."

"You ever planning to fully come into the room? Housekeeping has come since the last time so it's not quite the same danger zone it was before."

Allison smiled at his little joke for his benefit as her foot slipped off the door. "I actually have to go meet…well I just have a meeting I need to make."

Hunter immediately saw the change in her demeanor and he had a strong feeling she didn't want to go this 'meeting'. "Is everything okay?"  
>"Yeah perfect. I'm fine, you're the one with that contraption on your arm." He could tell her smile was forced and her voice had raised a little a pitch making him guess that was a lie falling from her lips. "I'm running late now and I really need to be on time so I'm sorry to run but I have to go."<p>

"Wait."

She halted turning on the balls of her feet to look at him once more. "Yes?"

"Will you let me try something?"

She blinked slowly a few times trying to figure out just what it could be he might be wanting to try. "Depends on what said thing is."

Hunter crossed over to her cautiously as not to scare her off or anything like that. Sometimes with her he felt like he was dealing with a stray cat. "I know you want divorce papers and I respect that but give me one kiss. Just one because I haven't really been able to get that yet and there's no need to make the race any more unfair."

"Hunter no! You obviously don't respect a damn thing if you want that from me."

"My marriage is over I promise you. I'm not betraying anybody with this. I just want to prove to you that I'm not such a crazy idea." Her green eyes narrowed in irritation. "Let me do this and if afterward you feel nothing I'll leave it alone and never bother with it again. I promise you that."

She was quiet for a few moments then quietly murmured, "Fine." Not one to waste time, Hunter closed the gap between them entering heaven for only the second time really, he just hoped this would turn out differently than the first. His fingers trailed from her cheek, over her jaw, down her neck before tracing the path of her spine. He kept it soft and gentle not pouring the lust he felt for her but every good thing he could imagine up about her and the affection that she made him want to bestow upon her into the kiss. True to her word it was a real kiss she didn't just stand there like a statue and he thought maybe, just maybe this'd be his big break.

She pulled away from breaking the connection before he was ready but he let her considering she'd just let him do something he had wanted despite the fact she hadn't really liked the circumstances it was under. "So?"

"I don't know."

Before he could even blink she had scurried back out the door and halfway down the hallway. He hurried out to try and catch her but she was already in the elevator. "Allison!" She simply ignored his call jabbing the 'door close' button repeatedly. Once the doors had closed hiding her from his view she slumped against the wall.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad to see we don't have to resort to less…civil means Ms. DuGrey." Even though his words were perfectly polite the smug tone laced through them made Allison's spark begin to heat up but she masked the feeling. This man made her skin crawl and sitting across from him in this booth was the exact opposite of what she wanted to do today but what she wanted wasn't important at the moment, keeping the men, who had come to take care of her, safe from harm was.<p>

She set her rather large cup of coffee down mentally removing the venom from her voice. "Yes well I don't see why I can't work you into my story the more I think about it. It is about the WWE after all and you are certainly part of that."

Brock smirked at her and the urge to splash her searing hot beverage in his face filled her but she had to pat it back down. "Maybe it's your submissiveness that these men find so endearing. You don't put up much of a fight and I have to say I myself find that rather attractive." He looked over her again that blank expression from the first time returning. "But the appearance doesn't fit my likes very much. What a shame."

Allison didn't know what to be more offended by. She also didn't know what warranted the attack on her, she was here doing as he wanted and yet he still wanted to throw insults at her without missing a beat. Her fire was starting to grow in size but she wasn't sure what losing her composure with this man would mean for Sheamus and that fear kept her in check. Unfortunately, that only proved his point of her being submissive. The sick grin on his face conveyed he knew the thoughts running through her head and enjoyed her struggle. "What exactly is it you want to gain from this? It'd be helpful to know how I need to spin this so we can achieve those goals."

His laughter rattled her and she suddenly felt like a caged animal with him being the cruel owner holding a fire poker in his hand just ready to strike the second she misbehaved. The feeling was utterly humiliating and she started to feel her fire be doused just a little. "You're really going to do it aren't you? Those guys have wormed their way into your heart and you're actually going to just give in to save them. I don't know whether to think that impressive or pathetic."

Hurt flashed through Allison his words cutting a little deeper than she expected. "Can we just get back to the article please?"

"Do you think it's going to score you any brownie points with them? You might be a nice piece of ass but you'll never amount to more than that in their eyes. You're an easy lay that'll leave eventually, a conquest." Allison told herself not listen to the words pouring from his mouth but past mistakes when she was younger floated across her mind and it was hard to ignore them. "But hey by all means if you think this will change that go ahead and believe that babydoll."

Her hand was shaking and she just knew Brock was getting some sick sort of glee from that. What did he gain from tearing her down though? What was the point of it?" "You n-never an-answered—"

A hand appeared on her notebook dragging it down and her eyes came in contact with his cold ones. "Sometime today if you can." The final straw had finally snapped in Allison and even as she picked up the cup she knew it was a bad idea but that didn't stop her from tipping it right over his head letting the scalding liquid hit his skin. She didn't stick around for the aftermath literally running for the door desperate to get out of there and the hurtful words still swirling around her. She felt a hard tug on her jacket though sending her flying back. The angry face of Brock Lesnar met her gaze but they were still surrounded by people so she knew he wouldn't dare try anything. "If you think I'm going to fucking let this go you have another thing coming bitch. You might want to watch where it is you go." He said all this to her in a threatening whisper while gently running his hand up and down her arm to give off the illusion everything was fine so he wouldn't raise any causes for concern. However she felt his grip tighten on her bound wrist squeezing tight enough to make pain wrack through her arm. "I'm feeling more in the mood for an easy," he gave off a dark chuckle, "conquest." She couldn't help but flinch at the word. "See you around cupcake."

It wasn't really in her nature but after Brock had gotten a fair distance away from her Allison began the walk back to the hotel muffling her cries with her hand.

* * *

><p>Punk was a little surprised to see Allison standing on the other side of his door at 10:23 pm but there she was nonetheless. "Hey darling."<p>

She rocked on her heels for a few seconds. "Can we talk?"

He smiled at her answering instantly. "Sure." He stepped aside letting her cross the threshold. He watched as she aimlessly wandered around his room seeing a small smile appear at the causal messiness permeating every inch of the room. This wasn't really like her to be so silent normally she just jumped in headfirst. It was one of the things he liked about her. "Ally what's wrong I can tell something is up."

"What is it you like about me?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her the suddenness and randomness of the question catching him off guard. "Come again."

"Why do you like me?"

He saw the fear in her eyes and he couldn't really figure out why it was there but he scrambled to answer her question because silence wasn't doing the trick. "I like your spirit. You're a fighter; you don't take shit from anybody. There's a light inside you that burns so bright sometimes I think I'll go blind if I look too long but I don't bother to look away. You're different in every way and I adore you for it."

She bit her lip averting her gaze to the ground. _That was good. _"You adore me?"

"Well," he shrugged his shoulders a grin coming to rest on his features, "most of the time." She giggled at that feeling a surge of reassurance and warmth spread through her. "Why do you ask?"

Instead of answering his question she replied with a demand. "Kiss me." He searched her eyes for an answer to his confusion but all he saw was her green eyes begging him to do as she asked.

He looked once more for any signs of doubt but when he saw none he looped an arm around her waist pulling her fully against him. "Close your eyes." Once they had fluttered shut he gently pressed his lips to her closed eyes followed by light touches to her cheeks until he finally rested his lips on hers. He felt her hands delve into his hair while his own free hand traced the curve of her hip. He felt his hunger start to grow and soon his kiss had turned deeper, his grip on her body a little tighter.

He felt small hands start bunching up the material of his shirt tugging it upward. He broke from her to remove the garment, leaving him clad in only his boxers then delved right back in. Her jacket fell to the floor and soon her shirt joined it. "Did you hurt your wrist?"

"I'll tell you later." She tugged him back to her effectively putting his attention back where she wanted it. She felt her body temperature climbing the slow, creeping warmth from before growing into a raging fire. Everywhere his hands touched her skin sparks ignited eliciting gasps and whimpers from her. She tipped her head back when his lips left hers finding the arc of her neck. Shivers rippled along Punk's body as her nails lightly dragged along his skin his own hands sliding the button on her shorts from its hold. He slid them off her hips then let them fall to her feet on their own. She stepped out the denim backing up until her back hit the dresser. A few things must've fell over because of the small thuds heard but neither he nor she paid them any mind. "Are you sure darling?"

Brock's words of only being a conquest filtered across her mind but she pushed them away as quickly as they came. "Yes."


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I feel like I've maybe hit a bit of a wall with Expose and therefore I need to take some time away from it. I said I would finish this first but I've decided to switch up my stories that on are hiatus by taking I Heart ? off and putting Expose on. It's been more and more difficult for me to come up with things to write for Expose and at some points I'm not doing a very good job I suppose and all the while ideas for IHQ are flooding into my head and I already have a start for what I could write for its next chapter. **

**I'm a little annoyed by how I feel the need to do this but I don't want to continue writing less than spectacular chapters and posting them when maybe all I need is a bit of break from it. It worked out well for IHQ so I'm hoping the same works for Expose. **

**I could simply have both on hiatus and solely focus on STTA but I'm not having any problems with that story really and I like being able to take a break from that sometimes and delve into a complete other storyline. For me, staying stuck on one thing for too long actually hurts my thinking process more so it's helpful to have two stories going at once. **

**So yeah that's my rant and for any one of you who also read IHQ if you haven't gotten around to reading the update I posted a couple weeks ago (I think that's accurate) go ahead and do so because I'm getting ready to send out another one.**

**Bye! **


	23. Two Truths and a Lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: What on Earth am I doing? Here I am breaking the rules of hiatus…again! It's like I just can't not bend it every which way possible. Oh well I'm going to do it anyway. I'm also using another real event in here because I just have enough problems with real events in STTA that I really can't take another. So here we are!**

Chapter 22: Two Truths and a Lie

"Wait. Stop." Punk lifted his head from Allison's shoulder locking his hazel eyes onto her emerald ones. He could read the doubt in them and that was all it took to make him use his arms to lift his weight off her and move off to the side.

He tucked her hair behind her ear allowing his knuckles to brush over her cheek softly. "Ally?"

She closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths but nothing was stopping her sudden erratic heartbeat and she knew it wasn't because of nervousness, she just wasn't as sure about this decision as she thought she was. "I'm sorry." She pushed herself up drawing the blanket at the end of the bed up to wrap around her.

Punk saw her head drop to her hands pushing her hair away from her pretty face. Even though the champion had physical evidence all the blood in his body had gone down South and it wasn't the most comfortable of situations, he simply kissed her temple wrapping an arm around her. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Allison laughed lightly catching Punk's eye. "I think there might be at least a little guilt here." She looked at him knowingly a small teasing smile gracing her lips.

Punk couldn't help but chuckle in response to her shaking his head a bit. "Why don't you just let me worry about that?"

"Deal." They shared an amused glance until Allison's grin began to slip weighting the air once again. "I really am sorry. I guess I just kind of lost it for a second and unfortunately I dragged you into it with me."

The champion's grin however stayed in place as he tapped a finger to his lips, the move downright cheesy, but it got him his wanted reaction. When she pulled away from him he ran his thumb over her bottom lip gently. "Feel free to pull me in whenever you'd like. Let's just hope some of the endings for those are a little happier."

He barked out a loud laugh as he heard Allison gasp and felt her shove against his shoulder barely even moving him despite using most likely all her strength. "You're horrible."

"And yet you stay."

Allison tugged on his forearms to get him to lean closer to her so she could rest her forehead against his. "That I do." She pecked him once more on the lips before tossing off the blanket standing up to retrieve her shirt, shorts, and jacket. "However this time I do have to leave. I've got to do some things for work. Not to mention you and I being in the same room right now," she tossed a flirtatious smile over her shoulder, "probably not the best idea don't you think?"

Punk clasped his hands behind his head leaning his weight against the headboard. "I don't see the full problem with it but I'm sure that's just my male genes kicking in making me blind to the obvious."

She hurriedly redressed sliding her hair from under her jacket before turning to look at the man still lounging in his bed looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. "You learn fast."

"I'll make sure to prove that to you someday." He waggled his eyebrows at her earning a playful roll of the eyes along with a small giggle.

She strutted over to the door pulling it open resting a hand on the doorjamb as she turned to look at the WWE champion one last time. "Goodnight Punk."

"Night darling." She blew him a kiss then disappeared through the door shutting it softly behind her.

Allison leaned against the door one hand still grasping the door handle loosely. While her body was screaming to march right back into that room and finish what it was she started, her mind was telling her to ignore that voice and head back to her room, take a nice long, hot shower then go to bed. Alone. She laughed silently to herself at her thoughts knowing her mind was in the right this time around. Hell just earlier Brock had been telling her all she was to the men here was a conquest and there she was ready to give it up just like he said. But Brock didn't know Phil Brooks where as she had at least some insight into whom the man was and what it was he was about. She fully believed he'd never think of her like that even on his worse day, but that still didn't mean she was wrong in walking away.

She finally pushed off from the door starting down the hall in the direction of her room. She didn't notice the pair of eyes following her or his large frame standing just inside his doorway. "Walk of shame. How charming."

Allison's green eyes fixed on the man who had spoken seeing Hunter standing against the doorframe his left arm still encased in that metal contraption. "I'm not doing the walk of shame thank you."

He raised his right hand in front of him innocently a look of partial anger coloring his features but the brunette across from him didn't seem to take notice. "Look I've done it plenty of times I think I know what it looks like." Allison placed a hand on her hip some of her own anger starting to rise to the surface. "A little interesting you'd go jump in bed with one guy after kissing another earlier in the day."

"You asked me to give you that so I did. You can't fault me for doing something I felt like doing, even though you're way off on just what it is your accusing me of."

Hunter nodded his head keeping the anger out of his voice, only showing it in his eyes, unlike the young woman before him. "The more I think about it, I shouldn't have asked like that. I should've just done it."

He heard her scoff refocusing his gaze on her. "Yes because that's more gentlemanly."

Hunter kicked one of his shoes in front of the door to keep it open so he could walk closer to Allison. "Yes but you wouldn't have been expecting it. It'd more like that first kiss we shared, the one where you kissed me back instinctively. The one where you didn't have such impenetrable shields around you."

"Sometimes I really wonder how your thinking process goes. I've told you multiple times my reservations and yet you continue to think a kiss from you will change those." Allison's voice had lost its angry inflection not really feeling up to a fight right then. "Hunter I understand you've gotten used to girls just kind of falling down at your feet because let's face it you've pretty much got the debonair act down. Sometimes you look like your coming out of a fairytale dream, you're definitely something." He smiled at her words appreciating the compliments for him rather than scathing remarks and dark looks from her. "But I'm not Sleeping Beauty here, a kiss alone isn't going to do anything to me."

"And what will?"

Allison was thinking up an answer to his question when a new voice entered the conversation saving her in the nick of time. " Everything okay here Ally?"

Hunter's stormy eyes flicked up to glare at the Irishman who had strolled on up interrupting his conversation with the young writer, the first of which he felt didn't have every odd against him. "She's fine."

Sheamus delivered a fierce look right back at his boss. "I do believe I asked the lady, not you."

The two men continued their stand-off it becoming clear to Hunter that yet another one of his wrestlers had seem to find favor in the same woman as he had he just didn't know if it was enough on both sides to be a cause for concern. Allison squeezed between both men's muscular frames pressing a hand each against their chests to get her request for them to separate heard. Sheamus stepped back first doing as she asked Hunter mimicking the action seconds later. "Let's just go sweetie." Hunter noticed her slipping her hand in one of Sheamus' tugging on it as she tried to make him follow her. His wrestler sent him a smug smile as if to say 'That's right she's talking to me' before complying with Allison's weak pulls on his hand. "Goodnight Hunter."

Sheamus nodded at Hunter that smile still in place which only furthered Hunter's irritation. "See you around boss." It annoyed Hunter to no end watching the object of his affections, no matter how difficult she may be about that, walk off hand in hand with another man. While this was a concern for the older man seeing as it had just been shown to him Sheamus feelings weren't completely unrequited, one Phil Brooks still remained his primary concern. Hunter knew that it was his room Allison had been leaving so late and he had seen firsthand she was sweet on him and he on her. He knew it was devious and downright 'cheating' but hell how'd that saying go…all is fair in love and war? _This just so happens to be both._

* * *

><p>"Ally are you sure you're alright?" The brunette sighed at her friend's concern for her even though it wasn't needed. Sheamus had come to take her to breakfast surprising her that he'd even be up at 8:00 in the morning but he was just full of surprises Allison had come to find, there was a reason she adored him so much.<p>

She looped her arm through his as they walked down the sidewalk to a little café not far off he'd been to before. "I'm perfectly fine. You escorted me to my door last night and made sure I was in for the night before leaving."

"Well I know you were fine once I showed up." He knocked into her lightly laughing when she knocked into him right back. "It's just…I get the feeling you being around Hunter isn't very good for you. I know I've expressed my concerns before but I honestly think you should just keep your distance."

Allison used her free hand to fiddle with the ends of dark locks as his words sunk in. "You don't have to worry about me. Hunter is just…well he's Hunter. He's harmless."

"You sure about that?"

They reached the quaint little café opting to sit outside because of the gorgeous weather. Once the waiter had seated them and handed each of them a menu Allison answered his question. "Hunter likes to push the envelope with me but it's nothing I can't handle."

Sheamus set down his menu already knowing what he was going to order and began scrutinizing the woman before him as she scanned her options. "Just what is it exactly he wants from you? I mean I know he likes you but what does he want?"

Allison connected their green eyes over the top of her menu. "He's a man. Think about it."

He waggled a finger at her his eyes full of amusement. "You know all I hear with that is a dig at me Missy."

She set down her menu folding her arms atop it a teasing grin on her lips. "You really shouldn't be so insecure honey." She batted her eyes at him getting a loud burst of laughter from her Irishman.

The waiter came back jotting down their orders saying he'd be back with their drinks in jut a minute. Once he had left Sheamus wasted no time in turning back to Allison falling right back into his original conversation with her. "Seriously though honey, if being around Hunter and what he wants from you makes you uncomfortable just stay away from him. I'll help."

Allison dropped her hands to her lap wishing he hadn't delved back into that. "Hunter's just…complex. He wants to have his cake and eat it too but that's just not alright with me. I've told him what he has to do to actually have an argument to present to me but he hasn't. And I wasn't made to be a mistress."

He nodded his head accepting that, she was too headstrong and independent to even let him finish trying to tell her what to do and the way it sounded was she was willing to be friendly with his boss but nothing further because of her principles. Now if Hunter ever changed that new measures would have to be taken. "Okay well with that on the backburner I need to ask you another question." The waiter once again interrupted him and Allison couldn't help but smile at his somewhat annoyed expression.

He glared at the waiter's back as he left until he felt a light smack on his arm. He turned back to look at his fiery little reporter. "He's just doing his job. No need for the glares." He tried to retort but she placed a hand over his mouth while shaking her head. "No, no. Just finish asking your question."

She pulled her hand back to reveal Sheamus chuckling quietly to himself. "You're bossy."

"Love you too babe."

He composed himself after a few moments remembering what he needed to know from her. "I know you said it was work but tell me the truth. Who texted you two nights ago? And don't say work again, I saw through it the first time but let it go and I shouldn't have. So please tell me."

Something about the way he was looking at her had Allison spilling the secret to him. "Brock somehow got my number and basically threatened me to do things his way in regards to my article or…"

He took her hand in his, the injured one where he had drawn another heart on her ACE bandage by Allison's request, gently. "Or what?"

"Or he'd hurt you." His eyes widened slightly at her admission but she wasn't done. "I met with him to try and defuse the situation but instead I made it worse and now his sights are set on me."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't do anything stupid—"

Sheamus let her hand fall from his to start cracking his knuckles. "You're a woman who is half his size! Does he somehow think that's supposed to be an achievement if he hurts you again? Which by the way while **not **happen."

Allison took a sip of orange juice regretting her decision to say anything. "I poured coffee over his head of course he's pissed. He isn't doing this to achieve anything except get back at me. I shouldn't have met with him in the first place."

"No you shouldn't have. You should've told me about that text so I could go Brogue kick his head from his shoulders."

She looked away from him over to her left mentally cursing Brock Lesnar. He was causing problems for her left and right. "Sweetie don't get involved. He targeted you and I don't want you ending up like Hunter. Please you're too important to me."

* * *

><p>Hunter himself was busy that morning as well but with a complete different agenda than Sheamus' good intentioned breakfast. He'd told AJ he needed to speak with her about a work-related topic down in the hotel's restaurant. He'd only been waiting about 5 minutes when he saw the young Diva make her way through the tables towards his. "Good morning AJ."<p>

She smiled back at him toothily taking the opposite seat at the table. "Good morning Hunter. I was a little surprised to get your call I wasn't aware of anything needing to be discussed for work one-on-one with you. Am I in trouble?"

She fired her answer at him rapidly the speed making his head start to spin just a little. He'd forgotten how much like an Energizer bunny she was in NXT and she hadn't really changed much with the exception that now she was a tad more unstable than before. Creative really did a number on her mind. She'd taken the break-up much more personally than it was meant to. "No you're not in trouble at all and I'm sorry for luring you here under false pretenses but I wanted to talk to you, see how you're doing."

"How I'm doing? I'm not crazy, I'm playing a part!" Her eyes had gone a little crazed and Hunter had to resist the urge to lean back in his chair to put more distance between them the table suddenly feeling very inadequate.

"I know. I've just noticed you've been a bit on edge and you know it might really help if you could find an outlet for all that pent up emotion. Obviously the part you had to play due to the storyline was obviously belittling you some and portrayed you as very submissive and dependent on others. That paired along with the way Bryan was scripted to break-up with you was harsh and I'm thinking perhaps subconsciously that bothers you."

"It wasn't ideal but it put me out there in the limelight and reminded people I'm still around."

Hunter took a large sip of his water reminding himself to present this idea of his carefully so it came off the way it needed to. While AJ was a little unhinged she wasn't dumb and it was essential this idea came off as beneficial to her and her alone. "It was a very good move on your part to accept. It did good things for your career. But like I said I think maybe deep down it bothers you some and there's a very simple solution to that, just find an outlet."

She shifted in her seat her interest being peaked by his words. He spoke the truth with where the whole Daniel Bryan thing did a number on her in reality more than she wanted to admit and she was intrigued by his idea. Plus it really said something that he took the time to speak with her; it really showed he cared. "An outlet like what?"

He clasped his hands together propping up his elbows on the table. "You could pick up a new hobby, or really throw yourself into your career work your way up to a Divas title's run I'm sure we could make that happen, or you know there's always the option of finding someone new."

"You really think I could just move on?"

"I think it might help you deal with any unresolved issues there might be from the storyline. You're not the first person this has happened to I promise. But you know with a new person you could take all that negativity and change it into affection you might feel for someone. There are plenty of great guys in the company." This was where he'd have to figure out just how much he had to sell this idea to her. "Personally I think our WWE champion is one of them."

Her head perked up and her eyes lit up at the idea. "Punk huh?"

"He's a phenomenal athlete and an overall great guy. He doesn't have the huge fan base he does by being an ass. Although even when he was heel people still seemed to like him so maybe that's a testament to him."

"He does come off as a really great guy."

Hunter had to keep from grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Maybe it's worth a shot."

AJ nodded her head a smile on her face. "Maybe it is."


	24. Unspoken Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: Sue me; I can't abide by the full definition, the meaning of the word hiatus. However it has been some time since I broke the rule the first time so I'm content in that knowledge. I'm really nervous about posting this update so I'm praying you guys like it. Anywho, moving on!**

Chapter 23: Unspoken Things

Allison felt the breeze gently touch her face as she lightly walked up the steps heading for the front entrance of the Consol Energy Center. She was dressed much more like the New Yorker she was in a soft white short sleeve blouse with a bowknot tie slightly tucked into a deep navy pleated skirt that reached just about an inch or so above her knees. She had loosely curled her dark brown hair before sweeping it to the side in a low ponytail to drape over her shoulder with a few shorter locks left out to frame her face on either side. Her jewelry was only a simple set of pearl earrings from her grandmother while her feet were adorned with a pair of peep-toe low heels that matched the color of her blouse. She had only dabbed a light amount of make-up to her face trying to keep in the more demure look she had adopted, less sexy and more businesslike. Maximizing her assets wasn't on the to-do list today. It was definitely the most professional she had looked since being with the WWE. Her bag rested on her shoulder slipping slightly when she pulled open the door walking into the comfortably warm lobby her heels making a small clacking noise as she took the longer way to get backstage then the rest of the WWE personnel. She just simply didn't feel okay with going in the back so as she had always done she walked through the building until she came upon the entrance to the back.

She had just started to look for Sheamus' locker room, he had graciously offered to let her use it as mini-office for the next two weeks when she heard a very familiar laugh sound off behind her. "Well look at Working Barbie over here."

Allison turned in her heels to glare lightly at the Viper standing there with his arms crossed still shaking a little from the amusement he found her usually dress back home. "Yes, yes laugh it up but this is what I normally wear at work and I figured I should probably use some of the professional clothes I packed up months ago."

Randy smiled widely at her crossing the distance between taking one of her hands and making her spin around for him. "Well all I can say is you must be very popular at the office. Not many girls can pull off professional and sexy at the same time."

The 27-year old rolled her eyes lightly at his comment him falling into step with her when she resumed her original route. "What you don't think the Divas and people like Stephanie McMahon can pull it off?"

Randy stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans glancing once more over Allison's current outfit. "Not like you are at the moment. Maybe it's a New York thing. None of the women here have that going for them."

"You're saying I can pull it off because I live up North?"

The Superstar slung an arm around her middle pulling up against his side crushing Allison's curls much to her dismay. "I'm saying you look really pretty today."

As subtlety as she could, the reporter moved out of Randy's hold to save whatever was left of her hairstyle thankful to see most of the curls remained intact. "Well thank you. Unfortunately it has come to my attention I really need to start working on the second part of my story, which means I need a topic. And that means I have some research to do."

"You mean the all and mighty ledger has been bled dry of its information?"

The two shared a laugh at his dramatic presentation of his question but after a moment Allison sobered herself up to answer. "I think it just might take years to get everything out of that book but its sole purpose was to slander the WWE and it's corporate side members. I already did that, I need something new but just as interesting for the next piece."

Randy nodded in understanding not really sure what he could give her. "I suppose you could always go back to what your original plan was before the ledger came into play. You already have some information on that." Allison hmmed in a way that didn't sound to convincing to Randy but he let her be. He wasn't a reporter by any means, that was her job and he was more than happy to let her keep it. He noticed she kept looking down every hallway huffing when she didn't find whatever it was she was searching for. "Can I help you find something? Or would you rather just go on looking like you're off your meds just a bit?"

He oofed when her bag came into contact with his stomach with a surprising amount of force behind it. "I'm looking for Sheamus' locker room. He's being so nice and letting me use it as a sort of mini-office. My only other choice was to use Hunter's but that's just not the best idea in my opinion."

Still trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him, Randy took hold of Allison's hand to start leading her in the right direction. "Why would that be a bad idea?"

"Think about it honey and I'm sure you'll come to the right conclusion." Randy wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that but decided he'd just let it go. He had a feeling the conclusion he'd come to wouldn't be one he liked all that much.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Jerry." Allison shot the Hall of Famer a polite smile over her shoulder. She double-checked the list of notes she had made throughout her 'interview' with Jerry 'the King' Lawler. A few things she scratched through while others she made extra notes by or put a question mark beside for her to remember to look further into the particular matter. She was pleasantly surprised by the information she extracted from the former in-ring performer. He'd been in the business a long time and had astounding amounts of knowledge from over the years that when Allison started building it all up together it came out nicely. <em>Now I just have to find the main hook within all of it to work the rest of this around. <em>She was so immersed in her work that she didn't see the small blur of blonde and pink run in front of her until she collided with it making her stumble back a few steps her grip on her things tightening to avoid a much unneeded mess to pick up and reorganize.

Once her footing was regained Allison moved the papers and thin notebook in her hand to her side while slipping the book Jerry had lent her in the back pocket of her bag. To her surprise she found a young girl, _she can't be older than four or five, _standing before her looking up at her with a curious expression on her little face. Allison slipped off her bag setting it down on a nearby box placing the papers carefully on top before she bent down thankful her skirt was long enough to keep her modesty and wasn't as unyielding as the pencil skirts still hanging up in her closet. "Hi there."

She was a bit surprised when the little girl smiled brightly at her. "Hi." The writer had to grin back at the girl; she was cute as could be. In fact she reminded Allison of her niece of about the same age. "Who are you?"  
>The brunette couldn't help the small laugh that left her for some reason finding this little girl's easy going attitude with her, a stranger, amusing. "My name's Allison. What's your name?"<p>

"I'm Murphy."

_Murphy…Murphy…why does that name sound so familiar? _It took a few seconds but then the reason dawned on Allison. "You're mom wouldn't happen to be Stephanie McMahon would it?" Murphy simply nodded her head rapidly making Allison release a small sigh. _Well that's just fantastic. Because we all know who Daddy is then. _"Oh well that's nice. Where is she by the way?"

"She's coming."

"Oh." Allison felt a little awkward to say the least but she pushed forward anyway trying to alleviate that feeling. "That's a really pretty skirt you're wearing." _I hated pink when I was around her age._

"My grandpa bought it for me." The brunette had to admit the image of Vince McMahon shopping for a little girl's pink skirt made a smile come to her face. "Well he has very good taste."

Allison opened her mouth to saying something else to Murphy but was cut off by a voice calling out to the little girl. "Murphy Claire Levesque! What have I told you about running off?" Stephanie appeared in the hallway her hair looking a little windswept, no doubt from chasing her daughter through the many halls backstage. "We're suppose to be surprising Daddy, we can't do that if you go running around. Someone will blab to him." Stephanie and Hunter were still on the outs for the most part but Murphy wanted to come to the show to see her Daddy rather than go the park with her grandparents and sisters. Stephanie was happy to go get her from her parents' and she was hoping maybe their daughter would help mend a few things between her and her husband. After all their girls were the best things they'd ever achieved together.

Murphy turned away from Allison for a moment giving the 27-year old the opportunity to stand back up straight and collect her things to sneak away hopefully unseen by the heir to the McMahon throne. "I'm sorry Mommy I'm just so excited to see Daddy! But look Mommy I made a new friend."

Allison froze on the spot, she had just started her retreat but now she could practically feel the stare from Stephanie and knew any means of escape now had been cut off. She turned around to try a polite smile at Stephanie, being civil in front of her daughter surely would be easy enough for the other woman. "Murphy what have we said about talking to strangers?" The stare Allison was receiving she was sure had cracked some of the men here in the WWE but she didn't feel very much intimidated by the daughter of Vince McMahon. She had far too much bitch in her, much like Stephanie, for that.

The little blonde girl just laughed at her mother as if she had said the funniest thing in the world confusing both Stephanie and Allison. "She's not a stranger Mommy, she's Allison."

The smile Stephanie sent Allison looked perfectly nice and all but Allison could read the discontent in Stephanie's eyes by Murphy meeting the young writer. "Yes we've met." Seconds later she shifted her gaze to her daughter this time a genuine smile crossing her features. "Come on baby let's go find Daddy." She went to reach for her daughter's hand, _no doubt to drag her as far away as possible from here, _that thought got an eye roll from the 'new friend' of Murphy, when Stephanie's phone rang grabbing her attention. "Just a second sweetie." She pulled Murphy to her side stroking her fine blonde hair while answering her call.

Allison figured she should leave while she could with both McMahon-Helmsley girls otherwise distracted. Or so she thought. "Where are you going Allison? Don't you want to find Daddy with us?"

Once again she was stalled in her attempts to flee. She tossed a look to the little girl finding her bright, innocent eyes way too disarming than should be legal. "Um I would but I have some work I need to do. I'm not here for free."

She made to make off for a third time only to have a voice stop her again making her annoyance climb higher. "Murphy sweetie, I'm so sorry but I have to go take care of something right now." She lowered her voice to speak more to herself but Allison still heard the words. "I swear nothing runs right unless I'm checking on it every five seconds. I can't even have a few minutes free." She tapped her fingers on the screen of her phone rapidly while shaking her head. "I'm texting your Daddy right now to come and get you. He should be here soon." She saw a passing security man waving him over quickly. "Would you watch her for just a minute or two? Her dad will be here any minute."

"Yes ma'am no problem."

After sending him a grateful smile she turned back to her daughter dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Stay right here, Daddy will be by in just a minute to get you okay?"

Murphy was staring wearily at the security guard. "But what about the whole strangers thing?"

"It's okay you can trust him. Just don't move from this spot." Stephanie got to her feet kissing her daughter's head once more before taking off mumbling to herself about the incompetency of the WWE staff.

Allison knew she could leave this time and get away without any interruptions but she felt bad about leaving Murphy in the care of a man she didn't know and obviously wasn't too keen on. She had seated herself on a crate a fair distance from the man her legs drawn up to her chest. The guard wasn't doing anything really, just making sure she stayed put, but it was obvious Murphy was uncomfortable. _Well it's not like she knows you either. _But she still knew her better than this guy Allison guessed. Shaking her head at her damned maternal instinct kicking in, she withdrew her phone deciding to give Hunter a call and see how far away he was before leaving. The call would be awkward to say the least but it involved his daughter so she'd bear it for her sake. It didn't even ring before going straight to voicemail, which meant one of two things. One: his phone was dead or two: his phone was off. Either way he wasn't getting that text from his wife.

She groaned to herself before she started straight for the little girl bending back down to her level. "Hey."

Murphy brightened a little at the sight of Allison though the young woman couldn't fathom why. "Hi."

"Um look your daddy's phone is off so it could take him a little while to get here. What do you say to me helping you find him?" Immediately Murphy nodded her head, _probably just to get away from the guard who's more interested in playing Angry Birds on his phone then watching after her, _so Allison helped her to her feet. "Um sir?" It took him a few seconds but he looked up at her. "You can go."

"Is her father here?"

Hunter obviously wasn't in sight but Allison wasn't completely convinced this guy knew which way was up half the time. "Yeah he's right around the corner." With a murmur of 'Great' the guard took off without a second glance making Allison wonder just how it was he got hired. _He's security, I guess he was hired for his brawn not his brains. _She shook her head clearing the thought away while she motioned Murphy to follow her.

She shook her little head making her 'caretaker' for the time being bewildered by her sudden change in attitude. "My feet hurt."

She may not have any of her own but Allison knew enough about kids to know what that little statement meant. To say she was hesitant to comply was the understatement of the year. But it was obvious Murphy had inherited her parents' stubbornness and she couldn't very well leave the girl there alone or call another guard to look after her. With a great sigh Allison slid her papers and notebook into her bag latching it shut before shuffling the strap higher up on her shoulder. "Come here then." Murphy headed right for her not in the least reserved about putting her trust in Allison. _Hunter and Stephanie should give that stranger talk another try. I don't think it took the first go around. _She lifted Murphy up in her arms settling her on the side without her bag making sure she was secure up on her hip and all. "Let's go find your daddy kid."

* * *

><p>Murphy was just chattering away about any and everything as Allison walked the two of them through the halls trying to locate where Hunter's office was. The layout for this arena was a little confusing and she swore she had taken her and the four-year old in a circle twice already. Allison shifted Murphy back higher up on her hip the little girl not ceasing in her talking one bit. Even with the current predicament of being lost, the 27-year old tossed the little blonde a grin oohing and nodding her head in all the right places as she listened all to what Hunter's daughter had to say. With a little sigh Allison simply stopped in the middle of a hallway trying to get a grip on her surroundings, anything that might point her in the right direction. She would just go ask one of the people milling around but the looks she was getting just from having Murphy in her arms, seeing as everyone knew who's little girl she was, was enough to make Allison decide asking to then find Hunter would come off looking quite bad. "I'm sorry kid but I'm pretty much lost at this point." She had three options of a way she could go and none of them stuck out in her mind telling her to go that way. "Alright you pick. Left, right, or straight."<p>

Murphy's face took on an expression as if she was really giving the decision some serious thought making Allison laugh a little to herself. The girl really was a cutie pie. "Right. I have a good feeling about it."

"Okay right it is then." She removed one arm from under Murphy to hike her bag strap from her arm back to her shoulder then replaced her arm to make sure she kept Murphy from hitting the hard ground as she began down the hallway to her right. After a few minutes Allison realized this was an area of the back she hadn't been before yet so she took it as a good sign. _We've had to traverse every other available inch I do believe. _The hall ended giving her the only option to turn left so she did so feeling a huge wave of relief wash over her when she saw the door to Hunter's office practically right in front just off to the left side of the new hall she and her charge were in. "You're a genius kid, that's all I got to say. Definitely ivy league for you." _Now let's just hope he's in there. _Allison crossed over to stand in front of the door letting Murphy knock for them. It was a rather unusual, crazy knock she picked but that's four-year olds for you, always marching to their own drum.

It took a few long seconds but then the door was pulled open revealing none other than Papa Bear himself standing behind it looking between Allison and his daughter a couple times before he settled them on his little girl a huge grin lighting up his face. "Murphy!" He moved to the side so the two ladies could walk into the room shutting the door behind them softly. Allison gladly handed Hunter his daughter when he reached for her the little girl's laughter echoing off the walls of the room as he littered kisses all over her face. The reporter smiled brightly at the father-daughter interaction taking place before her never having seen Hunter in his daddy role while traveling with the company. It was obvious he loved his girls very much and she could only imagine what this scene would look like if his two other little ones were added to the mix. He caught her eye over his daughter's head sending her a wide grin all her own. "Who's your friend baby?"

Murphy pulled back from her father to give Allison a toothy grin. "She's my new friend Allison. Haven't you met her before, Mommy said she had."

Hunter smirked over at the brunette after brushing some of Murphy's blonde hair off her face. "Yeah I think I've seen her around once or twice." That smirk of his only widened when he saw her roll her bright green eyes. He was rapidly starting to love evoking that reaction from her.

"She offered to help me find you after Mommy had to leave."

Concern instantly flooded Hunter as he snapped his eyes back over to his daughter. "Your mother left you alone in the back?"

Allison decided it was time for her to interject before Hunter blew a gasket over a misunderstanding. "She sent you a text before she left telling you exactly where it was she left Murphy—"

"My phone died about 20 minutes after getting to the arena though and I don't have a charger for it."

"I figured it was something like that when I called and it went straight to voicemail meaning you weren't going to be getting that text anytime soon."

Hunter nodded his head in agreement before leaning down to place his daughter on her feet. "Murph sweetie why don't you go wait over on the couch and watch the show while Daddy talks to Allison for a few minutes?"

"Alright Daddy." Both adults watched her skip her way over to the couch climbing up on the plush sofa seating herself right in the middle her eyes fixated on the screen.

Once he was sure Murphy was fully engrossed in the show playing out before her, Hunter turned his eyes back on Allison clearing his throat a little to grab her attention from his daughter as well. "Thank you so much for bringing her to me. I can't believe Stephanie just left her."

When he said it like that it really sounded bad even though there was a semi-valid reason for Stephanie's behavior. "She got a call and needed to go take care of something, she didn't want to leave but I think she had to. And she asked a security guard to watch her until you got there but Murphy didn't seem very comfortable."

Hunter shook his head a little before locking eyes with the young woman once again. "She seems pretty comfortable around you."

Allison laughed a little playing with the ends of her ponytail. "Yeah about that, maybe you should give that whole 'Don't talk to strangers' speech another go, I'm not so sure she grasped the whole concept the first go around."

"Murphy's just a really good judge of character. She could tell you were a good person." The two kept eye contact for a moment or two the air starting to crackle with energy until Allison averted her gaze to the floor while fiddling with the strap of her bag now. She was about to make an excuse to leave when Hunter grabbed her attention again. "You seem rather comfortable with her too."  
>Allison had a feeling of what point he was trying to make but she firmly ignored it placing an easy smile on her lips. "Well I'm an aunt to a five-year old niece and seven-year old nephew so I've had some practice."<p>

Hunter leaned back against a wall crossing his arms over his broad, muscular chest. "I didn't know you had a sibling."

"Yeah a sister, Lydia. She's 4 years older than me."

"Does she live in New York too?"

Allison hmmed in response with nodding her head yes. "Yeah she actually went to NYU and met her husband Scott there. They were married a week after graduation and my nephew, Jackson, was born a year later."

Hunter took in her mini-story a light smile on his face. "Wow sounds nice."

"Yeah she kind of got the fairytale."

Things were quiet for a moment the only sounds being heard from the TV as a match took place and Murphy's occasional munching on some of her father's snacks she had found. "What about you?"

Hunter saw her eyes look up him through her lashes and he swore he saw the slightest bit of lust in those swirls of hers. "I'm working on mine." He felt a little hypnotized by her eyes and could feel himself leaning towards her slowly a little surprised to see she wasn't moving back. But then he felt her hand against his chest applying a small amount of pressure to keep him at bay. "Murphy."

That one word had him straightening himself back up darting his gaze over to where she sat making sure she was still watching the TV. "Well thank you for helping her."

"No problem but I do have to get back out there and go back to work." She waved her hand over her outfit Hunter really seeing it for the first time.

"Aren't you little miss reporter Barbie?"

Her laughter met his ears his grin matching her own. "That's almost exactly what Randy told me." His smile faltered a little at the mention of his Superstar but she didn't seem to notice as she had turned her eyes over towards his daughter. "Bye Murphy."

The little girl tore her eyes from the television screen to place them on Allison's smiling brightly at her and waving. "Bye Ally!"

Both Hunter and Allison were amused by her casual abbreviation of Allison's name and warm attitude towards her. "I'll see you around okay kid?"

"Okay!"

Hunter had to laugh a little at the moment between two. "She really does like you."

"She's adorable."

The pair shared a smile broken only when Allison stepped closer to Hunter to press her lips to the corner of his mouth for a few moments. "Bye Hunter."

He moved to open the door for her still feeling where her lips had touched his skin. "Bye Allison."

* * *

><p>Allison heels clicked against the floor as she headed back to Sheamus' locker room to start organizing the information she had collected so far. Not to mention maybe banish some of the more unwanted thoughts invading her brain. Something about being around Murphy was crumbling Allison's defenses with that family and was irking her beyond reason. She shook her head to clear up her mind only to halt her heel making a small squeaking sound as her green eyes fell upon a rather unusual scene.<p>

Punk was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest chatting up a young Diva Allison was pretty sure was named AJ. She couldn't be sure but she thought it was the same girl put in that awful storyline with Daniel Bryan where she had to act like a submissive, well-trained puppy. However everyone said she was taking the character of hers a bit far with the crazy level. She noticed the signature smirk of Punk's on his lips as he bantered back and forth with the Diva, AJ herself smiling from ear to ear. She felt something stirring in her stomach but she couldn't tell if it was jealously, anger, or hurt. Just something about what she was witnessing was making her feel a sick to her stomach and she started backing away before turning full on her heel to get the hell of out Dodge only to gasp breathlessly at what, more or like who, she almost ran right into. "Brock."

"Well if it isn't my _favorite_ little writer?" He sneered wickedly at her backing her up a few paces into a more secluded corner. "How you doing cupcake?" Allison couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu from back when he cornered her the first time telling her that she was going to write a full piece on him whether she liked it or not.

Needless to say that pit in stomach dropped a little lower her sheer size enough to intimidate her but she hid it behind a smile. "Why I'm doing just fine thanks for asking. How about you? How's your head? It's not still burnt is it?"

She knew she was stepping into dangerous waters by the darkening of his expression but he morphed his angered look into a more sadistic smile bracing one hand on the wall behind her head. "I see that fight in you is out more than ever."

"I've had a hell of a day, I'm a little bitter. I apologize for my impoliteness." She layered on a sugary sweet tone to her voice but her eyes read loud and clear 'Fuck you' and he had picked up on that easily.

He laughed darkly making Allison's assurance waver just a bit. "I have to admire your confidence a bit. It's more than can be said for a half the guys in the back. But with that confidence comes a layer of stupidity that's going to get you in a lot of trouble."

She stood up a little straighter moving out from under his shadow to where she had a bit more air making it feel like it was easier to breathe. "Forgive me when I say I'll take my chances."

What she didn't see was his hand shoot out to wrap around her still sore wrist. She had removed the bandages but his grip was much too tight and he twisted it at an angle making a trail of fire shoot up her arm. She released a yelp against her will getting a large smirk from the man currently towering over her. "I'm not one of your little toys you can control with a simple pull of the strings. I am Brock Lesnar and I care about only one thing and that's myself. Don't think I won't I destroy you."

"Hate to break it to you darling, but if you do that how do you expect to get your piece written?"

He barked out yet another laugh and now Allison was starting to feel very out of the loop. "Haven't you figured it out yet cupcake? You're pathetic little piece doesn't matter to me anymore. My new goal is simply to hurt you." Her eyes widened at his words her attempts to free herself renewed despite the pain it caused her. To her amazement, he withdrew his hand from her wrist setting her free. "But not today." She brought her free hand up to gently rub the reddened skin of her wrist as she started to walk away from him. His footfalls could be heard behind her followed by his voice seconds later. "Looks like one of your puppets has severed his strings." Allison lifted her eyes to see AJ with her hands placed on Punk's chest while one of his hovered just above her waist. "Guess you'll need to do some damage control huh?"

Allison barely registered his footsteps fading as he moved away from her, the only thing holding her attention was the still ongoing scene from a movie she desperately wished would end. With one last disgusted glance she quickly left her heels hitting the floor with enough force to grab Punk's attention but by the time he saw her she was too far away to hear him call her name.

* * *

><p>She burst into Sheamus' locker room with tears threatening to fall from her eyes but kept willing them back. Everything from Murphy, to Hunter, to Brock, to Punk and AJ had her emotions go awry but she wasn't a crier. Instead she moved to the couch in the room spreading her papers out over the table in front of her. She still had work to do after all.<p> 


	25. Closer to the Edge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: Ugh I wrote an update for this damn thing and now of course I've been bitten by the bug to do another one. I really need to focus on my other two stories that AREN'T on hiatus I'm just a little lost on where to go with either which puts me here. Oh well moving onward anyway! **

Chapter 24: Closer to the Edge

Sheamus sighed heavily as he entered his locker room having just finished his main event match with Alberto Del Rio. His muscles ached and nothing sounded better to him than to get back to his room and just stand in the shower for an hour or so under some damn hot water. He pushed open the door running a hand over his face to wipe his sweaty face clean. Once he brought the cloth back down to his side he saw Allison with her legs tucked up under her with a book open to her side while her hand flitted a mile a minute across the large legal pad propped up on her lap. She had twisted her hair up holding it in place with what looked like a pink highlighter. He laughed lowly grabbing her attention a smile lighting up her face when she saw him standing there in the doorway. "Hey."

He walked further into the room letting the door fall shut behind him with a low thump. "Hey gorgeous." He came up behind her on the couch settling his hands on the back while he leaned over her shoulder. "What are you working on?"

He reached for her pad but she pulled it away from his hand swatting at his forearm with it. "Just a little something that you shouldn't worry your pretty head over."

He tugged out her highlighter making her hair fall back down her back in its original ponytail. "Isn't that more of a line I'd be feeding you?"

She reached up patting his cheek lightly before starting to pack up her things. "Oh don't worry I'm only borrowing it. You'll get it back by morning." He chuckled at her comment while shaking his head a bit at her. She was probably his favorite person. _And to think I might have never met her. _"Did you want to shower here first before heading back to the hotel? I can wait."

Frank was going to give Sheamus a lift back as well seeing as how he was already driving Allison. It had become customary as of late that Randy or Sheamus, sometimes both, rode back with her. Frank didn't mind at all, which made Allison that much more fond of the slightly older man. She'd gotten to know him fairly well and it was clear to her his family was very lucky. Sheamus stuffed the last few things he'd need in his bag while he answered her. "No let's just go ahead and go. That way I can take my two hour long shower without any guilt ruining its soothing effect."

He tossed a wide grin at her getting one in return. Allison wasn't so sure that Sheamus would ever move to anything deeper to her but nevertheless he was the best person she knew and she wouldn't be letting him go any time in her life if she could help it. "Oh no I can't have my boy all worked up." She headed over to him heaving her bag up on her shoulder rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

She didn't see his hand reach out to tug the strap of her bag from her shoulder and instead hitch it up on his. She sent him a look with her hand outstretched but he simply took it in one of his own and kissed the back. "I've got it." A soft smile appeared on her lips and if they were more he'd kiss her, but they weren't so instead he turned her around before putting his hand on the middle of her back and started to nudge her towards the door. "Come on, let's go before I start stinking to high heaven."

"Oh that ship's sailed babe. Ow!" She brought up her hand to rub the spot where he had just pinched her side while her simply laughed heartily.

"That'll teach you to be mean to me."

The pair headed out into the thinning hallway before Allison stopped turning to face him for a second. "Tell Frank I'll be right there, I just have to stop by the restroom first."

"Sure thing Ally." She watched him walk off for a second then ducked into the restroom to check her appearance. She'd been holed up in Sheamus' locker room since her confrontation with Brock and hadn't come up for air until said Superstar finished up the show. She patted some powder on her face to fix the small bits of shine and applied a fresh layer of lip gloss. She wasn't quite sure why she did it but she did anyway. She had just started to fluff her curls a little when AJ entered the room causing Allison to freeze for just a moment. The Diva didn't acknowledge her, _probably for the best, _and simply stared into the mirror with a slightly disturbed look on her face while twirling a lock of her hair. In all honestly Allison was a little concerned she might be a few fries short of a happy meal but kept her thoughts to herself.

Allison turned to leave the restroom and escape what had become a somewhat awkward situation when AJ's voice stopped her. "Isn't it just amazing when you're the sole thing on a man's mind?"

The 27-year old cautiously threw a look over her shoulder at the Diva a bit startled when she saw the girl was now looking at her the mirror having lost the staring contest apparently. "Um yeah it's a great ego booster. Bye."

She quickened her steps but a hand jerking on her arm stopped that. "Wait who are you? I haven't seen you around."

Allison wanted to laugh a bit but quite frankly she thought might just set off the ticking time bomb of a girl in front of her. "I'm a reporter from The New Yorker. I'm writing a three-part piece on the company. I've actually been here a few months."

AJ laughed but it sounded more like a cackle to the young writer. "Oh I'm sorry I've just been otherwise…occupied."

"Yeah I know."

"You know Daniel was such a mistake, but Punk…well he's my soulmate." Allison flinched at the word 'soulmate' but AJ didn't notice. Granted Allison wasn't sure that the Diva would notice anything that didn't have nice little sparklies around it because she was convinced it was that kind of world AJ was living it.

"That's very nice for you both but I really have to go. Again…bye." Thankfully she made it out without another very interesting, _that's putting it nicely, _encounter with AJ. Her heels lightly hit the concrete floor as she made for the parking lot but Fate just really felt like screwing with her today because her name started to be called in a voice that she'd really rather not face it's owner.

Punk slipped a little when trying to move in front of her but it was effective nonetheless for she came to a stop so she wouldn't end up smacking into his chest. "Allison, I'm sure that looked pretty weird to you, the whole thing earlier."

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from spatting out a more nasty reply than was needed. She put on a polite smile while smoothing out her skirt unnecessarily. "What was weird? You were just talking to her right?"

"Just talking, that's all it was. I wouldn't lie to you."

Allison nodded her head making sure to keep that smile on her pretty face. She lifted her green eyes to his hazel ones taking note of the slightly nervous grin playing on his lips. "Well that's nice to know. And since you're not lying maybe you could answer a question for me." He looked at her expectantly a clear sign for her to continue. She stepped a little closer to him lowering her voice just a bit. "Since when does talking include," She grabbed one of his hands placing it on her hip before resting hers on his chest, an identical position to the one he was in with AJ earlier in the night, "this?" She watched him gape for an answer and sadly she found a small stab of satisfaction in that. "Exactly."

She shoved him away from her then turned on her heel to make her exit but he wasn't quite done yet. "If you're mad just say so."

Allison spun on her heel her hair falling from its ponytail but she barely registered that. "Why would I be mad? You're not my boyfriend and you didn't really do anything. Should I be mad? Am I missing something?"

Punk ran his hands over his hair crossing the distance she had placed between them choosing to ignore her implication, he wasn't in her best graces enough as it was. He wasn't looking to worsen that. "You're obviously upset about something."

He tried to cup her cheek but she moved her head dodging his touch. Her gaze upon him grew steely. "Don't. And you're right I am upset. Maybe it's because not too long I was about to sleep with you and now here I am with the oh so charming image of you fawning over some little girl while she just looks up you like you're God. Maybe you are soulmates, who am I to get in between that?"

She turned back around really ready to just make it to the car already, Sheamus and Frank were waiting on her after all. She heard Punk's footfalls behind her and she thought she heard a set of lighter ones too but ignored that seeing as it wasn't all that important. "Whoa, soulmates what are you talking about?"

"Punk!" The sound of her perky voice really made Allison just want to punch a wall. Punk stopped to turn and look at AJ coming up behind him a much too bright of a smile on her face. Allison heard the footsteps behind her cease and the knowledge that he actually chose to let her walk away in favor of AJ was enough to make her hand come up to muffle the small cry that left her lips. _That's what I'm talking about._

She reached the car a few minutes later yanking open the back door climbing in beside Sheamus. He seemed to have changed clothes while waiting on her, the others just too soiled. She pulled the door shut firmly and he saw her slightly red-rimmed eyes. "Ally?"

"Can we go Frank?" Wordlessly he nodded his head hearing the slight crack in her voice as well as the Superstar in the car. She didn't say anything as she scooted over to where Sheamus sat settling her head just under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame wondering just what happened in the 10 minutes he had left her.

* * *

><p>Sheamus had tried asking Allison what it was that had happened but it became rather clear to him quickly that she wasn't going to be very forthcoming with the information. Randy thought they should try and keep at her because she had been acting weirdly ever since but Sheamus convinced him to let her be because continuously poking at her wasn't going to be helping her any. Hunter had jetted off to Birmingham, AL after Smackdown had taped Tuesday night so he could have surgery on his arm. Allison had meant to say goodbye to him in person but instead kept to herself choosing to do some more work on her piece. Jerry was being very helpful having given her his number if she had any further questions or wanted to get together again. She grinned thinking about how sneakily she had to go about everything the first time around and yet here she was now actually consorting with a member of the WWE who was more than willing to provide her with anything she asked.<p>

In the early evening on Thursday around 5:00 or so, Allison heard a light rapping on her door followed by the call of a voice she couldn't help but grin at. "Hey Allycat open up."

She bounded over to the door her green alight with happiness upon seeing Mr. Randy Orton standing before her looking quite handsome if she did say so herself in his dark denim jeans and a white button-up shirt that was left open a bit at the top with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his toned forearms. "Well don't you look nice? Where are you going?"

He took it upon himself to enter her room rubbing his hands together excitedly. "I do believe your question should be where are we going?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion but a smile started to play on her lips at his wide grin and waggling of his eyebrows. "Get all dolled up, I'm taking you out."

"Where?"

He winked at her before heading over to drop down on the sofa and flip on the television so he had something to do while he waited. "You'll see."

Randy took Allison's hand to lead into the club his hold tight so to be sure he didn't lose her in the massive crowd. She could feel the music vibrating in the floor below her feet sending the tingles up her legs a little. The song currently playing pounded against her ears and she was sure by the time she and Randy left this place a rather impressive headache would be paying her a visit. She pulled herself up on her toes, using his shoulder as leverage, so she could reach his ear knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her otherwise. "This place is a little loud." Even with the close proximity she still had to semi-yell.

He grinned over at her tugging on the end of her straightened hair, which she had left down, lightly his eyes alight with excitement. He only had to lean down a tad, seeing as how she was still up on her toes, to be at her level. "All the best places are."

"Uh huh sure." Allison fiddled with the end of her top, a magenta one-shoulder top with an accent tie gracing the shoulder along with an embroidered neckline and a pleat front that exposed her midriff.

Randy was surprised to see she had a belly button ring and even more shocked he hadn't noticed it sooner. He lightly ran his fingertips over the piercing causing the young woman to jump at his unexpected touch. "What exactly is this?"

She laughed a little taking his hand in hers to stop him from tracing around the ring. "That is a little something called I turned eighteen and wanted to rebel against my parents but didn't have a high enough pain tolerance for a tattoo."

He took her hand moving them out onto the dance floor fluidly weaving them between bodies seamlessly. He settled his hands on her waist once he found a spot he liked bringing his head closer to hers that smile of his having turned into a smirk. "Oh is that so?"

Allison moved with him easily her defenses lowering for the time being. Randy was a sweet guy always trying to get her to have some fun and not be Allison DuGrey the writer one hundred percent of the time. She hmmed while nodding her head in confirmation before turning her back to him.

The Viper's smirked widened as he tugged her body flush against his while twisting his head around his lips brushing against the back of her shoulder as he spoke. "Not even enough for a cute little butterfly on here?"

A shiver ran up her spine at the contact but she kept her voice steady. "I'm not into butterflies on the shoulder, I wanted a gecko on my ankle."

He laughed against her skin letting Allison feel the action. "That would hurt."

She quickly spun back to face him ceasing any more opportunities for him to try and work his magic on her. She knew letting Randy too far into her heart was a bad idea when she already had something going on with Punk, _well maybe not anymore…ever since, _she shook off the thought not caring to continue down that painful road any longer, along with her interaction with Murphy causing something to possibly stir up with the whole Hunter situation. There were only so many things she could juggle while also getting her work done. Now that she had a hook, the work-obsessed side of her was fighting to break out and she knew she wouldn't be able to just put that on the back burner. With all those thoughts running through her head she still smiled brightly up at him bringing the mood back to more carefree and airy between them the heaviness he had created starting to dissipate as fast as the beat of the next song the DJ decided to play.

About three more upbeat songs later, Allison grabbed Randy's hand this time leading him up to the bar out of the rowdiness that was club. It was kind of funny how without a doubt the area at the bar and the dance floor were basically polar opposites on the craziness scale. "I'll admit I had my doubt at first but I'm actually loving tonight." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek feeling the smallest bit of stubble scrap against her chin. "Thank you."

"No problem baby girl." He flagged down the bartender ordering a beer for himself before looking over at her. "What would you like?"

The 27-year old didn't have to think very long about her answer. "Sex on the beach."

The bartender patted the bar once, for whatever reason, before nodding at her. "You got it."

Randy nodded his head in approval his beer being set down in front of him. "Going with a classic."

"Don't fix what isn't broken." She winked over at him getting a wider grin in response. The bartender worked fast placing her drink in front of her moments later Allison tossing him a thank you over the rim of her glass. "Cheers." She clinked her glass against Randy's then took a sip of her go-to drink. Some girl had martinis or cosmos but she liked her sexy beach goodness.

After taking a large drink from his beer he set down the glass snagging Allison's from her hand as well, ignoring her small sound of protest, setting it on the bar. "Come here."

She saw him draw out his phone her getting the idea of what he wanted. Instead of sitting on his lap like he was gesturing, she walked around to where she was behind him sliding her arms over her shoulders resting her hands on his heart. "How about this instead?"

Randy shrugged getting to the camera on his phone. "Whatever you want baby girl." He asked a random clubgoer to snap their picture, knowing he wouldn't be able to get it. The person starting counting to three and once he reached three Randy turned his head to the side press his lips to her cheek the flash going off right then. "Thanks man." He nodded appreciatively at the guy while taking back his phone to look at the picture. "Oh yeah that's a keeper."

Allison had to admit it was a nice picture. She was beaming at the camera and Randy was being all sweet and whatnot. She knew it'd be easy to grab the wrong idea from the picture as well but it really all was innocent. "Of course it's a keeper, I look amazing in it."

She shared a laugh with the Superstar while picking up her drink again taking another sip. Randy tossed back the rest of his beer, a very impressive feat in Allison's opinion, then uploaded his and her's picture to his Twitter account with the simple caption. "Me and my best girl."

* * *

><p>On Friday morning Hunter met with Dr. James Andrews the day after his surgery his arm already feeling ten times better. "Morning doc." He shook hands with the man who handled all the suffering Hunter put his body through. "So what's the verdict?"<p>

Dr. Andrews flipped through some of the paperwork on his clipboard just looking over things again, double-checking everything. "Well the surgery went well, very smooth and with the help of the brace you wore before surgery it kept things from getting further messed up so all in all recovery time will be relatively short. I'm thinking we'll make sure things are well taken care of and in a week or so, I'm thinking just a week though, you'll be able to get back on the road.

"Thanks doc." Hunter shook his doctor's hand again bidding him goodbye after a bit of small talk. Hunter smiled happy at the news seeing as how his recovery time would be short. He was already missing the thrill of being on the road with his guys and he missed his girls. He was suppose to be able to spend some time with all three of them this next week but once his surgery got bumped up he had to change those plans. The sooner he got his arm fixed up the less likely it'd be he'd end up cancelling on them at a very important time. He also missed Allison. It was rather shitty in his mind that the moment he finally has such an amazing, natural moment with her he had to get on a plane and leave. Finally he got a moment where he wasn't taking her by surprise, she obviously didn't like that, and he wasn't asking for permission or carefully mapping out a plan for his next move. She simply showed up with his daughter hoisted up on her hip as if she'd been doing it since the day Murphy was born. And when he tried to kiss her…he couldn't be completely sure but he got the feeling that maybe, just maybe, had Murphy not been in the room he would've gotten his kiss. _Then again, Murphy is the one who made that moment even happen._ He had figured out that through his 4-year old connecting, even if it was only for a short time, with Allison she had let some of her guard down finding that maybe what he had to offer wasn't as unthinkable as she originally decided.

She had her stipulations and he really had come to respect those he just wished his word was enough. He knew his marriage was over or at least it was heading down a fast track in that direction. Stephanie was fighting her hardest to change that but Hunter just didn't see how she could. She had gone too far this time and asking for forgiveness just didn't fix it this go around. They'd had plenty of problems in the past but they always found a way to work them out and it made them stronger. But she had taken a sledgehammer, _how ironic, _to their marriage. Like he told her, it wasn't even the heinous idea her father had been plotting, it was the lying and active attempt to hide it from him. She didn't have faith in him to beat out her father.

What worried him though was this time Allison had to think everything over while he was away. Just because she had let some of the walls around her heart fall that day didn't mean she let them all crumble to the floor. She was still staying on her toes around him and being careful to not cross that line. Another week was going to pass, only adding on to the one that already had, without him being able to build on what had happened between them. She kissed him on the corner of his mouth, almost as if only the wedding ring on his finger, _and Murphy, _was holding her back. She was starting to let him in but two weeks was more than enough time for her to change her mind and he couldn't do a thing about it. She was independent and strong meaning letting her get the thought in her head that moment was just a fluke and to let her build on that would only screw him over. Two of the things he loved about her were also dangerous.

He fished out his phone from his bag of things that he hadn't touched practically while being there figuring he'd see if he could get her on the phone. He knew she had gotten a topic for her piece and might ignore him in favor of working but he just had to try anyway. He decided to stop and send a quick tweet out for an update on his arm but was distracted by a picture Randy tweeted from last night. He tapped to bring the picture up bigger on his phone feeling his jealousy start to burn. Allison looked beautiful her face flushed from dancing yet her hair fell around her face perfectly. What angered him was the Superstar she had her arms draped over and his lips pressed to her cheek. _What the fuck does Orton think he's doing?_

* * *

><p>It was Saturday afternoon currently and Allison was still hard at work the pieces of her puzzle coming together quite nicely. She had turned off her phone tired of the constant attempts of Punk, whether it be through a phone call or a text message, trying to reach her. In her mind he had pretty much made a decision when he stopped for AJ after RAW and therefore she had nothing more to say to him. <em>Thank God for small miracles, like my conscious telling me not to sleep with him. <em>A knock at her door interrupted her thinking process irking her just a tad. She pushed herself up off the floor where she had strewn about all her things, needing a larger working surface than the desk provided her. She was dressed simply in a pair of jersey knit shorts and a long sleeved white VS tee with 'Pink' printed across the front while her hair fell down her back. She didn't bother looking through the peephole first seeing as how she was expecting Jerry but it wasn't the King on the other side of the door. _Shit! _Immediately she made to slam the door shut but her visitor pushed against the door from the other side easily overpowering her lumbering his large frame into the room.

He surveyed the room for a few seconds as he shut the door behind him and locking it chain and all. "Nice room."

Allison swallowed hard backing up from him feeling her back connect with a small table. "W-What do you want?"

Brock turned his cold eyes on her grinning evilly at her stuttering. "I see you've finally realized how dangerous I am to you."

She really hated the condescending tone he used with her making her inner bitch want to come out but this wasn't any ordinary person she'd be standing up to. Each time she'd done it in the past she had been on the losing end, mainly because he took the physical approach and she obviously was at a major disadvantage in that department. "I'm kind of busy so if you could just get your daily dose of crazy out the way I'd appreciate it." _And yet apparently my mind and my mouth are having an off day with the whole connection thing. _

He barked out a laugh but Allison felt anything but at ease despite his non-hostile actions so far. "Or maybe you don't." He began to stalk toward her causing her to scramble away trying to make it to the door now that he finally moved away to where he wasn't blocking the exit anymore but one beefy hand closed around the end of her hair yanking her backward ignoring her yelp of pain. He propelled her toward the dresser her front connecting with it roughly but she was more distracted by his face drawing near to hers all traces of amiableness gone. "What exactly do I have to do to get you to understand I'm not playing around with you? You brought this upon yourself with that whole coffee stunt you pulled instead of just being a good girl and doing as you were told." He pressed her harder into the dresser with a hand jammed against her stomach causing a spurt of pain to surge up her chest and made breathing a more difficult thing to achieve. "You're not going to make me hurt you are you? I'd much rather attack your emotions instead of hurting you physically but are you actually going to make me go there? I might love hurting people but come on…that'd just be pathetic to be a part of."

Allison decided to screw this whole damsel in distress nonsense ignoring the severity of the predicament she was in squaring her shoulders and looking back at him definitely. "You're despicable. Even the Devil would agree."

He chuckled darkly at her words a predatory grin coming to rest on his lips. "I'll take that a yes." He retracted his hand from her stomach thankfully but the moment he wrapped it around her previously injured wrist Allison was mentally taking back her thought. That injury was really starting to become a liability for her, always giving him an easy target to go for, and it was even more heinous that he was one to bestow it upon her. She suppressed the gasp of pain that wanted to leave her but a small whimper still managed to escape and unfortunately for the young writer he had heard it. "Is this still causing you trouble?" The light, airy tone he had adopted would've been funny in any other situation. "Hm...must've done more damage than everyone thought. What a shame." Allison wasn't stupid she could see her future and she didn't come out unscathed. He looked up at her with an easy smile on his face, an odd look for the man in Allison's opinion. "Let's just say this is a wake-up call shall we?" Without even having to look down, choosing instead to look directly in Allison's green eyes, he twisted her wrist to an odd angle then jammed her hand back towards her arm the snapping of bone audible, not too unlike when he broke Hunter's arm.

She squeezed her eyes shut against the agonizing pain, fire erupting in her wrist and forearm traitorous tears leaking from her closed eyes against her will. She heard his low laugh meet her ears before feeling her now once again injured wrist flung against her chest the contact sending a fresh wave of flames to start licking up her arm. "I'll see you around cupcake." Allison popped her eyes open to glare heatedly at the Superstar as he left her room like nothing had happened. The moment her door clicked shut Allison slumped to the ground cradling her surely broken wrist while trying to breath deeply even with the pain it caused her to do so. Spying her phone still sitting on the bedside table, Allison used her good hand to help get her body upright and head for the phone knowing she needed medical attention.

After it booted up she almost had to laugh at the text she had received from Jerry saying he couldn't make it and asked if they could reschedule. _Funny how if he were on his way he probably would've been able to intervene somehow. _She scrolled through her contacts coming up on Frank's number before bringing the device up to her ear listening to the first ring go through. _At least he didn't break my legs, that'd be a real bitch. _Halfway through the third ring, Allison heard the other end pick up. "Hello Miss Allison."

"Hi Frank, I need you to come get me as fast as you can."

She heard some rustling on his side of the call figuring he was gathering up his things. "Sure thing, where are we going to this time?" The slight laughter in his voice was noticeable.

Allison winced as her ribs protested when she tried to take in a particularly large breath. "The hospital."


	26. Shattered

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

Chapter 25: Shattered

Green eyes bore into the ceiling of the hospital in the ER area as Allison was seated up on a bed waiting for the doctor to get back with the results from her x-rays that he had insisted on taking. He was a first year resident and she got the impression he was wanting to prove he earned the promotion from being intern that his test scores gave him and messing up on an ER patient would look pretty bad on him. She didn't really mind the wait too much, she already knew for sure her wrist was broken, however her ribs on the other hand she had no idea. He had prodded at her for a few minutes saying his guess was that she also had a bruised rib but that he wanted an x-ray of the ribs too just to rule out any potential break that he obviously couldn't diagnose right then. "Allison."

The young writer shifted higher up on the bed, feeling her body protest the movement with the wave of pain that crashed over her. She thought with time that might fade but no such luck. "Hello again Dr. Rivers."

He had watched her face twist up into the grimace when she moved knowing the pain was really getting to her along with her wrist. "Well as both you and I said your wrist is indeed broken, in two places to be exact." He threw up the x-ray slide indicating the points but she didn't need the help, she could see where the bone was disconnected just fine.

As she had done a least a hundred times in the past hour Allison brought up her good hand to cover her wrist gently like it might magically mend the bone for her. "Well I can't say I wasn't hoping for you to prove me wrong. Being a reporter with a story to write and being right handed makes having your right wrist broken a real challenge." He shot a sympathetic look over to her and if she wasn't in so much pain she'd be more irked by that but for the moment she appreciated the gesture. "What about my ribs?"

He snapped his fingers going over to retrieve the other x-ray he had done, the one he really needed. "As it turns out the x-ray was a good idea because he let me see that instead of simply a bruised rib—"

"You call that simple?"

Dr. Rivers had to give her a short chuckle as a reward for her quip tossing a grin her way. "Well as far as rib injuries go it's one of the simpler forms." She rolled her eyes lightly waving him on to continue. "Right so like I said instead of it being a simple bruised rib it seems you've actually cracked that rib. It's not a large fracture to where it could break or cause danger to your other organs but it is cracked."

He drew his capped pen along the crack causing Allison's eyes to widen as she saw it more clearly. The line was jagged and unkempt but she supposed Brock wasn't trying to make it pretty. "Well that's just fantastic."

The doctor inclined his head to one side in agreement with her sarcasm-laced response. "Oh yeah I'm sure this just makes your top ten lists." He sat down on a small stool by the red whipping out what looked like a prescription pad. "I'm going to write you a prescription for some painkillers, it'll definitely make that wince you've come to perfect occur much less."

"Drug me up doc, please." He shook his head at her answer, not even missing a beat by the way, as he scribbled across the pad in that infamously illegible doctors were known for.

He finished writing the prescription handing it over to her slowly. He that questioning look in his eyes and Allison had a feeling she knew where it was leading. "Do you mind me asking how you sustained these injuries?"

She laughed the action causing shockwaves of pain to rocket through her body making her stop just as quickly as she started. "Just to settle your mind I'm not being abused by anybody. I'm just really ungraceful." He only looked half convinced but she didn't feel like arguing with this guy about what/who had put her in the ER. "So what's the plan of attack for recovery?"

"A cast for your wrist is inevitable, we cannot slide on that. The break is pretty bad and the sooner it can be reset and start healing the better." She nodded her head listening to his words just knowing that this case of hers would be the talk of the locker rooms when she showed back up. "As for you ribs, the injury isn't bad enough to where I think we need to admit you. Just make sure you pick up your medicine and do not do anything strenuous. Relaxation is the best medicine for this. It'll heal but you got to let it."

Allison saluted dropping her head back to the pillow feeling exhaustion take over her. "Okay…sounds spectacular."

"We can go ahead and get your cast put on here."

She hmmed at his words sinking further into her bed. "That's very convenient." She opened her eyes turning them on Dr. Rivers. "Can we make the cast as flat as possibly? Just for personal reasons."

He seemed a little confused by her request but nodded anyway figuring he had no reason why to refuse her. "We'll make it as flat as we can."

_Yay. _"Thanks." He let her stay where she was after handing her an ice pack to place against her injured rib while he went and collected all the things he'd need to put her cast on. The ER wasn't too busy and he was assigned to it for the time being so he didn't mind doing it himself rather than let one of the interns finish up for him. The ice was soothing to her aching body, which had developed a rather lovely shade of purple spanning her entire left side thanks to Brock and a dresser. Dr. Rivers, or Alex as he had told her to call him, suggested she try not to move while he was gone. Even though the crack wasn't too severe it was a still a bad injury and her constant attempts to get comfortable was only aggravating it.

Alex came back with all his things on a cart that he was rolling behind him. "Okay so what color? I made a quick stop down at Peds and got a few options other than just stark white. We have purple, pink, blue, green, yellow, and orange."

She had to grin at the gesture even though at 27 she didn't need a colorful cast. "Hm let me see." She leaned over just a tad to get a glimpse at her choices a little better liking the periwinkle color he had labeled simply blue. "I'll take the blue."

"You got it." Things were quiet as he cleaned her wrist and half way up her forearm before starting to situate her wrist correctly so the bones would heal properly causing Allison to gasp in pain at times. She'd never broken anything in her life so this was new, painful territory for her. "Sorry. If I do it now when I put the fiberglass on you won't feel the gradual movement that in my opinion is worse."

Allison watched him work a question popping up into her head randomly. "So for my ribs you just recommend ice and rest? No bandaging or anything?" She'd seen guys go into the ring with tape around their ribs so it just confused a bit why she was exempt from that.

Alex laid another strip of fiberglass over her wrist Allison starting to feel it warm up just a tad as it began to harden. "Well it's more with breaks than anything but wrapping the ribs can lead to some complications believe it or not. In sports usually there's taping that occurs if the athlete is going to compete but right after it's taken off. For a few hours the wraps are fine but constant can actually do more harm than good."

She nodded her head in understanding falling silent again as her doctor finished up her cast wanting nothing more to just go back to the hotel and fall asleep honestly. _And lock and chain the door then barricade the damn thing for good measure._

* * *

><p>Punk was lying on the large king-sized bed in his hotel room just staring up at the ceiling tiredly. Allison was ignoring him completely and he had a pretty good feeling if he went and banged on her door a second time he'd get something chucked at his head. Something heavy collided with the door the first time he tried but he wouldn't put it past the brunette to actually open the door this time so she could make sure he got the message that coming around was very bad for his health. He rubbed his hands over his face feeling guilt invade him. He couldn't blame her for acting the way she was, he had in a sense let some Diva worm her way into his life and it detracted from he was trying to build with the writer.<p>

Punk's phone started to ring next to him and he hurriedly snatched it up hoping maybe by some miracle it was God telling him what he needed to do to rectify his massively fucked up relationship with Allison but instantly deflated when AJ's name flashed across his screen along with a picture of the girl that she had taken and set up on his phone. Immediately he ignored the call dropping the phone back to the bed and resumed his staring at the ceiling. To be honest, Punk didn't even know how this whole thing with AJ started up. For so long after Wrestlemania she was acting much too crazy but he wasn't involved with the madness of hers so he hadn't thought much of it really. Then all of sudden she decided to come up to him and begin acting all lovey-dovey with him. Before that he had maybe said twenty words to the girl in the whole time she'd been with the company so to say he was surprised was an understatement.

What confused him more than even her sudden interest in him was how easily he entertained the idea of it and just played along with her little game. He had no reason to do anything in regards to the girl. He and Allison weren't having any problems, he was pretty confident in the fact that despite Hunter's best attempts he still shined far brighter than his boss. _Maybe I'm just more of an ass than I like to think. _Anger at himself began to build up in his chest as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up. He started to pace the length of the room mentally beating himself up for his stupidity. He knew he had ruined a great thing all for the attention of a young, impressionable girl who had her heart broken and was looking for someone to take her mind off it. He wasn't going to lie and say the almost worship-like affection AJ felt for him wasn't flattering or amusing to him, it was. But in no way was it worth what he had done to Allison.

Forget any hurt he might be feeling by their separation, he had directly hurt her and couldn't even say it wasn't what it looked like because it was exactly what it looked like. AJ was flirting and cuddling up to him and he just let it happen. He made sure things stayed in line but not once had he pushed her away or told her firmly that what she was feeling wasn't reciprocated. In fact, he hadn't really said anything. And in doing that he came off looking like some guy who just wanted to get in Allison's pants and the moment she shut him down he went looking for services in another. He had painted himself in such an awful light and made Allison he was sure feel used or something to that effect.

The last thing Punk ever wanted to do was hurt her; she was such a sweet, amazing woman who could light up any room she entered. There was no wonder as to why Hunter and Randy found favor in her as well. Yet she chose him to be her number one and he took that and practically just tossed it out the window. He wondered if he had caused her to cry…maybe it was better not to know. Not that he wouldn't deserve the extra layer of guilt he'd feel if she had shed tears over him. Punk clenched his fist together tightly his knuckles starting to turn white. _God just how much of me is a jackass? _His phone dinged over still on the bed breaking him out of his mental berating of himself. He rolled his eyes fully expecting a message from AJ but was surprised to find a text from Sheamus. _**Just an idea, you might want to check out your little Diva's latest tweet to the world. **_Confusion and weariness crashed into Punk at his friend's words but heeded the warning quickly getting to Twitter on his phone scrolling down until he found it. _**First loves have nothing on true soulmates. Eat your heart out Daniel, 3 Punk! **_

One eyebrow arched up as his hazel eyes scanned over AJ's words a second and third time. _There's that damn word soulmates again, what is she on about? _He flung his phone back down on the bed frustration entering him now. _Allison will just __**love **__that. _The champion hung his head but the bright screen of his phone caught his attention. It turns out he didn't actually go back to his home page like he thought and instead Twitter was still up but he must've made it scroll down accidentally when he released the device from his hand. Randy's latest tweet had taken center stage and that tweet was a picture. Quickly he scooped back up his phone tapping on the picture to enlarge it. He began to see red as he took in Randy's lips pressed to Allison's cheek and the much too bright of a smile on her face making her look utterly happy. _Well true to his name he was just like a snake in the grass waiting for the right moment to strike. _

Punk had always considered Randy a friend but all he saw was betrayal. Yes he hadn't staked claim on Allison, _like she'd let anyone 'claim' her, _and he certainly wasn't looking his best as of late but Randy still knew that Punk was drawn to the reporter and felt something for her. It was a complete violation of the bro code! The champion hurled his phone across the phone not fazing when he heard it break clatter to the ground in pieces. It was too late, she had taken to Randy and he was officially booted out of her life. She didn't want anything to do with him and that cut him deep. Still running on his anger, Punk swung out his fist punching a hole into the wall the throbbing and the trickles of blood running down his fingers and dripping the floor nonexistent to the wrestler.

He slid down the wall leaning his head back on the solid surface. Flashes of her smile and the way her skin felt under his skin played in his mind only to see the door to all of that closing. He wanted to fight for her he just didn't know if she'd even want him to anymore. _Maybe I'm not good for her._ Either way he had to end this silliness with AJ. What she felt for him wasn't real and if he was wrong on that and it was then it wasn't right to string her along. But first, he had to deal with his snake of a friend when the time was perfect to strike.

* * *

><p>Frank assisted Allison up to her room opening any doors for her and whatnot. Her right hand was practically immobilized because of the cast and her rib was really giving her trouble. The bruise was really bad and the slightest touch had her cringing. "Are you sure you don't want me to get someone for you? Or take you back to the hospital and be admitted anyway? At least for the night?"<p>

Allison smiled slightly at his concern for her but she shook her head no to all his questions. "As long I lay down with some ice I'll be fine. Let's just hope there's something good on TV." She tossed him a reassuring grin but he could only half-heartedly return it. He saw how short of breath she was having not been able to take one of her pills yet that they had picked up on the way home. He could only hope the medicine would make breathing easier for her, anytime she tried to draw in a deep breath she stopped halfway the pain being too much. She had put on a brave fact at first but he could tell she was much too sore now and exhausted to do it anymore. They reached her floor his hand coming out to catch hers when she stumbled slightly in order to steady the young woman. He really didn't think she needed to be alone but what could he do? She was an adult and could decide for herself what she needed.

He slid her key card in the lock pushing open the door for her. She gingerly walked in with a hand pressed to her side. He followed quickly getting her a glass of water and retrieving one pill from the bottle he gotten at the pharmacy. "Here you go Miss Allison."

She took both the glass and pill with a grateful smile swallowing the pill easily. "Thanks for all your help Frank. You're not paid enough for putting up with me."

He laughed a little watching her clamber cautiously onto the bed, kicking off her sandals as she did, retracting her right hand when she tried to put pressure on it. She knew with the cast her wrist was perfectly safe but she was still hesitant. "Are you sure you don't need anything else from me? It's no trouble."

Allison flopped back against the pillows sighing contently when the pressure in her side lifted. "You've done enough for me, I'm okay. Thank you so much."

He nodded his head at her feeling like he should do something else but he had no reason to stay. Wordless he set her pill bottle on the dresser, _the same one she was rammed into, _and adjusted the hat on his head. "If you need me just call."

She nodded in understanding offering him a wave as he departed her room. Once the door closed Allison let the tears she'd been holding back fall. Immediately she got up more tears hitting her cheeks at the intense pain she felt but she had to get up. She turned the lock hearing the click sound then reached up and latched the chain as well. Next she drew a chair over the legs scraping against the floor unpleasantly but she was one-handed and not very strong. Once it was close enough she jammed it under the door handle feeling some of her fear disappear as she surveyed the protection. _Surely he won't come back but just in case. _

Allison hated being vulnerable and she hated that in a matter of minutes one man had managed to break her wrist and crack one of her ribs. He had spiraled her into unimaginable pain with a smile on his face all because she didn't do his bidding without hesitation. _I never thought being opinionated would get me into a mess like this._ She sunk to the ground her legs folding under her the carpet sliding between her hiccupped the action sending pain up her side but she noticed it was a lessened pain indicating the medicine was fast acting.

She didn't know what to do anymore. She was sitting on the floor with a cast on her dominant hand and it wasn't coming off for six weeks when all the while there was a group of people in New York waiting for her next part to help decide what her future would hold. Now she had call Darren and tell him the progress she had reported on just yesterday was going to be delayed because she had a broken wrist, her right wrist, and couldn't write or type. The cast was too unyielding. What would that do to her? She knew Darren would understand but would his boss? They had wanted her next piece soon but she was going to be set back six weeks and she'd never get it done by the deadline they set for part two. She already knew she was going to fail and had no idea if her excuse would help her any. Journalism was a competitive world and if she couldn't get the job done they'd just find someone who could. _I could be out of a job or be resigned to being a fact-checker for the rest of my life. _She didn't even have the energy to be angry at Brock for ripping her potential from her.

She was scared. She was scared of what else Brock could do to her. She was already so fragile no matter how strong she may seem and he wasn't calling off his attack. He wanted to destroy her and that's exactly what he'd do. Her phone began to ring in her pocket prompting her to pull it out. Hunter Helmsley showed on her screen but she just ignored the call setting her phone on the ground. She didn't want to talk to him; she didn't want to talk to anybody. Especially none of the men here. All that'd do is screw her up more and right now she already felt too close to rock bottom. One more blow would put her there. Even though she didn't want to her mind let it wander analyzing the men she had come to meet here.

Phil Brooks was the man she'd always wanted to be with. He was handsome, witty, compassionate, and a little rough around the edges. He was perfectly imperfect. But at the same time he was careless and tactless. He had let a young girl enamor him to the point where Allison just disappeared in the distance and it was almost like the hurt she was feeling wasn't being felt on his end. It seemed like as long as AJ was around her pulling away was okay because he had someone else while she floundered just trying to find solid footing. She wasn't a fool and thought that no other man would ever hurt her because that was a delusion but being rejected for a younger model when she still just 27 did nothing for her self-confidence and instead she felt…not good enough. That's not how it's supposed to be.

Randy was the fun-loving guy who just wanted to live in the moment with her. He wanted to make her smile on any given day and he wouldn't stop until he succeeded. He wanted to break her out of her shell but truthfully it wasn't a shell. She could be fun and she could be crazy but she was also in her late twenties and had figured out that responsibility had to have top billing over letting loose. Randy had the luxury that his profession and his lifestyle could accommodate the fun times whenever he really wanted them. But Allison didn't live his life; she had deadlines and research. She had bills that she had to pay and wasn't getting the salary that he was. She had expenses that took her money and whatever she had left she put in her savings. It wasn't that she hurting by any means for living in New York was a feat all it's own but she felt like sometimes he wanted to change that serious side of her and she couldn't afford to. It was easy being with him…now. But what about in the future?

Hunter…Hunter was in a field all his own. It wasn't a secret that he liked her and it wasn't a secret that he was an amazing man. He was a father to three beautiful daughters and even with all he had been through still managed to be the same man he'd always been. Allison didn't take any of that from him. The problem with Hunter wasn't even the marriage thing anymore, the news of the separation had traveled quickly throughout the company, it was how he viewed her. He saw her as this beacon of hope and a girl who could mend him. He thought she was someone who his girls could look up to and have a good role model in their lives, a woman they could strive to be like. Nothing he thought about her was negative and that was the problem. Expectations like that were hard to hear let alone live up to. It wasn't that she believed he believed her to be perfect but he did believe her to be rather remarkable and that was troublesome for the 27-year old. Not many girls would see this as a problem but Allison had been in this situation before where she was Hunter and when she found out more about the man she had been mesmerized by she came to realize how stupid she'd been. How would it be for Murphy if she started something up and bonded with the 4-year old only to have Hunter change his mind about her? Allison just didn't know if she could be the woman Hunter wanted and she didn't know if she wanted someone to think of her so highly. It was intimidating. That's not how it's supposed to be either.

Her phone went off again and this time when she looked over she saw Sheamus' grinning face. _Not all the men are bad here though I'll admit. _Still she ignored the call shooting him a text saying she'd call him later. No matter her state of mind she couldn't 100% ignore the one man in her life that gave her the greatest sense of happiness. But for now she pulled herself up with her good hand and pulled back the covers of her bed before going to make an ice pack. Once she had gotten that secured to her side Allison let her eyes close the tear tracks still staining her face.

* * *

><p>5 days had passed since Brock's attack on Allison, not that Hunter knew that though as he made his way through the hotel to his room. His recovery had been especially speedy this go around and Dr. Andrews said he could go ahead and leave as long as he promised to keep the activity on his to a minimum for the next few days just to be careful. Hunter jetted out of there as soon as he could so he could make it back to Pittsburgh. He entered his room dumping his things on the floor by the door not even staying for a minute or two before he was back out the door and taking the stairs two at a time to the next floor up to the room number the desk clerk had given him for Allison. He was eager to see her after almost two weeks and see where her head was at. She didn't answer any of his calls or texts and it worried him just a little, but he wasn't the only one. Allison didn't talk to anyone except Frank and the fairly regular texts to Sheamus.<p>

No one knew why she was behaving the way she was, all Sheamus got was assurances that she was fine but never what was going on with her. Punk was about to jump out of his skin by the amount of worry over her well-being. He knew something was up with her, this was just too uncharacteristic of Allison, but she wasn't coming out or saying much and no one could change that. The one good thing that came from her disappearing act was she didn't bear witness to the sudden kiss AJ had planted on him backstage at Smackdown. Another good stroke of luck was that no one caught the damn thing on camera.

Hunter came up to the door taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. He listened for movement behind the door but it was completely silent. He tried again a little louder adding her name to attempt. "Allison?" He jiggled he knob but of course it was locked. "Allison!" A gasp was heard off to his right grabbing his attention. Allison stood there with her hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders in soft waves and she didn't have an ounce of make-up on, personally he thought she looked beautiful without it. She had on a pair of VS PINK yoga shorts and a thin pale yellow long-sleeved tee while a pair of socks adorned her feet. But that wasn't what grabbed his attention. His eyes zeroed in on the light blue cast wrapped around her wrist. "What happened to you?"

He immediately crossed over to her once the shock wore off lifting her right arm gently his fingers dragging over the rough surface of her cast. "It's nothing." She pulled her hand from his light hold brushing past him to head for her room. When she reached for her key card that she slid between the top of her shorts and her skin her top rode up letting Hunter getting a fairly good luck at the discolored skin on her body.

"What's wrong with your side?" Quickly she yanked her shirt back down cursing whoever upstairs was finding this situation funny. He tried to gently pull her to him so he could check it out again and make sure she was alright but she avoid him. "Allison talk to me."

"I said it's nothing." With that she opened her door slipping in, shutting and locking the door too quickly for him to try and follow her.

He banged on the door his concern for her out the roof. "You have a broken wrist and one huge ass bruise so I'm assuming you've hurt something else. Baby open the door please, I'm worried about you."

Allison was leaning against the door listening to his pleas but she didn't make a move to unlock the door. "Go away Hunter!" He kept on though so she replaced the chair and relatched the chain then entered the bathroom turning on the shower the water effectively drowning him out.


	27. Frayed Edges

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: I should probably just take off the hiatus on this story, I mean I've been juggling three stories relatively well I think and let's just face it…if this is my meaning of hiatus then I should really consult a dictionary. All that aside however, I hope you guys like this new installment! **

Chapter 26: Frayed Edges

Maroon 5's song One More Night broke through the silence in Allison's hotel room prompting the young woman to abandon her task of icing her side. The bruise had lightened a little but nowhere near enough to wear she'd really call it an improvement. Nevertheless she dropped the ice pack in the sink in the restroom then walked over to her purse where the song was blaring from. She had to dig around for a bit but got hold of the phone in enough time to see 'Darren Yates' flash across the screen. A sense of dread entered the 27-year old for reasons she couldn't fully pinpoint as she tapped the answer button. "Hi Darren."

A sigh traveled through the speakers in her phone furthering her negative feeling. "Hey Ally." He had that tone of voice he used when delivering bad news, she knew that because she'd been on the receiving end once, about three months after joining the staff of The New Yorker. "How are you doing?"

She had called Darren the day after she visited the hospital to let him know the situation. The overall conclusion she came to from that phone call was that things could go either way but her boss assured her not to freak out yet. Maybe this phone was her license to do said freak out. Her mind snapped back to the present and replayed his question in her head while she glanced down at her still wrapped broken wrist and she took a glance at her still blue and purple left side. "Well I suppose I'm alright given the circumstances."

"That's good, that's good." She could tell he was trying to put off what she was sure was the inevitable. He'd never been good at small talk, the big joke around the office was that he had no social skills whatsoever and if it weren't for his job he wouldn't have any friends at all. It was all in good fun because they really did love him but he was as socially awkward as they came. "Look Ally I need to talk to you about something."

Allison dropped down into a nearby armchair settling herself in for what she guessed would be an unpleasant conversation. "Uh oh, that's the bad news voice."

A brief laugh was heard from her boss but she could tell it was a little voice forced. "Yeah I'll go ahead and admit this really isn't the best news you're ever going to get."

"Go ahead and lay it on me, like a band-aid just get it over with."

Darren cleared his throat and she could almost see him straightening up his chair while fiddling with his tie. "Okay so as I told you last time we talked I'd have to go upstairs to my bosses and let them know the situation." Allison made a noise of acknowledgement signaling him to continue. "To put things plainly, it didn't go very well for you."

Even though she had somewhat braced herself for an answer of that nature a pinprick of worry was felt. "How do you mean didn't go very well for me?"

He sighed again along with a second clearing of the throat. "Well Ally darling…they pulled the plug on the story. They don't want a three-parter anymore, we're just going stay with the Vince McMahon piece you wrote."

Allison wasn't really sure what she should say at that point. She was in a state of semi shock as the words Darren just delivered to her processed in her mind. "They're ending the story?"

He was slow to answer her. "Yeah."

The brunette shifted in her chair a burning question popping up in her head. "So what does that mean for me job position wise?" Darren stayed quiet on the other end, which couldn't mean anything good. "Darren tell me."

"Well they guys upstairs decided that since you promised a three-parter that you can now not deliver and making the paper have to scramble to fix this little error that you need to stay put where you are." This time Allison's eyes widened a little. "They believe you don't understand fully everything it means to be a journalist."

She gaped for a reply but only beginnings of words ever left her lips. She composed herself enough to get a few good deep breaths in making the ability of speech come back to her. "I didn't promise the three-parter and then did something stupid to where I can't do the job anymore, a psychopath came and **injured **me. I didn't really get a whole lot of say in the matter."

Darren propped an arm up on the desk resting his forehead against his fist as he listened to his best fact-checker justify her predicament. "I know Ally and trust me I've been rallying on your behalf for days now. I got some of them to see our point of view and everything but there's just as many who don't give a shit and are only concerned with our issue that was suppose to run the second part of your story."

Allison dropped her head into one of her hands her body trembling a small amount in frustration. "So what I'm being punished for something I had no control over? I didn't ask to have the wrist on my dominant hand broken or my rib cracked. Plus if it had been my left wrist that got broken I've would've kept going with the story instead of playing the poor pitiful me card. You know I would have." She knew she was being a little unfair by blowing up at the man who had been advocating for her but there wasn't much else of an outlet for her to explode at.

Darren didn't take offense to her outburst; he thought she had the right to be angry and to be perfectly honest it was better for her to blow up at him rather than one of his bosses. At least he wouldn't fire her because of this. "This is very unfair to you but I promise the very next time we get floated an idea that would give you another opportunity like this WWE one you're getting it."

Allison slumped back against the back of her chair her eyes closed. "Something big enough for that or whatever so it can be given to a person in my position could take a year to get, minimum."

"I don't know what else to say darling, I tried so hard. Originally they wanted me to let you go but I told them that wasn't happening."

Surprise rocketed through the fact-checker causing her anger to fade away. "They wanted to fire me? Over this?"

Darren wanted to laugh but knew this so wasn't an appropriate time. "You know how some of them are, strict and unyielding."

The young woman bit her lip to keep from screaming finding the whole situation ridiculous. All because of one crazy person her career had just been set back. Because even though Darren said he'd give her the next big opportunity he'd have to clear that with his bosses and they'll remember this. She was going to have to work her way back up the ranks. "Oh my God." Darren didn't make a comment to her whisper figuring it wasn't for him, which it wasn't. "Okay so I guess I'll get packed up and head on back to New York. I can't write with a broken wrist but I can fact-check still I'm sure."

"Oh no don't worry about that. Even with all this shit they and myself would like you to take some time off to get better. And it'll be a paid vacation so you don't have to worry about that." Allison was about to argue with him but he knew her too well and cut her off before she even got the first word out. "Don't even think about fighting me on this. You got hurt bad enough to where I think you should just take some time to relax. Go home and book a flight to somewhere vacation-like, I hear the Cayman Islands are nice, and just enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

She scoffed unable to not think he was very right in that last part. She'd been go-go-go ever since moving to New York and getting her job at the paper and that was a while ago. "How long am I off?"

She could hear the smile in his voice happy to know she wasn't going to try and argue with him although he knew she was probably still in a little bit of shock from being told the news he just shared with her. He got lucky this go around, any other time she'd win the fight. "Let's just say until your cast comes off. That gives you a good what…month and a half or so?"

"Something like that."

He could hear her somewhat defeated tone and he knew that she was really upset by the news. He couldn't fully blame her for that, she'd never really wanted to be a fact-checker and even then she started out as an assistant that got promoted to a fact-checker and now she got told that her very reachable goal of making it as a journalist just got yanked out of her reach right as her fingertips brushed the edge of it. "Hey…it'll be okay Ally. I promise."

She smiled slightly as his attempt to be comforting but right now all she felt was of course sadness at what her future was going to be like for a little while and anger at the paper and one Brock Lesnar. "Thanks Darren."

From her tone his words didn't do much good but he was glad he said them anyway. "Let me know when you get back in the city."

"Will do." With that she drew her phone from her ear ending the call seconds later. She pulled her legs up to tuck underneath her as she thought over all that had happened to her lately. Ever since the attack she'd been staying put in her room a little scared of Brock cornering again along with her trying to keep anyone from finding out. Now that Hunter has ambushed her unexpectedly that part of her plan was out the window she knew. There was no doubt he'd go around asking the guys what happened and seeing as how no one was the wiser it'd be a nice little piece of news for them to get. Sheamus was going to flip. For days she'd been lying tell him she was fine. _This does not fall under his definition of fine I'm sure. _She lifted her broken wrist to her chest her fingers grazing over the rough material of the cast. _Most definitely wont' be classified as fine. _She pushed herself up out of the chair moving over to her suitcase. After unzipping it she moved all her business attire that was folded up aside to reveal the more casual clothes she had also packed just in case. Allison knew she couldn't hide out anymore what with her secret being out and quite honestly the damsel in distress act had been worn out in her opinion. Not that she was at all about to go attack Brock physically but she also wasn't going to just hide away and give him the satisfaction anymore.

She wasn't sure exactly how she was going to show up Brock in the short amount of time she had left here but she'd find a way. She had to, there was no way she could afford to keep traveling with the company and they weren't going to pay for her when she wasn't writing anything on them anymore. Either way it was time to get out of this hotel room.

* * *

><p>Hunter stormed through the halls of whatever arena they were at for the present time his expression one of barely concealed anger. All of last night he had spent worried sick about Allison after finally giving up on getting her to open her door after banging on it for another 20 minutes. He honestly did not understand how in just a few weeks she had come to get a broken wrist and a bruise spanning her entire side. Wasn't she supposed to have a couple guys from the roster at her beck and call? What had happened to Punk, Sheamus, and Randy even? Ever since she'd gotten here those three had been smitten with her. A sort of smug grin crossed his face briefly as he thought over how he had coerced AJ into going after Punk and it supposedly was working. Even though he knew it sounded bad, smitten with her not, Punk obviously was in some very hot water with the young reporter and that shined a couple rays of sunshine on Hunter's otherwise crappy day.<p>

Seeing as how to accommodate Allison best they could while she traveled with the company and they remained at an arena for two weeks now rather than one, it gave the guys a perfect place to workout and whatnot without fear of fans popping in on them. Hunter knew the majority of his Superstars and Divas were at the arena today hence his reason for being there. He was livid that Allison had gotten hurt and apparently no one knew. He laughed bitterly to himself thinking how when he was gone for surgery he was worried one of his guys also vying for the brunette's attentions would gain the upper hand while he was away. _Turns out those worries were for nothing, it seems as if she's just been left all on her own! _As he turned a corner heading for catering his eyes fell upon the Great White casually chatting with Rey it seemed.

Without a care for how this might look on him professionally, Hunter stalked over to the pair snatching a handful of Sheamus' shirt and slamming him up against the wall behind them. After the shock of being rammed into the unforgiving concrete wall behind him Sheamus focused his gaze on Hunter's outraged face. "Are you mad?"

Rey was trying his best to get Hunter to loosen his grip on the World champion but it was to no avail, it was as if Hunter didn't even notice the recently returned Superstar. "What happened to her?"

Sheamus' face screwed up slightly in confusion by Hunter's less than specific question. "You mind elaborating on that a little bit fella?"

The COO released his hold on his wrestler roughly causing the Celtic warrior to hit the wall again lightly from the force. "Allison. What happened to her and where the fuck were you?"

"What do you mean what happened to her? She's been locked up in her room for days; I'm assuming she's reached a breakthrough in her story. She's assured me she's perfectly fine over the phone."

The commotion had caused a few of the other Superstars to wander over, one of them being Punk. "Fine?" Hunter had to resist the urge to punch Sheamus in the face. "You didn't find it a little weird she refused to see you in person for days?"

He was a little surprised when he heard the low chuckle that left the man before him. "Have you met Allison? When she decides to do something it's kind of impossible to change her mind."

Irritation of the strongest sort coursed through Hunter at Sheamus' insinuation he didn't know anything about the young woman that had made such an impression upon the WWE and the men in it. "I'm going to ignore that for now because there more pressing matters at hand." He took a step closer to the Irishman staring directly into his eyes half impressed to see the defiance that was directed right back at him. "Would you like to enlighten me how she came to acquire a broken wrist?"

Shock replaced the defiance in Sheamus' green orbs. "A broken wrist? What?"

"Yeah." The smugness from earlier returned. " I went to go see her yesterday after I got in. I was already outside her room when she came back from wherever she was and I saw it. She's also got a bruise the size of your head on her side. Any clue how that got there?"

It was at this point Punk broke into the conversation. "Allison's hurt?" He turned an accusatory glance up at his friend. "You've been telling everyone she's fine!"

"That's what she told me! Why would I not believe her?" He muscled past Hunter. "I've got to go see her."

The older man whirled around. "Oh what now you care about going and checking in on her?"

He could see Sheamus' shoulders tense up as he turned around while grounding out, "She asked me to stay away so I did. Unlike some people," his green eyes fixedly heatedly on Hunter, "I respect her wishes."

Hunter's voice lowered and even though the Irish wrestler knew that was a sign he was starting to cross a line he found when it came to Allison he really didn't give a crap. "What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh come on Hunter, you're smarter than that. Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

Punk scoffed at the question even though he knew it had some merit to it. However the attitude Sheamus had adopted kind of pissed him off. "Who are you to go passing judgment on people?"

Immediately the heated glare changed over to the WWE champion. "Last time I checked I haven't messed with her emotions like the two of you. Where is your newest squeaky toy anyway?" A slight snigger buzzed through the small crowd that had developed around the three men. The sound of a door opening caught the attention of the Superstars and Divas. "Allison."

Hunter couldn't help but notice the difference in the woman currently heading in his direction and the woman he had stumbled upon last night. For starters, her clothes made quite a statement. Red python print jeggings hugged her hips and stretched down her long legs paired with a simple dark blue denim button-up shirt that had the sleeves cuffed up to the elbows. Hunter allowed his eyes to travel along the shirt a slow smirk gracing his features at the small amount of cleavage showing due to the first few buttons being left undone. Low-heeled black boots finished off the outfit and her hair fell around her face in messy waves. The woman he met last night was closed off and had a hint of fear around her but this vision striding his way was fiery and ready to go a round or two with whoever had the balls to cross her. Her cast stood out around her right wrist but her top hid her other injury from view.

Allison hitched her tote up on her shoulder a little better trying her best to ignore the numerous stares from all the Superstars and Divas around. Even though she was done hiding, having a spotlight on her wasn't exactly ideal either. She noticed Sheamus, Hunter, and Punk all clumped together a fair distance away from the rest of the crowd all three looking at her in wonderment. "Hello boys." She tossed the greeting over her shoulder as she took the next hallway off to her left somewhat surprised but just as relieved by the absence of footfalls behind her.

Once again Sheamus made to follow her but Hunter moved to block his way. A low growl emitted from the World champ his patience starting to grow quite thin. "Hunter, don't make me move you."

Laughter left Hunter moments after his wrestler had uttered those words to him. "Move me? What you're going to mow me down is that it?"

"If you keep standing there that's exactly what I'm going to do." Neither man noticed Punk sneak by them to follow Allison down the hall quickening his pace once he was far enough away from the other two quarreling men. It took him a short while but eventually he caught sight of Allison's form so he broke out into a run catching up to her quickly.

"Allison wait!" She turned at the sound of her name coming face to face with the WWE champ a flicker of emotion passing over her face before she put up her walls. She had to be careful about that now. She hated how his eyes lingered on her cast and then crossed over abdomen as if trying to figure out which side had the bruise. When his gaze finally came to rest on her face she was surprised to see the amount of concern etched in his features. "Are you okay?"

The 27-year old recovered from her slight, temporary shock at the sudden reappearance of the care for her that she could remember always finding before the AJ fiasco. "I'm fine. Nothing a little time won't heal."

Punk's hand shot out to grab her left hand when she started to turn back away from him. "Ally, please talk to me. Who hurt you?"

She huffed out her annoyance some of her hair catching the air causing it to tickle the side of her face. "Who said anybody hurt me?" She waved her hand dismissively having had pulled it out of his grasp. "Look that doesn't even matter, in a few weeks it'll be fine so let's move on." This time when she walked away he simply fell into step with her. "Punk leave. I have somewhere to be."

Her irritation was kindled when he only shook his head in opposition to her request for him to leave her alone. "I don't care what kind of bravado you're putting up injuries like that don't just happen."

He was startled when she suddenly spun to face him her bag swinging wildly. "How would you know? Last time we were together you decided playing lap dog to AJ was more appealing than talking to me. And that's fine, really it is I'm not a stranger to being brushed aside, but don't come up to me acting like you have a clue about anything in going on with me."

"Are you seriously pissed at me because I was being nice to another girl? Where do you get off being angry at me for that?"

Allison wanted nothing more than to just clobber him upside the head with her remarkably heavy bag but the effort really wasn't worth putting forth. "I'm upset that mere days after almost having sex with me you're chatting up AJ like she's your newest flavor of the week. I'm upset that when we were trying to talk about that all it took was her calling you and you obeyed like some well trained puppy."

She could see the frustration starting to cloud Punk's eyes but her emotions had the control over her at this point so the logical part of her brain that was screaming at her to just shut up had apparently gone mute without it's knowledge. "Okay first I'm not a puppy to that girl we're just friends. And second, it's not like you're exactly the poster girl for monogamy."

Small waves of panic hit her at his words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled a little apparently finding some satisfaction in the brief break in her façade. "You can't honestly tell me that after being rejected at every turn Hunter's still working on a lost cause willingly. He might be determined but he's not stupid." He leaned back against the wall seemingly pleased with his deducing skills. "So what happened?"

"That's not really any of your concern."

He snapped his fingers a smirk coming to rest on his lips. "Ah so something did occur. How lovely. Way to be a hypocrite, Ally."

"I always came back to you, whatever happened with him was of no importance and sometimes sprung on me without warning. I never let him take me away like you let AJ take you. It was you I was interested in, period."

Punk pushed off his wall clearly trying to maneuver them out of the dangerous waters they were currently in where he was sure sooner or later they'd both say things they'd regret later. He sighed heavily trying his best to push away the angry words bubbling up inside him. "I don't want to fight with you, I want to fix things with you. I don't care about the Hunter stuff." _Lie. _"She's just a friend. Believe me."

Allison could see in his eyes he was being truthful but everything was starting to blur together around here including her piece. That thought reminded her of her and Darren's conversation and the whole reason she chose the arena as her first stop after leaving her hotel room. "Just give me some time. I'm sorry but I have an appointment I have to go."

He watched her slip away from him and continue off down the hall to wherever it was she had to be. _Not exactly what I had in mind but it'll have to do._

* * *

><p>"Thanks Jerry. I know this is a pain but I really do appreciate it." Allison began gathering her things back up along with the book Jerry had lent her, it now addled with a few extras notes and highlighted parts to help make things easier on her.<p>

Jerry simple grinned at her handing her back the notepad he had jotted some things down on for her over the course of their meeting. He had to admit he admired her perseverance. "It was my pleasure. Anything I can do to help, you're a nice girl and you don't deserve to be treated the way you are."

Allison flashed him a grateful smile as she tucked the notepad and her recorder away in her bag snapping it shut. "That's life for you I guess, no one ever said it was fair."

He stood with her walking ahead a bit to open the door for her. "That's true but I still think you've had one hell of ride while being with us and I can only imagine the impression we've made upon you."

She couldn't help but laugh in agreement with him. She could definitely vouch that not all reporters had to contend with what she was and yet here she was trying to prolong the experience. "Oh don't worry about me, I'm tougher than I look."

"I believe it."

She crossed over the threshold tossing him a bright smile. "Thank you so much again for meeting me."

"Just call if you need anything else." He raised his hand in farewell her returning the gesture before heading back the way she had come an hour earlier. After her conversation with Darren, Allison just knew she couldn't let her job be decided for her like that. So she came up with a few ideas to get all her information gathered quickly and had a feeling that if she used her tablet along with a few other devices she could get the piece done cast and all. The stylist wouldn't be too hard to work and if her cast was a problem she was confident using it left-handed wouldn't be a problem. Her years as an assistant had taught her a thing or two in the technology world and she'd never been more thankful for that than at this moment.

She knew that keeping the news of her story being 'pulled' under wraps was a little shady of her in regards to the WWE since they were paying for all her expenses but in her mind she was still here to work and get her story done. What the paper and the company didn't know wouldn't hurt them. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going her mind reviewing all she'd been told by Jerry so when she ran into Hunter it was quite a shock. His arm snaked around her waist hauling her toward him to stop her from falling and possibly further injuring herself. Her green eyes fell on his along with the grin he was sporting at that moment. "Sorry."

She could feel the rumble of his chest as he laughed at her apology. "I don't mind." He tightened his hold on her just a little but unfortunately when his hand pressed on her cracked rib she yelped in pain making her rip herself out of his hold and her hand instantly flying down to cover the offended area. "God I'm sorry."

Allison gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile before she walked over to the steps not too far off and taking a seat. He came to sit beside her mentally hitting himself for not being more careful with her. "Can you get me the orange bottle in the front pocket and my water from my bag please?"

"Yeah sure." He pulled her bag over to him getting her water first than opening the front pocket pulling out a small pill bottle. At the sight of the pills he knew that bruise was the result of something else. "Here."

"Thanks." She took both items from him screwing off the lid of the pills and shaking one out in her hand. She popped it in her mouth then took a swig of water before swallowing it. She handed him back the pill bottle to which he just replaced where he found it. "Sorry, it's just tender."

He shook his head. "My fault, I should've been more careful. I forgot."

"It's fine." Even though she was smiling he could read the faint amount of pain in her eyes so he knew she was feeling some discomfort.

It was silent for a bit, she seemed to have gone back into her own little world, but all Hunter could think about was the cast on her right arm and whatever injury she had on her left side. "So what's up with your side?"

His voice shook her out of her stupor and she blinked a few times. "I'm sorry?"

He gestured with his hand to her side his fingers skimming the fabric of her shirt slightly. "What happened there?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just ran into a doorframe." She had added a hint of a laugh to her words but he couldn't humor her and just play along and she could tell. He still had his gaze trained on her and she knew he could see straight through her lie. "Just don't worry about it okay? Time heals all wounds."

Hunter watched as she fiddled with the water bottle her nerves starting to show through. He lowered his voice leaning in closer to her even though there wasn't much space between them already. "Allison you can tell me. I know something has you spooked otherwise you wouldn't have hidden out for days. That's just not like you."

His voice filtered into her ear, he was so close. The smell of his cologne was messing with her head and she knew if she stayed there he'd have her spilling all her secrets and that just wouldn't do. _This is my fight. _She stood up using the rail as leverage her head immediately clearing. "I wasn't hiding, I had hit a big breakthrough for work and just lost track of time. I know I missed a few meals but I'm kind of a workaholic."

He knew she was lying to him through her teeth but he had to give her some credit, she hardly missed a beat. Hunter honestly didn't' know what it was going to take to get her to open up to him. She was so closed off about the whole incident, to everybody. Her pride was getting in the way of him helping her. And contrary to what his World Heavyweight champion may think, he did know things about Allison and he knew the more he pushed her the more inclined she'd be to keep quiet. But he didn't want her to leave yet, he'd only just gotten back after being gone for weeks and this was the first real time he had gotten alone with her since returning. So in an effort to keep her around, he changed topics. "Murphy asked about you."

The sudden change obviously surprised the brunette but he loved the smile that graced her lips. "Did she now?"

Grinning himself he stood up too moving toward her but careful not to crowd her. "Yeah. She wants to know when she'll get to see you again." He chuckled shaking his head a bit in amusement. "I don't know what you did when you with her but I think she's a bit taken with you."

Allison laughed lightly accompanied by a playful roll of the eyes. "Didn't I tell you to have that whole strangers talk with her again?"

"Well I would but Stephanie made sure to inform me that our daughter said you were not a stranger because she knew your name. So even if I did, you would no longer fit into category."

"Oh Lord."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets while giving her a shrug of his shoulders. "What can I say, independent that one is. Oh I also got an earful about how Murph's just raving about you to her older sister." She scoffed in disbelief and brought a hand up to her face for a few moments. "Steph's very unhappy about it which therefore makes me a happy man."

He found it cute when she swatted his chest lightly. "That is horrible, you should be ashamed."

"Ain't gonna happen babe, sorry." A feeling of déjà vu entered him when he saw her roll her eyes, this time at his ridiculousness, and the sense of amusement he got from that. Something about teasing her and pushing her buttons was overly fun for him. Silence fell over the two again their eyes locked on each other's. She froze when he took those few steps toward her trapping her between the wall and his body. He reached up sweeping a few locks of hair away from her pretty eyes that he loved getting lost in.

She could feel the heat radiating off him making her much too warm and that damn cologne again. She dropped her eyes to where her bag still rested on the floor. "I have to go back to my room…work and all that."

He tilted her chin back up his gaze one full of electricity. "Let me in."

Punk's face flashed before her eyes followed by Sheamus'. "I'm not shutting you out, I just have to go." Taking the opportunity of his arm not caging her in on her left anymore she ducked out from between him and the wall scooping up her bag quickly putting some distance between them easily. "Tell Murphy I say hi." With that she turned on her heel ascending the stairs before turning out into the main hallway.

Normally her reaction might dishearten a man but Hunter was no ordinary man. He was a wrestler and when your opponent needed to put distance between you and them it was always a good sign on your end. It meant you were getting to them. So instead of seeing a wall being thrown up, Hunter saw one crumble to the ground.

* * *

><p>Allison jogged up the 5th flight of stairs opting to climb rather than jump in an elevator with AJ. She had that half dreamy, half crazed look that made her seem like she wasn't really all there and Allison just wasn't sure she was up for dealing with that, no matter how little the time it might've been for. She reached her floor her legs aching just a tad but she ignored it while she fished around in her tote for her key. She was still digging around when she spotted Sheamus waiting for her outside her room. She felt her fingers curl around the plastic key so she pulled it out while plastering a smile on her face. "Hey you."<p>

The look he sent her back had her knowing she was in trouble with him. She had a lot to explain for and she knew he wouldn't leave until she did. "Hi Ally." The look exchanged between the two friends got them both on the same page so wordlessly Allison opened up her room walking on through the door Sheamus not far behind.

She deposited her bag by her bed for her to rummage through later, particularly Jerry's book and the notepad he had written on. "Okay go ahead, grill me."

The champion headed over to her picking up her wrist in his hand his fingers grazing over the hardened material much like Hunter's had. "Before I do that," He guided her hand back to her side while his eyes moved to her face, "are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded her head a couple times. "Yeah. I'm okay."

He stared her for a moment longer then cupped her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Thank God." He pulled away from her his hands falling down to take hold of hers. "But now, what were you thinking? You should've told me."

"Stephen," She rarely ever used his real name, "it's nothing I promise. I'm just clu—"

"Don't try that bullshit with me. If I didn't know what I do that might've worked but I know more so I don't lie to me again." His voice had hardened considerably. "I know Brock did this to you."

When she looked up at him again he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Yeah he did." He couldn't even pretend to be angry with her for lying to him when he saw how broken and scared she really was so instead he just wrapped her up in his arms whispering soothing words into her hair.

She didn't cry, she held those tears back but she clung to him desperately. He could feel the scratchiness of her cast along the back of his neck and he could feel her flinch whenever his arm got too close to her side on the left. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Allison didn't have to ask she knew what he wanted. She hesitated not having let anyone but the doctor and Frank, and only because he had to drive her to the hospital, see. "It's fine, I've got medicine and I just need to rest…" She trailed off hoping he'd accept that.

"Ally, I just want to look." He reached down to the hem of her denim shirt stopping to see if she'd object but she didn't. Taking that as permission he lifted up her shirt just enough to see the injury unable to stop his eyes from widening. _Hunter wasn't kidding. _He lightly dragged his fingers over the discolored skin it such a vivid contrast from the rest of her unmarred skin. "What'd he do?"

"He threw me front first into the dresser. The way it went I actually hit my side against it and I ended up cracking my rib."

Alarm crossed over Sheamus' face and into his voice. "You have a cracked rib?"

"It's a small fracture…but yes."

He let her shirt flutter back into place as he stood up striding away from her a bit. "Ally this is going to far. You only poured coffee on him, we have to do something about this."

The 'we' part of his response was the part that worried her. "No, no. There is no we in this, this is my fight and I don't want you getting involved."

"I think we're a bit past not getting involved, especially now that he's put his hands on you! Ally I can't just ignore this."

Allison hurried over to him framing his face with her hands to ensure he looked straight at her when she said this. "You're going to have to. You cannot go out there all emotionally involved and end up getting yourself hurt, no one's getting hurt for me again."

Sheamus took her hands in his pressing a kiss to the back of each. "You can't fight him on your own, honey. You know that."

She did know that she was at an extreme disadvantage and that for any retaliation, physical retaliation, she'd have to enlist help but she really didn't want to go that route. She knew that Hunter and Punk would only be too willing, just like Sheamus, to get into something with Brock and that scared her. Hunter had already fallen victim to a broken arm because of him and she hadn't forgotten the threat Brock issued against Sheamus. "Just promise me you won't go do anything…stupid."

He couldn't stop the wide grin that automatically appeared at her choice of words, she didn't even realize when she did the things that made him putty in her hands. "Stupid huh?"

"Yes stupid. Your gender specializes in that."

He scrutinized her for a few moments but she wasn't budging. "I suppose kicking his face in would qualify as stupid."

She nodded her head in reply. "Yes that would fall under that category."

"Well there goes my Tuesday." The giggle that erupted from the young woman before him was enough to make him agree to her promise simply for no other than reason than because she asked. However she did get a 15-minute lecture about being with someone at all times no matter what. He didn't find her eye-rolling quite as amusing as Hunter. When the clock hit 10:00 Sheamus could see Allison was beginning to drift off and in a matter of minutes she'd be out like a light. "Alright bed time for you."

She thought about arguing and saying the classic 'Oh no I'm not tired' line but she really was and couldn't muster up the energy to pretend otherwise. "I'm sorry, I'm just so drained. I shouldn't have done so much walking today. The stairs were a really bad idea."

The World champ didn't have much of an idea what she was rambling on about with stairs but it was cute all the same. "Okay now you're becoming incoherent so that's my second cue to leave."

"I'll walk you to the door." He was about to protest and tell her to keep her butt in bed but he realized she'd have to relock the door and whatnot so he let her climb out of bed and stumble over with him to the door. He just opened it and was about to bid her goodnight when she cut him off. "Did you mean all the things you said to me that one night?"

Even though the question was vague he understood. "Every word." Despite her sleepiness he still saw her eyes glow alight with happiness. "Goodnight Ally."

To his utter shock she rose up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his giving him one of the sweetest kisses he'd ever received. "Night Stephen." She gently shut the door and he heard the lock click in place along with the chain latching and what sounded like something being jammed under the door handle. But the thing he was most focused on was that kiss.


	28. Spotlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: Alright I know this chapter will please one of my readers immensely so let's see how many of you share that or not. Review and let me know, I'll laugh, cry, and any other action your aiming for. Anywho, here we go! **

Chapter 27: Spotlight

Around 10:30 or so, Allison woke up her mind rather groggy and her body just not being helpful with the whole getting out of bed thing. It took a moment for her thoughts to get collected and once they were her kiss with Sheamus ran to the forefront of her mind causing her green eyes to pop open instantly as she recalled the memory a second time. She shut her eyes again groaning into her pillow as she rolled over on her stomach trying to will herself to fall back asleep. She had just thrown the covers over her head thinking that might help when there was a knock on her door. "Not. Happening." With an irritated huff she tossed the covers back off her and padded over to the door tugging it open once she was there.

Sheamus was on the other side with a fairly big brown bag in his hand along with a large cup in the other. When the sound of the door opening reached him he turned his head back facing forward grinning down at the brunette when he took in her sleepy appearance. "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty."

She started to roll her eyes then remembered she probably looked horrible seeing as how she just woke up. "Oh Lord I must look awful." She turned her head the other way so he couldn't get a good look at her.

He chuckled at her behavior switching the cup to the hand with the bag so he could turn her face back to him. "You look beautiful." He surprised her by leaning down and capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. While she was still momentarily stunned he lifted the bag up a little higher. "Breakfast?"

"Um sure come on." Allison headed back into the rooming leaving him to follow her. She sat back down on the edge of bed removing her overnight ice pack only to have a cup thrust in front of her eyes.

Sheamus rolled his eyes at her look of apprehension. "It's coffee."

"Oh thank you Lord." She snatched the cup from him taking a drink of the caffeinated beverage she had come to depend on. "You are a regular Prince Charming." She stood up with her coffee brushing past him to head into the bathroom. "I'll just be a minute." True to her word a few minutes later she reappeared having had taken care of a normal morning hygiene routine. "So what has my beau brought me this morning?"

The World champion laughed at her but didn't mind her small hands encircling his arm as she peered down at the food he had unloaded. Obviously one kiss didn't mean they were dating or anything but it was nice to see she wasn't telling him last night she was just sleep deprived and made a mistake. That would've been very bad indeed. "I've brought you a little bit of everything. Anything you don't want I'll eat."

"Fancy." He loved the bright smile she was giving him right then and even though he'd have loved nothing more than to steal another kiss from her he wasn't sure that was okay. He figured one and she wouldn't kick his ass but he didn't want to push his luck.

He'd always let her decide things for them and while he was stepping up a little more this go around he sure as hell wasn't going to be trying to take all the power. _Not that Allison would let me get away with that anyway. _While she picked out what it was she wanted, sipping on her coffee still, Sheamus meandered away from her a little bit deciding how to word his question to her. "Hey Ally?"

"Yes?"

He turned back to her unable to not grin at her nibbling on a piece of bacon as she balanced her plate and cup in one hand as she wandered over to her bed. Her hair was falling out of the ponytail she had put it in last night and her tank had ridden up revealing her tan stomach. Her feet were adorned in Hello Kitty socks. "It's kind of silly but there's a carnival setting up shop in the city tonight and I thought maybe you'd like to go."

Her green eyes lit up as she placed down her plate before sending her gaze over to him. "A carnival?" He nodded in confirmation. "God I haven't been to a carnival in years. You'll really take me?"

"If you want to go."

She let out a tiny shriek of delight dropping her half eaten strip of bacon onto her plate and set her coffee on the floor before going over to him jumping into his arms. "Will you go on the Ferris Wheel? Even though they always break?"

He wanted to chuckle at her scrutinizing look but he suppressed it and played along with her little game. "I'll definitely go on the Ferris Wheel."

"Great. Just protect me from any clowns and it'll be great."

He shot her a playful smirk as he set her back on her feet since when she jumped into his arms his height caused her to literally have to jump. "You're scared of clowns?"

"It's the whole painted on smile thing. I mean have you ever seen a clown frown? It's looks freaking demonic." He started laughing at her even though he was doing his best to muffle it. "Any sane person is scared of clowns."

His hands fell to her hips careful to be cautious of her side. "I guess I'm not sane then because they don't scare me."

She let out a little giggle while patting his chest. "Watch Stephen King's It and they will."

* * *

><p>"Hey Allison!" The 27-year old turned at the sound of her name seeing Punk heading her way dressed in his street clothes looking far too good to be legal. Considering he still had a small ways to travel before reaching her, she turned back to the cart owner handing over her money to pay for the coffee she just ordered. Sheamus might've given her breakfast already, large coffee and all, but she had already become one of the people who drank coffee all throughout the day. New York did that to people.<p>

When she turned away from the cart she found Punk had reached her and she nearly knocked into him her coffee cup slipping from her grasp plummeting toward the ground. A hand neatly popped out snatching the cup before it could hit the pavement and split open. "Wow."

The champion grinned as he extended the cup back toward her. "Your coffee Miss."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she took the offered beverage from him. "Thanks. Good reflexes you have there."

He waggled his eyebrows a bit happy at the smile he got out of her but wished for a bit more. "Oh come on Ally, you already knew that."

This time her smile was forced and seconds later she was brushing past him walking away. He started to follow her falling in line beside her but she was fully expecting that. "So did you need something?"

He examined her noticing her eyes staying staring straight ahead while she took a sip of her coffee careful to keep a certain amount of distance between them. "Are you alright?"

He saw her eyes start to flick toward him but then she seemed to physically restrain herself from glancing his way. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Yourself?"

The cool detachment was starting to grate on his nerves. He thought they had made some progress, obviously not bundles and bundles, but some nonetheless. "Not too good, see this girl I care about is acting as if I don't exist."

Allison heaved a heavy sigh this time taking a long draw from her cup ignoring the slight uncomfortable burning sensation in her throat from the piping hot liquid. "I'm not acting as if you don't exist," finally she drew her eyes to look at him, "but I did ask for time. Remember?"

"I do but Ally come on, you can't even talk to me? As a friend?" He lightly placed a hand on her arm making her stop. "Please?"

"Punk—"

"We were friends before you know. So while you're taking this time can't you still just be…you?" He gave her nose a light tap. "You're kind of nice to have around."

She laughed at the wink he tossed her all the reasons she found him so charming rushing back to her. "You're quite the charmer you know."

He looked as if he was thinking for a second then nodded rapidly in agreement. "I know." He loved the half-hearted push against his chest she gave him; it was nice to see they could still joke around.

"I suppose I can't just ignore you completely while taking my time. Besides me alone with my thoughts is a dangerous thing." He did a little exaggerated fist pump clearly trying to keep her in a good mood with him. It was working. "This doesn't mean I fully forgive you or that we're like we were before, but it's a stepping stone."

Punk knew he was about to push his luck but he went for it anyway. "Stepping stone to a kiss?" He started to lean toward her but her hand met his face as she turned hers to the side.

"I wouldn't go there Romeo. I'm not kissing you anytime soon."

He clasped a hand to his heart dramatically. "That hurts Ally."

Allison patted the side of his face lightly. "You'll heal."

"What the hell is this?" The pair turned their heads at the sound of the voice a little surprised, and yet Allison also felt a small surge of non-surprise, at the sight of AJ Lee dressed in her casual clothes as well, jeans and a tee, with a skull hoodie thrown over the top. She had her hands stuffed in the pockets but her eyes were drilling holes into the two of them and while Allison wasn't all that mismatched when it came to the other girl, the look in her eyes had the writer thinking that her mental state might give the shorter girl an advantage however. AJ stormed over to the pair shoving her way between the two and slammed her hands into Allison's shoulders knocking her back into the wall behind her, the coffee this time hitting the ground. "Get away from him."

The impact with the wall sent ripples of pain through her side but they were minor and nothing she couldn't take. "Jeez you really are crazy."

The anger in the Diva's eyes glinted before she lunged at Allison again but the brunette sidestepped her causing AJ to have to catch herself before she went face first into the wall. "In case you haven't noticed, Punk and I are together."

The champion held up a finger. "Not totally true, I actually told you we needed some," he held his hands apart, "distance."

The instant change in AJ's demeanor was freaky as she turned to Punk her eyes softening and all the rage seeming to melt off her body. "Oh Punk, I know that's just your nerves getting the better of you since we're starting to get serious."

Allison cocked an eyebrow at the Diva. _Is this chick for real? _Her eyes trailed over to Punk seeing the yes-she's-that-crazy look he shot at her. "Okay look I'm not even going to pretend I have a clue what exactly this," she waved a hand over to where AJ had draped herself over Punk, "is but we were just talking. No reason to lose you head." They all heard the slight jab Allison took at AJ but quite honestly she didn't feel too bad about it. _She did push me into a wall after all. And made me drop my coffee. _

"I don't care what you were doing, it's becoming quite clear that you're the reason Hunter has left Stephanie and I'll be damned if you get in between me and Punk."

The reporter tsked a couple times while shaking her head. "Making assumptions without all the facts. It's a good thing you don't have my job, cause you'd really suck at it. Not that you're all that great at the job you have now."

Punk had to restrain AJ from jumping at Allison again. "Would you calm the fuck down?" The young fact-checker didn't miss the exasperated look she got from the champion either clearly asking her silently if she really had to go there.

Allison sent the Diva a nasty smile and she knew her bitchiness was starting to come to the surface but she was getting a little tired of being told what to do. She raised her eyes to Punk's hazel storms giving a slight nod to the still struggling girl in his arms. "I'll leave you to deal with that. Who knows maybe if you succeed in getting her under control I'll give you a kiss for a reward." She winked over at him before turning on her heel grinning at the shriek of outrage from AJ. She knew she was playing dirty too but something about that girl rubbed her the wrong way, it just seemed way to off her sudden interest in Punk. There was no nudging into getting to know each other or anything; she just automatically decided they were destined to be together. And yes she was loco but it still seemed strange. _I'll need to look into that a little more. 'Cause while yes he's not my favorite person right now, I wouldn't wish that brand of crazy on anyone. Well…maybe Brock._

* * *

><p>"Carnival atmosphere." Allison glanced over at Sheamus a bright grin on her face. "You've got to love it." He gave a short laugh intertwining her hand with his as she led her through the entrance. Allison had opted for comfort going with a simple pair of skinny jeans, a cream lace trim cami, and a subdued plum colored open cardigan sweater with an asymmetrical hem the back reaching just above her knees. She had released her hair from the earlier loose braid she had decided on giving her hair a natural wavy look.<p>

She leaned a little on her champion's arm smiling at the sight of the younger kids running around, playing games, and crying in happiness when they won something. It was refreshing to be completely out of her usually work-driven atmosphere, she felt eighteen again to be honest, it was the last time she had felt this carefree. "Anything in particular you'd like to do?"

Sheamus grinned down at her getting a giggle in return before she scanned what was before her, her eyes zeroing in on something before her. "Cotton candy. Definitely cotton candy."

Her date shook his head lightly as he reached into his back pocket as they headed toward the lady so he could pay for her treat. "One cotton candy please?"

"You don't want one?"

He shook his head. "I'll just mooch off you if I want some."

She cocked her hip out resting her free hand on it. "Who said I was sharing?"

"I do believe I just did."

The lady seemed annoyed with them and it was only then they realized she had been asking them a question. "Blue or pink?"

Sheamus turned to look at Allison obviously letting her pick. "Pink. Always stick with the classics." She took the offered candy while he paid the lady the few bucks it cost already pinching off a piece. "Thank you." She rose up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek laughing when she same the lipstick print she had left. "Sorry."She began to wipe at it with her sleeve.

"Doesn't bother me." Suddenly he grabbed hold of her tugging her in front of him just as couple of clowns began to pass with balloon hats perched on their heads. He watched them head off having seen Allison's look of apprehension. "Oh yes they were terrifying. Did you see the balloon helmets they were wearing? What's next a sword?"

She scoffed at his poking fun at her expense. "You're mean." He just continued to smirk at her irritatingly and seeing as it was she had she hit him in the face with her cotton candy laughing when some got stuck in his hair the pink and vivid red clashing so horribly. "That's a good look for you."

He picked it out of his hair only furthering her amusement as it stuck to his fingers. "It's a good thing I like you." She simply popped another pinch of cotton candy in her mouth her eyes twinkling happily. "It doesn't hurt you're cute as hell either."

"Aww look at you turning into a big softie."

He chuckled lowly as he began to lean down to her but a voice took their attention away. "Allison!" A blur of blonde hair and purple clothing ran at the brunette. She pressed the cotton candy into Sheamus' hand so she could catch the young girl sprinting at her in her arms. "Hi!"

Murphy was grinning toothily at Allison as the writer lugged her up as she stood up from the ground the girl in her arms still. "Hey there munchkin. Running off again are we?" Allison did her best to keep the cringe off her face as Murphy's weight settling on her side caused twinges of pain to shoot up her side. Sheamus saw the momentary cringe but didn't give her away as he watched the brunette carefully readjust Murphy to where she was on her uninjured side as well as making sure her sleeve covered the majority of her cast, there wasn't a need for the little blonde to know she had 'boo-boos.'

"I wanted to say hi."

"I can see that." She turned the two of them so Murphy could get a clear shot of Sheamus. "Have you met Sheamus? He's your daddy's World Heavyweight Champion and my very good friend." She winked over at him to let him know she wasn't belittling their budding relationship it was just for Murphy's sake.

The 4-year old stared at Sheamus for a moment tilting her head to the side. "Hello."

"Hi there." After a few seconds Murphy turned abruptly back to Allison causing a mildly surprised expression to cross Sheamus' face as he exchanged a look with Allison. "Hunter's daughter right?"

"Yeah Murphy, his second."

"Right." The brunette could tell her Irishman was a little unhappy to see her so comfortable with one of Hunter's kids.

She knew it probably seemed somewhat unusual to him but it really was innocent. _Or at least it should be. _"Hey Murphy where's you daddy or mommy? We should probably take you back to them so you don't get lost."

"Okay." Allison put her back down on the grass not fully expecting the child to take her hand and start tugging. "Come on Ally."

As she let Murphy pull her, she also reached for Sheamus' hand pulling him up beside her. "Look we're just taking her back to her parents, I don't want her getting lost. That's all."

"You sure are chummy with her."

The young writer nodded slowly as she recalled her and Murphy's little adventure. "Yeah we'll I've done this who taking her back thing once before."

She didn't really like the laugh that left Sheamus' at her words. "What you've played nanny?"

"Don't get angry over this she's four!"

"I'm not angry just not quite getting why Hunter isn't looking after his kid better." She didn't say in response to that not wanting to ruin their 'date' anymore than it already had. It wasn't Murphy's fault, it's not like she knew, but at the same time she knew this wasn't exactly what the World champ had planned when he asked her to the carnival.

Murphy seemed to know exactly where she was going and that became clear to the couple as they realized Hunter, Stephanie, and two other little girls were just up ahead not too far from where they had been when Murphy found them. "Look who I found Daddy!"

Even though the kids couldn't really tell, the atmosphere around the group became intensely awkward the moment Allison broke through the crowd along with Sheamus trailing up behind her. Despite the lack of eye contact, the young reporter could feel Stephanie attempting to glare holes through her skull and could practically feel Hunter's gaze flickering between herself and the man she still had hold of. "I'll be back for the girls in an hour or two." The mother of three moved around to her two eldest placing light kisses on their foreheads before departing with Vaughn in her arms but it really didn't lighten the atmosphere a whole lot.

Murphy finally released Allison's hand to prance over to her sister Aurora and drag her closer to her newest friend. "This is who I was talking about, you'll like her." Allison however didn't share Murphy's thoughts because her big sister was tossing a look her mother would very much approve of her way. "Ally this is my big sister Aurora."

She looked between her sister and friend a big toothy grin on her face as if expecting them to click as well as she and Allison did but that was not the case. Nevertheless, the writer made to say hello to the oldest Helmsley girl but instead Aurora made the first move by glancing over the older girl a few times then turned on her heel and pronounced to her father, "I want to go with Mommy."

Now the taken aback look was etched on Allison's features and she exchanged a look of mild surprise with Sheamus who, even in his more displeased mood, cracked a smile. "Can't win 'em all Ally, although I do believe that's the person you've met here who doesn't like you."

She nudged him in the side as she rolled her eyes. "Hey where'd my cotton candy go?"

"A clown snatched it from me when we traversed the crowd, he was quite persistent about it and my grip just wasn't all that tight."

"I told you those clowns were trouble."

While the pair had their own conversation, Hunter was dealing with his daughters one of whom was firing questions at the other one who kept saying she wanted her mother to come back. "Aurora, this your time with Daddy. Your mom will be back in a couple hours."

"Why didn't you say hi to Allison? I really really think you'd like her, she's nice! Aurora!"

"Daddy let's just go find Mommy and do something else."

The father began to feel his head to pound the loudness of the carnival along with the decibel his children were speaking at wreaking havoc on his brain. It only got worse when he lifted his head to see Allison and Sheamus still there completely oblivious to the tantrum going on just a few feet away. The World champ actually wasn't as oblivious as his boss believed him to do as he too could hear the shrieks. "Okay we've delivered her can we go now?"

His comment caused the woman before him to focus her attention on the quarreling sisters and Hunter's thinly veiled frustration. "Oh maybe we should help him out."

Her Irishman cocked an eyebrow looking between he Helmsley family and her. "Why? They're not ours, they're his. Besides I think your presence alone might've started this little commotion."

"Hey not fair!"

"Oh no very fair."

She smiled over at him but still felt her heart being pulled at as she saw the craziness going on next to her and the girls being the bearers of said craziness. And they were determined to keep it going. "Well that just gives me more of an incentive to try and help."

He sighed heavily dropping his head back a little. "Ally I'm really not in the mood to play referee for two little girls, not my area of expertise."

She laughed at that a bright smile lighting up her face as well. She did a quick scan of the area and spotted Rey not too far off. "Okay how about this? I'll do my thing here to clear my conscience and while I do that you go say hang out with Rey and his family. See those kids are perfectly content and non-screamy."

He scrutinized her for a few long moments then nodded his head in agreement. "Alright fine, go give in to your sweet personality and help out. Twenty minutes tops though."

"You got it." She pecked his cheek before giving his shoulder a light shove towards Rey's brood as she walked towards Hunter and his impressively loud daughters. "Parenting troubles?"

Once again Hunter shifted his attention from his daughters to ahead of him pleasantly surprised when he saw Allison standing before him by herself while Sheamus' retreating back led off somewhere else. He hid his surprise with a short laugh while gesturing with his hand to his two children who took turns lightly pushing each other. "Something like that."

She moved to where she was beside him while tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Anything I can do to help? Even though I might've caused this little scuffle currently unfolding."

Hunter ran a hand down his face while shaking his head. "I'm really sorry about Aurora, I don't know where that came from. She's not like that usually."

She nodded her head in understanding but had a theory of her own that would explain his eldest daughter's behavior. "Well this is just a guess mind you, but I think she wasn't too happy that the first thing Murphy said was "Look who I found Daddy" with her mom right there."

She left it to where he could work out what she implying on his own and he did so fairly quickly. "Oh I'm not too sure about that, I mean she's a little young to understand all that."

"She's young but not blind. She knows you and Stephanie are officially separated and now her sister is showing off a new woman to you and wanting her to meet said new woman. It's not the hardest thing to figure out you know." Turning her eyes back on the siblings she played with the end of her cardigan. "So I'm not too sure how much help I'll be but I thought I'd offer it anyway."

Hunter gave her a grateful smile loving the grin he got back. It was nice to see that after her initial reaction, her attack wasn't getting to her all that much. _If she only tell me what really happened. _"Actually I think you can help. Grab Murph for me will you, now with your information in regards to Aurora's behavior I'll get her and have a little talk with her, straighten things out. Would you mind watching Murphy for me a bit?"

The brunette shook her already starting for the young girl. "Not at all, she's the one that actually likes me. It'll be a piece of cake." He chuckled as he followed her moving for his other kid when she went to his middle child.

"Thanks Allison."

She turned around as she lifted Murphy back into her arms waving a hand dismissively. He caught a flash of her cast as she did so but he was the only one, Murphy was still to busy shouting at her sister. "Ballet is to cool!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

After shooting the tiny blonde a look of confusion she turned back to him. "No problem, we'll be fine." With that she turned her back on the father and his daughter hitching Murphy up higher as she headed for one of the games. "Come on, let's see if I can win at one of these."

10 minutes later, Allison shot Sheamus a text apologizing profusely claiming she only need 10 more minutes. He replied that was fine but she knew it really wasn't, but what could she do? She said she'd look after the kid and he wasn't exactly too gung ho on the whole joining her to do so thing. Thankfully at that moment, Hunter and Aurora came striding up to them the latter looking at her with considerably less malice. "I'm sorry for my behavior Miss DuGrey."

'Miss DuGrey' the 27-year old mouthed over to Hunter who was simply amused by her expression at being addressed that way. "It's perfectly okay Aurora, no big deal."

That seemed to be the extent of Aurora's apology for after that she went over to where her sister was brushing past the writer easily. Hunter's face showed he wasn't all too satisfied with how that went but it was better than nothing. "I'll work on her."

"Don't worry about it, she's entitled to her own opinion."

"Yes but she's adding an air of rudeness to it and that's not acceptable." He looked from the game set up in front of them to where Murphy had a stuffed tiger in her hands that she definitely didn't have when he left with her sister. "Did you win at this?"

Allison glanced at the baseball throwing game behind her before laughing and shaking her head no. "No one of the little water gun ones, Murphy wanted the tiger so I paid for her to go against this ten-year old and helped her out a bit. We kicked that kid's ass."

Instantly that had Hunter laughing heartily. "Good to know at the tender age of four she's already learning the sweet taste of victory."

It was cute to him when she shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Sorry we started learning that at a young age in Nebraska. Defeat was merely an illusion in my house." She cast another look at the baseball game. "It's a shame though baseball was never my forte, I got football, because even at 27 I'm kind of loving that huge plush Grumpy Bear from Care Bears." She had a sweet smile on her face when she looked back at him. "For some reason he was always my favorite."

Hunter looked between her and the stuffed animal for a few seconds before heading up to the counter. "How much to play?"

Having heard his words, Allison checked on the girls one last time, still enamored by Murphy's new toy, before hurrying up to his side. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He faced back toward the attendant. "What do I have to do to get the bear?"

"Knock over all six stacks of bottles in four throws or better."

"No problem."

He tossed a few of the balls up in the air experimentally while scoping out his targets. "Are you serious?" In response he threw a ball it clearing out one stack completely and taking a chunk out of another. "I guess that means yes."

Hunter repeated his action of testing out the ball first while thinking up where he wanted to throw next. He put a lot of strength behind that last pitch and could feel the soreness in his shoulder trying to creep up. Ignoring it though, he slugged his second ball taking out the previously chipped stack and the stack it was perched on at the same time. Now his shoulder was twinging but he was more concerned with how to use the last two balls to knock out the other three stacks.

Allison watched him work from the side wonderment coloring her features. There was something very rom-com like about this situation she found herself in and normally she'd despise that but the amount of concentration he was giving this had her staying put with her mouth shut casually checking up on the girls who were sitting a table a little bit away from their father and her. He drew back his arm to throw again. "Don't screw it up."

He caught himself from releasing the ball when her voice broke into his 'cone of silence' distracting him. Slowly he trailed his gaze to her where a highly amused smirk played on her lips. "Now, now Ally I'm trying to concentrate."

"Just giving you a little friendly advice."

He shook his head a couple times at her words. "And I'm treasuring it now as we speak." Then in rapid succession, he threw the last two baseballs clearing out the remaining three stacks in seconds. He grinned at Allison's astonished face. "Oh yeah, I'm that damn good."

"There you are sir." The attendant handed over the plush Care Bear to Hunter who then pressed the toy into her hands.

"Here's your bear."

She ran her hand over the soft material before gazing up at Hunter with her emerald green eyes. "You won me a teddy bear." He nodded. "That's so incredibly cliché."

"But it's a good one right?"

She looked as if she was going to reply but then changed her mind her eyes scanning around for Sheamus finding him not too far off with Randy. "I'm so sorry but I have to go. I've made him wait long enough."

Hunter too searched out the wrestler nodding when he caught sight of his World champ. "Oh yeah you came here with him didn't you? As a date."

"Kind of yeah."

He didn't say anything else so she took that as her cue to leave but then his voice stopped her. "It'll always be hard with him. His family is in Ireland, that's his home, he travels practically 24/7. You live in New York with a steady job and life. Neither one of you can just change something and it be easy." She had kept her back to him this whole time her eyes locked on Sheamus. "I'd hate to see you get hurt by mere Fate playing his hand.

At this time she turned around to face him her bear clutched to her chest. She put on a joking manner tossing back her sleeve to show off her cast. "Been there, done that."

He saw she was doing anything to keep her mind off the tough decisions but he wasn't willing to appease her anymore. "Are you ever going to tell me who hurt you? Are you ever going to trust me enough to let me into your life?"

His words caused her smile to drop. "It's not a matter of not trusting you in general, it's a matter of not trusting you to not go do something stupid."

"Allison," he took a few steps toward her, "who hurt you? Please tell me."

She wanted to lie again, she wanted to keep her secret between her, Sheamus, and the devil himself but her walls were crumbling and it just came tumbling out. "Brock." She wasn't sure if he was stunned or what but she took that opportunity to escape his one-man interrogation squad. "Tell the girls bye for me."

With that she jogged over to Sheamus, now alone, her emotions high but she held them in. "Hey, sorry about all that.

"It's okay."

She trained her eyes on Sheamus' taking his hand in hers trying her best to fix things. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." He started leading them off through the carnival to where he had parked his car. "What's with the bear?"

Allison glanced down the prize Hunter won her instantly wishing he hadn't. "Nothing, just a carnival prize." She could tell he had more to say on the subject but didn't. She wasn't sure if that was for the better or not.


	29. Bumps in the Road

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: I apologize profusely for how long this update took to get out, I promise I wasn't trying to drag my feet. My IHQ update took a lot of time and work too and then I got sick with strep throat, still recovering from that, so my focus has been elsewhere. All that aside however, finally here is the next installment and I hope it was worth the wait! **

Chapter 28: Bumps in the Road

The ride back to the hotel was incredibly awkward and silent. Every attempt Allison made at conversation with the World champ he ended quickly with his one-worded answers that she had no hopes of building on. Subconsciously, she was fiddling with the plush bear Hunter had won her at the carnival but it was only just then she saw the heated glares the toy was on the receiving end of from the male to her left. "Does this really bother you that much?"

She held the teddy bear up a little her eyes fixed upon Sheamus' face. He gave the bear another look of disgust then switched his gaze to her. "Honestly?"

She brought her hands back to her lap a slight smacking sound filling the car. "No lie to me."

Sheamus didn't seem all that endeared by her sarcasm but didn't say anything on it. A deep sigh escaped him and he gripped the steering wheel just a tad tighter as he looked out at the stretch of pavement before him. "Ally, when I asked you to the carnival tonight I was trying to take you on a date. And instead we ended up separated, you over with Hunter's daughters, and him at one point, for the majority of the evening."

"I wasn't over there too long and you said you wanted to leave the carnival when I asked if you were ready. I meant to go do whatever it was you had originally planned."

"Well forgive me for not feeling too cheery anymore and noticing the dating atmosphere evaporating before my eyes." His tone was much harsher than he intended it to be and the flash of pain he caught crossing Allison's face before she turned to face the other way had guilt seeping back into him, his anger leaving him simultaneously. "I'm sorry, Ally. I shouldn't have taken that tone with you."

She scoffed her grip on the bear tightening. "Oh don't sugarcoat anything on my account, it's obvious you're mad."

He nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes but not at you."

Allison cocked an eyebrow in confusion his words not making any sort of sense to her. "If you're not angry with me who are you mad at?" Instead of speaking aloud his green eyes settled once more on the stuffed animal in her lap. It took a few moments but she finally got the connection. "Oh come on are you serious? You're mad at Hunter?"

"Yes I'm mad at Hunter because it's so glaringly obvious that he's seen you as a fine piece of ass since you got here and he's using his daughters now to lure you in so he can say he got in your pants." Her green eyes glinted dangerously at his words accompanied by a thinly veiled expression of anger. "I know you don't see it, for some reason you're heart won't let you, but trust me that's all it is."

"That's not fair, Stephen." He knew by the use of his given name his words had really stung. "Not to me, his girls, or him."

He simply shrugged his eyes still glued to the road. "Maybe not, but either way I'm mad at him for intruding upon my time with you and giving you some token as if to rub it in my face further."

Impulsively, Allison rolled down the window on her side the roar of the wind whipping by reaching them before extending her hand with the stuffed toy in it and releasing her hold, the toy plummeting to the ground. "There, token gone. Better?"

Sheamus really hadn't expected her to do that but a small part of him did cheer even if he knew she only did it out of anger and not real affection to show him that the bear meant nothing to her. He decided to just ignore her question in favor of trying to patch up things between them. "I don't want to fight with you." He reached for her hand but instantly she jerked it away to rest in her lap, eyes still staring out the passenger's side window. "Ally I'm sorry but please try to see this through my eyes."

"To do that I'd have to throw all logical thinking out the window and I just can't do that. No sane person can."

He knew she was angry with him and wasn't sure joking around was the best decision but her words just gave him the right material to work with and she had walked right into it. "Didn't we already establish I'm not sane because I'm not scared of clowns?"

A small sense of victory entered him when he saw the corners of her mouth upturn before she wiped them away clearly fighting her urge to smile or laugh at his comment. She tossed him a glare but this one only had half the heat of its predecessors. "Don't do that. We're in a fight because you're being pig-headed."

The Irishman's signature grin took over his features. "Do what?"

"Try and make me laugh."

A low chuckle of his own left his throat. "Why? Is it working?" She didn't answer him but he could tell she was still fighting her impulses to just give in to his efforts. He laughed again not even caring that for the rest of the ride she didn't look at him or utter another word. He still had the ghost of a smile on his face when he pulled his car into a parking space and put the gear stick in park.

She quickly picked up her purse then hopped out of the car shutting the door a little forcefully. He climbed out as well his long strides allowing him to catch up with her easily. He stuffed his hands in his pockets while opening his mouth to say something else to her but she held up a hand causing the words to die in his throat. She shifted her raised hand into a finger pointing at him while she spoke. "I'm still mad at you."

They entered the lobby him still keeping up with her fairly speedy pace. "Must you be stubborn?"

"Yes." She slipped inside a closing elevator the doors snapping shut behind her so he couldn't follow her. He sighed knowing that was his goodnight from her, _not exactly how I pictured it to go_, as he hit the button for the next elevator going up. In retrospect, if he had that night back he would've volunteered to help her out with the whole helping Hunter with his kids thing, might've turned out to be a better night if he had, but what was done was done. All he could do now was work for her forgiveness, whatever that might entail. A ding sounded and he entered the empty lift resting his head against the cool wall.

Before the doors could slide shut leaving him with just his thoughts a spunky brunette skipped in. "Oh hi Sheamus!"

Her voice made him want to cringe but he put on a polite smile instead and nodded his head in her direction. "AJ. How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well thank you. I'm actually on my way to talk to Punk, we have a little problem that needs working out."

His curiosity got the better of him so he decided to keep this conversation going. "Mind if I ask what said problem is? Did the fella do something wrong?" He plastered on a charming smile making sure to add a note of teasing to his voice to make it seems less like he was prying.

She released this little giggle that more disturbed him then anything else but that could be because of the slightly not all there look she was sporting at the same time. "Oh no he's perfect, it's that reporter." Her expression darkened and Sheamus was starting to see why this girl had the potential to be very dangerous. "She's a very large problem I need to get rid of. Permanently."

Instinctively he took a step back from her. _Okay now I'm very uncomfortable. _"Oh. Okay." He cursed when he saw they were only just then passing the 4th floor. His room was on the 8th.

"Punk and I have something special, Hunter saw that, and she's not going to do to me and him what she did to Hunter and Stephanie."

Robotically he nodded his head and replied 'Right of course' but then her words fully sunk in. "Wait Hunter? What does he have to do with you and Punk?"

A dreamy smile replaced her dark look instantly, another disturbing moment for the World Heavyweight champion. "Hunter pointed out to me that after everything with Daniel I needed something, someone new to move on with. He suggested Punk, rather adamantly, and now I now I see why and know he was right." The elevator stopped on the 7th floor, the WWE champion's floor he knew, which caused the young woman to hop a little. "Oh here's me, bye Sheamus!"

He watched her skip along the hall until the doors closed again to lift him one floor up. The cogs were turning in his head and when he thought over the sudden formation of WWE's newest 'couple' along with what AJ had just revealed to him, it wasn't all that hard to put the pieces together. A deep chuckle escaped the wrestler as he exited the lift when it reached his floor and headed towards his room. "Hunter, Hunter, Hunter." _Wait until Ally finds out your dirty little secret._

* * *

><p>Hunter knocked on his wife's hotel room door before stuffing his hand back inside his jacket pocket and idly glancing each way down the hall. He had gotten a call from her late last night asking him to meet her in the morning for some unknown reason. The fact that she wouldn't tell him what said reason was had him believing this wasn't going to be an enjoyable interaction with Stephanie, <em>not that many as of late have been. <em>He exhaled heavily just as the door before him swung open to reveal the mother of his three children dressed impeccably in a black wrap dress her hair elegantly piled up on her head with a few tendrils escaping to frame her face. There were a lot of negative feelings he had for his wife in regards to the cracks rapidly forming in their marriage but he'd never deny her beauty. He gave her a polite smile taking the silent invitation she gave him by the sweeping of her hand and entered the room. As he heard the door shut quietly behind him, Hunter's eyes scanned the room quickly deducing it was just him and her in the room, not that he had expected much else. He couldn't help adding that the absence of their three girls only further supported his feeling of weariness where this 'conversation' was concerned. Stephanie cleared her throat softly but he heard the action anyway prompting him to turn around. He saw her fiddling with the bracelet encompassing her left wrist, her wedding ring's diamond catching the light briefly. Rather than draw this out, Hunter wanted to just get this over and done with. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Steph?"

His words cut through the silence startling her only slightly but it was enough to bring her back to he strong, independent self. "Aurora told me all about your little date last night." Her eyes held an icy glint in them. "I realize you and I aren't in the best of places but Hunter really? And with your daughters around?"

_Definitely not an enjoyable encounter._ Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Hunter shook his head as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "You want to chastise me for something that doesn't concern you in any way?" A low chuckle left him. "Steph, you and I are basically done. Did you expect me to remain alone the rest of my life?"

The woman before him felt no reason to rein in her want to roll her eyes at him, a small quirking of his lips occurred for a few brief seconds as he recalled a pair of emerald eyes that did it so much better, so much cuter. "If you I are so close to being done then why haven't I been served divorce papers?" She paused but only for a moment. "Obviously there's something holding you back from making that decision." Stephanie then laughed herself but it had an air of mocking to it. "And Hunter let's not kid ourselves, you're not with that girl. She's merely humoring you."

Anger flooded the father but he kept it contained enough to where only traces of it showed on his face. "Leave her out of this, Stephanie. You want to talk about you and me that's fine, but Allison's off limits."

Another teasing cackle rang out. "She's off limits? And why is that Hunter?"

"Stephanie…"

His voice held a tone of warning in it but if the woman he called his wife took note of it or not he wasn't sure. If she had she clearly wasn't paying it any mind. "Could it be because you know there are a lot of hard truths where's she's concerned that you don't want to hear and that you also know I have no problem telling them to you?"

He took a step toward her but she didn't even flinch that cold stare of hers still in place. She was a pro at playing the role of an ice queen. _It's a shame someone so beautiful can be so ugly. _Randomly, the time when he called her a corporate bitch stuck out in his mind, this time however he took the 'corporate' part out of that and applied the modified comment to this moment. "Are you done? 'Cause I am."

He brushed past her stalking for the door feeling the anger twitching within him but before he could make his exit Stephanie's voice reached him. "Oh don't be so dramatic Hunter. We're both adults let's act like it shall we? And while we're on the subject of adults, here's hard truth number one. She's still a child." It took just about all of his willpower to not lose it completely and go off on her. "Her life is just getting started, yours is half over." His hand was on the door handle and he itched to simply turn the knob and leave, her words be damned but instead he was glued to the spot. "Think about it Hunter, be realistic for a moment. You're 42, you're a father of three, three little girls I might add, you've moved up in your career. You've lived your younger years, you've grown into a distinguished, successful man." Her voice lost its bite and she became more soft spoken, her footfalls muffled by the carpet but he could feel her moving closer. "Nothing about that, about you is bad. But now compare it to her."

He could hear her sympathy; feel her hand come to rest lightly on his arm in a comforting gesture. The love between them was still there it just had so much strain on it. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath her words ringing in his ears. "Nothing about her is bad. She's like the sun." He knew his response probably hurt Stephanie but he wasn't going to lie about the young woman who had come to captivate him.

Stephanie's face crumpled at his answer but she recovered quickly calling upon her ability to throw up a mask of indifference if need be. "Hunter…" She sighed heavily her hand clutching at his arm a little tighter. "Hunter she's 27."

He spun around to look at her his eyes full of emotion. "I know how old she is, I don't care. I know she's younger than me I'm not an idiot, but that doesn't matter."

"It could to her. But even if you push away the age difference, she's still young. Her first opportunity to further her career **just **came up. She's not done being young and carefree. And you know, honey I've got to be honest with you, she's going to want a family of her own, a baby of her own, and three daughters that aren't even hers don't fit into that equation." He opened his mouth to argue her point but she held up a hand silencing him. "Which means you don't either." He wasn't going to pretend her words had no merit or that she was grasping at straws, she had valid points. He dropped his gaze from hers his mind working in overdrive. "Hunter you're just worlds apart. It's not a coincidence that she has the younger talent at her beck and call. They're just more like her."

Finally having had enough of her 'comfort' he shrugged off her hand as he paced further back into the room. He couldn't leave and let her win like this. "The only thing that makes them, as you put it, more like her is their age. I on the other hand have actually gotten to know her; she's let her façade drop around me. And on top of that, she's stuck around so there must be something about me she likes."

"There are plenty of things to like about you Hunter, but that doesn't mean she's going to fall in love with you."

"Who are you to say what she will or won't do or how she is or isn't? You know nothing about her! All you've ever had for her are insults!"

He saw the fire light back up in Stephanie's eyes and he knew that her attempt to get through to him gently were just tossed out the window but honestly he was just fine going toe to toe with her, it wasn't like it was new. "While that may be I do know you and you've become enraptured by a girl who can't give you what you want. And to only make things worse you've let our daughter get attached!"

"I had nothing to do with Murphy getting to know Allison. If you haven't left her in the middle of a God damn corridor backstage it wouldn't have even happened, so that's all on you _honey._"

A bitter scoff escaped his wife and he could feel the anger radiating off her, he was sure he was returning the favor. The air around them cracked with energy but in a more menacing way. "But you certainly encouraged it didn't you? So now when Allison gets done playing around and stroking you damn ego you can be the one to explain to your daughter why her 'new friend' isn't going to be around anymore."

Hunter took a couple slow steps toward his wife a slow smirk appearing on his face at her complete stubbornness and her holding her ground. It was a trait she and Allison shared and he admired it in them both. But his thoughts didn't linger on that for long. "And what if she doesn't leave? What if she decides she likes playing around with me?" His smirked widened. "Then what?"

After a few moments a smirk of her own appeared on Stephanie's face catching him off guard just a bit. "She won't stay and you want to know why? Aside from everything else I've already pointed out?" His glare was her answer. "Because you're bad for her and she knows it. And I don't mean in a good way, you're simply just **bad for her.**" A small stab of satisfaction entered her at his expression, the flicker of doubt that she caught a glimpse of before it faded. She was going to leave it at that but couldn't help the one last jab that was on the tip of her tongue. "Just like how you were bad for me. God I hate it when Daddy's right."

* * *

><p>Allison glanced over her appearance in the full-length mirror provided in her room. A pair of black lace-up back jeans hugged her curves perfectly making her thankful she had purchased them on a whim, without even trying them on beforehand, on one of her trips into one of the numerous cities the company had visited since she had been on board. She paired her jeans with a crisp, white French cuff poplin shirt. The sleeves extended down to her elbows and it had a slim fit to help keep her feminine but sharp look going. She chose to leave the top three buttons undone allowing her black, <em>odd for a white shirt maybe but bold…which I like, <em>lace bra to peek out a bit but she wasn't going to complain about that, it could help considering she was going to be dealing with males after all. A pair of black studded zipper back 4 inch heels adorned her feet, which she looked upon with a small frown. She had really wanted to wear knee high boots but that would've hidden the detail on her jeans. _Oh well, so not the important part of the evening. _While she mused up her hair a bit she thought over her whole reason for putting so much effort into her appearance tonight. After her hideout and then deciding that was absolutely ridiculous, Allison was making it a point to return to the arena with a bang. The fact that Brock was going to be there she was determined to not let bother her. "Well let's go get this done DuGrey."

For tonight, she left all her writing things in the room and instead only slid what she needed in her pockets and left her room to go down and meet Frank. She was greeted by a warm smile from the man she had come to think of as a friend when she opened up the door and climbed on in. "Good evening Miss Allison."

"Hey Frank." She could tell by his demeanor he was glad to see her putting up a brave front and going back to the arena for a show despite everything hat had happened. "Let's head out."

He tipped his hat at her before turning back around and starting up the car. "You got it." As they rumbled along the road, Allison fiddled with the one thing she had brought that didn't fit in one of her pockets. A manila envelope laid in her lap with none other than Brock Lesnar name addressed on the front. Darren had sent her a lawsuit that the company's lawyers had drawn up for her against the ruthless Superstar. She had fought with her boss over it when he told her but he had sent it to her anyway saying it was her choice if she handed it to him or not. She still hadn't made up her mind. On the one hand she was pissed about what had happened to her and what she now had to do to keep her opportunity window open, while on the other she just wanted to handle this her own way. The only problem with her own way was she didn't know exactly what all that entailed. She had already told Sheamus she didn't want anyone else fighting for her battle for her and possibly get hurt, something she meant 100%, therefore leaving the job up to her. But she had no idea of what her plan of attack could be. Her head was a big ol' jumbled mess making the envelope in her lap grow more and more appealing by the minute. Allison was so lost in her own thoughts the 15-minute drive to the arena seemed to pass by in mere seconds because all too soon she felt the car come to a stop and heard Frank's voice. "Here we are."

A small shiver ran down her spine, the material of her cast suddenly weighing much heavier on her wrist and subconsciously she brought a hand down to her healing rib. _The man responsible for this is in there. _With a short shake of her head the 27-year old closed her eyes briefly while taking in a deep breath getting her nerves under control. Afterward, she flashed Frank a bright smile as she hopped out of the vehicle. "Thanks for the ride, Frank. I'll see you in a bit."

"Still 9:30?"

She nodded her head in confirmation before shutting the door feeling a small urge to call him back as she watched the SUV travel away from her but she quickly squashed that. She had a point to prove here. With that thought, she swiftly turned on her heel and strode through the building entering backstage in a few minutes. There weren't any Superstars or Divas around at the moment, which she was thankful for. She curled her fingers around the edges of the envelope in her hand as she began to click her way through the halls with no particular destination in mind, she just knew standing around like an idiot was not an option. A hand fell on her shoulder. "Ally?"

Startled, and still quite jumpy from her paranoia that Brock could be pulling a Kane and just appear out of nowhere, Allison whirled around exhaling when she saw it was only Randy. "God Randy." She thwacked him with the envelope. "You scared me half to death!"

The Viper merely chuckled at her reaction finding her annoyed expression quite cute. "Aw don't be mad at me boo."

She arched an eyebrow and for a moment he thought about how similar it was to the WWE Champion's signature one. "Boo?"

He grinned widely at her. "Picked up on that huh?" She made a noise of confirmation while breezing by him fully expecting the footsteps she heard as he caught up with her. "So I see you're out and about."

"Playing damsel in distress got boring. Although this isn't my first outing since…" She trailed off both of their expressions dimming. "You know."

He nodded slowly grasping for the right words to say. "Yeah I heard about that. Hell everyone did."

She sharply turned to him her hand gripping his wrist. "What?"

_Damn wrong words. _"Uh…nothing." He easily pulled out of her light grip beginning to quicken his steps but the rapid clicking of her heels didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Randy don't you run away from me. Oh come on are you going to make a girl run in heels? 4 inches you know."

He stopped letting her catch up his eyes drifting to her impressive looking heels whistling softly. "4 inches huh?" He switched his gaze from her shoes to her eyes an amused look gracing his gestures. "And you're still that short?"

A soft gasp emitted from the young woman before him and since it was all she had she stared to wail on him with the envelope. He raised his arms to block her blows laughing all the while. "God you're such a jerk."

Even though the insult was thrown his way, Randy could hear the teasing it her voice and her eyes. "Now Miss DuGrey must we really resort to name calling?"

She rolled her eyes at him smacking him one last time with the envelope. "Shut up." Allison tossed her dark hair off her shoulder settling her gaze on Randy's blue depths. "What did you mean when you said 'Hell everyone did?'"

The wrestler sighed knowing she wasn't playing anymore. "Hunter and Sheamus had a little altercation after you made your appearance and since this place is practically high school, gossip travels fast."

"Oh well that's just fantastic."

Seeing as how she dropped her eyes to the floor, Randy lifted a finger to tip her chin back up. "It's really not that bad."

She chewed on her bottom lip barely hearing him. "It's bad enough. I've had more attention placed upon me, negative attention mostly I might add, than I'd like and I'm wondering how a measly little reporter got thrust into the freaking limelight."

Obviously frustrated by his news she pulled away from his touch jerkily and started off down the hallway once more and this time when he followed her it only grated on her nerves. "Allison hold up." When she didn't listen, _not that I really expected her to, hardheaded as she is, _he tugged on her arm. He wasn't really sure what she meant by all the attention, negative or positive, that she had received but he could tell from her eyes that she wasn't really talking about the company anymore, it was something much more personal. Frustration morphed into confusion as Randy just continue to stare her his eyes flitting over her face as his hand trailed down her arm to the inside of her uninjured wrist where his thumb lightly began to rub back and forth. "You know what I don't get? Why are you trying so hard to blend in when you're born to stand out?"

The breath left her at his words a light smile falling on her lips. "You know you're kind of great."

Without missing a beat he leaned into her a little a playful smirk on his face. "You're kind of perfect."

Even as tense as she was inside a laugh still managed to escape her. She was just about to respond when a new, unfamiliar voice reached he pair. "Mr. Orton hello."

Allison noted how Randy's eyes instantly darkened as he turned to face the visitor. "Heyman."

She watched as the two men shared a look before the newcomer focused his eyes on her. "Ah yes Miss DuGrey isn't it?" The brunette was stunned to learn that the man she had no clue who he was knew of her, in her experience that wasn't always a good thing. The confusion and apprehension must have showed on her face because he hurriedly continued. "My client has crossed paths with you a few times and his description of you is just spot on." That answered one of her questions but she also added a new one to her list. As if reading her mind he quelled her curiosity. "My client is Brock Lesnar." He stuck out his hand to her. "Paul Heyman an advocate for Mr. Lesnar."

Shock ran through her and she felt her jaw drop a little but corrected her behavior when the professional side of her kicked in moments later. "I apologize Mr. Heyman," she grasped his hand firmly, "Allison DuGrey from The New Yorker."

"Yes Brock mentioned you were a writer." A far too polite smile overtook Paul's face and it prompted Allison to tear her hand from his her weariness growing once more. She started to fidget under his continued scrutiny; she could practically see the cogs turning in his mind as if he was putting two and two together, and unknowingly inched closer to Randy's tall frame. Finally he broke his stare and glanced over the two of them. "Well I apologize but I must excuse myself, I have some matters to tend to." He nodded at them in acknowledgement then sauntered off smugly.

The two friends watched him go and Allison was grateful for the hand she felt Randy place on her lower back. "God he creeps me out more than his client. And I didn't think that was possible."

"Just don't worry about it. Put him out of your mind."

Allison glanced down at the envelope still in her hands and she felt that pit of dread enter her stomach. "Easy for you to say."

Randy caught sight of her messing with the object surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner. He jerked his chin in the direction of it. "What is that?"

"It's a lawsuit…for assault." Her eyes met Randy's and even though she was sure he already knew who against she felt the need to vocalize it. "Against Brock."

Silence stretched between them for a couple long seconds. "So you came here tonight to deliver it to him?"

A heavy sigh left her and she lifted one hand to tangle in her dark locks. "That's where it gets tricky. I don't know yet. I'm afraid if I do it might just stir up more trouble and God knows I don't need any more of that."

She jumped when she felt Randy's fingers trace the edge of her cast the pads of his fingers grazing her knuckles. "But he hurt you."

Her head bobbed in agreement and as she watched his fingers continue to trail over her cast. She was getting a little tired of people doing that. "Yes he did." Her voice suddenly took on a dangerous tone. "And he pissed me off."

* * *

><p>Hunter waited in the wings as he listened to Paul start his spiel about how everyone on the board catered to his every whim and that basically his whole career, both out of the ring and in-ring, had been handed to him without hesitation. A half grin appeared on his face as he listened to the things Paul said he was being told 'no' to, a word that's supposedly so foreign to him. He had to hand it to the man; there was no lack of confidence in him whatsoever. <em>I suppose Lesnar's lucky in that regard. It's no so easy to get Heyman's feathers all ruffled. What a shame. <em>He listened in as Paul bid the WWE universe adieu then started that ridiculous strut to the ropes of the ring looking far too satisfied with himself. _My turn. _As the COO started out for the arena he heard his music hit and the roar of approval from the crowd bringing a real smile to his face, he'd never get tired of this. After a momentary pause at the top of the ramp, Hunter started for the ring leisurely chewing his gum like usual liking the somewhat surprised look on Heyman's face. Taken from a storyline or not, Mr. King of Kings wasn't all that keen on following a script where this whole 'Brock Lesnar' situation was concerned, especially with his newfound knowledge. He took the offered microphone climbing in the ring with ease now that his arm was all fixed up and did one little circle around Paul simply for dramatic effect.

While he followed the template of this segment, somewhat customized of course, his thoughts drifted to Allison. He couldn't help but see the images like a slideshow in his mind when he first saw her after coming back from his surgery and remembering how fragile she seemed at that moment. He could also vividly remember the size and shade of the bruise that spanned her side, an injury he still wasn't sure what the cause of that bruise was, all he knew was that it required painkillers. Granted that fragility only lasted so long, one day to be exact, but she was still so tight-lipped about the whole incident. Until last night. He cursed himself for not pressing her for more information after she admitted to him that Brock was responsible for her getting hurt, that Brock Lesnar was the guilty party who had the audacity to actually put his hands on her and cause bodily harm to a woman half his size. He wasn't sure what did it really, what caused him to go into temporary shock after her admission but it had given her the chance to get away from him and for that he was irritated over. Add in his conversation with Stephanie…actually no he'd rather not. If he entertained her words it put more doubt into his head. Doubt that sorely wasn't needed.

His mental ramblings were brought to a halt when part of Heyman's speech suddenly sparked some real interest. "And just so you know, in Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar's WWE, we have nothing for you." This was the part where the segment ended and whatnot, setting up for the next one but Paul decided to take it one step further as he crossed back over to where Hunter stood. "But I do have something for Stephanie." His hand twitched at the comment but nothing more and Hunter realized one beat too late that his reaction to Paul's baiting was the wrong one. And Paul knew it. "Oh wait, I forgot Stephanie's not the woman you care about so much these days is it? Oh no Brock told me all about a little reporter," sparks of anger crashed into Hunter's eyes, "why I met her earlier…Miss DuGrey."

"Don't talk about her." He had murmured the comment to Paul threateningly with the microphone by his side so no one else would hear him but all his words seemed to do was further the amusement of the man before him.

"Oh yes she's lovely. You know, don't you worry about her. I'm sure Brock would **love **having her around considering she's so…accessible." The suggestive glint in Paul's eyes had Hunter reaching over to snatch the front of his suit and yank him to him.

"If he touches her again—" The reaction of the crowd to something behind his back caused Hunter to loosen his grip on Paul to turn around and see what had grabbed their attention. To his surprise Allison was striding down to the ramp with an officer by her side a manila envelope in his hands. He could only watch as the duo climbed the steel steps and entered the ring but he noticed Allison's green eyes were stormy with anger and they were trained on the individual he had just been about to clock.

Surprise entered him when he felt her hand touch his and take the microphone from his grasp. She easily stepped around him and even nudged him further away from her with her hand lightly. "Hello there Mr. Heyman, seems we're just bumping into each other everywhere this evening." Hunter noted that her tone was far too sugary sweet for it to be genuine. "Now you're probably wondering why I'm out here I mean I'm just some 'little reporter' with really no business being about here but I needed to give you something so I suppose we can all break this rules just this once." She turned her gaze on Hunter. "Would that be alright with you Hunter?"

"Do as you must Miss DuGrey."

"Since that we have that out of the way," she beckoned the officer closer, "now this is Sheriff Brewer and he's kindly consented to do me a little favor right after we get done here. Seeing as how you're not really who this is for," she made a vague gesture to the envelope in the officer hands, "but you are in fact an advocate for your client tonight, I figured you could at least have a copy." This time she faced Sheriff Brewer. "That'd be okay wouldn't it?" He nodded at her in confirmation bringing that much too sweet smile back to her lips. "Great." At this point the sheriff produced one set of papers handing them over to Paul then exited the ring to go do the job Allison had assigned for him. "So while he's off to serve those to Brock, why don't you take the time to read over those and familiarize yourself with them."

An expression of half-shock, half-indifference crossed Paul's face as his eyes scanned over the first page getting the gist of what they meant. "You're suing Brock Lesnar for assault?"

Now it was Hunter whose eyebrows rose towards his hairline in surprise at her bold move.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. Hotel security footage really helps me out with this one but that's neither here nor there at the moment. I just thought I'd bring you up to speed."

Paul raised his eyes from the papers in his hand to her own, disbelief still written on face clear as day. "You can't sue my client."

Allison really wanted to reply with some snarky comment but reigned in her urge keeping up her sweet as pie act. "Actually I can." She batted her eyes a few times at him then her whole demeanor changed as her smile dropped instantaneously and she stalked toward Heyman. "Oh and one more thing, I'd like you deliver a little something for me. Go tell your boyfriend, that if he's still got a problem with me he's more than welcome to try and do something about it, cause I'm not fucking scared of him."

Hunter's jaw dropped at her words as admiration for the young woman who was now at his side pressing the microphone back into his hands and winking at him the act completely adorable in his eyes. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Got to keep you on your toes, Hunter." He followed her with his eyes as she strode away from the ring thinking about how much he loved what a bull-buster she could be. A quick glimpse over at Paul gave the image of a rather throughouly stunned man, then again it wasn't everyday he got told off by a young lady in high heels half his age.

* * *

><p>Allison felt herself deflate the moment she was safely backstage but her mind was still reeling from what she had just done. In a way, she had kind of told Paul Heyman and by extension Brock Lesnar to go fuck themselves. <em>Talk about gratifying. <em>She pulled out her phone to summon Frank back far earlier than she had originally planned but she felt her night really couldn't get much better than it was right then and she was perfectly content with going back to the hotel to soak in a nice long, hot bubble bath. But before she could get to his contact, another voice called out her name. "Ally!"

The Irish accent that flowed through it half made her want to run and half stay rooted to the spot to listen to what he had to say to her. She hadn't fully forgiven him yet but she couldn't deny that part of her that hated being at odds with him, it just didn't feel right. "Hey." She offered him a weak smile. For a moment Sheamus seemed to forget the whole reason he was standing in front of her to begin with. Just as subdued as she had he greeted her with a meek hello in return. The two just looked at one another for a moment or two before curiosity got the better of Allison. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Right." He took her hand leading her further away from the surrounding people mingling around. "Listen, I know you and I are kind of fighting right now and I know when I tell you this you're probably going to not believe me but just hear me out and keep an open-mind."

His words made suspicion crash into her but she pushed it away best she could. "Okay."

Sheamus took a deep breath as he laced his fingers with hers. "It's about Hunter."


	30. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: I know technically IHQ is up next on the update block and I'm sure I'm going to be breaking my promise to do better than an update a month but here I am anyway. All that said now, enjoy. **

Chapter 29: Remembrance 

A deep sigh immediately left Allison as she began to brace herself for a conversation much like the one the previous night as she pulled her hand from his. "Of course it is." She could tell his confidence was somewhat shaken by her attitude already but he also wasn't the type of man to back down from anything, something she admired in him. _Except where this concerned. _

"You said you'd hear me out." She raised her eyes to look into the emerald pools that matched her own giving him a little nod signaling him to go ahead. He took in a deep breath while rubbing his hands together as if buying some time while he got his thoughts together. "Okay, I know you're aware of the whole AJ and Punk thing." He took notice of how her eyes turned a darker shade of green he presumed in anger and annoyance; he knew she was still a little sensitive to that subject. _And there's a reason for that…a person responsible for that. _"And I know you're also aware of how…completely odd it is because of fast it happened. AJ practically woke up one morning and said 'I think I'll love Punk today.'"

A small smile quirked its way onto Allison's lips at his horrible imitation of the young Diva's voice. "Yes well we all know she's not fully sane, so in her case that little scenario you just described is quite plausible."

Sheamus shared a look of agreement with her; after all he did have that very awkward encounter in the elevator. He had to suppress the shudder that wanted to run down his spine as he recalled the tone AJ adopted when saying she'd have to get rid of Allison permanently. _That'll be the second thing I tell her. Because honestly that Diva is capable of just about anything, criminal included. _"Yeah see I felt that way too until I had a rather…enlightening", _yeah we'll go with that_, "conversation with her last night."

Confusion entered Allison's eyes and she leaned back against the edge of a table resting some of her weight on it while her arms crossed themselves over her chest. "Why would you talk to AJ?"

The World champ fought to keep his eyes focused on her face and not the cleavage further exposed by her action. "We more just kind of ran into each other, but that's not the point. The point is what she told me."

"And what did she tell you?"

He took in another lungful of air only to exhale slowly seconds later. "Ally, Hunter had a talk with her a little bit ago. She said he urged her to find someone new to move on with since everything with Bryan effected her negatively outside of the storyline."

He let his explanation trail off to see if she'd connect the dots by herself but all he got was a blank look as she blinked a few times clearly waiting for him to continue. "So?"

_Lord for such a bright woman she's really being slow on the uptake right now. _"AJ said he put the idea of Punk in her head. She told me that when they talked he practically shoved the whole him and her thought down her throat, just adamantly suggesting it be him she moved on with. And then a day later she's all over Brooks."

Allison's brows scrunched together in thought as she started to recall how even she found the sudden formation of love for Punk from AJ odd on its own, but she just also assumed it was because the girl was half out of her mind. To be perfectly honest, she wouldn't be all that surprised if the Diva decided she found favor in someone like Alberto Del Rio's little lap dog. "So you're saying Hunter basically set up the whole AJ and Punk thing, it was his idea."

Sheamus nodded his head slowly watching as her teeth captured her bottom lip. "In a sense, he orchestrated the situation you and Punk are in right now." He reached out a hand to gently tip her chin up so he could see her face. "He broke you up, sweetheart."

He saw pain flash through her eyes but only briefly which surprised him a bit. With a turn of her head, she moved out of his hold then took a few steps away reaching a hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear. "I'll admit that's definitely news to me, but he's not only to blame and I know that."

Now it was the champion who was confused by the words being spoken to him. "What do you mean?"

She turned to look at him a lock of her hair being twirled aimlessly in her fingers. "Punk didn't have to entertain her affections."

He opened his mouth to go to the defense of his friend but found he wasn't sure what to say. She had a valid point in that but he had also seen how demanding and frightening that little twig of a girl could be whereas Allison really hadn't. "He didn't handle it well, I'll give you that, but honestly most guys would react the same. And in the end he didn't entertain her affections. Most of it was all her and she just spun it really well."

She didn't say anything for a bit just absorbing his words but her next question threw him a little. "Why are you telling me this anyway? Just last night you were yelling and mad at me for spending any amount of time around another guy and yet here you stand trying to build a case for one? That's a little contradictory."

"I'm not trying to build a case for Punk, I'm trying to show you the truth behind Hunter's actions, his secret little plans. It just happens to help Punk in a way at the same time." Allison nodded a bit still not entirely sure what to make of Sheamus' words. Even she had to admit the act seemed shady on Hunter's part but it didn't unsettle her as much as she guessed the man before he expected it to. "What are you thinking?"

She started to give him a reply when a warm hand fell on her back startling her a voice accompanying the action. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

Both pairs of green eyes moved to the visitor, Hunter. He was smiling widely at Allison his hand still on her body something that didn't go unnoticed by either Sheamus or her. She moved away as discreetly as possible but one look at the smug smirk forming on the World champ's face and the slight falter in Hunter's smile told her she had failed. Finally she recovered from her surprise forcing herself to say something. "I just needed to come and talk to Sheamus about something." She saw the heated glances thrown between the two men. "What'd you need?"

When Hunter refocused his gaze on her it had considerably softened. "How about we go talk in my office? It's about your lawsuit and I'd rather not have everyone trying to learn anymore about that than they need to."

Allison could practically see Sheamus restraining himself from blurting out a rather ugly comment to his boss. "Um okay sure." She reached out a hand to Sheamus' arm giving it a small squeeze. "Is that alright?"

He plastered on a grin giving her a nod. "Yeah we'll finish up later." He leaned forward to press a light kiss to her cheek something he knew she wouldn't be overly fond of considering they had an 'audience' but he ignored that for the time being. "Hunter." After a small of tipping of the head at his boss in a form of goodbye the champion walked away from them his body extremely tense although Allison was sure she was the only one who noticed.

A blur crossed her vision causing the brunette to return her attention to her new company. "Shall we?" She sent him a quick smile before starting down the hall in the direction of his office.

* * *

><p>Hunter reached around her to grab hold of the door and push it open his fingers grazing her side as he drew his hand back, an act Allison had grown to learn over the years was deliberate. Men were quite obvious sometimes. Nevertheless, she crossed into the office running a hand through her dark tresses the dark chocolate brown a nice, vivid contrast against the crisp white shirt she was wearing. He entered the room behind her shutting the door quietly. While her eyes took in the room, them resting on the posters hanging around on the walls, Hunter let his eyes take in her. As always she was a vision and grabbed his attention. He wasn't entirely sure there was any male in the building that could look at her and not feel something jump a little more to attention. He vaguely remembered hearing Stephanie gossiping with a friend of hers on the phone about 'fuck-me' dresses, at this point Hunter was convinced Allison owned a 'fuck-me' wardrobe. It hadn't escaped his notice in the ring about the scrap of black lace peeking out between the sides of her white shirt where she had left the buttons undone. He couldn't help but wonder about her intentions behind doing so. <em>Not that I'm even sure I care all that much, the view is far too nice. <em>Hunter knew he was being very crude at the moment but it was programmed in every male and he also knew that women weren't oblivious to this. The rolling of a pair of shining emeralds solidified that fact and he knew he was busted.

"Something I can help you with Hunter?" He tried to fight the array of answers that filtered into his mind about how he could answer the question, none of them gentlemanly and by the smirk on her face and glint in her eyes he knew that was her intention.

For a small moment he realized the tables were turned whereas now he was the one squirming under her gaze and at her words and it invoked a deep chuckle to leave him. _The little minx. _"Maybe later." He liked the airy laugh he got in response to that and the knowledge that it was just the two of them, finally, had him grinning. "That was quite a message you had for Brock tonight."

The evil smirk was back in place and damn did she wear it well. "Yes well he's just a mere man. I on the other hand am a woman, and we all know that means I win." Her boldness was quite a sight to behold and even though he knew she was quite a firecracker he never stopped being surprised by her. To say that little comment caught him off guard was an understatement.

His eyebrows were raised and he couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Well look at you." She made a cute face at him only serving to cause her to shine that much brighter in his eyes.

Silence encompassed the room long enough for it to change Allison's behavior from playful to more serious. "Sheamus told me something earlier." Hunter's eyes danced over her face looking for a hint as to where she was going with this for her tone alerted him that something was off but she wasn't giving anything away. "Something that involved a conversation between you and AJ."

He hadn't been expecting that to come out of her mouth, in fact he was more under the impression that their little breakfast meeting wouldn't really be brought up again and yet he was mistaken. "Oh."

"Yeah. He said that AJ conveyed to him the gist of your meeting and that gist was go after Punk, he'll help you," she couldn't resist the air quotes, "'move forward.'"

Knowing he probably needed to do a little damage control Hunter didn't waste time following up her statement with one of his own. "Yes I did have a meal with her to discuss how she was doing. The Bryan and her storyline was rough on her end, despite the wonders it did for her career. I just wanted to make sure she was doing alright, she is part of my talent after all." He sat down on the couch patting the spot next to him but instead of taking it, Allison leaned up against his desk. He knew the vision that just flashed in his mind was completely inappropriate for the mood of the room right now but she had her arms crossed again enhancing his view and the idea was so cliché it just entered his mind without his consent but he hurriedly brushed that aside.

She didn't say anything for a moment and he had to admit her lack of anger confused him. Not that he was asking for her to suddenly find some to throw around it just wasn't what he was prepared for. "She said you adamantly suggested Punk." The brunette trained her eyes on him searching for a reaction, seeing the twitch of his hand. "It's alright, I'm not even all that mad about it." She pushed off the desk moving around it her fingers sliding against the surface. "I mean yes I'm somewhat irritated you selected the one man on your roster that I had something bubbling up with but I know that was intentional." She picked up an item on the desk examining it for a few minutes then placed it back down. "However you aren't a puppeteer controlling Punk and I'm aware of that."

Hunter got up from his seat moving toward her a little amused to see she made sure to keep either side of the desk between them. "I was trying to point out to you that he wasn't the guy you thought he might've been. He's not ready to settle down, I was like that once. I should know." He tried to brush his knuckles along her cheek but she darted away from him before he could. She shot him that quick smile again and even though her words were understanding the way she said them, it that certain voice still alarmed him. "There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

She huffed out a breath the air around them lightening a little now that she had given up the pretense of being aloof and hiding how she was feeling for Sheamus' news had finally brought a single emotion in her. "Yes as a matter of fact there is."

Her voice had a slight bite to it but honestly he preferred that over the coolness it previously held. "Okay."

"You're intention might've been to use AJ to help drive a wedge in between Punk and I, which did happen so congratulations on that. But again all you did was plant the seed he watered it. I completely hold him more responsible, but I'm still a little unnerved by the whole thing." He cocked his head to the side while shooting her a confused look but he didn't have to wait for her to continue. "I don't know if you've gone to see the product of your little scheme but it's not pretty."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sure at first Punk entertained her but did you really think it would stick?" The bite in her voice grew a little sharper but that was the only sign that her anger might've been sparked. "You said it yourself, AJ was affected negatively in her personal life from a storyline. She's not stable and yet you played her. You preyed upon a young girl's emotions to use for your own gain." He saw the disbelief written all over her face. "And I don't know how to feel about that, Hunter."

Her problem with what he had done was so glaringly clear now but he didn't quite get it. "You're angry because of how AJ was treated in all of this?" He couldn't conceal the scoff of surprise earning him a glare. "You are truly one of the most confusing girls I've ever met."

"While that may be you still used her not caring about her becoming collateral damage or the fact that she's practically nuts and what becoming collateral might do to her already fragile mindset." Now her anger was in her voice making it more venomous.

Hunter's own rage was beginning to build because it seemed no matter he did everytime he managed to get her on her own something always blew up between them and the fact that this time is was a Diva that Allison didn't even like irked him to his core. It made absolutely no sense and for the life of him he couldn't understand why she was so unsettled. "Yes I made a move that benefitted me perhaps but she'll live. In fact it might toughen her up a bit, make her skin a little thicker."

Allison dropped her gaze to the floor and Hunter saw all the fight leave her along with her cradling her wrist to her chest for some odd reason. "Oh it'll toughen her up for sure."

Her voice was so weak and quiet, two words he would never associate with the vivacious young lady in front of him. This very uncharacteristic moment from her set his nerves on end much more than anything else earlier in the night. "Allison?" When she lifted her head his eyes widened at the glassy look her eyes held due to the tears threatening to spill over. _She's spent far too much time crying lately. _"Allison what's wrong?"

She didn't know if it was sudden softness of his voice that seemed like a caress but soon the words just spilled from her mouth. "I've been there. I've been the young girl who had her emotions preyed upon, manipulated, all for the benefit of someone else. And when I finally figured it out, because I was humiliated in front of plenty of people, it hurt more than you think it might." Unwillingly her mind went that place she kept locked, the place that held a 21 year old version of her that let herself get caught up in the what she thought was love, what she thought was real only to be pummeled by the person she loved with all she had. It was that one moment that caused her to become the way she was in regards to that L word. She didn't have a guard up for nothing. _Not even a guard can protect you from all attacks though. _"And you feel so stupid, you don't understand you could've misunderstood or for one second think you were actually happy."

Hunter didn't know what to say but the reasoning behind her care for AJ he now understood and while he still didn't feel all that bad about what he did, he hated how his actions had affected Allison in the way he never wanted to. He caused her hurt, indirectly, but that still didn't eliminate the pain she felt. It didn't stop her from thinking back on that part of her life. "What happened?"

She wiped hastily at her tears yelling at herself mentally about letting her emotions control her in public. "Let's just say that a lot of first were given to the wrong person and he exploited them. For fun. But hey it helped him so that made it okay."

For the first time in a good while, Hunter was speechless. He had no idea of what to say to her now. He tried a few times but nothing came out and all she could do was wipe away the stray tears that still managed to fall down and splash upon her cheeks. He took her hands in his dropping a few kisses on her knuckles. "I guess I never thought of it like that."

"I know with AJ it wasn't that malicious but to her it might really be bad. And that's what is hard for me to swallow."

"I didn't know that had happened to you."

She jerked her hands out of his hold. "You shouldn't have to know, it's just something you shouldn't do." With that last remark, Allison hastily headed for the door not giving him another glance the door banging shut behind her.

A heavy sigh left the COO as he dropped back down to the couch his head leaning against the back. _That really was one step forward, two steps back._

* * *

><p>Painful memories swam before the 27-year old eyes as she vaulted around corners all the while shakily trying to dial Frank's number. Now she wouldn't just be content to leave and immerse herself in a bubble bath she freaking needed one. She hadn't thought about that part of her life in 5 years and with the much too close to home reminder now being thrust into her path the door that had been trying to bang open for those years finally won the battle against her and the thoughts were running rampant. The numbers were blurred on her phone making the whole dialing process much more difficult than it was supposed to be. "God damn it." Irritated with herself at not being capable of stemming the flow of water streaming from her eyes she wiped the back of her hand across her eyes to clear her vision momentarily so she could just dial the damn number, why she had never considered speed dial to be necessary was beyond her. Seconds later she felt her body lurch forward due to her shoe getting caught up in one of the wires and for a moment she considered just letting herself hit the hard ground, it might sober her up, but instinctively her hand flew out to find purchase on the wall not too far from her halting her momentum. Allison finally just stopped the near fall allowing some of her sense to return to her. <em>Practically running back here is not the best idea, idiot. Are you trying to further injury yourself? <em>

To be honest, Allison didn't know if she was more mad at Hunter's blatant disregard for another person's feelings or her own vulnerability at something that happened years ago. She should be over it now and shouldn't have gone off like that. And despite the fact that AJ was less than her least favorite person along with the feeling being mutual Allison still felt she had to stand up for the young Diva. She wasn't by any means saying she was a saint or hadn't hurt someone but never so intentionally or bad as Hunter was. _Here comes the headache. _She was starting to regret her words to AJ outside that one day with Punk and the jab she took at her. The girl really was emotionally unstable, it wasn't really her fault, and it wasn't even at it worst point yet. Somehow in the midst of her internal ramblings Allison had slid down to the wall until she came to sit on the ground not even caring how she really shouldn't be doing that for God knows what could be on it. Dropping her head in her hands, she vaguely began thinking to herself she should make the call to Frank in this moment of clarity while it still lasted. _Third times a charm right? _

"Hey Ally." A soft thump sounded off beside her and with a turn of her head she met the hazel swirls of the WWE Champion. She offered him a weak smile in return deciding to just type out a text to her driver instead, either way worked for him. It was awkward for a few long seconds until Punk leaned towards her a little his voice lowering to an almost whisper. "Any particular reason you're sitting on the floor?"

A short laugh escaped the brunette as her eyes scanned the dirt and other grime all around her. "You'd hope so but no. Any particular reason you joined me?"

He shrugged his shoulders with this cute little grin on his lips. "Figured maybe I was missing out on something but turns out no, you're just that breed of crazy."

Allison shoved at his shoulders rocking him slightly. "Speaking of crazy, have you tamed the princess yet?" Just because she felt bad on AJ's account for what Hunter had done to her didn't mean warm and fuzzy feelings were going to be bursting forth anytime soon.

Punk groaned hanging his head for a moment of two. "I don't know if tame is a word she even knows the meaning of but damn does she have that screech down. After you left me with such a pleasant endeavor to tend to," He rolled his eyes at her victorious giggle, "she claimed I was officially getting the silent treatment from her."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, unfortunately it only lasted for a few hours for later that night she was up in my room going on and on about you and how you needed to just disappear." He missed the way Allison's eyebrows rose up at the word disappear it admittedly striking a chord within her for some unknown reason. "And then of course when I came to your defense she just starting throwing the standard woman insults at a man—"

"What on Earth is a standard woman insult?"

The champ dramatically swiveled his head so he could look at her getting an eye roll out of her this time. "Oh come on you know the ones. You're an imbecile, why do I even bother with you, you're so God damn frustrating, what on Earth were you thinking oh wait you weren't, why didn't you pick up the milk like I asked."

Even in her foul mood, Allison couldn't keep the laughter inside at that last 'standard insult' he gave. Punk grinned at her reaction the light in her eyes starting to shine forth once more. He was rather proud that he could get that to return. She had forgotten that she used to have a lot of fun with Punk and he always could get her laughing. _Too bad Hunter just had to go and throw a wrench in that. _The thought was spoken in her head before she could help it but she felt bad instantly. Because while yes the man next to her had so many good qualities he also had his bad ones and one of those was partially responsible for the gap that had been drawn between them. Although part of her wondered if maybe that gap was meant to be there so that the two of them could perhaps grow back together as friends. If that were the case maybe instead of anger thanks yous would have to be tossed around. She rested her head back against the cool stone her eyes locking on Punk's again while she let a light smile grace her features. "Thank you for this Punk."

He turned his slightly to the side in curiosity the look in his hazel storms mirroring that. "What exactly is 'this?'"

"Just you being…you. Chasing away some of my dark clouds. Before you got here I was crying and now my side hurts from laughing so hard. That's quite an effect you have."

He picked up one of her hands from her lap to gently press his lips to the back of it. "My pleasure."

The ringing of her phone broke through their little moment Allison pulling her hand from his. "That's probably Frank letting me know he's here to get me." Punk nodded standing up quickly offering his hand to her helping her to her feet while she hit the answer button on her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Allison it's Jerry."

Bewildered as to why he'd be calling her, she brought up a hand to hold the phone rather than continue shouldering it. "Oh hey what's going on?"

"I have something new for your story, something big."

Her emerald eyes widened slightly at the tone of his voice, when he said big she could tell he was serious. "What is it?"

"I think it'd be better if you just come and see it for yourself."

Punk watched her facial expression grow from tired to hungry, whatever it was that person was telling her on the phone it was igniting that fire in her. "I'll be right there. What room?"

He watched her mime to him she needed something to write on and a pen. Rather unceremoniously, he snatched a clipboard from a passing tech handing it over to her. The tech watched in horror as she scribbled something down on the back of one of his pages then tore that section off effectively ripping off a part of his report. After she had pressed the clipboard back into Punk's hands he grimaced slightly at her handiwork before gingerly passing it back to the tech who took it with limp hands. "Here you go buddy." The younger boy's eyes flicked between his ruined report and Punk's face a few times his face still frozen in that look of terror. Not sure what else to do, the Superstar clapped his on the shoulder a couple times which sent the boy on his way. "Sorry 'bout that."

By the time he had everything straightened out Allison was hanging up her phone sliding it into her back pocket. "I have to get going, I have to meet Jerry for something about my story."

"How did you go from exhausted to all amped up and excited like you are now in 5 seconds?"

She settled her gaze on him her lips curled up in a playful smirk. "You know how you get right before you go out to the ring?" He nodded wordlessly. "That's how I get right before I sink my teeth into the meat of a story."

"Yours sounds more vicious than mine."

Greens pools were cast upward in faux thought. "Well I did cause the professional death of a man so who knows, maybe it is." All he could do was chuckle lowly while shaking his head at her surprised when she rose up on her toes to lock her arms around his neck. He looped an arm around her waist hugging her in return. "Thanks again. Bye." She slipped from his hold quickly strutting her way along the hall a bounce in her step.

* * *

><p>Stephanie sat in her car with all three of her daughters and their small backpacks full to the point of them bursting open in the backseat as they waited in the corner of the park's large parking lot for Hunter to arrive. Even though she was in a somber mood, she turned around in her seat to smile at her children watching Aurora and Murphy play some hand game while Vaughn dozed in her seat. "You girls excited to see Daddy?"<p>

Murphy broke her staring contest with her sister to smile toothily up at her mother as she nodded her head so vigorously it kind of reminded Stephanie of a little bobble-head doll. "I can't wait to show Daddy my routine! I even packed my costume so he can see it."

The mother sighed softly as she glanced down at Murphy's Disney princess backpack just imagining her dance clothes all smushed up in there getting wrinkled beyond belief. "I'm sure he'd love that sweetheart." She shifted her eyes to her oldest. "What about you honey?"

"Daddy and I have a poker contest to finish."

One perfectly shaped eyebrow quirked up in question. "You're playing poker?"

She nodded proudly. "He taught me. He only lets us bet in Goldfish though." A small laugh left Stephanie at her daughter's words unable to keep it contained even though she could tell Aurora didn't find it quite as amusing. _That sounds just like Hunter. _Movement out of the corner of her eyes caused her to turn back around sighing sadly as she saw her husband's car come into view.

"Alright let's make sure you guys have everything." She had barely gotten out herself and in the process of gathering up her daughter's things before she heard her two older children's squeals of delight as they jumped from the car to race into the arms of their father. She peeked over Vaughn's slumbering form and through the still open door Murphy hadn't bothered to shut on her way out spying the heartwarming sight of Hunter's kissing each girl's hair sweetly his eyes alight with happiness and a huge grin on his face as he gazed at them. She could already tell Murphy was talking a mile a minute but Hunter was oohing and aahing in all the right spots urging her to continue. She could almost see Aurora rolling her eyes at her baby sister's never-ending Energizer bunny like personality, Aurora was definitely the one that inherited her mother's attitude.

Deciding to go ahead and move Vaughn to his car, she abandoned her attempts to gather the many possessions littering her floorboard in the back in favor of lifting Vaughn into her arms, car seat and all, and starting her trek towards the rest of her family huddled just in front of the vehicle. Hunter noticed her before their kids. "Hey Steph." He moved to stand fully taking Vaughn from her arms and settling her securely in the backseat of the still running car so the inside remained nice and cool. Once he had her settled he kept the door opened however for he had more things to pile in.

She smiled slightly back at him. "Hunter." Both parents noticed two sets of eyes trained on them so Stephanie ushered them back to her car to gather their things. Her nerves still playing with her, Stephanie pushed some hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face. "Um remember that Murphy has a dance recital coming up, it's next Thursday at 7:00. Make sure it's on your calendar."

He shot her a reassuring smile. "I've got it down."

Stephanie nodded slowly as a true smile came to her lips as she thought back on what her daughter had said just minutes earlier. "She's got her costume and everything, she wants to show you her routine."

Hunter was about to reply but about that time the girls were back their arms loaded down with their things so Hunter and Stephanie hurriedly abandoned their conversation to take the things from them and stashed them in the trunk once Hunter popped it open. "Go ahead and get in the car girls we're going to head out soon." He got two nods in return as Murphy climbed in back with Vaughn while Aurora chose to ride shotgun. He shut the doors firmly behind them to assure he wouldn't be overheard. It was quiet and just when Stephanie was about to turn on her heel and head for her car his voice broke through. "I remember how you use to dance." Stephanie's head shot up in surprise those being the last words she expected to come from his mouth. "You loved it **so** much."

"You remember that?"

He glanced at her his eyes meeting hers. He smiled softly as he nodded in answer to her question. "I remember everything about you, just because we're…struggling doesn't mean I've forgotten."

She too had her lips curled up in tender smile his words really touching her heart, especially that he only referred to them as struggling when before he was saying they were done. _Did something happen to change his mind?_ "Sometimes I wonder if I should've just had the surgery pursued that dream but then again…my life didn't turn out so bad." Her eyes shifted to the car where she could still make out the silhouettes of her children.

Only shocking her further, a laugh actually erupted from her husband. "Do you remember when we went to Cena's wedding and you kept begging me and begging me to get up and dance with you? At least once?"

As she recalled the memory a giggle came from her too. "I was having to try so hard. You kept telling me no like I had just asked you to go jump off a cliff."

It seemed surreal for the two of them to be standing there in a parking lot where usually meetings like this were short and the conversations clipped but instead they were laughing over something so incredibly small. "Eventually I gave in though, in public too, even though I absolutely hate dancing."

"Only because you're horrible at it. I can't even count the times you've stepped on my feet because there's so many." He glared playfully as he heard the teasing in her voice. For a brief moment he felt like they were family again. Almost like the five of them were getting ready to go somewhere and the two of them were sharing a private joke before they got in the car with their children.

But one look at her car just on the other side of his reminded him things were different. _But do I still want them to be? _Things with Allison were not going well at all, she hadn't even bothered to try and listen to his explanation for why he had 'used' AJ as she put it. He knew that her personal experience was a major factor in her behavior, he couldn't fault her for it, but the fact was the two of them were not in a good place at the moment. Stephanie he knew wanted to work on their marriage, she wanted to reconcile and he'd be lying if he said the idea wasn't tempting. _But I had valid reasons for the separation. _His head was so jumbled, he couldn't even tell anyone how he got from only wanting Allison to this choice between his wife and his…desire? _Is that what Allison is? _Before Stephanie could pick up on his change in attitude he flashed her a smile that familiar rush of affection he had felt for her over these past years returning when she smiled brilliantly back at him. "I still tried…and only 'cause it was you asking."

He thought he might've seen the shine of tears trying to prick the corners of her eyes but she blinked and bowed her head before he could be sure. She opened her mouth so say something but a honking of a horn blew around them startling them both. They shifted their looks to the car where Aurora had her hands held out as if to say 'What's taking so long?' Seconds later her phone began to buzz and both of them knew it was the office calling, they knew she didn't have the kids for a few days. She hit the ignore button for now knowing she'd call them back once she was in the car. "I should get going, I have some work to do."

He nodded in understanding jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. "Yeah me too, Apparently our daughter thinks we've taken too long anyway." The awkwardness returned as they remained where they were neither making the move to be the first to walk away until Hunter leaned forward to brush his lips along her cheek softly. "Bye Steph."

"Bye." She watched him walk around to the driver's side of the door immediately hearing Aurora's voice when he opened the door firing questions at him. The moment she heard his door slam shut and his engine start up she turned on her heel heading for her now empty car tuning out the sound of Hunter's wheels against the uneven pavement as he drove away with every piece of heart she had. Her phone buzzed in her hand again but this time she answered. "Stephanie McMahon."


	31. Dark Side

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: Alright so for this first scene of the chapter it's still the night at the arena, so there's some backtracking time wise but I needed to show what Jerry had to give Allison and obviously it would happen that night. Other than that small thought to keep in mind, carry on! **

Chapter 30: Dark Side

Allison's eyes widened as she scanned over the papers Jerry placed in front of her the second she walked through the door. Her jaw dropped slightly in sheer astonishment at what was laid before her. "What in the…how would they…why would…" She couldn't even form sentences the amount of pure surprise rocking her to her core. Her hand clenched around the topmost sheet of paper crinkling it as she cast her eyes upon the hall of famer who was looking at with the most sympathetic expression she'd ever been on the receiving end of. "If this is some sort of sick, twisted joke I'd really like for you to tell me right now."

She could hear the hysteria in her voice but at the moment she was so wrapped in what she had just learned she couldn't find the time to care. Jerry sighed heavily placing a placating hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Allison but it's not. I myself didn't…couldn't believe it at first. But as you can see," he gestured to the rest of the papers scattered atop the desk, "my double-checking led me to the same conclusion."

The brunette released her hold on the paper letting it drop back to the desk now in a crumpled heap. "I don't understand how this could even happen, they didn't have an idea of who was coming until Hunter met with me!"

"The deal was made after your name was released among the company so they knew. They waited until all the necessary information was gathered."

She couldn't stop herself from pacing the length of the room her hands gripping at the ends of her hair occasionally. _This really is just the icing on the cake to end of a perfect day. _"But why in the name of all that is holy would they even implement this? It's completely barbaric, not to mention illegal! Or at least it could be." Jerry shrugged his shoulder clearly just as clueless as she was in regards as to why this would be put in place. "There'd have to be some underlying grudge being held against me or the paper yet seeing as how neither one of those has any previous history with the God damn company it's impossible!"

Jerry ran a hand over his hair messing it up before he smoothed it back in place. "I thought you might have an idea but obviously not."

"You know maybe AJ's not crazy, everyone is she just simply has an extra side of it!" Allison was beginning to lose her cool and every inch of her being was screaming at her to go on a full on rampage against her conspirator. She spun around so quickly the air she carried ended up blowing some of the pages to the ground. "Screw writing a piece on this, I have half a mind to give Sheriff Brewer a call."

The King could tell she was at her wits end not that he could really blame her; with all she'd been thrown this was the last thing she needed tossed on her plate. "Allison, just relax and listen to me for a second." The glare she threw his way had him taking a step back but eventually she halted choosing to fall down into a chair clutching her hands together so tight her knuckles were white. "I'm sure you're mad—"

"Oh no I'm not mad." A humorless laugh left her and it was such a foreign sound for her to make it made the atmosphere in the room that much more suffocating. "I'm mad when someone cuts me off in traffic, I'm mad when my sister always forgets to fill up my car, I'm mad when I'm punished for something I have no control over but this," she swept a hand across the desk sending the remaining papers that littered the surface to go flying, "This I'm furious about!"

"I can see that but Allison think about it, if you wrote about this it'd top even the Vince piece you did and that was some hard-hitting journalism."

Her green eyes narrowed at him suspicion now starting to cloud her head even though she was telling herself she had nothing to be suspicious about where Jerry was concerned. The man wasn't that stupid to try and go concocting fake evidence to the point he had all for some vindication that wouldn't do him an ounce of good. "Why would you give me this anyway? Or any of what you have? I didn't question it before because I needed it but now I have to ask."

The retired wrestler sighed again opting to take a seat across from her folding his hands in his lap. "I've been in this business a long time and I've seen a lot of things, half of which I didn't agree with but held my tongue because it wasn't really my place. But bad things have continued to happen with your presence here and this was just the last straw. I gave you what I did because I knew the tyranny—"

"It's not tyranny it's sociopathic!"

He carried on as if she hadn't cut his off again. "Had to be stop, I gave you this because it was right."

There was still one question Allison didn't have an answer to and it was killing her not knowing, she wasn't used to be in the dark and ever since she got here she felt that's where she had been. "But why? Why would they go and **pay **a man to come cause me bodily harm, where is that beneficial to them in any way, shape, or form? It's not! The why part of this, the most important part, has no logical explanation." The man before her tried to interject but she was on a roll, clearly thinking out loud. "I mean it's starting to make sense as to why Paul Heyman looked so shocked when I handed him a copy of my lawsuit and why he told me I couldn't sue Brock, both of them were probably given reassurances nothing would happen because of the duties they carried out as instructed." Another bitter short laugh escaped her and Jerry was starting to think that picking on this young woman was going to be one of the biggest mistakes someone had ever made. "And then here I come along tossing my lawsuit around like I'm worth a damn and then this gets thrown in my face?"

Her chest was heaving after her long-winded rant but for the moment she seemed to be done so Jerry took her silence as an opportune time to share his thoughts. "I think I might know why, it's kind of far-fetched, but at the same time it's the only thing that makes any ounce of sense."

When she lifted her eyes from the floor to connect with his he saw the first flash of betrayal in them, she just kept getting hit again and again and a person can only take so much before they break, Jerry truly thought Allison was reaching that crucial point. "Would you tell me?"

"Of course." He laid out his thoughts for her to hear explaining them best he could because he himself still was a bit jumbled on all the details he had worked so hard to remember but a look of understanding took over her features. "What do you think?"

A sad smile fell on her lips. "I've heard that before. I was just too stupid to believe it." She bit her lip and looked away from him now shame entering those emerald gems of hers and he immediately wondered why she would blame herself in any way, it wasn't her fault.

He got up from his chair moving to the one beside her grasping both of her small hands in one of his own. "Listen to me, you need to write about this, not just for your paper but for you. The key to this though, is not to let anyone know. Go back out there and don't do anything to tip off anyone that something's up." She kept her eyes trained on him drinking in the words he as telling her. "That way when this piece comes out, it'll be a bombshell. You're going to catch them by such surprise, along with everyone else, that shit is going to hit the fan. And when it does you need to be as far away from here as you can."

Allison scoffed standing up and running a hand through her dark tresses before turning to look at him, her eyes clearing giving off the impression she'd thought maybe he and AJ shared that extra side of crazy. "I'm so mad I can barely form coherent sentences and you expect me to go out there and be happy like sunshine painting rainbows in the sky?"

Jerry couldn't help but chuckle at her selection of words. "Well no because that wouldn't be normal either. Just don't act any differently the best you can, if you do you're going to get questioned, cornered, and then you will blow up."

She grinned evilly her eyes glinting dangerously. "Oh trust me blowing up sounds mighty good to me right now, in fact I like that plan better."

"But if you do things my way, you'll get a better reward out of it with your job along with possibly causing someone else to lose theirs. So far your record is good on that."

The brunette was quiet for a moment mulling over all she had been told in such a short time frame. "If you reasoning as for why this happened and the lengths they reached to ensure it would work is true, oh I have much more than loss of a job on my mind." A dark look had been cast on Allison's face. "It's kind of like an eye for eye thing, you hurt me…I'm going to hurt you back." Her tone was icy and harsh that alone having quite the bite to it. "Except the wounds I inflict are going to be a lot deeper."

* * *

><p>Allison sunk her hand in her rich, chocolate curls while tapping her pencil to some unknown beat against the desk. She had taken Jerry's papers from the night before and even after staring at them all night she couldn't get over the facts the words on the page were spelling out for her enough to actual transform all her newfound knowledge into a newspaper piece, especially one so personally involved with not only the subject but also its host. A whole new can of worms could be opened if she wrote this, but she couldn't deny that Jerry had a real point on what all she could personally accomplish with this little act of hers. Plus he was right, she'd already brought down one extremely powerful man, she knew how to work this to her advantage. She was clearly good enough. But none of that overpowered the betrayal she felt along with wanting to smack herself for her stupidity. <em>I really just should've known. But instead I listened to my heart instead of my head and here I am flat on face. <em>She tossed the pencil down frustration flowing through her in waves. She tossed a look over at her still packed suitcases; they had just traveled to their next location. A small stab of satisfaction hit her as she no longer felt any remorse for having the company still pay for her travel expenses despite her technically not still being on assignment. As far as she was concerned for the time being, they could just keep shelling out their money on her behalf and she'd happily accept it with a bright smile on her face. Seeing as how she had nothing better to do since her writing was at a nice standstill, she packed up all of her things stowing them in her bag and then throwing the bag in her closet, she didn't want anything like what happened with the ledger and Randy to happen this time. This news could never get out until she was ready for it to. Afterward, she meandered back towards her suitcases lugging the largest one up on her bed unzipping it easily since it was bulging with all her possessions, she hadn't had to sit on a suitcase just to get it to shut in a good while.

She sifted through the many clothes to get to her hair products and tools setting them aside to carry them into the restroom in just a minute. Her hands were pulling out the rest of her toiletries when a firm knock resonated throughout the room capturing her attention. Her eyebrows drew together in slight confusion while she padded towards the door not bothering to check the peephole first, she'd be surprised either way she was sure. She grasped the doorknob giving it a turn so she could pull open the door a small smile forming on her face as she eyed her visitor. "Hey there."

Sheamus flashed her a sheepish grin lifting his hand to show her the box of chocolate covered cookie dough bites. "I come bearing chocolate."

Allison knew he was really trying to hand her a peace offering and this time around she decided to take him up on it. "Give me." That bright grin he was so famously known for overtook his face as he dropped the box into her hands a light chuckle emitting from his chest as she immediately tore into it. With her free hand she wrapped her fingers around his wrist leading him into the room. "So what can I do for you?"

His eyes scanned the room noting how she didn't have even a scrap of paper out, he had overheard Jerry telling her she 'wouldn't believe what he had found out' when she met him at the arena last night. He figured she had dirt on someone else now and his curiosity was getting the better of him. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

She smiled teasingly up at him. "Does it look like you are?"

The World Champ took in the young woman before him dressed in a worn pair of jeans and a white camisole with a Brown University fleece hoodie tossed over it. He also saw the deep purple color on her nails while her hair fell in natural curls around her face. She was the epitome of relaxation. "No not really."

She tossed a cookie dough bite at his chest laughing when it simply bounced right off. "Good eye." Allison headed back over to her bag to resume her unpacking Sheamus following half a step behind. "So you never answered my question."

_Oh right. _"Well uh I actually wanted to talk to you about AJ."

The brunette's movements slowed at his mentioning of the one woman who had the ability to make anger and sympathy course through her at the same time. "Oh." She set her treat down on the comforter before casting her gaze up to her friend's, her fingers still fiddling with the clothing within the suitcase. Unwillingly, her mind seemed keen on reliving the preceding night first starting with Sheamus telling her Hunter's plan, then Hunter's explanation leading to her overall irritation with him, flashing to her encounter with Punk once again bringing a light smile to her features as she thought of his playful smirk, finally ending with her meeting with Jerry and the new information he presented to her. _Amazing how thoughts string together._ "So what about our **favorite**," the sarcasm dripped thickly from her words, "little Diva?"

The champion snorted at her question loving how much of her biting personality could be heard in those seven words. However, his amusement quickly fell away as he recalled the conversation he had with AJ along with the rather disturbing tone her voice adopted when she came to the end of her little rant. "Let's sit Ally."

Allison was thrown by his sudden mood change and air of seriousness that almost never accompanied him. At least not to this extent. She let him steer her to the part of her bed unoccupied by her things taking a seat beside her once she had settled herself on the feather-like mattress. "Are you okay?"

He rubbed the back of his neck slowly exhaling loudly while he did. "Look I have to tell you something, and in retrospect I should've told you this last night first." Her eyes were alight with curiosity so he took that as a sign to surge forward. "AJ's unstable, we all know that. But in that instability she's grown rather…um…obsessed perhaps with Phil and she's not happy about you being here."

"Yeah I kind of got that when she shoved me against a building."

She laughed a little but when she saw he wasn't at least smiling back at her she stopped abruptly. "No Ally I mean she's really unhappy about it."

The writer waited for him to continue but he wasn't all that cooperative. "Are you going to expand on that anytime soon?"

"She said you were a very large problem she needed to get rid of, **permanently**."

The 27-year old's features crumpled into bewilderment the wheels turning in her head. "Permanently? Like end me?" Surprisingly to the wrestler, he heard laughter within her voice. "For good?"

His jaw dropped slightly as he watched her form shake with laughter small noises of amusement leaving her here and there. "I just told you some psychopath is out to get you and you're laughing about it? What exactly are you on?"

His incredulous expression only heightened her delight. "Oh come on, like she really wants to kill me or whatever getting rid of me 'permanently' is suppose to mean? She's a twig not to mention she'd have to pull off a rather clever scheme so it looked like an accident."

Sheamus really just wanted to reach out and shake Allison into seeing sense. "Ally, you've haven't witnessed this chick at her craziest, and as illogical as it sounds it's in that state when she pulls off her best tricks."

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly at the man before her resting her hand on his arm. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but what do you think she's going to do? Honestly what ideas could she have up in that pretty little head of hers?"

The Superstar barked out a humorless laugh at her question. "I'm not sure but I can guarantee you it isn't good."

Allison stared at Sheamus for a few moments seeing the array of emotions crossing his face concern and annoyance having more than one go. Finally she sighed softly taking one of his hands in hers lacing their fingers together. "Stephen what do you want me to do? Sit up here in a protective little bubble like I did after Brock got to me?" Her eyes glanced over to the closet on their own accord as the words printed across those precious pages played in front of her eyes once more.

"It wouldn't hurt."

Stubborn to the core, he could only watch as the WWE's newest little firecracker shook her head in disagreement pushing herself up to stand. "Not an option, I have a job to do and a story to report." Her voice was strong and determined and he knew it wouldn't matter what he said, and he had a feeling it wouldn't even matter who said it to her, Allison was going to do things her way. "And if little Miss Diva Barbie wants to take a few swings at me while I'm at it, so be it. She is not my most pressing or biggest problem right now. I'll deal with her later."

She was at her door tapping her foot and he knew this was her way of telling him she was done discussing this. He sighed heavily wishing just this once she wouldn't be the stubborn, hardheaded, determined young lady he had come to adore. "And what if dealing with her later isn't soon enough?" He stopped in the doorframe. "What then?"

"**Darling** would you relax already? If she pops up unexpectedly I'll simply go Nebraska on her ass. Daddy didn't call me his little slugger for nothing you know."

* * *

><p>After Sheamus took his leave at her insistence, Allison ventured downstairs to find herself a good coffee place. She figured the concierge could point her at least in the general direction of one so after slipping on her dark brown ankle boots and finger combing her hair she headed for the door. As she entered the elevator she couldn't help but get a good look at herself or suppress the small laugh that escaped her. <em>I look exactly like I did in college years ago. <em>Granted wearing her alma mater's jacket could help with that. She heard the ding indicating she'd reached the ground floor and after weaving through a small mass of people found herself in the lobby. Her green pools were scanning the room for the concierge desk but instead found one Hunter Helmsley striding across the room. _Please don't see me, please don't see me. _She was in the process of pulling the hood of her jacket up when Fate decided to be unkind for Hunter's eyes clapped onto her and he immediately changed his course so he'd intercept her. _Damn it. _

"Allison."

His deep, rumbling voice met her ears before she lifted her head to look at him. "Hunter." She offered him a polite smile before stepping around him heading for the concierge.

But he moved too quickly for her hurriedly placing himself in her path once more. "We need to talk. You took what I said the wrong way and I can see how you would come to that conclusion, I do, but I didn't mean it that way."

"Okay I apologize for that then but if you'll excuse me I'm in the middle of something." For a second time she maneuvered around him but a firm grasp on her arm didn't allow her to get very far. "Okay this whole stopping me thing, it's not cute anymore."

"You walking away from me when I'm trying to make some leeway with you isn't either."

As she wrenched her arm from his hold causing her hood to fall back against her back, Allison's voice took on a hard edge. "God what is it with you and forcing just about everything? Did it ever occur to that maybe if you took a step back and allow a person to breathe they wouldn't walk away from you everytime?"

"Everytime I give you space you throw up a wall so excuse me for not being so keen on sledge hammering down yet another one of your defenses."

"Well I did put them up for a reason."

Aware that if she kept practically screaming at him soon enough they'd have an audience he gestured for her to accompany him outside and in a rare moment of cooperation she did. Once the pair was outside he took a few steps toward her effectively backing her up into the side of the building. "You say I force everything? Well you're so God damn stubborn about every single encounter in your life. The one moment where you actually allowed someone, me, to see the most vulnerable side of you, something I've been hoping you'd do since you got here, then turns into an argument. You took something sentimental and intimate and turned it into ammunition for you to use against me." His voice softened trying his best to avoid falling into yet another screaming match. "You took what I said the wrong way and are now punishing me for it."

Irritated with his behavior, Allison raised her boot to connect with his knee making him stagger back from her the same way Punk had the first night she was with the WWE. "Don't corner me like that again, I don't like it. As to your rant, even though you supposedly didn't mean what I thought you did, that wasn't the point. You still did what you did and you shouldn't have! I would've been mad either way I'm just twice as mad because I've been on the receiving end before and guess what it sucks!"

"I am in no way trying to hurt AJ the way you were hurt. You know that."

It took everything Allison had not to knee him in a very tender spot. "Of course I know that, I told you I did. But you still used AJ for your own benefit and I detest people who use others for their own gain."

Hunter chuckled darkly his eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "Says the woman who used the many negative attributes of Vince McMahon to further her career."

He was afraid he might've taken it one step to far with her when he saw her cock her head to the side along with her left leg locking into place. "Vince McMahon is a despicable man with a sick mind and in case you've forgotten he'd kidnapped me and you didn't exactly jump for joy when I exposed his plan. At least I prevented something, did you?" He made to defend himself but she didn't give him the time. "Oh wait that's right you did, thank God Punk and I came to a halt the world literally would've ended if you hadn't played hero." The glare she was sending his way was lethal and he knew she didn't just have a fire in her, it was an inferno. "You used an innocent girl, I used a dictator. But let me rephrase anyway, I detest those who use innocent people for their own gain. Would you like to poke a hole in that too?"

She was livid; there was no doubt about that. "Okay we are getting way off course here. I just wanted to explain my words." He held up a hand to stop her when she opened her mouth to verbal abuse him further. "When I said I didn't know that happened to you, I wasn't trying to justify my actions, not that I regret them," Her eyes flashed angrily, "I was sincerely expressing my sympathy that you had to endure that kind of hardship." He tried to brush his knuckles along her cheek but she slapped his hand away. "You didn't deserve that."

"Neither did AJ." He was fighting his urge to explode at her, her stubbornness was something he loved and hated about her. It was a beautiful flaw. "And while we're on the subject of that, allow me to extend my thanks to you."

Now he was throughouly confused even more than last night. "What?"

"Oh yes the fragile, unstable Diva on your roster is apparently plotting of how to get rid of me permanently and when the repercussions of your actions come to a head that'll probably just push her right off into a ravine of insanity much stronger than the planet she lives on now. I'm really looking forward to the day she cuts the brakes on Frank's car."

Instantaneously Hunter's anger and frustration with her melted away. "I'm sorry what?"

Allison took note of his sudden change. "According to Sheamus AJ is out to get me. She doesn't like me being here, being around Punk. Another lovely consequence of your actions, you've created an obsession. Obsessive and crazy don't mix well."

He gripped her arms tightly but not enough to bruise. "Has she threatened you personally?"

The brunette couldn't get a good grasp on this new Hunter in front of her. One second they're at each other's throats like they're going to war and now his eyes are wide and he has a slightly wild look about him. "No, why would she? She doesn't even know I'm aware, she's going to be sneaky about it."

Hunter yanked his tie looser feeling as if the temperature had just risen at least ten degrees. "We've got to get you a protective detail or something."

"What? No." He was already turning away from her though but she took hold of his tie herself using it to pull him back around. "Just like I told Sheamus, I'm not hiding out in my room or being placed in some protective bubble. I have a job to do and I can't do that with a wall of muscle watching me 24/7."

Contrary to what Allison may think, Hunter actually had kept tabs on his little project and he knew just how out of hand it was getting. He'd seen firsthand what AJ was capable of when she wasn't in the right mindset and Allison had just confirmed his fear on it. "Allison, I know you're mad at me right now but for once just do as I ask."

"What is it with you people around here? She's a girl still! And you really think she's going to try and carry out an act of murder? What I said about the brakes I don't actually believe, I was just trying to get under your skin."

"Well mission accomplished and whether you believe it or not, that little scenario you cooked up could actually happen."

Allison scoffed in disbelief at how serious he was right then; to her it was completely ridiculous. "I know she's a little off her rocker, I've said it myself but you are taking this way too seriously."

"You said it yourself, obsessive and crazy don't mix well."

"Well no but—"

"Well, well, well look what we have here? Little Miss Homewrecker herself and victim number one." Both Hunter and Allison tore their gazes from each other to stare at AJ Lee as she meandered up the sidewalk twisting her upper torso from side to side with a much too wide smile on her face. "You know Allison, you should really watch where you're going, you never know what or who you might run into."

Hunter glared down at one of his talent, he could feel the hatred radiate off her. Maybe she really did need some psychological help; her mental state wasn't a ploy any longer. "What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

AJ however ignored him keeping her crazed eyes on Allison. "Although speaking of that, I really must applaud you on how you got your next story piece. Top notch work, really."

Allison didn't have to inquire to what the Diva was talking about, it was obvious. "How do you know about that?"

A giggle erupted from the young woman but it sounded more like something out of the movie Chucky. "Let's just say I have my sources."

The first small twinge of panic stabbed at the 27 year old's stomach. "You've been keeping tabs on me?"

"Oh I've been keeping a lot more than that." Suddenly, the Diva jerked her head to look at Hunter causing him to flinch from the abnormality of it. "Oh and Hunter, I've figured out your little plan to use me to get between Miss Perfect and Punk and I just have to say…you'll get what's coming to you. And what's even better is your little princess," she tipped her head at Allison, "is going to do it for me." She offered them a little wave before proceeding to skip her way into the hotel humming to herself.

Hunter had a bad feeling, a coil tightening painfully in the pit of stomach. "What was she talking about?"

"Don't worry about it." She brushed by him but spun back around a few steps away from the door. "What you should worry about though is exactly what I told you. You played her and now she's figured you out, so guess what? Repercussions have come to a head. Do they sound good to you?"


	32. Cracks in the Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: Sorry for my long break from updating, I just lost myself in my little world and in addition find myself cast in a theater production. But I will try my best to update best I can with rehearsals and all that other mess. Hope this was worth the wait. **

Chapter 31: Cracks in the Wall

With a pencil tucked behind her ear while papers and books were scattered all around her, Allison was hard at work typing away on her computer after finding a way to do it relatively fast even with a cast encasing her right wrist. Her hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail a few tendrils having escaped here and there as she worked while she was dressed simply in a pair of boy-shorts and a Victoria Secret burnout tee. It was around 6:40 am but seeing as how the brunette never found herself falling asleep in the first place she didn't see the point in lying down with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling of her hotel room. AJ's threats along with her newest information thanks to Jerry had her mind running a mile a minute making sleep very low on her priority list. The only silver lining in the whole fiasco was that there really wasn't much tweaking needing to be done for her second part of the article, it was all pretty straightforward. The fact that her anger had laced itself into her words only made the whole thing that much sweeter. _Darren will love it. _

She leaned over to double check a fact on a sheet on her paper her eyes glinting with rage as she once again looked down on the hospital report she had requested from the hospital during her brief stay. Dr. Alex had been nice enough to fax it to her as quickly as he could which only took a few hours. If the situation wasn't so bizarre she'd consider a prospect for romantic interests in the future but of course that would not be happening. It was taking everything she had to not just blow up at the person responsible for all of this, she had plenty of right and opportunities, but Jerry had taken to reminding her everyday to keep her cool. _And to think it's only been two days. _Allison usually had more patience and self-control but this was just so outrageous and downright malicious that it had her perfectly manicured edges to beginning to fray in frustration.

With a quick skim of what she had so far Allison noted she was about halfway done with her piece the speed at which she was going unsurprising to her. When she had enough drive, and in this case it was overflowing, she could accomplish a whole story in one day if she wished. She didn't really have plans that involved leaving her hotel room which was just as well because ever since AJ's admission that she had been keeping track of what she was doing and where it had the brunette less than tempted to leave the confines of her room where she was hidden from the prying eyes she wasn't even aware of. Part of her wondered who it had to be that was relaying the information to AJ considering it had to be someone she had at least average contact with, but the more she dwindled on it the more forcefully she tore her line of thinking off that track. To be honest, she was terrified she'd find out that one of the close friends she had made here would be the culprit and even though she put up this façade of being practically bulletproof, she was anything but. She'd already allowed herself to be lured into being seen as an object of desire for a man going through some kind of life crisis and then again to be used as a punching bag. Whenever Allison thought over that day that Brock came barging into her room and tossed her around the way he did a million ways of how she could've gotten out of that situation popped into her head. She cursed herself for not just doing one in that moment. Her green eyes found the baby blue material of her cast a few tears pricking the back of her eyes unwillingly. _I shouldn't have to be fighting for my job the way I am. _

Obviously she still had her fact-checker job but she was over that. It was just a stepping-stone to being a full-blown, on the payroll as a reporter. It was what she had always wanted to be and she'd be damned if one stupid, arrogant, selfish move by a person in this company ruined that for her. She deserved that job and being the damsel in distress was getting old. Feeling she had done enough for the morning at least, the 27-year old pushed herself upright before scooting along the bed to where she could swing her legs over the side and her feet meet the plush carpet. She padded into the restroom striking up the water to a nice temperature while removing the elastic from her hair and shaking out her dark waves.

By the time Allison had stepped out of the shower and finished getting ready for the day even if all she had scheduled was to lounge around and finish up her piece before e-mailing to Darren surprising him and hopefully the big guys upstairs too. _Unreliable my ass. _Clothed in a pair of light grey fleece pants and a simple baby pink tee, she slipped a pair of socks onto her feet then clambered back up in bed where all of her things were still scattered about. Her hair fell pin-straight down her back and shoulders as she settled herself on her stomach and booting back up her laptop. Before she could write another word however, a knock resonated from her door prompting the young writer to glance up at the time. _8:02. Not so crazy yet still kind of early. _

Curiosity getting the better of her she made her way over pulling open the door. "So I hear you've got a price on your pretty little head."

Allison slumped against the door her eyes searching Punk's face seeing 100%, undiluted amusement. "Oh Lord not you too." She pushed off the door heading back into her room a silent invitation for him to follow her. He slipped in after her hearing the door click softly behind him watching as she sunk back down onto the mattress of her bed, papers still scattered everywhere. "Honestly, I'm getting a little tired of being treated like a piece of fine china, I don't break that easy."

He chuckled lowly at her choice of words unable to stop the reply from leaving his lips. "I might have to disagree with you on that, darling." He jerked his head a bit in the direction of her wrist her eyes following his nod. "You do in fact break."

His smile only widened when she glared fiercely back at him though he could also tell the twitch of her trying to keep a grin of her own from appearing. "Not cute."

"Oh come on," he strutted toward her one hand in his pocket the other lifted up holding his thumb and index finer centimeters apart. "Maybe a little bit."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she began to gather up her papers sticking them inside her books on the pages she was currently flipped to. It the best marking system she had for the moment. "Glad to see your confidence hasn't left you."

Punk flashed that signature smirk of his as he leant down towards her placing an arm on either side of her on the bed. "Haven't encountered a reason for it to." The air grew thick between them, it crackled with intensity, but Allison tore her gaze away from his stormy hazel seas twisting her body to where she could pull herself fully up on the bed and out of his cage. Her movement jarred Punk out of the moment as well prompting him to clear his throat unnecessarily. "So what are you working on?"

Despite the predicament it put him in last time, he moved back to her the bed dipping slightly from the knee he had placed on it while trying to getting a glimpse of her piece over her shoulder on the screen of her laptop. Allison however was too quick promptly shutting it before he could take in a word. "None of your business." Her tone was light and airy but he also picked up the finality in her words too. Whatever it was she had this time, she wasn't telling anybody. He'd be lying if he said his little red flags weren't at least raised to half-mast.

Knowing not to push and nag however, he let it go pushing himself back up to stand watching her fiddle around with the bed covers as she half-hazardly made it up. _It's really more like jerking up the blankets hoping they land right but whatever she wants. _"Fair enough." He saw a grateful expression cross her face but it was only momentary. "Anyway, I guess I should get to the point of my visit so early this morning."

Allison sighed heavily as she straightened up letting the bed covers fall form her fingers. "Let me guess, you're here to warn me about how unstable AJ is and that I should be taking her threats seriously right?" She cut him off when he tried to answer. "Well too bad Hunter and Sheamus have already beat you to it, quite throughouly I might add."

She huffed in annoyance when she saw another amused smile light up his features. "Actually I was just going to tell you that while yes I do think you're taking a bit too much of a laissez-faire approach to the whole thing, that Sheamus, Randy, and I talked it over and we've decided that since you're so beautifully stubborn and won't be cautious, we will be for you."

The 27-year old cocked an eyebrow settling her hands on her hips setting him with a pointed look. "I'm sorry, you're going to do what?"

"We're going to be cautious since you're being difficult and refuse to be."

She ran a hand through her silky, straight hair the strands slipping through her fingers easily. "Punk, no one can be cautious for someone else. If a person decides they want to go jump off a cliff their friend hanging back saying 'Eh not really for me' isn't going to stop the first guy."

"The situations are bit different darling." He closed the gap between them tugging on a lock of her hair playfully. "But hey if you decide you're going to go jump off a cliff let me know first that way I can try a more hand-on approach by dragging you away from the edge."

She couldn't suppress the laugh that left her but it wasn't a full-on real laugh, something Punk could tell. "I thank you for that but really call off your boys this AJ mess is no big deal. She's all bark no bite."

Every trace of laughter and joking left the WWE champion then his concern now born from another source than just AJ herself. "Ally, I know she admitted to having kept tabs on you and I'm sure that rattled you—"

"I'm fine! I really don't give a damn."

Punk sighed heavily as he moved to lean against the dresser opposite her. "Why is it that you're so content to lie to people? Why can't you just let someone else besides yourself help you?"

Allison resisted the urge to throw something. "Because at least with me I don't have to worry about stabbing myself in the back!" From the possible answers he had been expecting that wasn't on his list. "Because a lovely little realization I've come to is that the only way AJ could be 'keeping tabs on me' would be her having a nice little source of information. And seeing as how that source would have to be someone I've become friends with here, I'm a little closed off and defensive."

The champion locked his eyes with her to make sure she could read him for any insincerity she might think resided in him. "You really think I'd betray you like that?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

A fresh wave of guilt and disappointment in himself arose within the wrestler but he couldn't ignore the stab of incredulity he felt either. "You honestly want to drag that back that up?" She simply remained staring at him her arms crossed protectively. "I'll admit my actions in the past were not my most shining or brilliant moments but I'd never intentionally hurt you." He thought he saw a flicker of remorse on her face but it also could've just been a trick of the light for how fleeting it was. "I thought you knew that."

She scoffed lightly dropping her gaze to the ground her hair falling like a curtain to cast her face into shadow. "Yeah well I also thought companies didn't go out and find men for hire to come cause bodily harm to aspiring journalists who only came for a story but I was dead wrong about that."

Her words sent his red flags on full alert but now, something about how she said those particular words had a sense of alarm rushing over him. "What are you talking about?"

He saw her mumble some words under her breath before she lifted her head her hair sliding back over her shoulders to fall against her back. "Nothing."

Her eyes were fixed on a spot just to the left of him, not that he needed that to know she was lying; it was rather obvious. Punk crossed over to her gripping her arms gently. "No that wasn't nothing. Tell me." The hesitation she was felt was written all over her face. The champ bent his head a little to try and catch her gaze, which eventually he did. "Please."

His plea seemed to do it for her triggering the words she hadn't planned on telling anyone. "Let's just say I didn't sustain my injuries from a spontaneous temper tantrum one Brock Lesnar had." Punk's eyebrows rose in surprise and his hold on her arms tightened a little. "He hurt me because he was paid to." Punk's grip had gotten impossibly tight and his eyes looked murderous. "Punk, let me go you're hurting me."

Instantly he pulled his hands away as if her skin had burned him. "Sorry." His eyes flicked down to her cast. "Do you know who?"

Allison wasn't entirely sure why, whether it was out of wanting to protect him in some odd way or simply just wanting to keep some part of her secret still, but whatever the reason had her lying to him. "No." She watched wearily as his eyes looked past her and rested on what she knew was her books, papers, and computer. _It's almost like he knows the real answer is in those somewhere. _

"You're usually a better liar than this."

Mentally, she steeled herself hoping her eyes wouldn't betray her. "I'm not lying."

A humorless bark of a laughter escaped Punk the sound so foreign and wrong to be coming from the man before her. "No you're just telling me you won't let anyone help you."

The hidden truth in her head came tumbling out. "I'm telling you taking this job was the worst mistake I've ever made."

* * *

><p>Hunter sat waiting patiently at a restaurant a little ways from the hotel the company was stationed at for this two weeks drumming his fingers on the table for lack of anything better to do while he waited for his companion to arrive. He had a drink in front of him but had barely taken a sip his nerves getting the best of him. This wasn't any normal 'business' lunch he was taking part in; he was going to attempt to get one particular messed up Diva's head back on straight. The words she had spat at him and Allison the other day just didn't sit well with him at all, not to mention her promise of him getting what was coming to him. Something was off with Allison too but he'd tackle that after his meeting with AJ, after all she was the one who a danger to others, not Allison.<p>

A feeling of déjà vu entered him when he saw AJ striding over to his table, the only difference between now and when he had met with her to enact his little distraction plan was that a large, confident smile was on the Diva's face along with an air of certainty emanating from her. _Of course she has the upper hand in this so I guess that's warranted. _"Afternoon AJ, thanks for meeting with me."

He extended his hand but she easily ignored it plopping down in her seat settling her hands in her lap looking at him expectantly. "Let's just axe the chit-chat and pleasantries shall we? You obviously want something so why don't you just go ahead ask for it, I'll say no, and then we can both get on with our day."

Frustration bubbled up within the COO at her complete lack of even attempting to have a civilized discussion about what had transpired between them. "AJ, I understand you feel distressed and upset at my actions a little while ago when we met." He clasped his hands together resting his elbows on the table. "I have a horrible knack for plowing right on with an idea of mine and generally don't realize the collateral damage I leave in my wake. I apologize for that." She didn't look too impressed but he could tell she was listening with rapt attention. "However I do promise that when I mentioned you finding an outlet and suggested Punk it wasn't completely selfish, I did truly think he might be able to help you. And obviously something went right because you got his attention." He smiled what he hoped was reassuringly at her but her eyes had hardened for reasons unknown to him.

AJ cleared her throat before mirroring his position with a rather mocking smile on her lips. "Hunter, I'm not going to pretend I'm alright with the whole 'crazy' label that's been placed on me, but I'm also not oblivious that I wasn't exactly thinking as clearly back when you proposed your plan as I am now." She read his confusion expression but still let a few beats pass before explaining further. "The reason I secured Punk's attention is because I was going off the rails, I liked it, but I know it looked off to everyone else. Any feelings he might have for me run no deeper than concern for my well-being, I know that now." She leaned a little closer to him. "And you knew that's all it would amount to as well so don't pretend otherwise, it's irritating."

Her taunting attitude was getting under his skin but he still fought down the large bout of anger he just wanted to unload on her. Granted, it stemmed for more than just the young woman before him but she was there and an easy target. "Okay well if that's all your so whacked in the head about," He didn't miss the scornful look take over her features, " be mad at me. Don't be mad at an innocent woman who had no idea about what I did, in fact she came to your defense when she figured it out."

AJ laughed out loud at his words her head thrown back as she let out a full-blown laugh its volume attracting some attention. "I'm not mad at your little reporter because of your stupid plan and I couldn't care less if she came to my defense. I'm mad at her because she's a thorn in my side and she won't get out of my hair."

A jeer of his own flared up. "You mean she won't get away from Punk?" Now it was his turn to chuckle at her. "He might not feel much for you but you're downright obsessed with the fellow aren't you?"

"That's irrelevant." Her tone was sharp and biting but the falter of her smirk had him grinning, _seems I'm not the only one unnerved here. Good. _"The point is she is a nuisance that I need to remove. You shouldn't worry yourself over it, you have enough problems of your own." She moved to settle her chin in one of her palms. "One of which you're not even aware of."

"Are you ever going to back up your threats with some God damn evidence or just continuing throwing them around like your someone important?" He voice had become a growl and his eyes reflected the anger in his voice. "This is beyond business. You're too the point of threatening to cause a woman harm, potentially fatal harm. You better start thinking before you act because if you don't I will take the necessary repercussions against you without even blinking an eye."

A soft, girlish giggle escaped her but once more it had that Chucky feel to it. "That's mighty words from a man whose shoes I'm trying on."

"What?"

With a dramatic sigh, AJ fully leaned back in her chair observing him. "I have to hand it to you Hunter, you're quite the actor. You're almost as good as me."

His grip on his glass on gotten impossibly hard, so much to the fact he was surprised it hadn't shattered yet. "I don't know what you're talking about but I'm going to tell you how it's going to be. You're not here to act like you're in high school and cause drama. You're here to wrestle and do your God damn job, however if you can't do that we'll just rip up your contract right now and you can head for the door."

Another noise of delight issued from the Diva as she wagged a finger at him disapprovingly. "Ah, ah, ah Hunter. Now what firing me would do? Certainly not send me over the edge into a ravine of insanity much stronger than the planet I live on now?" An unpleasantly weight dropped in his stomach as he heard her parrot the words Allison had doled out to him on the sidewalk, the realization that AJ had been there listening in far longer than she had let on coming to rest on his shoulders. "You know it really would be a shame if something happened to little Allison. She's such a sweet and lovely person don't you think?"

"If you try anything—"

"You'll what Hunter? You've let everything around you fall to shit and you don't even know it!" Glee had burst forth from her in every way, she was milking this moment. "And it's born from your **greed**." She put special emphasis on that last word her eyes ridiculing him. "And it's going to be real funny when in the end you don't even get what is you've been wanting all this time. You're in a downward spiral Hunter whether you see it or not, and when Allison delivers the final blow, because we've all seen what she can do with a pen, you'll be just as useless as the once all-powerful Vince McMahon." Her mocking attitude was back and normally he'd have already thrown an answer to her threat back at her but she kept staying something about Allison going against him and unwillingly his mind was determined to focus on that. "All that aside however, what is it exactly you want Hunter? You never got around to properly telling me."

It was obvious what he wanted; she just wanted to hear him say it. "Leave. Everything. Alone."

AJ placed a finger to her lips as if thinking over his proposal. A few long seconds later she flicked her eyes back up to his. "No."

She continued to stare at him relishing in his angry expression for a few more moments, before she pushed back her chair and stood up smoothing out her clothes. "Where are you going?"

She flicked her hair off her shoulder then examined her nails. "Like I said Hunter, you've told me what you've wanted, I said no, and now we're moving forward. I have more important things to do than listen to you."

Hunter abruptly stood up himself almost knocking his chair over in the process. "I'm still your boss you know."

"So go ahead, fire me." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I dare you."

"If this just affected me I would."

She smiled brightly at him obviously still very pleased with herself. "But it doesn't. And that just makes everything that much sweeter."

* * *

><p>"Wait, she said what?" Randy stared at Punk with an incredulous look on his face as the two of them along with Sheamus were lounging around Punk's hotel room him relaying the information he had gotten out of her that morning before shoving him out the door locking and chaining it behind him. He tried to get her to let him back in, ask her to elaborate on the last thing she had said to him, but she put some music on and blared it effectively drowning out his pleas.<p>

"Brock was basically a man for a hire. The whole reason he came back was for that and that only, but of course in true Brock fashion he had some fun along the way."

Sheamus had a hard look about him, something that was a rare occurrence for the normally fun-loving, joking Irishman. But now his eyebrows were drawn together in anger and he looked as dangerous as his friends had ever seen him. "Did she say who hired him?"

Punk sighed running his hands down his face his conversation with her playing back in his head for the thousandth time. "No. She says she doesn't know whose behind it but she does. I know she does." He shook his head as he heard the lie ringing in his ears. "The look on her face said it all."

Randy exchanged a look with Sheamus but all it did was intensify their feelings on the situation. No one had any idea of where to go from here. "And the thing with AJ, she's freaked out because of the whole tracking her thing?"

The WWE champion nodded while fiddling with his phone his contacts brought up his fingers scrolling to her name but nothing further. "She thinks AJ has to have someone helping her and she has a point." He looked between the two men. "AJ might be devious and clever but she can't be in multiple places at once."

The Viper ran a hand over his thickening hair wondering if he should have it shaved again or not. "Who do you think it is?" Punk only shrugged as he popped his knuckles subconsciously.

Sheamus' bitter tone broke through the short silence. "There is an obvious choice."

Punk laughed briefly but it was hollow. "As much as I'd like to I don't think we can place the blame on Hunter in this regard. She wouldn't have said it in front of him."

"Or maybe she's just trying to keep Allison of his scent."

Randy joined in on Punk's argument as he shook his head at his friend. "No it's widely known that AJ is now pissed at Hunter, he's not helping her."

"Well who else could it be?" The World champ leaned forward his elbows on his knees. "No offense against our girl but she hasn't exactly made a huge group of friends here and it has to be someone she knows."

Silence reigned again the three of them trying to come up with possible options without saying out loud what they were all thinking, that it could be one of them. "Okay let's focus on the Brock thing first." Randy sat up straighter turning his gaze on Punk. "You said she knows who hired him?"

"She does."

"Okay then why don't the three of us just go corner her, ask her about it. If nothing else she'll get angry enough and just snap and tell us."

This time the small chuckle that left Punk was genuine. "We could take an armada with us and she wouldn't budge. No she's not going to tell anyone until she wants to."

Sheamus saw the understanding in his fellow champion's eyes. "What are you talking about fella?"

Punk recalled the look in her eyes when she realized what it was he had been studying over her shoulder. "I think she's writing her piece on it."

"I'm sorry come again?"

"When she told me no the first time I looked over at her papers and books that were still scattered over her bed and when I looked back at her she was worried. The evidence she needs has to be in that stuff."

Instantly it clicked in both Sheamus and Randy where he was going with this, the Heavyweight champion voicing it aloud. "She's going to expose whoever it is and what they've done to her in her piece and send it to her paper. That's going to be a huge bombshell for the company, even more than the Vince McMahon thing."

"But," Randy had a look of extreme concern on his face, "if she does that and this person loses their job or whatever what's to stop them from going after her just out of vengeance? It's obvious they don't mind her in pain and broken. Plus if this somehow negatively effects the company as a whole, that'll just bring more anger down on her." He glanced between Punk and Sheamus their expression identical. "Do you think she realizes what she's doing?"

Punk nodded solemnly. "She's brilliant, she's knows what she's doing. I just don't think she fully thought out what the post-printing effects could be. She's warped her thinking into believing that she has to protect herself, no one else can help her, and this is her way of doing that."

Sheamus' jaw was clenched and his hands locked together so tight even on his pale skin it was noticeable on his knuckles. "She's already got on psycho threatening her. We have to change her mind."

Randy exhaled heavily lifting his head. "But how do we do that?"

They both looked towards Punk. "I don't know."


	33. Ain't Going Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: This chapter is significantly shorter than my others for this story as of late and I'm not completely happy with it but I'm surprised I could even write anything to be honest. Hopefully it's better than I think. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 32: Ain't Going Down

With a final punch of the period key on her keyboard, Allison's eyes light up with excitement as she scrolled through her now finished piece. "Everything will fall into place now." Her eyes sought out an instance where her perpetrator's name was typed out and a smug, satisfied smirk fell upon her lips. "I've got you now." Her elation was so high she doubted even AJ's psychotic ways could dampen her spirits right now. In fact, she'd love to see her try. Wanting to further her delight, she pulled up her e-mail attaching the piece to her message for Darren. The message was simple, short and sweet and to the point. _**Not bad for a cripple huh? **_Another rush of warmth spread out from her head to her toes, pride in herself despite the circumstances that her success stemmed from before she clicked send loving the soft whooshing sound that went off seconds later. Unable to help it, she laughed softly to herself while falling back into the cushions of her bed feeling a sense of relief along with her happiness. She took a few moments just to revel in it before she grappled blindly for her phone, her hand closing around the small device seconds later. She drew up her text messages and sent one off to Mr. Jerry Lawler. _**I'm finished…and it's been sent. I can't wait to watch them try and talk their way out of this one. **_

Allison flung her phone back down beside her before jumping up to collect her small portable printer courtesy of the paper then meandered right on back towards her bed where her laptop was still booted up her piece gracing the screen. The brunette easily hooked the two electronics together so she could print out a hard copy of her second part. _What can I say? I just can't help myself. _As her green eyes watched the pages inked with her words flow out one after the other she entertained the thought of printing out another copy and then going to confront the mastermind of this little ploy. It wasn't like there was anything they could do about it, Darren's inbox already had her piece, and the story would be printed. Her sending it off was her consent for him to do with it as he pleased and she knew exactly how her boss would handle it once he'd read it over. Granted that would be after once the shock of her handing in a piece on time had worn off.

Just for shits and giggles she clicked on the print icon again while collecting the papers that made up her first copy securing them with a paperclip. Out of the corner of her eye she once again saw page after page being printed however a sense of revenge filled her as she took in the sight. Carefully she stowed away her hard copy in her bag placing the item in the closet afterward before she walked back over to where her piece had now finished being put into a more tangible form. Allison eyed the collection of papers going over in her head if she should go ahead and push forward with her little bravado act. She wasn't going to lie and say she'd have any other motive for rubbing it and what she had done in her attacker's face other than satisfying her own need for dominance in this situation. With the same deliberate slowness she had adopted when putting away her hard copy, the brunette picked up the second copy fingering the edges of the papers lightly. _Do I really want to do this? _She bit her lip at the question that had run across her mind for probably the thousandth time in two days. She was starting to feel her resolve leave her until her sleeve rose up just enough for her cast to peek out. _Yes. Yes I do. _

Allison tossed the papers onto her dresser after clipping them together as well before she fished out her phone from between the pillows littered across her bed hitting the number on her speed dial she had placed Frank's number on. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it Ms. Allison? Can I get you something?" She smiled at the very fatherly tone his voice had taken on. Over the course of her being along for the ride with the WWE, her and Frank had gotten close. And ever since Brock's attack on her he had been quite a bit more attentive and protective of her.

"No, no. Nothing like that. We just need to go see somebody. Ask them a question."

* * *

><p>Hunter sat in his hotel room having just gotten off the phone with Stephanie. They'd been discussing their daughters of course and mentions of that particular day where he and she had in a way reconnected had come up. He honestly didn't know what had possessed him to behave the way he had that one day in the parking lot when she dropped the girls off with him. He didn't know if it was because of Allison distancing herself or a genuine want he had somewhere inside him he wasn't even aware of that wanted to reconcile with his wife. <em>It'd definitely be easier on the girls if it were the latter. <em>He didn't want to rip his family apart any more than they already were if he had no need to, he just couldn't work out what it was that brought out that side of him that was always present earlier on his marriage which left him with a rather large and confusing problem. In his head he was telling himself this should be easy, if he would go about analyzing all he had to work with the answer would most likely pop out at him. _Maybe I'm just scared the answer that comes to me won't be the one I want. Not that I can say I even know what that is of late. _He sat forward in his chair clasping his hands together resting his elbows on his knees and casting his gaze upward. "This is so ridiculous but hey big guy upstairs, a little help here. Just send me a sign. That's what they say in the movies right? Well I want a sign." It took all his willpower not to laugh at himself right then, he was sure he looked and sounded ridiculous talking to the ceiling in his hotel room like some right nutter. Therefore he was a fair amount surprised when there was a light little knock on his door. "That was fast." Curious, he got up heading for the door grasping hold of the handle with his outstretched hand to pull it open and reveal Allison standing there. "Fast indeed."

He saw her eyebrows come together slightly in confusion but he was too busy taking her in. She was dressed simply in a long-sleeved tan and white striped sweaterdress that ended mid-thigh revealing her long tanned legs until her calf high brown cowboy boots came into play. Her wavy hair tumbled over her shoulders except for a butterfly barrette that loosely held some of her hair away from her face. She wore minimal make-up, only enough to highlight her beautiful green eyes and full lips. Oh yes, to him God worked mighty quickly. He knew that he was merely appreciating her outer beauty right then but he also knew at least a portion of what laid beneath the surface where her real beauty rested. "I'm sorry?"

It was only then he realized he had spoken aloud a moment ago. "Oh nothing." He smiled warmly at her happy to see her smile back. "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" Her change in attitude with him had him beyond curious along with a touch wary. Women like Allison didn't just wake up one morning and feel differently about someone, something has to have happened to cause the change. The only problem was he couldn't recall anything that might've done it.

He reached a hand behind him to rub his neck hopefully masking the slight apprehension he felt because of her. "Yeah sure come on in." She smiled politely at him crossing over the threshold her arm brushing against his chest as she walked in. He'd be lying if he said even that small touch hadn't affected him at least somewhat. "So what's going on?"

He watched her fiddle around with a few knickknacks of his he had lying around while she mulled over his question. "Oh nothing too much, just a few little things here and there." Her tone was perfectly pleasant and her lips were quirked up in a pretty smile but he felt his warning bells trying to start up.

Hunter kept his eyes trained on her as she slowly meandered around the room as she pleased. It was when she reached for a book of his and her sleeve rode up that he saw her cast was gone. "Allison!" His sudden exclamation caused her to drop the book an audible thud erupting after it hit the carpet but neither person paid it much notice. "Why aren't you wearing your cast? It's not time to get off yet is it?"

She snatched her wrist out of reach before he got too close and she craftily stepped her way around him. The warning bells were officially flicked on. "No not really, but I kind of sweet talked a doctor here into taking it off. He said my wrist was healing very well and far faster than anyone would anticipate." She lifted her right arm the sleeve falling away just enough for the white bandage to peek out. "I got away with just a bandage for safety reasons but for all intensive purposes I can use it the same as I can use my left."

That pretty expression of her was twisting into a smirk and that's when the first siren sounds emitted from the bells in his head. "Well that's good."

Allison tilted her head to the side a little prompting all her hair to slide to that side. "Yes, yes it is. Because now I can do this and make sure I have a nice good grip." Before he could even utter the word 'what' the young brunette fisted Hunter's shirt in both hands and swung him around to slam his back against the nearest wall. "That always works better when your prey is unprepared."

"You know normally I'd love this aggressive side of you and rather like the situation I'm finding myself in," Right on cue those eyes of her rolled at his comment, "but I'm not really seeing the happy ending that would accompany this."

She released his shirt forcefully as she stepped back from him. "Well you're right about that." Her voice was now laced with venom and he knew he was in trouble. However he didn't know why.

"Mind telling me why?" He kept his tone light and joking but her expression didn't change, not even a twitch. "Okay seriously now what's going on and why in the hell are you looking at me like that?"

She stared heatedly at him for another few moments before striding over to the small bag he hadn't noticed that was on the floor. She snatched up a folder only giving him time to watch her stand up before it was being flung right at his face. His quick reflexes allowed him to catch hold of it before it hit its mark. "That's why."

Hunter glanced between her and the folder for a second or two before he opened it up seeing the array of papers assembled inside. He balanced the open folder on the back of the couch while drawing out the first piece of paper. It was bank transfer transaction between his account and one Brock Lesnar's in the form of twenty thousand dollars. The next was an e-mail between himself and Brock discussing Brock's want to double his pay amount, another twenty thousand, a mere day after his attack on Allison. Hunter's wide eyes scanned over the pages of evidence she had compiled along with a copy of her piece. "A-Allison I didn't do this." She scoffed obviously not believing him. "I swear to you I didn't pay him to do that to you or write these e-mails!" There was a whole stack of them planning out Brock's assault.

"Oh just cut the crap Hunter, you're busted. Own up to it." He quickly dropped the folder; it's pages trying to fly out of it at every edge, to the floor crossing over to her a look of intense hurt crossing his features when she shuffled away from his touch. "Don't. Touch. Me."

She hissed out the words to him each word sharper than the last. "Allison please believe me, I wouldn't do that. Especially not to you."

Her hand flew out before he could register it however the sting in his cheek was felt the moment her palm met his skin. "Your name is written all over it Hunter! Do you think me so idiotic that I'll let you talk me out of what's right before my eyes?"

"I don't know why those pages say what they do but do you really think so little of me that I'd want to cause you bodily harm? What would I gain from that?"

A small scream of frustration tore from Allison's throat as she glared daggers at the man before her. "I have no idea, that's what makes the whole thing so God damn stupid!" She stepped up so she was toe-to-toe with him. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't be the least bit curious as to why some psycho suddenly decided to attack me to the point of breaking bones in my body! Dousing someone in coffee doesn't exactly warrant that!" She laughed bitterly the sound hollow and acidic. "At first I really did just think he was that unhinged but that little voice in the back of my mind kept nagging at me and what do you know," she waved her hand over to her evidence laid, "lookie what I found."

"You've got it all wrong!" She raised her hand again but he caught hold of her wrist. She drew back her other arm then but he grabbed it too before her hand could reach it's marked. Despite how hard she was struggling to free herself, he had her trapped for the moment. "Just take a second and think." He had to resist the urge to shake her. "If nothing else think about how much you hate the fact that in your eyes I've been trying to get you, to make you mine." Silence fell between them only the sound of their labored breathing permeating the room. Gently he released his grip on one of her wrist to tilt her chin up just enough so she was looking at him. Her eyes were still cold. "Why would I want to hurt something that I wanted to be mine?"

For a moment he saw understanding in her eyes, for a moment he saw acceptance, but then he felt a knee to the groin forcing every touch he had on her to fall away. "I said don't touch me." She shoved him away from her taking advantage of his distracted and weakened state. "I don't care what pretty words you have to say and I don't care what you feel. I have everything I need and I used it. If there's one thing you should have learned about me Hunter by now is that I don't just lay down and die, I don't let people walk all over me."

Anger, frustration, and anxiety were all building up in Hunter. She was angry. Hell she was livid and she had every right to be but he honest to God didn't know how she had come to have evidence against him that more than fully accused him of what she thought he'd done. He glanced over at her, she had her arms crossed and completely on the offensive. "I know you don't," He kept his voice steady not wanting to set her off further. He had to get through to her, he hadn't read that copy of her story that he had seen in that God damn folder but he knew it sure as hell wasn't good in regards to him. Not with the way her line of thinking was. "It's one of the things I like most about you. Ally—"

"Don't call me that! I'm not particularly fond of it anyway but you especially don't get to use it!"

His emotions won out. "Stop screaming at me! I get it your mad and you have every right to be but not at me. I didn't do anything but you won't even let me speak or hear anything I have to say. You're just being so fucking closed-minded about it—"

"I don't have to be open-minded! I can be whatever the hell I feel like and you know why?" Her resemblance to Stephanie in these past few years was uncanny. He actually felt genuine anger and resentment at her in that moment. "Because I was the one was wronged. So stop acting like a victim!" She swung out at him again but this time he ducked. She might be a tiny thing compared to him but he still didn't want to see what kind of right hook she had directly.

In a brief moment of wanting control, Hunter started toward her until she was backed up against the wall. "What is that you want me?"

She looked at him blankly for a second before her smirk from before come back full force. "I want nothing from you. I already got what I needed."

He simply just let her push him back so she could move out from between him and the wall. He heard her quiet footsteps; muffled by the carpet, walk away from him all the while AJ's words ringing in his head. _What's even better is your little princess is going to do it for me…When Allison delivers the final blow, because we've all seen what she can do with a pen._

"You know I really was right." He didn't acknowledge that he heard her but he knew that she knew he was listening. "I was right when I told Punk that coming here was the worst mistake I've ever made." She bit her lip to keep her emotions in check. "What kind of company thinks it's okay to treat people the way I've been treated?" Hunter shut his eyes as he heard the hysteria trying to creep into her voice. "Do you think just because you're the WWE you can do whatever you want?" The sound of the door opened boomed throughout the room. "I should've run this company into the ground when I had the chance."

It took him exactly 14 minutes and 28 seconds after she left for Hunter to realize that the bank account number the money came from wasn't just his. Frantically, he searched through her papers until he found the bank statement again. This came from an account of his yes but this was his joint account with Stephanie. And she knew how to get into his e-mail account. But that still didn't make sense, she wouldn't be so careless that this could be traced back to her in any way; she was far too clever for that. He began to rifle through the rest of her papers trying to find anything that would give him some insight because it clear to him that simply telling her wasn't going to work with Allison, she needed evidence. She needed facts. And while she may not believe it or is just too wrapped up in this whole thing to allow herself to see it, something about this was off. Where did she get this information anyway? It was then he noticed the slight indention on the bank statement still in his hand. He flipped it over and saw two sentences in messy scrawl. _**Here's what you asked for King. She'll never be able to tell the difference.**_

* * *

><p>Allison's phone jiggled from her back pocket making her slightly jump. Shaking her head a little, she pulled it out frowning when she saw Darren's name flashed on the screen. "Hey Darren."<p>

"Ally hey. I just read your piece. I thought you were on vacation."

She grinned and even though he couldn't see it she knew he could probably tell she was. "I am. You told me to go where I wanted, I wanted to follow the WWE."

"Cute." He laughed lightly with her for a second before it was cut off by his sigh. "Firstly are you okay?"

Her grin faded her time with the company from the very start running across her vision rapidly. "I will be once I get out of here. Everybody here I have to keep at arms length now."

"Maybe you just come on home then. Come back where I can keep my eye on you." She scoffed in amusement. "I can get you out of this third part. I think it's safe to say you've gone above and beyond."

Her bright smile was back and she could hear it in her reply. "I'd love you forever and always."

Darren barked out a laugh at her words as he fiddled with the papers on his desk. "Well that's quite an incentive. I just have one last question for you."

"Shoot."

"Are you sure you want to print this?"


	34. Treacherous

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: Wow how long has it been since I updated this thing? Honestly the whole first scene of this chapter I've had written for probably two months now. Anywho, I hope this doesn't disappoint, I hoping it brings my groove back. :P**

Chapter 33: Treacherous 

The young writer furrowed her eyebrows together while coming to complete stop in the hall rather surprised by the words that had left her long-time friend and boss' mouth. "Well I wasn't expecting that question. Of course I'm sure I want to print it, I wouldn't have sent it to you otherwise." She shouldered her bag a little higher on her shoulder his silence stretching on. "Do you think it's not written well enough for printing?"

Darren sighed heavily into the phone his eyes skimming over Allison's cleverly mapped out article. "No, trust me that's not why I asked. It's just…"

Annoyance was tempted to spill over into the brunette but she forced herself to remain at least somewhat in her blissful state, she just wasn't quite ready to give it up yet. "Just what Darren?"

The newspaper executive drummed his fingers along the edge of his desk as he mentally wondered how to word his next sentence. "Well in your first piece, the one where you killed a man's career, remember that one?"

In a flash an amused smirk fell upon Allison's lips as she recalled even Vince McMahon himself saying she could pen his career obituary, which in the end she did in fact do. "Vaguely."

The raven-haired man heard the laugher laced within her answer prompting a small smile of his own to form. "Uh huh sure Ally." He rolled his eyes quickly wondering if he should really be more worried about what kind of impression his fact-checker friend would be leaving upon the WWE, she was all sass and fierceness that was for sure. "Anyway back to my point, in the first article you sang this guy Hunter's praises, albeit only for a small section, but it's still in there. And then now I'm holding the end to his career as well in my hand. The meshing of the two pieces might be perceived as contradictory and messy."

Allison leaned up against a nearby wall lifting her hand to examine the polish on her nails and what state they were in at the present time. "At first glance yes it seems crazy and irrelevant or whatever but people love a nice twist on who a person really is, they'll love it. Just relax Sparky alright?"

"Sparky? Really Ally you had to go there?"

A contented smile quirked at the corners of her lips. "Stop calling me Ally and I won't have to. Or better yet just print the damn story."

Darren couldn't help the deep chuckle that escaped him at how easy her responses came along with the certainty she placed in them. She'd been that way since he met her in New York for the first time years ago. "Do me a favor, just think it over for a few days. There's still about two weeks until the deadline for the part is met. If after those couple days you still want it printed, I'll run it on the front page for the very next edition of the paper." He could already see the frown forming on her face making lines appear on her forehead and her about to argue her point. "Don't make me use my level of superiority on you."

He heard her huff quietly at his last comment bringing a grin to his lips, he loved messing with her at any opportunity he had even if it was a small one. It was part of what made working with her so fun. "You know this whole pondering thing you want me do only postpones my coming home."

"No it doesn't, you can think just as well here in your house as you can in whatever hotel they're putting you up in." He vaguely wondered if she had told the WWE she was technically on assignment for the past little bit. Knowing Allison though he already had his answer.

Allison had to laugh at the completely ridiculous back and forth they two of them were engaging in as she began to walk once more just at a more relaxed pace. "Yes but if I change my mind by some cosmic miracle then I'll just have to fly back out here and think of what a pain that would be."

She heard him snapping his fingers over the phone in an 'Aha!' manner. "Oh so you're doubting your abilities now?"

She heard the laughter in his voice causing her nose to scrunch up slightly in playful annoyance. "You think you're cute Dare, but you're really not."

The 29-year old man began to twirl his pen aimlessly as he let his mind wander to times passed. "You didn't always say that you know."

"I didn't know any better."

He gasped in mock hurt clasping his hand to his chest despite her not being able to the move. "Ally, you wound me."

A light giggle filtered across to him. "You'll live." Her laughter however was abruptly cut off and even through the phone Darren could feel the light atmosphere he had pulled her into crumble to pieces. While back in the hotel corridor, Allison was coming back to herself as she ripped her head out of that place she knew led nowhere good. "Um, I'll think everything over but I'm going to stay here to do it. Just in case."

Darren sighed regretfully mentally slapping himself. He should know better. "Alright Allison, that's probably the best idea anyway."

"Yeah…well I'll call you in a few days." Before he could even reply she ended the call and hastily shoved the phone into the bag dangling from her shoulder. She shook her lightly willing the thoughts currently in her head to leave. "Focus, Allison. For someone who is trying to keep a clean image of herself you're doing a really shitty job at it." It was that thought alone that had her rushing for the elevator and jamming the lobby floor button with a bit more force than was really necessary.

* * *

><p>"King what the hell is this?" The papers left Hunter's tight grasp to fly at the older man sitting calmly in the lobby a mug of coffee halfway to his lips. The commentator's eyes followed the pages route all the way to the floor by his feet. He heaved a sigh before proceeding to take his drink of coffee slowly closing his eyes to savor the taste. It took everything in Hunter not to shout and throw things around; it was clear this slow progression of Jerry's was only to further irritate him. <em>Well it's working just fine. <em>

Finally Jerry set his cup down, folded his hands in his lap, and sent a light smile over to Hunter. "Well good morning to you as well."

The wrestler could feel his left eye beginning to twitch in annoyance. "Cut the crap King, mind filling me in on why exactly Allison just tore me a new one all with this," he snatched up the papers roughly effectively crinkling them further, "on her side."

Nice and collected, Jerry accepted the pages from Hunter his eyes skimming over their contents briefly. "Quite honestly Hunter, I think what's on these papers will give you your answers."

The twitching became more erratic. "I said cut the shit. I know these are fabricated, one because I wouldn't do this kind of thing, especially to her!" He took a moment to refocus and reign in his anger; they were after all in a public setting. "Two because I saw the little message your buddy sent. I'm surprised Allison didn't, then again she was rather livid with me so I suppose I can understand her missing it." With only the slightest bit of urgency, the retiree flipped through the papers once more this time checking their backs. Sure enough the last one, the bank statement, held the two-lined message. "I'll take it you know what I'm talking about since I never mentioned it was on the back of one of those pages."

He expected there to be fear or worry in Jerry's expression when he looked up but all he saw was a small, satisfied grin as he reached over for his cup of coffee once more taking another slow drink. "Of course I know what you're talking about. After all it was partly my idea."

A small sense of astonishment hit the younger man not at all expecting a confession right off the bat during his interrogation. "I'm sorry?"

Jerry placed the pages on the table patting the top almost affectionately. "We needed these documents to present to Allison, after all she wouldn't take it off our word alone. I know somebody who can clearly do the damndest things with computers and she ate it right up. Not that I can blame her," his grin had morphed into a smirk, "they do look rather authentic."

"This is illegal."

King simply laughed airily at the growled implied threat Hunter had just tossed out there. "Oh please Hunter, I'm curious. Do tell me how you plan on seeking justice for this? No one around us heard my confession so unless you're wearing a wire I do believe you're going to have some trouble."

Hunter would admit he had him there but he still scooped up his evidence quickly. "Allison will see reason soon enough. She couldn't answer the most important question, why I would do this. She's not stupid. And showing her this little find might jumpstart the process."

The other man's easygoing attitude was beginning to grate on Hunter's control. "You're going to show that to Allison? Please do and tell me how it goes, better yet let me come. I'd love to watch her reaction to that." He took his companion's silence as grounds to continue. "She's blinded by her anger and hurt at you. All showing that to her is going to accomplice is her opinion of you sinking even lower and more pathetic. She'll simply think you wrote it or had someone else do it for you so it wouldn't look written in your hand. She's never going to accept that she simply missed it."

Amazement at how different this man in front of him was than the one he thought he knew was startling to Hunter. "Why Jerry? Why would you go to all this trouble to bring me down?"

"It's simple really. I'm entitled to a few things I haven't gotten; with Vince gone already and you getting fired in progress it's only a matter of time until your wife gets the boot too." More the briefest of moments Hunter felt a stab of worry flow through him for Stephanie, it was clear she wasn't aware of this either. That or she didn't know she was collateral damage in a scheme she had taken a part in. "I'm sick of this Helmsley-McMahon corporation; it's been the biggest load of bullshit ever since it started. And here's a little tip Hunter, fucking the boss's daughter doesn't make you a god."

Whether it was instinctual or whether it debuted from something else he couldn't be sure, but Hunter felt a rush of protectiveness come to the surface for his wife. Considering his tone, it was no secret what Jerry thought of Stephanie. That was the mother of his children and he had no intention to let someone talk about her in that way. Slowly Hunter drew his gaze back level with the fellow man's his grip upon the back of the chair he was placed behind so tight his knuckles were white. "Don't you dare talk about her like that. You will not enjoy what I do to you if you try it again."

A rather dark smirk poisoned Lawler's face the wicked gleam in his eyes only further solidifying his villainous demeanor. "Oh I won't huh? You're going to just go ape shit on my ass is that it?" He barked out a low laugh. "I don't get you Hunter." Jerry leaned back in his chair folding his hands into his lap while adopting a faux pondering look. "First you're chasing after Allison like she's a cool drink of water and you're a man dying of thirst," he pretended to do math in the air only pissing Hunter off more, "yet you seem incapable of letting go of your precious little billion dollar princess." King turned his eyes back to the wrestler. "Why is that? Is it because you know sooner or later you won't be able to take being kicked to curb time after time by a twenty something year old and that if you keep dangling that piece of cheese in front of Stephanie she'll stick around because she's just that God damn desperate?"

Finally having enough Hunter roughly snagged the collar of Jerry's shirt and yanked him along through the lobby and into the elevator. He jabbed a random floor level letting the machine go for a few seconds before pressing the nice little red button that stalled them. Just him and Jerry, no witnesses. "Now you listen here, what I do in my personal life is no concern of yours. You know nothingabout what goes on between Allison and me other than what you cook up in that sick brain of yours. As for Steph, that is the mother of my children and you've pushed me too far on that. You shouldn't have picked this fight with me."

To his utter surprise, Jerry began laughing not all fazed by the tiny space with practically no wiggle room or the irate man glowering before him. It took him a few seconds but eventually Lawler had composed himself and easily his mask of malevolence fell back into place. "Oh but this is **exactly **the fight I wanted pick. Without your father-in-law to bail you out and losing the support to instead gain the wrath of the woman who is far more sinister than I originally gave her credit for, you have nothing. You have no chance." He took a small step towards Hunter. "So toss your bravado around all you want, but I like my odds."

* * *

><p>When she left Hunter gobsmacked in his room she truly had every intention of heading back to her own hotel. This time she decided she'd let the WWE pay for her to stay at a hotel of her choosing which surprisingly wasn't all that hard for them to agree on. But instead Allison found herself slowly meandering around town the sun warming her skin and a light breeze whispering through her hair every so often. Darren's words kept replaying in her head making her doubt herself and wonder if maybe she really did need to go back and re-examine her work. However the other half of her told that wondering side to shut-up and just go with the flow. <em>I'm not wrong. Because if I'm wrong then that means I can't do my job and if I can't do my job then what the hell am I trying to accomplish by being promoted to a full-fledged reporter? <em>The young woman lifted a hand to her head already feeling the headache coming on. _This place has officially subjected me to chronic headaches. This 'WWE Universe' is flipping insane for sticking around. _Along with his hesitance to printing her piece came his words that brushed along the edges of the past. It wasn't a past that Allison was ashamed of or one that was painful to be reminded of, it just happened to bring forth images of all those times her lines had almost been crossed. Allison had met Darren not too long after the 'incident' she had relayed to Hunter. He had helped her get through that rather dark time and didn't even know it. She'd never told him the truth. Something inside of her didn't want her experience to taint her friendship with him. Darren was more important to her than he knew which only made those lines of her that much more forbidden to cross. Unfortunately forbidden things are also the most alluring.

Physically shaking herself from head to foot the brunette dragged herself away from those depths forcing herself to remain in the present. She knew her and Darren's past all the way up to now and she knew how things stood. She'd made them that way and liked it. Case closed. But then again…_NO! _She cursed whoever upstairs found her suffering amusing. God she really needed to shut her mind down, Lord knows it'd help. Somehow during her mental rambling the path she thought she'd been taking ended up being a nice squared circle, the irony wasn't lost on her, bringing her right back to the entrance of the WWE hotel. _I wonder if Hunter's still up there all shocked and whatnot. A girl can hope. _She couldn't tell you why no matter how many times you asked her, but Allison walked up to the door and took the doorman's invitation for her to enter. She continued to follow the pull in her stomach wherever it led her and, as she had wanted, her brain shut off. It hurt to think much less wonder why she acting like an idiot in a movie for the moment. _Following a feeling, I've been reading too many romance novels. _Nevertheless she strutted along until she came upon the gym wondering what the hell she was doing there and why her 'feeling' decided then was a good time to lose it's GPS ability. It was then her eyes zeroed in on the flash of shocking red hair bench-pressing only then coming to understand what she was trying to herself in another way then simply talking at her. Something about Sheamus made her want to spill all of her secrets to him, he had been allowed for more leeway with the whole Brock situation than anyone else after all. Now she felt no different.

Carefully she picked her way through the room towards him only tripping once miraculously. And even then she held firm it was the cord's fault. Allison stood there a moment just watching him admiring all he had to offer, just because these WWE men were a different breed, with their own heaping of crazy and confusion, didn't mean they failed to compensate for those flaws in the appearance department. She could only wish she did that for her gender. However it became clear to her after a few long moments he had no clue she was there. Rather than just calling out his name to grab his attention, the 27-year old bounced over to his side promptly popping up in his line of vision.

Sheamus was breathing deep and even as he worked out getting all then tension to start seeping from his body, nothing like a good workout to ease the mind. At least until some bebop's right along into sight without making sufficient noise. Once Allison came into his sight the abruptness startled him and caused his grip on the bar to slacken. Said bar tipped sideways and all the weight followed its trajectory to the floor, the loud bangs and clangs snatching everyone's attention to the now blushing pair. Soon enough Allison found herself on the business end of the gaze of two emeralds. "Oops?"

He only lasted an extra half-second before that signature grin of his broke out on his face it prompting one just as bright from his new companion. "And you say us wrestlers don't make any noise when we walk."

"All your bad habits are rubbing off on me."

"My apologies." Silently Allison watched him do trivial little things like wipe the sweat from his face and take a drink of his water. It seemed being around to see him do even the simplest of things brought her a sense of calm. Sheamus knew she was looking at him, he could feel her gaze, not that he minded. He knew he had some kind of effect on her just what that was he didn't really know. Quite honestly he only busied himself with knowing whatever it was happened to be what she needed at the present time. "So did you come here just to scare me out of my wits then proceed to embarrass me in front of bunch of people?"

He looked up at her with a smirk firmly in place a rush of delight running through his body as he saw her cheeks stain a deeper shade of pink than before. "No," he had to chuckle at how she dragged out the word, "but I like how that worked out." She shot him a playful look. "Actually I wanted to talk to you."

The Celtic warrior sensed the change in the atmosphere so he dropped his teasing nature to simply nod in response. "Sure, do you mind if I duck in the shower real quick? Mainly for your benefit, I'll only be a few minutes. Five tops."

She ushered him on. "I don't mind waiting."

"Great." He gathered up his things quickly pecking her cheek quickly on his way by her. "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't."

* * *

><p>The pair of them were leisurely traversing the length outside the park Allison had led them to remembering it on her little trek around the block from earlier. Sheamus peeked a glance over at the brunette at his side wondering just how long it'd be until she broke free from this momentary muteness she had developed. He was itching to prod her to start but knew it wouldn't do him any good. So instead he casually strolled along with her close enough to have their hands brush every so often. A few moments later he felt her tiny hand encase his far larger one gently pulling him over to a nearby bench, a clear sign she was ready to talk. "I'm going to head back to New York in a few days, possibly sooner." She kept her eyes cast downward. "And I'm not going to come back."<p>

"What?" The Superstar wasn't floored by her announcement, he knew eventually she'd have to leave for good, but he also knew she was only on part two out of three. "But I thought you had just begun part two you've got a whole other piece to write after this one."

Allison shook her head slowly as she watched her twist the material of her dress with her fingers lightly. "I'm released from that obligation. Darren helped me out."

"Helped you?"

Finally her eyes met his and the confusion she saw there had small stabs of guilt enter her, but the stabs were also numbed somewhat by the barbed wire fence she had constructed around her emotions. "I told him I had to keep everyone at arms length. He thought bringing me home; putting a few hundred miles between would be better. I agree." She sighed softly her hand moving to take his but letting it fall back to her lap instead.

Sheamus followed through on her intended action and grasped both her hands in his bringing them up to press his lips to her knuckles tenderly. "Ally no one is going to get at you. I promised you that."

Allison could feel her resolve beginning to waver prompting her to will her previous determination to come rushing to the surface. She had to stand up for herself, even if that meant running. She tossed her dark tresses back away from her face and squared her shoulders. "I've already been attacked once and now have some psychotic Diva on a power trip breathing down my neck. But that's not what bothers me. It's the little minions she's employed reporting back to her. I fear the unknown." She pulled her hands out of his grasp and wrapped her arms around her middle like a cage. "That's not so crazy."

He could read her body language, sense her cautiousness. "Do you not trust me?" That had her head snapping back in his direction to look at him with wide eyes. "Do you think I'm the one reporting to her about you?" The raw hurt in his voice was evident. If he was lying he was one hell of an actor.

"No, I don't." Her voice was small and meek something just wasn't her. Wasn't it just earlier she was telling Hunter she didn't let people walk all over her? Didn't she just say she wouldn't lie down and die? "But that doesn't change the fact that I can't fight what I can't see, neither can you." She rested a hand against his cool cheek his facial hair prickling against her skin. "You can't fight shadows."

The wrestler sighed heavily covering her hand with his moving to intertwine their fingers and bring them to his knee. "So what's the plan Ally? You just go back home and forget about everything and everyone here. We become just another rung on your career ladder?"

"No!"

Sheamus pushed up off the bench her hand falling away from his harshly with the move. "Because I came to think of you as more than another pretty face in passing!"

Allison felt her own anger burning below causing her to mimic his actions. "Why do you think I'm standing here talking to you, explaining why I'm leaving? Because you're the one person I don't want to fade away."

"And why? What makes me so important?"

"I don't know you just are! Isn't that enough?"

An invasive dark laugh interrupted them having them fall silent to instead turn to look at the interloper. None other than Paul Heyman and his associate Brock Lesnar stood there watching the pair with beady eyes. "Having a lover's quarrel are we?"

Allison felt more than heard Sheamus growl deep in his chest. "What do you want Heyman? Deliver my message to your dog?"

The malicious smile that overtook Brock's face threatened to send chills down her spine but failed. "You obviously didn't understand my message cupcake."

The young writer wanted nothing more than to just pounce and wipe that ludicrous grin off Lesnar's face but knew that wasn't an option. However Heyman she'd already knocked down the totem pole a few notches. Maybe he'd suffice. "I suggest you read that lawsuit cover to cover _cupcake, _because whether you like it or not I've got you by the balls. Well I guess in your case it's more like raisins."

Heyman and Brock shared a look before the returned wrestler turned back to her. "I'm not talking about that message, I mean my first one."

Allison watched his eyes flick over at Sheamus for another few good, long seconds, plenty of time for her to figure out what he was referring to. _**It'd be a real shame for something to happen to your Irishman wouldn't it? **_Unknowingly, she reached up grasping hold of Sheamus' hoodie curling her fists tightly within the material. Vaguely she registered him lowering his gaze to look at her but she was too focused on the coldness in Brock's face.

"Oh yes, I found out what exactly it is you hold most dear. You shouldn't wear you heart on your sleeve like that, it's far to easy to read you that way."

It took him a few moments of calculating but eventually the Celtic warrior recalled Allison telling him about Brock's threat about him. "Fuck off Brock, I dare you to try it."

"Look he's even asking for it Paul!" Lesnar took a few menacing steps forward and Allison felt herself being shifted behind Sheamus as he stepped in front of her protectively. _It's not me that needs the protection. _"Do you even know what I'm talking about? Or are you just stupid?" He scoffed in disbelief shaking his head lightly. "Honestly Sheamo just let the little slut go. She's already ruined Vince, trying to ruin me, on her merry way to ruining Hunter, what makes you think she'd stop at you? All she leaves is destruction in her wake." He clapped the Irishman on the shoulder roughly. "The little bitch isn't worth it." Before she could let all of his words sink in, Sheamus lashed out delivering a right hook to Brock's jaw satisfyingly sending him stumbling back a few steps before he threw a clone punch back knocking Sheamus into the fence of the park. "You shouldn't have done that."

He began to advance but Paul intervened. "Not here Brock, later." She'd never understand it but somehow Heyman had some level of control of his client. At while she'd never admit it, in this point in time she was grateful for it.

"So you know about Hunter? It's all true?" Allison cursed herself for not being able to stop herself from asking but she had to know.

Brock turned walking backward shooting her a shit-eating grin. "You tell me. You're the reporter."

She waited until they had gone before Allison rushed over to her man grasping his chin lightly and swiveling his head so she could get a good look. "You shouldn't have reacted. You heard what he said."

"Hey." Now it was him forcing her head the way he wished. "When I said I'd protect you I meant it."

"It's not me that needs protecting."

He carried on as if she hadn't interrupted him. "When I said my love for you was eternal I meant it. He can try what he likes with me but not you."

Allison framed his face with her hands making sure to be careful of his jaw. "But I can't let him hurt you."

That signature bright grin of his was back much to her surprise. "Then I guess you can't leave."

She couldn't help the puff of laughter that escaped even though the ever more complex situation she kept finding herself in was anything but funny. "Or you could always come with me. You like New York right?"

"I hold some fond memories of the place."

She smiled back at him but this time it was much weaker. "Why aren't you asking about the comment he made about Hunter? He's right. What I've written won't do him any favors. It's ruthless."

"Is it true?"

She could hear the unspoken question. Was she absolutely sure it was Hunter who called the attack on her at the hands of Brock? "I think so." Even she, along with Sheamus she knew, could hear the doubt lingering in her voice however.


	35. Come Wake Me Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

Chapter 34: Come Wake Me Up

Rain poured steadily from dark, ominous clouds littering the sky in the current city that was hosting the WWE for the time being. The young woman gazing at the window at the sour weather was focused on something else entirely. Allison fingered the freshly printed online boarding pass for the flight Darren had booked for her an hour or so ago. _First-class and all, look at you Dare pulling out all the stops. _She sighed heavily letting the slip of paper in her hands flutter to the tabletop beside her before setting her head in her hands, her dark locks falling around her face like a curtain protecting her from the reality she didn't want to face. Being honest, she had no idea what to do or if what she had sent to New York was right. Her head keeping telling her she was right and that Hunter has made his bed, now he had to lay in it. But her heart, as corny as it was, wasn't so sure. And Sheamus' doubtful expression from yesterday wasn't helping matters. Lifting her head the brunette refocused her eyes on the stormy weather; wind whipping so much the rain was horizontal at times. She couldn't think of better scenery to fit her current mood. Part of her wanted to go and tell Hunter to explain himself; she had all but cut him off the first time he tried because in that moment she didn't want to hear a word of it. She was tired of lies and manipulation. And she was in journalism! Granted, her job was to make sure everything written was completely true but she had seen plenty of things and had been taught how to spin something just the right way for it to be considered accurate.

Now though, after having given the whole ordeal some thought and her time with Sheamus, she was curious at to just what it was he would say. How he would talk his way out of this one. _Yeah except now he's had a couple days heads up and plenty of time to cook up something miraculous enough it'd convince some people. _This was truly what she thought but there was a nagging little voice in her head that said if she walked into any potential explanation with him with that mindset she wouldn't even hear any of what he had to say, quite literally he'd be tuned out and that defeated the purpose of second-guessing herself.

With a small scream of frustration, Allison spun away from the window hurrying over to where she had stashed the extra copies of all King had given her. He had given her the original packet and a copied one. Knowing better than give out her original proof, she had stuffed King's copies into the folder she threw at Hunter and made extra copies of the original for herself. She pulled out her original papers; having carefully labeled them so she didn't accidentally pawn them off, and began flipping through them again. She checked every inch of those papers, fronts, backs, everything. She hadn't missed anything and all of what she was skimming back over still added up to the same conclusion, her conclusion.

It just didn't make any sense. She slumped against the bed frame her evidence still in her loose grip. As mad as the words on these pages made her and as motivating as they were when she wrote possibly the most ruthless piece she'd ever seen during her whole time in the journalism world, a part of her was telling her Hunter just wasn't this kind of man. She cast her eyes downward at the clump of pages. _So why is there concrete evidence telling me otherwise? _Tossing the pages to the side, Allison drew her legs up to her chest hugging her knees. _Journalism isn't about being nice; it's about telling the truth. Emotions are weakness in the harsh world of reporting, remember that. _She had heard that speech every day when she was in college. There was one professor who had retired from his role as a reporter for the Times to teach the upcoming talent how to be the next him. That was his philosophy and she had taken those words to heart when she was hired at The New Yorker. But here, in the most manipulative world she'd ever been in, she couldn't do it. She couldn't turn off her emotions. Every time she tried she changed her mind last minute, she caved. _God Allison, stop being such a baby and just go back home! Get back to your life; your job here is done. _Giving herself a quick shake, Allison pulled herself up to her feet bending down to collect her papers moving to put them back in their resting place.

_**Jerry passed her two sets of pages. "Now here are the original documents and a copy I took the liberty of making you. I know you'll probably need more than one but there's a start anyway. This way in case you end up having to confront Hunter, you can use those and keep the real ones tucked safely away." His hand gripped her shoulder tightly prompting her to tear her eyes away from the vital information in her hands to his. "Only give him these pages." He tapped the second clump of papers, the copies. "Under no circumstances give him any other set."**_

_** Allison shrugged out from under his hold flashing him a bright smile. "Don't worry Jerry, I went to school to learn how to do this. I know not to give away my original documents to the enemy." They shared a laugh at how she had whispered the last word as if they were portraying something from a Mission Impossible movie. "I can't thank you enough for this."**_

_** King waved her gratitude away good-naturedly. "Don't worry about that, just kick his ass with this article of yours and that'll be reward enough for me."**_

Allison jerked herself out of the sudden flashback her hands still poised above her bag ready to slip the pages back inside their folder. She remembered that moment clearly which confused her as to why it didn't seem as weird to her then as it did just now. "Why be so adamant about that one set of copies? What does it matter?" Seating herself on the bed the bag and papers still in her grip the brunette racked her brains to figure out what it was that could've held so much importance in those papers, but she didn't even glance at those more than twice. First when King gave them to her and second when she stuffed them into the folder she threw at Hunter a mere hour later. During her writing stage she'd only used the originals, nothing about those copies from King stuck out to her. _Maybe he meant for it to be that way. Maybe I wasn't supposed to find them interesting or important._ The young writer screwed her eyes shut while simultaneously telling the stupid voice in her head asking and saying all these things to pipe the fuck down. Ignoring her completely however, her subconscious bombarded her with memories of her time with the WWE and in particularly Hunter.

_** Hunter set her things down by the bed clapping his hands together. "Hand me your phone."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**Hunter simply motioned with his finger in a 'give it' manner. **_

…_**..**_

_**"This is the part where you have to trust me and quite honestly I have to trust you."**_

_**"You can trust me."**_

…_**..**_

_**Seeing she wasn't getting the point, granted he hadn't said a whole lot that would give her much of a point to get, he dropped her hand and instead took hold of her luggage pulling it towards one of the luxurious couches in the spacious lobby. "Hey!"**_

_**"If you want it you're going to have to come get it, sweetheart." The young woman rolled her eyes in earnest now but followed him nonetheless because she kind of needed her things if she wanted to go home.**_

_**"I have a 2:00 plane to catch."**_

_**Hunter tsked at her. "That's lovely but I think you're going to miss it."**_

_** …..**_

_** "You can't just go around hitting people!" Hunter couldn't help but find her reaction to all this downright adorable. "Did you have a reason?" He opened his mouth to answer her but she cut him off. "You know what I don't want to know. I thought I did, hence the reason I'm standing here, but I realize I really don't. Because the reason is probably stupid because you're male and you're all stupid by default."**_

Something about this just didn't add up. She couldn't recall even one memory where even the slightest hint that he meant to cause her harm in any manner was present. He asked her himself why he would call an attack on her, he had nothing to gain from it. She couldn't find a motive either; instead in her anger she had bought that quite ridiculous suggestion of Jerry's. Suddenly her pair of striking emeralds popped open as a realization just hit her, one that she should've clued into immediately. "Everything started getting blurry the minute Jerry got involved with this Brock thing." Instantly her gaze shot to the documents at her side and a horrifying though entered her head. "Surely not." With the utmost urgency, Allison snatched up one of the bank statements and held it up to the light so she could see the brightness spill through the material. Her critical eyes scanned the page for a moment until she located the very faint watermark in the center of the page. Everything was in order deflating the 27-year old's urgency just a bit until her eyes caught sight of something that shouldn't be there. Allison knew all about fake watermarking documents, it was an essential skill when fact-checking sources.

Quickly, she crossed over to her computer, paper in hand, and used the bank's name in her company database to find their true watermark. Once she had it up, she compared the two and she had to admit, to the untrained eye and in her previous case muddled judgment, this wouldn't seem suspicious. It was phenomenal work. But she saw the tiniest line of numbers that shouldn't have been there. Pulling up another database from the paper, she entered the numbers as they were and saw it was IP address for a personal laptop. "Bank statements don't come from personal computers." With this new knowledge, Allison checked the rest of King's "original" documents and one by one deemed them fake. Every single one that she could officially and by extension the ones she couldn't were classified the same simply from who the source was that offered them to her. _King's got some plan and he used me to make sure I did exactly what he wanted. He got me to do his dirty work._ Allison didn't know what was on those copies she gave to Hunter but she didn't need to anymore. It was clear everything Jerry had given her was fabricated and that meant Hunter wasn't the monster these false documents or her article painted him to be.

* * *

><p>Allison dashed down the stairs to the lobby not even bothering with the elevator, plus with the weather the way it was she wasn't all that keen to put her life in something that depended on electricity. She'd heard the whole story behind the Tower of Terror ride at Disneyworld. Clearing that thought from her head she pulled up the hood on her jacket as she entered the lobby searching for Frank's car outside at the valet service. Sure enough there was the black SUV she'd come to know like the back of her hand. Weaving through the crowded lobby she exited the hotel her bag slung over her shoulder tossing a wave to Frank through the window as she made it to the car. "Hey. Thanks for coming, I know this weather sucks."<p>

"You said it was urgent and I was just across the road so no big deal." Frank pulled away from the hotel stopping before hitting the main road due to the amount of traffic racing by splashing water up against the lower part of their car. "So where are we headed Miss Allison?"

"Go to the WWE hotel. I've got to triple-check something and then make something right. Well begin to anyway." She missed the confused look Frank shot her way as she dug out her cell phone from her bag hitting the number for Bobby on her speed dial. "Come on, come on pick up Bobby."

Right as she was about to hang up when she heard the other line pick up and her friend's voice filter through the speakers. "Ms. Sharp's office, Bobby speaking."

"Bobby! Thank God it's me."

The other man sat up straighter in his chair the pencil he'd been balancing on his nose falling to the ground. Yes he was that bored. "Allison! What's wrong? You sound frantic."

Running a hand through her hair the brunette breathed a out a silent sigh of relief, she had a hold of Bobby so she could get this article stopped. "Yeah I am just a bit, listen I need you to get ahold of Darren for me. I'm guessing he's out for lunch right now and left his cell phone on his desk."

Bobby pushed his rolling chair down the hall until he reached Darren's office, peeking through the door. "As predicted, empty chair. Phone smack dab in the middle of that fabulous cherry oak finished desk."

Allison shook her head at her boss' predictable behavior; he hadn't remembered to take his phone anywhere with him himself more than 20% of the time his whole life. It was sad when she had to call him just to remind him that little electronic thing making music was meant to be on his person at all times. "Alright, well once he gets back from lunch then I need you to tell him to kill the article I sent him."

Rolling back to his desk Bobby put his foot down to halt his progression. "Kill it? But that thing is freaking golden, I so did not see that Hunter guy really being such a jackass, I mean plot twist."

As much as she loved her eccentric friend now was one of those times she wished he would dial more seriousness into his everyday behavior. "Bobby focus! This isn't some book I wrote and sent off to my friends for feedback, this is a man's career I've taken into my hands!"

"Exactly! The second one in fact and you're two for two now. Trust me the big guys upstairs are going to hand you a promotion the second your little butt gets back into town."

"That's not impor—really?"

He laughed at the sudden change in her attitude and he could hear the disbelief in that one word. "Yes sweetie! You did it."

Allison fell back against the seat a light smile settling on her lips. "Wow." She thought over her destruction of Vince and how much that had skyrocketed her and then her defiance of the paper trying to make her take time off and relax basically signing her resignation to be a fact-checker the rest of her life. But with that came Brock's attack and furthermore her destruction of Hunter. "Okay seriously that's great and I'm super happy but that might change here in the next hour or so. I need Darren to kill the piece, I've just figured out new information and we can't print that. It's false."

"How could it be false, you're the best fact-checker in the business."

She sighed heavily her free hand coming up to cradle her head. "I got played. Again. And for some reason my logic finally decided to come back from vacation. I just…I need Darren to kill it. The second he gets back."

Bobby could hear the defeat in her tone and defeat just wasn't a part of his friend, never had been. "Okay Ally, don't worry I'll hound him until I see to it that he does."

A weak smile appeared on her features knowing her friend would do exactly as he said. "Thanks Bobby, I owe you one. I'll be home soon."

"Better be."

They shared a quick laugh and goodbyes before she hung up the phone and closed her eyes in relief. "Feel better now?"

She cracked an eye open to glance at Frank's amused expression as he focused on the road ahead. "Much. That one phone call just bought me more time."

The older man laughed as he turned at a light tapping the brakes a little to stop him from rear-ending the giant truck with a skull trailer hitch peeking out. "Time is a luxury."

Allison nodded her head in agreement her mind still traveling at a mile a minute. "Yeah no kidding." Silence fell upon the car as Frank drove the short distance between Allison's hotel and the WWE's. Quite honestly he was glad she had convinced the company to put her up in a different hotel than the rest of them, especially after the whole incident with Brock. It made him feel better about where she was, knowing already the distance between her and any Superstar made her safer. Taking a deep breath the young woman sat up straight in her seat having had her weak moment over and done with now. She began to reach down for her bag where she had stashed a water bottle but stopped when she noticed the red light coming up and the car not beginning to slow down. "Um Frank, red light."

When she turned to face him instantly she knew something was wrong by his stricken expression and when her eyes flew down to where his legs were she could tell his foot was repeatedly trying to hit a pedal. She guessed it wasn't the gas. "The brakes aren't working."

She felt her eyes widen. "What?" _**I'm really looking forward to the day she cuts the brakes on Frank's car. **_"What do you mean they don't work?" _Oh come on you've got to be kidding me._

Now she could hear the stomping of Frank's foot on the useless brake pedal and the approaching red light was coming closer much too fast, Frank had let up off the gas but even coasting they were still moving too fast. "I mean they're gone Miss Allison, I don't know what to do!"

Frank looked over at her his look one of complete and utter fear. Frantically Allison looked around the car for something to help them even though she knew it was useless. _I could jump out. It'll hurt but it's better than the alternative._ Just as she turned back to tell Frank to jump out on his side the black SUV slid into the busy intersection and headlights flared through the windshield. The next thing she heard was the crunch of metal on metal and felt a searing pain in her back before blackness enveloped her.

* * *

><p>AJ waited impatiently for her companion in her room biting her nails as she paced across the room. "Where is he? He should've been here by now." She whipped around to start walking the other way practically feeling the ditch she was making in the floor of her hotel room. The sound of a knock on her door had her flying in the other direction nearly ripping the door off the hinges. Seeing it was whom she'd been waiting on, AJ grabbed a fistful of his shirt and hauled him inside darting her eyes left and right in the hallway to make sure no one saw. Satisfied that her secret was safe from any suspicion, she slammed the door shut before locking and chaining it. "Where have you been?"<p>

Her visitor simply shrugged his shoulder carelessly as he flung his jacket across the bed. "I got held up, no big deal."

The Diva scurried in front of him placing her hands on his chest to keep him from walking. "Held up?" Now she used her hands to shove him. "Held up by what? This is a sensitive thing we are trying to pull off. Nothing can go awry! Nothing or you and I are screwed!"

"Would you relax?" He placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her back from him a little. "Nothing got messed up, I just had to wait it out a bit and change after they left so I wouldn't look suspicious."

A deep glare still rested in AJ's gaze but she let her hands drop back to her sides and she took a few steps back on her own. "So you did as I asked?"

The other man nodded his head slowly. "Yes."

"How?"

A predatory grin spread across her companion's face. "I decided to cut the brakes on his car, I liked that suggestion of yours." AJ made to interrupt him but he placed a hand over her mouth and shook his head while mouthing 'No' at her. Her glare hardened but she remained quiet when he removed his hand. "And don't worry, I only made a small incision, that way they don't lose their brakes instantly. They won't have them long but enough so it won't scream sabotage. As they keep driving the brake fluid will flow out of that little hole and once it's all gone so is the line pressure."

She cocked an eyebrow up waiting to see if he was going to say more but he simply just stared back at her. "And what happens when the line pressure goes away, whatever the hell that is."

His deep chuckle resonated around the room. "If there's no line pressure there are no brakes. So say they were traveling 45 down a road and need to stop soon…it's not going to end well."

A grin to match her friend's appeared on AJ's face and she clapped her hands together happily. "Lovely. I feel a little bad that her driver has to be caught up in all this, it's not like he's really at fault or anything." A beat of silence passed. "Oh well collateral damage and all that, it happens."

Sirens began to blare outside the building and they didn't sound too far away. Sharing a quick glance, AJ and the other man crossed over to her balcony peering over the railing at the cluster of red and blue lights not too far down the road. "Like I said, it didn't end well."

"No." AJ's grin grew wider every one of her teeth on display while her eyes adopted a sort of maniacal look. "It ended perfectly."

* * *

><p>The sound of metal being bent back crashed into Allison's ears the sound grating on her eardrums and it further intensified the pounding in her head. She tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy she barely even got a sliver open before they shut of their own accord again. <em>Maybe I will just sleep instead. <em>

"How many?"

She heard some shuffling close by and then heard a deep voice answer, "Two sir."

"Any survivors?" There was more shuffling where she had heard it before and more a little fainter off on the other side of the car.

"Not the male. Dead on impact it looks like."

_Dead on impact? Who? _She tried to make her mind work out where she was and why and who these mystery people were talking about but she was so tired the importance of these answers began to slip away.

She shifted in her seat, the seatbelt tight across her chest. "This one sir, the female. She's stirring. Let's get a gurney over here!" A shadow fell across her face, the absence of the warmth that radiated from the sun giving her a clue. "Ma'am can you hear?""

_Of course I can hear you, you're shouting right in my ear there! _

"Ma'am we're going to get you out as soon as possible, just bear with me and try not to move."

_Where am I going to go? _She tested his request of not moving by doing the exact opposite but the pain that followed was too much to bear. "Fr—Frank?" Allison finally got her eyes to pry open the scenery she instantly sees being one of a dark, gray sky and a piece of car metal twisted oddly. "Frank?" Her voice was hoarse and hard to hear.

"Alright ma'am we're going to get you out. Just hold on for another minute for me." True to his word, what seemed like a minute later Allison felt a pair of hands join another in pulling her from the wreckage that was once her and Frank's SUV. "Frank."

"It's alright ma'am don't worry." They laid her down on the gurney, hurriedly securing a neck brace just incase. She had gathered they couldn't hear her breathy tries at talking, which only explained one thing; too bad her list of things she didn't understand was a pretty extensive list. "We're going to get you to the hospital, don't worry."

She nodded dumbly as much as the neck brace would allow not sure if they caught the gesture or not and at the moment she wasn't sure she cared. "Dar—Darren."

"Hey she's saying something guys!"

Allison swallowed willing her voice to grow louder just this once. "Darren. Call…Darren." Whether from pain or medicine they weren't sure but right after those three words she passed out, once again dead to the world.

"Hey man, what'd she say?"

"She wants us to get ahold of some dude named Darren, I'll get to it once we have her stable. For now let's just get her in the ambulance."

The sirens had gained the attention of a fair majority of the guests in the hotel and just like with any other accident everyone was at their windows or filing out the front door. It just so happened that Punk was one of these people at his window his eyes scanning over the cluster of police cars and ambulance surrounding a rather beaten up black car that had been ripped open by the Jaws of Life. He was pretty high up in the building so it was hard to make out the features of the people pulled from the wreckage and all he knew about the car was it was a medium, maybe large, black car. His phone started to ring from his pocket and he easily pulled it from his jeans answering the call without seeing whom it was first, his gaze too focused on the mess in front of him. "Yeah?"

"Isn't that Allison and Frank's car?" The Straight Edge Superstar felt his jaw go slack and his eyes widen as he moved to his balcony trying his best to make out more than he had before. It was then he saw Sheamus' realization come alive in his eyes. "Oh my God."

* * *

><p>Darren threw open the door to the building that housed The New Yorker hurriedly making for the elevator, he was running extremely late. His 45-minute lunch had turned into more of a 20-minute lunch plus an hour-long nap. Once he reached the correct floor, the 29-year old hunched down as he started to jog as quickly as he could towards his office. <em>I feel like some evil doctor running through the tunnels to the secret entrance to his lab, with my schematics. <em>He just knew Fiona was looking for any reason she could find to go running to the bosses with in an attempt to get him fired so she could take his job. He never had liked that woman. Neither had Allison, she always called her an uptight, frizzy, uncoordinated, untalented waste of space. Harsh yes but…well they had their reasons.

Bobby was back to his pencil-balancing act when he saw a dark blur run by him low to the floor. _Darren's back._ "Yo boss man!"

The other man quickly looked over his shoulder and shushed him before making the cutting motion over his throat. "Ex nay on the talking say." Bobby rolled his eyes genuinely trying to understand why Allison and himself were friends with this man outside of the workplace. Darren motioned for Bobby to follow him to his office while still running in his hunched over position.

Bobby sighed heavily before following him standing up straight shaking his head as he did so. "What an idiot." Finally having made it to his office, Darren reached up with his hand to turn the handle before rolling in all James Bond like. His friend resisted the urge to just face palm. It wasn't like the moment didn't certainly call for it. Once he saw that his boss had resettled in his seat sending him a satisfied smile he rolled his eyes in response. "Are you done now?"

"Aw come on Bobby, usually it's Allison busting my balls about my antics. Usually you enable me."

"Yes well she isn't here at the moment to keep you in line so I have to do it for her. Lord knows you need it." Remembering his promise to his best friend and how frantic she had sounded just a couple hours earlier, Bobby braced his hands on the desk and took a deep breath. "Speaking of Ally by the way, she needs you to do something for her."

Darren lifted his head from his papers seeing the serious look in his friend's eyes. "What's going on?" Just as Bobby went to relay Allison's message, Darren's phone went off with his default ringtone signaling it wasn't somebody he knew, an unusual occurrence with his personal cell phone. More often than not those calls came to the office. He held up a finger to Bobby who waved towards his phone while plopping down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Darren Mitchell?"

The unknown female voice double-checking his ID was unnerving to him putting his nerves on edge instantly. "Yes. May I ask what this is about?"

"Sir, my name is Jennifer I'm a nurse at Allegheny General Hospital. We have a patient here under the name of Allison DuGrey and she said you're name when being loaded into an ER ambulance earlier today. Do you know her?"

Darren felt his breath leave him when he heard his friend, one of his best friends, was in the hospital. It was hard to fathom. "Yes, I do. Is she okay?" He saw Bobby's bored expression change to one of concern but kept his focus on the phone call.

"I'm sorry I can't give out that kind of information to anyone but fam—"

"Please I'm her fiancée." He knew it was a lie, a big one and one that Allison would probably kill him for, but he was miles away and he had to know.

The other line was quiet for a moment before he heard Jennifer's voice carry over once more. "She was involved in a car accident and in our ICU. She has a concussion, broken rib, and there's some internal bleeding. We also believe whiplash from the impact has caused some distress to her neck." Darren knew if he hadn't been sitting down right now he would've fallen to floor already. "Sir?"

"Allegheny General Hospital you said?"

"Yes in Pittsburgh."

He already knew what he was about to do. "Thank you." Instantly he made himself get up, cross to his computer and start booking a flight for Pittsburgh that night.

Bobby was at his side in seconds. "What are you doing, what's happened?"

But the other man couldn't form words he was in too much shock. He sent his friend out on assignment and ends up getting a call that she's in the ICU of some hospital he's never heard of. "I have to go. I have to be there for her."

"Darren!"

It was too late however; he was already running out the door hailing a cab with nothing but his wallet and bag from work slung over his shoulder.


	36. A Look Through My Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: So…I was up late one night and listening to a song (in case you haven't noticed music is a big influence on me) and it brought this idea to me. I personally really like it, adds a whole new direction and layers I can work with and manipulate so I'm going for it. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 35: A Look Through My Eyes

"What the hell do you mean I can't see her? Fuck your protocol!" Randy strode into the waiting room for the ICU unit after getting frantic sounding texts from his two friends, one of which was currently shouting at the nurse behind her desk dropping as many curse words he could think of in his rant every other second.

Punk was trying his damndest to pull Sheamus away from the nurse's station having already gone round one with this lady and the Irishman wasn't making any headway in round two. They had been trying all day, only having gotten to the hospital the following morning of the accident. By the time they had figured out where she'd been taken and whatnot visiting hours were coming to a close. This woman had nerves of steel, simply staring back at the irate man before her with the some stony expression Punk had received. "Stephen calm down, this isn't working anyway."

With a heavy, frustrated sigh the Viper marched over to the two shooting an apologetic smile towards the nurse who only gave him a quick glance before turning her glare back on Sheamus. "Alright Sheamo, you've made your point. Let's go." With the combined efforts of the two Superstars, they managed to move their friend back into the actually waiting area of the room forcing him into a chair. Once he was sure that the famous Irish temper wasn't going to once again reign supreme, Randy dropped his hold choosing to rest his elbows on his legs while switching his gaze to Punk. "So what's the verdict?"

Though he was concealing it well, Randy could read the frustration and worry in the champion's eyes. "Basically all we know is she's stable. For now. They won't tell me anything else because I'm not family. The only thing is no one here **is**." He didn't have to voice it aloud for Randy to get the full extent of the statement. Without a relative of some sort there, they'd have no way of figuring out how Allison was and they sure as hell couldn't see her while in the ICU. Only family is allowed in there. They could only hope soon she'd be taken to a normal room. That alone would tell them she's on the mend.

The Apex Predator nodded his head slowly processing things fully. "Do you think…do you think we should tell anybody?"

"Like who?" Sheamus' green eyes fixed on Randy the amusement just barely coming through. Even though the situation was dire for a short moment the three men shared a mirthful look. It was well known that Allison wasn't exactly Miss Social Butterfly during her time with the WWE choosing instead to stick to her three boys as her company. Hell the last female interaction she had was with a four-year old.

"I don't know, maybe someone from corporate. Or even, as much you'll hate it," he gave a pointed look to his Irish friend, "Hunter. After all he's pretty involved in this whole article thing isn't it?"

"Are you fucking kidding me fella?" Both Punk and Randy were still growing accustomed to hearing Sheamus just throw around the F-bomb so easily. For the majority of the time both men had know the Celtic Warrior he found other ways to keep his speeches colorful. "You want to go call the man who's responsible for hurting in the first place with the whole Brock thing, that she's now in the ICU unit of a hospital? He'd jump for fucking joy."

Punk gripped his friend's arm tightly his knuckles turning white. "Hunter called the attack on Allison?" His expression had changed from worried and pained to utter rage. "I'm going to kill him!"

Still trying to figure out how he, Randy Orton, had become the voice of reason amongst this trio, he jumped up catching a fistful of Punk's shirt yanking him backward and once again in his chair. "Now before you go and commit murder," he paused briefly thinking back on when he heard of Frank's passing; with the sheer amount of people in the WWE so close to the accident it had been confirmed by a fair number of people that Frank had indeed died in the accident, "I'd like to know how Sheamus knows this."

Despite wanting to keep hold of his anger and throw blame somewhere, even if it wasn't directly related to the accident, Sheamus sighed loudly his rage leaving as well. "I don't for sure, neither does Allison. She has evidence it seems but she's skeptical about it, can't fully commit 100%. I heard it in her voice when I asked if she was sure." Silence encompassed them after his words each man lost in their own thoughts for a few moments. "That doesn't mean I think we should call him though. There are plenty of other things about that man that makes me want him a good distance away."

Having his own nagging voice in his head agreeing with Sheamus whole-heartedly, a louder voice told Punk not to. He locked eyes with Randy the two of them coming to a decision, it not an easy one for either of them. "Randy's right Sheamo, we have to let someone know and quite honestly, he's the only one of the corporate bunch I can deal with. Anyone else will get their heads ripped off and I'm pretty sure that'd be labeled as bad manners."

If there was one thing anyone could count on, it was Punk's unique way of stating things. With a nod of thanks for supporting him, Randy pulled out his phone walking out into the more main part of the hospital to make his call to Hunter.

Sheamus was back to seething, his face trying to match the shade of his hair it seemed. Punk clapped him on the shoulder. "I know you don't like it, trust me I'm not so fond of bringing the guy down here either, but he has to. Not only he is going to have to relay everything about Frank but whatever we can glean from the doctors here about Allison to her company and family as well." Just the image of Frank's family when they heard the news if they haven't already twisted Punk's stomach painfully. Becoming a widow and fatherless was no easy task, he wasn't so sure how you recovered from that. The way he lost his father was so different, plus he had his dad back now. Frank's kids didn't have that hope. "She was with one of our drivers and with our company. We have responsibility for right now."

"It's not like a Superstar hit her purposefully or anything." Sheamus grumbled a few more things regarding Hunter's lack of need to know before letting it go. "But I know what you mean."

Just then a tall, dark-haired man dressed in a rumpled suit and a bag similar to the one Allison carried around on his shoulder barreled past them heading for the nurse's station with an urgency that caught their attention immediately. His voice traveled over to where they sat his panic evident. "I'm here for Allison DuGrey, she was in a car accident late afternoon yesterday." Punk and Sheamus glanced at one another curiously trying to figure out whom this unknown man was that apparently knew Allison. "I'm her fiancé."

"Of course sir, right this way. As of right now your fiancée is stable but there's still…" the nurse's voice faded out as she walked off with the mystery man but the two wrestlers paid that little mind, too flabbergasted to do much more than sit in their chairs wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry, her what?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the phone rang a few times before Randy heard the other line pick up and his boss' voice come filtering through. "Hello?"<p>

"Hey Hunter, it's Randy." He figured he already knew that to a fancy thing deemed caller ID but he was stalling. He wasn't blind or deaf, he knew that there was something brewing within Hunter for Allison so topping that along with the normal worry he'd have about a woman being harmed while under their 'care' wasn't something he was eager to set off. "Um, look I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it. At all."

Hunter could hear the trepidation in his talent's voice making him actually weary of where this conversation was going. Usually when he heard he wouldn't like something it was true, but also easily fixable. However the vibe Randy was giving off said that wouldn't be the case this time around. "Okay Orton, what's up?"

The Viper took a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm mainly telling you because someone in the corporate side of things needs to know. Frank and Allison were in the car that crashed outside the hotel yesterday if you didn't already know."

The COO felt himself lurch forward slightly at that news for in fact he hadn't known. He was so busy trying to figure out what Jerry's whole ploy was and who was involved when he heard the sirens he simply ignored them and he hadn't been around much to hear the chatter. Nor was he very fond of the social media aspect of WWE just yet. "Are they alright?" He really wanted to ask specifically about Allison but restrained himself. Plus he was concerned for Frank too, he was a good man.

_Why did I volunteer to do this again? _"Actually Hunter, no they're not."

When he paused Hunter feared the worst. _She can't be dead…she just can't be. _"Are they…?" He trailed off not able to speak the word that kept running through his brain.

Randy sighed heavily running a hand of his head. "Frank died on impact." Hunter closed his eyes feeling a stab pain. All he could see was Frank's kids in that moment. "Allison's in the hospital. ICU." His eyes snapped open at the mention of the young writer that had him enraptured. "She's stable for now but they won't tell us anything else. It has to be family. None of hers is here though. I don't know how she is."

Hunter didn't know what to say as the sound of sirens once again penetrated his ears much louder than they had seemed yesterday. _I should've paid attention. I should've gone down there. _He knew there was no way he could've known it was her but he still felt like he had failed her somehow. Just because she was so standoffish to being cared for didn't mean he stopped.

Randy took note of the silence and got the feeling the other man wasn't going to be saying anything anytime soon. "I just thought you should know."

Before he hung up he heard, "Thank you Orton, I'm on my way. We'll talk more there."

"Yes sir."

With an almost eerie calmness, Hunter pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call before setting the device down on the desk before him. He didn't even know what to think. But something inside him wasn't at all calm. It took him a moment to understand what it was until the flashback hit him so vividly it became clear in an instant.

_**"I'm really looking forward to the day she cuts the brakes on Frank's car."…"According to Sheamus AJ is out to get me. She doesn't like me being here."…"Obsessive and crazy don't mix well."… "Repercussions have come to a head. Do they sound good to you?"**_

Allison never took AJ's threat seriously and it had her cost one's man life already and possibly her own.

* * *

><p>Darren had his hands clasped around one of Allison's tightly as she slept. He'd been told the surgery for the internal bleeding had gone well but they still had her under close surveillance in case the wound reopened. He had also been told for a moment they thought they had lost her. Turned out her broken rib had punctured her liver. The steady beep he could hear in the background kept him grounded along with the constant rise and fall of her chest. She had an IV and a soft neck brace for precautions seeing as how true evaluation on her neck couldn't be done until she was conscious but thankfully that was all. He wasn't sure if would've been able to see her hooked up to all these different machines. "God Ally I'm so sorry." Darren brought her hand up to his lips pressing a soft, lingering kiss to her palm. "But I'm here sweetheart and I'm not going anywhere." He glanced back at her face where she had a few cuts that had been treated in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. The 29-year old sighed heavily dropping his head to the mattress beside Allison closing his eyes. <em>God, just don't take her. Please don't take her. <em>Suddenly Darren felt her hand twitching within his grasp along with her fingers moving against his own. He jerked his head up concentrating on her face where her former peaceful expression had morphed into one of mild discomfort. "Ally?"

At the sound of his voice, Allison's eyes fluttered open her blinking slowly a couple times before turning her head with a small wince in his direction. She simply looked at him for a few moments, almost as if trying to figure out whom it was sitting beside her, before she smiled sleepily at him. "Dare."

A wide grin broke out on the older man's face as he pulled her hand to him once again to press his lips against her skin. "Hey. God I'm so glad you're awake." Allison felt her confusion translate onto her features but her friend didn't seem to notice. "Are you in pain? I saw you wince when you turned your head."

Subconsciously, the brunette raised her free hand to her neck, her fingertips grazing the material of the neck brace she wore. "Darren what happened?"

Now it was his turn to be confused because through the years Darren had perfected the art of reading Allison like a book and genuine curiosity as to why she was in a hospital, in pain, was reflected back at him. "Ally," he gripped her hand just a little tighter, "you were in a car accident."

Her eyebrows furrowed at his words honestly trying to figure out how she could've been. "But I walk everywhere in New York, surely you don't mean a car hit me."

"No." Darren felt a sense of dread enter him and a pit form in his stomach. Something wasn't right. "But Ally we're not in New York."

"Then where are we?"

"Pittsburgh."

He watched her carefully but was only more confounded when she began to laugh lightly stopping soon after however due to her rib. It didn't help that it was same rib that was still on the mend a bit from Brock's attack. "Why are we in Pittsburgh?"

Finally releasing her hand, Darren dragged his hand over his face really not wanting to ask her this next question afraid of what answer he'd get. He got up from his chair choosing instead to perch on the edge of bed beside her. He brushed some hair away from her face seeing her green eyes lock onto his. "Does the name Frank mean anything to you?" Apparently the paramedics had told the nurses she had said his and Frank's name when they recovered her from the wreckage.

"No." The newspaper executive squeezed his eyes shut in disappointment. He had hoped that might spark something no matter how negative. Allison could see the flicker of emotions on her friend's face; she had come to know him like that back of her hand as well. "Should it?"

He ignored her question in favor of another one of his own. "Ally, what's the last you thing remember?"

The way she was looking at him as he asked her all these questions made it clear she thought he had gone 'round the bend. A couple times. "You and I got drinks at Bemelmans' after landing that huge political piece with the President." Darren remembered that night. Somehow Allison had charmed her way into getting an interview no other New York paper could. He took her back to her apartment and she had asked him stay. So he did. There was only one problem with all of that. It happened 7 months ago.

Quick to hide his worry, Darren flashed a smile leaning over to kiss her temple lightly his hands skimming down her arms. "I'm going to go get a nurse so we can get you something for your neck."

"Okay." As she watched him go she could tell something wasn't quite right, something about her answer…rattled him. She just couldn't figure out why.

Once he was back in the hall and had Allison's door shut tightly Darren wanted nothing more than to just slump to the ground against the unyielding force. She had amnesia? _A pretty bad case too if she's lost just over half a year of her life! _Shaking himself mentally, Darren forced himself to walk away from the door towards the nurse's station with new determination. "Excuse me, who's the doctor assigned to Allison DuGrey?"

After a few punches on her keyboard, the young woman before him gave him a small smile. "It looks like Dr. De Soto is handling her case."

"Can you page him for me? I need to talk to him." She gave him a curt nod moving away assumingly to do as he asked but a voice cut across to them halting her movement.

"It's alright Erin, I'm already here. I was just getting ready to see if Sleeping Beauty had awoken yet." He changed his gaze over to Darren sending him a winning smile while extending his hand. "Dr. Troy De Soto."

"Darren Mitchell."

After they dropped hands, Dr. De Soto spoke something that sounded like gibberish to the journalist but he understood the gist of what was said would get Allison her painkillers. "Now what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

The raven-haired man tried to think up a way to put what exactly the problem was tactfully but his mouth and mind must've been on different wavelengths because it just came spilling out. "She can't remember the last 7 months of her life."

It was clear from the lack of surprise on the doctor's face this wasn't news to him. "Memory loss is common with car accidents, especially with such trauma, it's lucky we were able to stop the swelling otherwise things could've been much worse."

"You knew she didn't remember?"

De Soto sighed lightly taking off his glasses cleaning them with his white coat. "More like I expected this side effect. Once we were in the OR and seeing all what we had to contend with, it became a likely occurrence."

Darren shook his head refusing to accept this very laid-back, 'yes well sometimes that happens' explanation he was getting. "She said Frank's name when they were rescuing her. Why doesn't his name have meaning to her now?"

"You can't compare how someone is minutes after an accident and how they are hours later. Brain injuries are vastly different from every other kind."

The younger man spun away from the doctor feeling the urge to punch a wall enter him. How was he suppose to explain to Allison that what she thought was real, or least what space in time she was living in, wasn't the right one? "How long do you think this will last? The amnesia?"

De Soto was much slower this time with his answer only serving to further work Darren up into an emotional train wreck. "It's difficult to give a universal answer to this. Memory loss is different for each person." With another deep sigh, he clapped Darren on the shoulder leading him over to a bench just outside Allison's room. "There are three main types of amnesia, but there's only two worth mentioning in this case. There's anterograde and retrograde amnesia. Do you know what those mean?"

Darren recalled something he had heard in his psychology classes in college, the information rushing back to him. "Yeah the first means it's hard for someone to make new memories and the second displays loss of memory before trauma."

"Right. Well obviously we're dealing with retrograde amnesia in regards to Miss DuGrey. The problem is it depends on each individual how long the amnesia last. Some people snap out of it in a few days, some never get their memory back." Darren knew he must've gone wide-eyed or something to get the reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and sympathetic look.

"Are you telling me she might never remember? She'll never get her memory back?

The doctor could only nod slowly in answer. "Only time will tell with your fiancée. I'm very sorry."

He nodded jerkily standing from his seat prompting De Soto to do so as well. "Thanks doctor."

Dr. De Soto nodded in response waving Darren toward Allison's door. "Let's go check on your wife-to-be other's injuries shall we? If everything looks good we can probably move her from ICU here soon."

"Great."

* * *

><p>"Everything comfortable?" Allison had to smile at her friend's double-checking and then triple-checking that she was as content as possible. They had just moved her into a new room, deeming she was well enough to be moved out of ICU. After De Soto checked her over and ran a few tests, he said her neck would be sore but no major injury had occurred and that her rib would need time but everything internally was stable and looked good. Darren was giving her new quarters a once over however making sure it met his requirements. It should, it was one of the more expensive ones she could tell. But she wasn't paying for it so she just let it be.<p>

Just as he went to fluff her pillows for a fourth time, Allison placed her hand on his forearm halting his movement. "Dare, I'm comfortable. You can relax, everything's fine." Darren gave her a quick smile but she could tell it was fake. "Okay what's up with you? You've been acting weird every since I answered your bizarre question about what it was I last remembered."

Dr. De Soto had told Darren that the sooner they told her what was going on the better. Something about the sooner she was brought up to speed the more likely it was for her memory to try and improve because she'd be willing it to. And while he was a man of medicine, he believed in cases such as this, a little extra push could make the world of difference. But now Darren had to figure out the most delicate way to put this. "Ally I need to tell you something, something that's going to sound kind of crazy." He was seven different kinds of nervous for her reaction but at the light touch of her fingers lacing with his he pushed forward. "Remember when I said you were in a car accident?" She simply nodded. "Okay, well the way the car was hit…it was hit from both sides. First yours and then the driver's side." He squeezed his eyes shut trying his best to remember how they explained the accident to him. "The two impacts were so close together that when you were thrown to one side from the first one, the other hit tossed you back in the other direction and you hit your head pretty bad. You hit the window with such force it broke."

Weariness grew within Allison as looked at Darren's downcast face. He looked hopeless. "What are you trying to say, Darren?"

He sighed holding on to her hand tighter. "The trauma to your head…you had swelling in your brain. And the way I understand it, the way it was pushing or still is pushing on something in there is making you have memory loss. A pretty bad case too."

The brunette was silent a moment taking in all he had just told her. "How…how bad?"

"That night at Bemelmans' happened 7 months ago."

Allison gasped in shock and her eyes grew wide with surprise. "But…but no. I-I can't have forgotten half a year of my life! That's insane!"

Darren quickly stood from his chair scooting his friend over so he could climb in beside her. "Allison I'm so sorry." He pressed his lips to her hair trying his best to soothe her. "But hey, they doctors said you memory will improve with time. Just like your rib." He tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes, shiny with unshed tears and confusion. "Just have to be patient."

Allison shook her head lightly still trying to wrap her head around the fact that 7 months had just been wiped clean from her head, it didn't seem real. "So why are we in Pittsburgh?"

"Well," Darren almost wanted to laugh but knew this was not the right time, it was just hard enough trying to convince the girl next to him the first time to take this WWE job, doing a second time seemed damn near impossible. "You're on assignment. Or you were."

For just a moment, suspicion broke through her haze of curiosity at how the raven-haired man beside her kept rubbing the back of his neck as he floundered for words. He was nervous and she wanted to know why. "What kind of assignment?"

"A sports one."

She quirked an eyebrow. "What sport?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Professional wrestling."

She didn't saying anything for a second only stared at him. "What?" She smacked his shoulder lightly. "Are you insane? I don't know anything about wrestling much less how to write about it!" She tried to keep up her 'angry' façade but she had dissolved into giggles by the end of her statement his expression just too adorable. "What you didn't have anything with puppies?"

"It's what the big guys upstairs wanted, there weren't exactly other options you know?" She just nodded in that 'yeah sure' way gaining another laugh from her friend. "If it's any consolation, I don't know what you did down here but you kicked some serious ass sweetheart."

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door a kind-looking nurse poking her head in seconds later. "Sorry to interrupt but you have a visitor."

"But I don't—" She almost waved off the idea that she could have a visitor, she didn't know anyone here, before it slammed back into like a ton of bricks. "Right. Um okay."

The nurse withdrew only to have a man take her place. He was tall, probably a few inches taller than Darren who stood at 6 feet exactly. He had short dirty blonde maybe light brown hair she couldn't really discern which at the moment and a dusting of facial hair. _A goatee? Is that what's it's called?_ "Hi."

She was a little caught off guard by the very tender way he greeted her. A shift on her bed told her that Darren had gotten up even though a part of her wish he hadn't. She figured at some point she'd have made friends or something like that while out here and they might come see her but with Darren being the only familiar thing around her right now, she was hesitant to let him go too far. As if he could read her thoughts she felt his thumb run along the back of her hand prompting her to look away from her visitor and back to him. "Do you want me to go?"

"No." Her reply was quick and instantly her eyes flew back to the man standing still somewhat in the doorway feeling guilty at the flash of hurt she saw cross his face before he masked it. "I'm sorry."

Hunter glanced up at her once he realized she was speaking to him. He took a few casual steps toward her confused when she tugged the mystery man he didn't know closer to her side causing him to stop in his tracks. He could see the degree of vigilance on her features not understanding why it was there. Last time he had seen her she was anything but afraid of him. "Allison, you know I would never hurt you. I told you that and I swear I didn't do that to you."

All her expression did was morph into further confusion but Darren was doing the math in his head. "You didn't do what to me?"

_Why is she acting so…clueless?_ "Oh I don't know the thing you were screaming and throwing things at me for."

"I threw things at you?" Just as he opened his mouth to ask her what the deal was she cut him off. "Wait don't answer that, answer this." She took a breath running a hand through her hair. "Who are you?"

Now it was Hunter who wanted to do the yelling but as he locked his eyes with hers the sincere wonder was right there. "That's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be."

Something inside him twisted painfully. He knew from past experiences that Allison was a good little actress but she wasn't that good. And she didn't believe she had that anger that would cause her to do this. Nor was she innately cruel. He drew his gaze to man at her side, giving their linked hands a brief glance. The look they shared confirmed Hunter's fears. She wasn't lying. "You really don't know who I am?"

The dare she say heartbroken look that marred this man's face pulled at her heartstrings. It made her wonder what exactly their relationship was to cause that kind of reaction from him. "No, I don't." He turned away from her his fists clenched. "I'm sorry I know I should I just…don't."

Finally having had seen enough this back and forth, Darren asked the question again that this guy still hasn't answered. "So what's your name?" Hunter turned back to the pair focusing on him. He lifted Allison's hand to lips for a brief second before striding over to the Hunter his hand extended. "Darren Mitchell."

Hunter studied him for a few moments before taking Darren's hand pumping it twice. "Hunter Helmsley."

That was the last piece of the puzzle Darren needed. He released Hunter's hand nodding slowly. "You know that name sounds familiar, not from TV I don't watch wrestling but from somewhere else." He barked out a hollow laugh earning him an odd look from both Allison and the man before him. "Oh yeah," he snapped his fingers dramatically, "I remember. From Ally's articles." He didn't see it but Allison's green eyes lighted up at the sound of her work her journalist brain whirring back to laugh as she let her eyes rake over Hunter trying to figure out what it was she could have dug up about him. "You're the bastard that called the attack on her."

Instantly, the young writer's tenacity shut off at those words. "I'm sorry the what?"

Both men ignored her however in favor of staring the other down. "I know the evidence looks bad but it's fabricated. I've grown to care for Allison while she's been here and I wouldn't do something, anything, which would cause her harm. Plus like I told her, I have nothing to gain from hurting her."

"You can spout that speech all day long but the point is you don't have proof, we on the other hand do."

Allison rolled her eyes at this pissing contest along with being just a tad irritated that they were talking about her like she wasn't right there in the room with them. She racked her brain trying to remember what it was the man introduced himself as to Darren. _Harry...Henry…Hunter! _"Hunter!" Nothing, not that she was really expecting much. "Darren!" Still nothing.

"I've been told to my face this was all a ploy to bring me down—"

Darren threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Oh okay my bad. As long as you were told and **no one **else heard that just solves everything, let me get my boss on the line and tell him our little situation.

"Hey!" This time the two spun around to look at her their eyes wide at the volume of her yell that came out of such a tiny body. "Can you two please just stop?" A wince crossed her face prompting both men to walk to her side as she raised a hand to cradle her head. "My head hurts."

Darren pressed the nurse's button on her bed remote but after a few long moments no one had come in. "Damn it, let me go get someone." His eyes flicked over to Hunter. "And you can follow me out."

Allison just knew Hunter was going to argue back and she honestly didn't think the pounding in her head would last another argument without exploding. "Darren, it's fine just go find a nurse please."

He hesitated but when another grimace appeared on her face he nodded. "I'll be right back." He gingerly kissed her temple before hurrying out of the room.

An awkward silence settled over the pair left in the room neither knowing what to say to the other. Even though she knew it wasn't true, in her mind this was a complete stranger visiting her in the hospital, which was too weird for her to comprehend all that well. Hunter on the other hand wasn't sure what the right thing to say to her was, he had a thousand different options but none of them would make sense to a woman who ten minutes ago didn't even know who he was. Plus he didn't put it past her 'friend' to go back into full on defensive mode if he said the wrong thing and upset her. "Um," her soft voice broke through the deafening quiet, "thank you." Hunter drew his eyebrows together unsure of why she was displaying gratitude. "For checking on me that is. It was nice of you."

She was just trying to be polite and he knew it but at least she was trying. It was almost a surreal experience for him, having such a normal and calm encounter with her. But another part of him missed her fire and the fight that she displayed so strongly even if he was the target. He knew she was in the hospital and her head was all messed up, but he still missed it. Unwillingly, a deep laugh escaped him gaining her attention. "Sorry."

"No, what's funny?"

"I was just thinking about how different this you is compared the you I'm used to." He chanced a look her shaking his head slightly about how much she looked like the same young woman who entranced him so but how different she was in that moment. "Let's just say the old you isn't my biggest fan."

Allison looked as if she was pondering something before she locked eyes with him again. "Maybe she had good reasons."

"Maybe, but I think she didn't really let herself feel everything she wanted to even though I tried my best to dig it out of her." He shrugged his shoulder casting his eyes around her room. "Put us at odds a lot."

"People don't like being told what to do or how to feel." He snapped his focus back on the brunette. "When they say how they feel about something they expect people to accept it do they not?" She waited for a reply but when he didn't give on she continued. "Sounds to me like you didn't give her that courtesy."

He huffed out a humorless chuckle slowly nodding his head at her words as he did so. "Possibly. But she didn't really give me the same courtesy either."

At that second, Darren returned with a nurse in tow carrying some medicine in her hands. "Excuse us gentleman but I need to check on her rib and clean her cuts again so I'll need you to step outside for a moment."

Both Darren and Hunter nodded respectively returning the soft smile Allison flashed them before the door shut blocking her from view. Seeing as how he didn't have much else he could do for the time being, Hunter made to go meet up with Randy but a strong grip on his shoulder kept him in place. "I'm only going to say this once. Just because Allison doesn't remember and therefore will give you a free pass doesn't mean I will. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and I'm going to be keeping an eye on you. I don't care if you are some WWE Superstar. With my black belt and the rage I feel at what you did to her, I'll still kick your ass." Without giving him the chance to reply, Darren walked off his Bluetooth in his ear calling The New Yorker to give them an update.


	37. What I Wanted To Say

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

Chapter 36: What I Wanted To Say

Muffled footsteps and muted voices filtered into the sunlit hospital room rousing Allison awake with a quiet moan of protest. Despite her attempts to tune out the faint noises her body betrayed her as she was actively being pulled from sleep. The previously slumbering brunette slowly blinked her eyes open, sleep leaving her slowly. With everything that had happened the previous day, just because her body was well rested didn't mean her brain was on the same page. Mentally she was drained. Allison brought up a hand to rake through her dark hair only to feel her skin brush against something warm and solid. Glancing down at her side, the vision of Darren's face met her him looking much younger asleep. The lines that would mar his face sometimes aged him greatly but in that moment he was at peace his breathing slow and steady. A tender smile appeared on her face as she lightly trailed her fingertips along his cheek the stubble scratching her skin just barely. He stirred slightly at the touch her name falling from his lips in a whisper prompting Allison's smile to brighten. _This man…_ Her thoughts trailed off when she noticed Darren's breathing slip away from its steady rhythm and his eyes fluttering open. He looked only too adorable when first waking up. "Morning."

He smiled crookedly at her lifting his head from where it had rested all night on the side of her bed. "Mornin'." His voice was still thick with sleep giving it a raspy quality bringing forth Allison's freshest memory of waking up beside him the morning after Bemelmans'. It was a beautiful memory. Darren rubbed the back of his neck trying to work out the crick that had developed overnight due to his less than ideal sleeping position. "Lord I might have to swipe one of your pain pills here in a bit."

His quiet laughter broke her out of her own little world bringing concern to the forefront of her mind. "Dare, you should go to your hotel. Get some sleep in an actual bed, not in some hard ass chair leaned over with your head on the edge of this bed. You'll never get rested that way."

"I'm not leaving you." He just shook his head to emphasize his point. "If you're here, so am I."

"Darren really." Her eyes pleaded with him to listen to her. "It's not like I'm going anywhere." Trying to lighten the mood she shoved against his shoulder playfully her voice taking on a teasing tone. "You're no good to me dead on your feet."

He smiled contently at her brushing his lips along the underside of her wrist shooting tiny sparks up her arm. "I'm okay Ally, really I am."

She wanted to press the matter further but Darren was just as stubborn as she was, if not more. When his mind was set there was no changing it, she knew this from personal experience. His smile morphed into a small smirk at her silence, her show of defeat. She tried to glare at him when he chuckled lowly but found herself laughing lightly along with him. _God am I glad he's here._ Her thought brought forth a question she had last night but didn't entertain too much. However now it was nagging at her. "Hey Darren?"

"Hmm?"

"I know it's not really all that important but I was wondering how you got into see me when I was in ICU." She noticed his body tense and everything in him grow more alert. "They only let family in." She maneuvered her head so she could catch his eye. "What did you tell them?"

His nervousness was back his eyes wary. "Yeah about that…I figured we'd hit this little snag sooner or later."

"Snag?" She sighed lightly shaking her head just knowing this wasn't going to be good. "Darren what did you do?"

The dark-haired man blew out a long breath leaning back in his chair wondering himself just what it was he had been thinking when he blurted out the whole engaged thing on the phone to the nurse that had called him. _I wasn't thinking though, that's just it. _"It just all crashed down on me when they called and said you were in the hospital. I knew they wouldn't tell me anything unless…" He tried to think of a way to put this delicately and preferably one where the woman next to him wouldn't smack him with the closest thing she could get her hands on. Finally just giving up on that wish he braced himself. "I told them I was your fiancé."

As expected, he watched her eyes widen in surprise while she grappled for something to say. What he didn't expect however was her puff of laughter as she slumped against her pillows. "Well that would do the trick."

The 29-year old quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "You're not mad at me?"

"I probably should be but no, I'm not. Honestly I'm just glad you're here." She motioned him forward so she could peck his cheek letting him know she meant what she had said. "Besides, a little white lie to the hospital doesn't mean anything. Once I'm discharged it won't matter right?"

He flashed her a quick grin watching her fiddle around with her little remote trying to find something on the TV that would hold her attention. Darren knew that very easily this could just be a little ploy used at the hospital that wasn't even needed anymore considering she was released from the ICU but part of him didn't want to give up the act just yet. Sure she didn't remember all of the things she had told him and Bobby about but he sure as hell did and quite honestly, he just didn't trust these WWE men with Allison. Whether she knew it or not, the girl next to him was very precious to him and knowing some of the things she had gone through…it wasn't right and he wasn't going to tolerate it anymore. "Actually Ally I don't think we should dismiss the idea."

The speed at which her head whipped around to look at him had him concerned for her neck but she didn't show any signs of discomfort only extreme astonishment at his proposal. "I'm sorry? You want to pretend to be engaged?"

She sat up straighter and he noticed her pull her legs up under her. It was a slower movement in due to her being mindful of her rib. Darren knowing that she had already been attacked precisely in that spot only solidified his desire to stake any kind of protective barrier around her he could. "Until I can get you back to New York where I know you're safe, yes I want to. Allison, I haven't forgotten what's happened. I don't want to let you out of my sight."

Allison sighed softly lightly dragging her fingers along her lips subconsciously. "Dare, I don't need to be put in some kind of protective bubble. Anything that might've happened during my stay here I'm sure wasn't done purposefully—"

"But it was! The attack that Hunter guy and I were talking about was orchestrated. You were—" He sucked in a deep breath willing himself to calm down. Yelling at her and telling her all the bad things that she had suffered through wasn't going to help matters. "I almost lost you." His voice was quiet, she barely heard it, but when it reached her ears the protest she had ready died on her lips. "I just want to make sure your safe."

She cupped his cheek lightly running her thumb along his cheek. "I'm not weak and defenseless."

"I know your not, God I know. Just please let me do this. I sent you out here."

Letting her hand drop back down to her side, Allison fell back against her pillows pondering the idea. "I highly doubt I acted like I was engaged while out here nor was I wearing a ring at any point. It's a pretty story but sweetie, I don't think anyone's going to buy it."

Darren nodded slowly taking his time to meet her gaze. "I've figured that out too."

Allison scoffed in disbelief at his reply. "How long have you been sitting on this idea of yours exactly?"

"Since I got off the plane." She honestly tried but couldn't contain her laugh at this dropping her head into her hands soon hearing Darren join her. "I knew you'd ask me this question eventually! I didn't want to be unprepared."

Giggles still subsiding, the young writer lifted her eyes to his. "Mission accomplished." He grinned brightly back at her feeling that warm sensation she always gave him when she looked at him like that. "Okay so what's this solution you have? Enlighten me."

"Alright." He rubbed his hands together like some mad doctor having found the missing piece to his puzzle of world domination or something like that but his eyes alight with eagerness to divulge this secret to her kept that smile gracing her lips. "So to solve any behavior and the no ring thing we tell people we got into an argument before you left and you called off the wedding. Threw the ring back in my face and left."

The brunette shook her head slowly in understanding. "Okay." It wasn't the worst thing she'd heard. Being spiteful would most likely justify anything she might've done and if Hunter's reaction to her was anything to go off there very well might be something of that nature to explain.

"But with this accident and how close—" Darren abruptly stopped short casting his eyes to the ground. His silence had her for a brief moment realizing herself how easily it could've been to where she wouldn't be living this moment right now. Searching for comfort and to give it, she slid her hand into his intertwining their fingers. She felt more than saw Darren shake himself out of his stupor. "With news of the accident I came running realizing in that moment I heard you were in the hospital and hurt that I didn't want to go another day without you. So I brought your ring," Somewhat confused, Allison watched her friend stand up and head over to where he had stashed his bag, the only one he had, and fished out a square package from within. She heard the rustle of paper before he turned around with a small black velvet box in his hands. Her eyes flicked between his and the box until he opened it revealing one of the most stunning rings Allison had ever seen. "And asked you to marry me again."

"Oh my." A beautiful smile took over her features as she took the offered box from Darren ghosting the tips of her finger over the ring. "Darren this is beautiful. Unearthly beautiful."

For a moment he simply studied her face wanting to imprint that look in his memory forever. "It was my grandmother's. It's from the 20's. My mother sent it to me saying it was time I found a girl worthy to wear it. I hadn't gotten a chance to drop it off at home before I came here. I got it that morning at the office. It's where I told her to send it."

"It's gorgeous." An old miner cut diamond starred as the center stone with single cut diamond accents along the sides. The striking detail it held was hard for Allison to shape into words. "I can't wear this." She shut the box thrusting it back towards Darren shaking the image of it adorning her finger from her head. It was only a fake engagement after all.

"I want you to wear it." Without saying a word, he popped the box back open with one hand picking up her left with his other before slipping the family heirloom onto her ring finger. "Perfect fit."

As lovely as it was and as in awe she was at such beauty her brain kept finding that one last flaw that would tip people off possibly. "So what's the rest of this story?" At Darren's furrowed eyebrows she suspected he hadn't realized this yet. "Where my mind is, you and I weren't dating but people are going to assume so and for a good while already for me not to consider marriage insane."

Noting the good point she made Darren racked his brain for a few seconds before finding a solution. "Tell people the sight of your ring jogged your memory to when I asked you the first time and how you felt in that moment. I'll say we started dating 6 ½ months ago. It's not perfect but it'll do."

She bit her lip absentmindedly fiddling with the ring already that night after Bemelmans' coming to her once more.

_ Darren deposited her on her bed removing her boots and jacket laying them across a nearby chair while Kanani jumped up on the bed nuzzling Allison's cheek. "I can see I'm leaving you in good hands. Or paws I should say." He gave the Bengal a quick scratch behind her ears eliciting a purr. "I'll see you tomorrow Ally." He bent down to press a kiss to her temple before moving back towards the door fishing out his key to her house so he could lock up as he left._

_A tiny hand shot out wrapping around his wrist preventing him from going too far. He glanced back to Allison's face seeing sleep getting ready to overtake her but also an undefined emotion shining in her green eyes. "Stay with me?"_

_A ghost of a smile fell upon Darren's lips as he shrugged off his own jacket and kicked his shoes towards a corner. "Always."_

* * *

><p>"Go away." Punk instinctively moved away from the gentle prodding on his shoulder. It happened again followed by some other noise only getting a groan from the wrestler in response. He rolled further away from the nuisance only to feel his body go falling off the edge of something and colliding with the rather unyielding force of the floor. "Jesus Christ!"<p>

"Are you okay?" The soft, feminine voice had Punk switching his focus from the pain radiating up his back to the young woman leaning slightly over the line of chairs he had fashioned together as a makeshift couch. At the sight of Allison, the champion scrambled up from his sprawled position on the floor ignoring the persistent throbbing along his spine. He saw the brunette turn her head to the side a bit and narrowed her eyes at him. "You didn't hit your head did you?"

It was then he realized he had probably just been staring at her like some kind of crazy person. "No. I'm fine. Suffered worse." She nodded her head in response crossing her arms. He noticed she was dressed much more comfortably in charcoal grey yoga pants, a simple white tee, with a thin robe the color of her pants thrown over the top. He figured her friend, or fiancé, had gone and gotten a couple things from her hotel room. "Um…" He thought he'd have plenty to say to her but was only drawing blanks. He had even told Sheamus and Randy that he'd stay first because he had his thoughts mapped out. After Hunter had filled them on everything that was going on with Allison things had been thrown for a loop and a mighty impressive one at that.

She watched him struggle for words a few moments while studying him simultaneously. Right off the bat she noticed he was a rather attractive man as her eyes danced along the tattoos not covered by his shirt. She took in his athletic build and the stormy color of his eyes. He was the complete opposite of Darren. "One of the nurses told me you'd been waiting to see me."

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Well aside from the whole amnesia thing."

Allison fought the smile that wanted to show on her face as she listened to him continue to ramble incoherently. She had a feeling this man usually had quite a way with words so for him to ramble was a rare occasion. "My doctor said it's okay for me to walk around a little bit, said it will help my rib somehow." He just continues to look at her. "I'm a little hungry." Allison didn't think he was slow on the uptake but he certainly was grasping her subtle proposal. "Do you want to join me? Maybe talk a little?"

"Oh sure." He snatched up his jacket where he had bundled it up as a pillow tossing it over his arm. He made to place a hand at the small of her back as he had done plenty times before but stopped himself midway retracting his hand hastily. "Sorry."

She waved him off dismissively as she turned on her heel and began leading the way. She'd seen signs pointing for the cafeteria on her way to find Punk. "What's your name?"

As he fell into step with her the wrestler wasn't quite prepared for something that seemed so ridiculous to fall from her lips. "Phil Brooks. But usually you just call me Punk."

Allison turned an amused look on him. "Punk? Why would I call you that?"

He laughed a little running a hand over his hair. "Well my in-ring wrestling name is CM Punk and it's just kind of become a common thing to use that rather than my actual name." He grinned playfully over at her. "Not all of us were gifted with names like Randy Orton that sound badass enough, some of us have to get creative."

The two turned into the cafeteria Punk just following Allison wherever it was she went, he didn't really care too much about what they ate. "So how exactly did we meet?" She tossed him a curious glance over her shoulder as she grabbed some fruit and a bottle of water.

A wide smile etched itself onto Punk's features as he recalled their first meeting. He let a low chuckle escape not noticing the peek Allison took at him or the soft smile. "You wanted to interview me for your article and I completely brushed you off." He heard the girl beside him gasp as they walked over to a small table plunking their trays down on the table. Punk sat down mentally cursing himself for not helping her in when he saw her carefully set herself down on the chair. "Of course I thought that was end of that conversation until I heard some clacking behind me and your voice as you continued to hound me about giving you a damn interview."

"That sounds like me."

Punk scrutinized her silently constantly reminding himself that he had to be careful with what he said and did. This might be the same girl who had barged into his locker room one night seeing him in the buff and the same girl whose kiss was like dynamite but at the same time she was a girl he didn't know at all. This sudden knowledge made his gut twist uncomfortably. "Yes you were very tenacious about it. It's part of what makes me like you so much."

The teasing atmosphere began to deteriorate noticeably settling the pair into a somewhat awkward silence. Allison wouldn't meet his eyes. "Phil—"

"Punk." It was too weird for him to hear her call him by his given name.

She glanced up at him briefly before continuing. "Punk," she paused almost as if to get a feel for how his preferred name felt falling from her lips, "what were we to each other?"

Those seven words had his dams cracking water spewing from the gaps in droves. He just wanted to blurt out everything to her, tell her how they had gotten so close and become so important to each other. He wanted to tell her how each of her kisses made him feel and how the warmth of her skin was the most delicious sensation he'd known in a good while. He even wanted to tell her about his stupidity with AJ and how she was forgiving him little by little. He wanted to disclose every single detail to her. Until he saw the too bright lights of the hospital glint off the single piece of jewelry on her body. _But I can't. _"We were…close. Very close. I care about you, probably more than I should for the short amount of time I've known you, but I do." Subtlety was never his strong suit.

It was in that precise moment Allison knew some of those "behavioral issues" Darren had talked about pertained to the man in front of her. She could tell when someone was lying to her and she could also tell when she was only being told half-truths. There was more he wanted to say to her but was holding himself back for some reason. "And I felt the same for you."

It wasn't a question, he could hear the finality in her voice, but nodded in consent anyway. Things had gotten too complicated too fast and it made things painful. _This is why I don't like to get attached. _

The 27-year old once again averted her gaze choosing to screw her eyes shut trying to will herself to remember something, anything. But nothing happened. All she felt was the palpable tension charged between her and Punk and saw nothing but the darkness her closed eyes provided. "It's terribly confusing not knowing." She felt Punk's attention fall on her but kept her eyes closed. "I can't remember the last 7 months. I can't remember coming here, why I was here…you."

Punk clasped her hand, the right, in his much larger one. "That's not your fault darling." The pet name flowed from his lips before he even noticed.

"What I remember is getting my first big assignment with the paper and being in love with Darren." Allison was surprised with the ease to which she had said that. _Almost as if it was…_

The champion swallowed thickly urging himself to keep his voice steady and emotions in check. "Darren? Your…"

"Fiancé."

"Right. I saw him come into the hospital the day after the accident." Punk clenched his fists under the table, his knuckles white from the pressure. "You weren't engaged already? From what you remember?"

Allison shook her head preparing herself for the lies about to spew from her lips. Part of her said not to, to just let things be the way they are, it wasn't like the people here wouldn't understand why Darren had said what he did. Then again, Darren had always looked out for her and what he told her had merit. She doesn't remember what all has transpired during her time out there, she hadn't wanted to know if it made her boss react the way he did. She was a strong woman and prided herself on being able to handle anything but losing her memory rattled her in a way that had her wanting someone to protect her and tell her everything would be okay. She wanted familiarity. _And only Darren can give me that. _"He said we started dating mere weeks after the night at Bemelmans', my last memory."

"You," he cleared his throat not wanting to ask anything about her and this supposed fiancé of hers but he had to know. "You never wore a ring while you were out here. You never mentioned this guy—"

"Darren."

"Right." He raised his glass of Pepsi tipping his head back draining the cup of its contents causing Allison's eyes to widen. "I'm just trying to figure everything out."

The young writer took a deep breath steeling her nerves. "We fought. Before I left apparently, right before. I just got so mad at him because he wouldn't listen, wouldn't compromise." She raised her gaze to Punk's. "I called off the wedding."

Punk nodded but she could tell he was still skeptical. "He told you all of this?" It was clear from his tone that he thought Darren was feeding her lies.

Protectiveness of her friend came rushing to the surface. "Darren wouldn't lie to me. He wouldn't take something like me losing my memory and twist it into something like your implying. Who do you think you are?" Allison shoved her tray away and bolted out of her seat making to leave.

"Allison!" Punk charged after her catching hold of her arm and turning her around. "I'm sorry okay? It just sounds odd. I mean you come down here acting whole-heartedly single then after all of this mess this guy just shows up claiming to be your fiancé!"

"I remember him asking me!" Shock overrode Punk's features. "I might not remember anything else but I remember Darren asking me to marry him. And I remember how happy I was when he did. He showed me my ring," she held up her hand so he could get a good view of it, "and it brought it back. Only in flashes and it's fuzzy but it's there." Tears welled up in her eyes threatening to fall, as her voice grew shaky. "And it's all I've got." This time he didn't chase after her when she walked away.

* * *

><p>Having finally convinced Darren to go get some actual sleep at his hotel, even if he only planned for it to be a couple hours, Allison stood by the window savoring the quiet around her along with the silence in her head. Right after her disastrous attempt at…something with Punk the voices in her head started up, arguing to the point of making her head pound enough to be given medication for it. She was rapidly coming to see that every attempt she made at trying to force a memory to find itself way back to her, her brain hurriedly put a stop to her efforts by flaring up with pain. Dr. De Soto explained it as an effect of the swelling from the accident. He said that with the extensive trauma complied with the time the swelling was present damaged her frontal lobe. Something about her trying to force her brain to work in a way it just couldn't anymore produced the pain. He had gone all medical speak on her for a moment but that was his dumbed down version. Her dinner lay untouched by her bed which she was sure would be penciled in to her chart by whatever nurse came to get the tray. She found herself yearning more and more for New York.<p>

A clearing of someone's throat severed her sense of serenity causing her to look over her shoulder. Hunter stood there dressed in a simple jeans and black t-shirt holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Up to seeing another visitor?"

Part of her wanted to say she wasn't and just crawl into bed, shut off her lights and try to go back to sleep. But instead of taking out her frustration on the man in front of her she twisted around completely stepping forward to take the flowers he held out to her. "Orchids." She brushed the petals softly with the tips of her fingers a light smile falling upon her lips. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"Your welcome." Allison turned finding the vase the hospital provided filling it with water from the restroom sink before setting the flowers inside. She set the vase atop the table by her bed rearranging the flowers just slightly. Hunter gave a slow grin at the sight easily dissolving the hospital around her to instead the image of her in his home deciding where she wanted to set the flowers. "How are you doing today?" He couldn't help but notice her bodyguard was absent.

She laughed in response to his question but it wasn't the melodic sound he had gotten used to, it was harsher. "Losing your memory sucks. I wouldn't suggest it."

A surge of protectiveness reared up inside the wrestler but he stamped it down. Allison had never been a big fan of being shielded before and despite this new development he figured she wouldn't appreciate it now either. "Duly noted." He walked further into the room resting his hand on the back of a chair. "I hope you know the company will take care of all your hospital bills, you don't need to worry about a thing."

"Oh no that's really okay. Darren moved me up to this expensive room and whatnot; the paper will take care of it for me. But thank you for the thought."

Hunter gave her a quick smile knowing he'd still make sure the WWE paid for her medical expenses same as he had made sure to give monetary help for Frank's funeral services. He sighed heavily at knowing that Allison wouldn't be there. She didn't know who Frank was or how important he had become to her. It broke his heart that even with her memory gone she was still being hurt whether she knew it or not. If, no when, her memories came back he didn't know how she'd handle knowing not only had Frank died but that she didn't even get to tell him goodbye. Shaking himself from those morbid thoughts, he smiled back over at Allison. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Flashes of her encounter with Punk earlier passed by her eyes like a slideshow. She was okay with Hunter visiting her but she didn't really want to go traipsing around the hospital again with the potential of things going sour once more. At least if she stayed in her room and things went bad she'd already be by her bed. "Not particularly no."

"They have a really nice garden here." He took another tentative step forward as not to spook her, she had adopted this semi-deer in the headlights look. "Please?"

His plea paired with the charming smile he had going for him broke her resolve. _A garden could be soothing. _"Alright, but only for a few minutes."

"You got it." He waved her towards the door. "Ladies first." Wrapping her robe around her more tightly, Allison brushed by him with a quick smile Hunter falling into step beside her.

A halfway awkward silence hung about them on their way to the garden. Where before Allison found the quiet comforting it was now unnerving. "Tell me a little bit about you." He glanced down at her with an amused expression. "I know technically I already do know you but humor me."

He laughed at how she quipped her request with such innocence and yet also an air of determination that suggested even if you said no eventually you'd be saying yes. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

They reached the gardens both pausing for a moment to take in the beauty of the hospital's gardens. Allison had never seen a hospital with an outdoor area such as this but she realized that a lot of patients probably liked to stroll around during the day, no one liked being cooped up in a hospital room, and this gave them a nice, relaxing place to do so. As they reached the cobblestone path, Hunter offered his arm to the brunette a reassuring smile etched upon his features. He could read the apprehension on her face, an instant he very well couldn't blame her for. He was still a stranger in her eyes but after a few moments of internal debate, Allison looped her arm through his allowing him to escort her around the lush venue. "I'm not picky really, you pick. Just tell me little things, like how you take your coffee. If you drink coffee. Keep it light."

Keeping their pace leisurely as to not upset her rib, the COO pondered for a moment about what facts about himself to tell her. Hunter wasn't jumping on a train that believed Allison getting her memory back was slim, but in that moment even while he argued the idea every time it entered his head, he had to admit in a way this was like a clean slate for him. When Allison and he first met she was oblivious to the world of professional wrestling and he was in an unhappy marriage. Circumstances were very different now. Divorce papers were being drawn up at this very moment and wasn't Allison's biggest problem the fact that he was married? "Well to start, as you've probably assumed I'm a wrestler. I started out that way at least. I haven't retired from in-ring action yet but most of my time now I spend on the corporate side of things. Actually one of your pieces talked about my impact on the WWE since taking over a few things."

"Really?" Again at the mention of her journalistic world that familiar fire lit up in her eyes. Pair that with her talent and this girl was meant to write.

"Yeah." He locked eyes with her. "It was an amazing piece, wonderfully written." He noticed a slight pink tinge her cheeks as she averted her gaze. He thought he might like that reaction as much as when he got her to roll her eyes at him.

"What about your personal life?" The young woman stopped them when they made to cross a bridge choosing to stay a moment and look at the koi that swam within the small pond just off to the side of the arched walkway. "Married?"

He knew the question was coming. It was one of the common things people asked one another upon meeting. It was with this seemingly innocent question Hunter found himself with a choice to make. He could tell her yes he was married. He could tell her a divorce was well on its way. He could tell her he was unhappy. _But I know how that turns out. _He also had another option. Happy that she was on his right, with barely moving his body at all, Hunter brought his left hand up to his pocket sliding the ring off his ringer and into the material feeling it plunk softly at the bottom. "Divorced actually. A recent change."

"Oh." Allison slid her arm from his striding off a few paces. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Catching up to her easily with a few steps of his own with his longer legs, the veteran wrestler took his place by her side once more as they continued through the blooming garden. "Thank you but it was a mutual decision. And our children are handling the transition beautifully."

The 27-year old's green eyes light up at the mentioning of his kids. "You have children?"

Seeing her eyes alight with such delight at the idea of his girls had his memory of seeing Murphy hiked up on Allison's hip entering his mind in vivid detail. He could recall thinking how incredible it was to him that she just picked up his middle child as easy as can be, like she'd been doing it for the whole four years Murphy had been alive. "Yes. Three daughters."

"Three girls? Wow." The two shared a laugh knowing exactly what it was Allison was referring to. "That's going to be really fun for you when they get older."

"Oh please don't remind me, I'm terrified of the day Aurora comes up to me and says she has a date."

The utter horror on Hunter's face sent Allison into another fit of giggles herself remembering her father's reaction to when she was 16 and told him she was going on her first date. If memory served her correctly when David showed up at the door and was meeting her mother he stepped out of the shadows of his office just off the foyer where they were. Poor David also didn't kiss her goodnight for fear of her father watching through the blinds. Which he was. "Is Aurora your oldest?"

Hunter nodded a permanent grin on his face as he talked about his three miracles. "That she is. Aurora is six, Murphy's four, and Vaughn is two." He snuck a glance at the brunette. "You've met them actually. Murphy adores you."

By now they had finished their walk through the gardens and Hunter was taking her back to her room seeing as how visiting hours were coming to a close and he could read the tiredness she felt by the slow movement of her body. Rather than walking really she was trudging along beside him. "I wish I could remember her. I bet she's amazing."

He desperately wished she could remember too, right then right now. That night with Murphy was the closest he'd ever felt to her and he'd do anything to get it back. "You could always meet her again. She's been asking about you nonstop. She even heard about you being here and has about a thousand 'Get Well' cards drawn for you." He cursed himself for not thinking to bring one.

They stopped outside her door Allison fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I'd love to meet her, meet all of them. I just don't think we'll have time."

Hunter reached out to tip her chin up gently so he could look into those emerald eyes he loved so much. "What are you talking about?" His voice had dropped almost to a whisper.

"With…" She shook her head slightly dropping her focus back to the ground and away from his piercing gaze, "with me in the state I'm in I'm sure once I get discharged Darren and I will be heading back to New York soon."

He hated the way she said 'state I'm in' like she had some horrendous disease. Yes her memory was impaired but it could be fixed. He vowed to fix it. "But… why? No one's asking you to go."

"I promise it's not a matter of feeling unwanted it's just I have nothing left to do here, there's no reason for me to stay put. Plus a large part of me is longing for home. I've been gone for too long."

Hunter shook his head unwilling to believe that Darren would just whisk her away without allowing her the chance to remember all the people she touched while being with the company. He had misconstrued what the newspaper executive had meant when he said he'd protect Allison. He didn't intend to stay by her side and keep watch; he wanted to take her thousands of miles of away. And in all honesty, he had every right, which only made the wrestler hate him that much more. "Aren't you supposed to go back to your old routine? Doesn't that help with memory impairment? Familiar scenery triggering the memories or something like that."

"Darren is the only point of familiarity I have."

The older man wanted to groan in annoyance at that but all feelings of frustration flew out the window when he saw the ring that adorned her left hand, ring finger. How he hadn't seen it until now he didn't know. "What is that?"

It took a few seconds for Allison to realize what he was referring to. "My engagement ring." He couldn't be sure, but Hunter was pretty sure something inside just snapped._  
><em>


	38. Before I Let You Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story ideas and original character.**

**AN: Hi. So I don't really an explanation for my prolonged absence other than I couldn't write anything worth a shit and I decided to take a break. This chapter a is a little shorter than the others but like I said I'm still getting back into the groove of things. I'm still not so sure what to do next so maybe some reviews will jumpstart my creative process. (Did you see what I did there? Smooth right? :P)**

Chapter 37: Before I Let You Go

Silence stretched between the wrestler and young woman, him simply staring at her after her answer to his question. For a moment Hunter felt as if the ground had shifted under his feet. "I'm sorry, your what?"

Allison shrunk away slightly at the intensity of his voice. Clearly this tidbit of news was a major shocker for him. _That makes two of us buddy. _She was still a tad skeptical of this plan of Darren's but hell she'd already started playing along after what she had spat at Punk so she was a little too far in to back out now. "My engagement ring." She waited for a few seconds to see if he'd have anything else to add until continuing. "I know it's kind of…surprising to hear but I promise it's not."

She flashed him a quick smile to try and defuse some of the tension that had thickened the air around them but all she got for her troubles was a quirked eyebrow. It seemed to her that convincing people of this whole 'engaged' thing was going to be harder than she and Darren had originally anticipated. "Allison," he took a hesitant step towards her noting when she matched it with a step back of her own, "you did not act engaged down here. There wasn't a ring, in fact you kept telling m—" He abruptly cut himself off not sure if he should disclose the arguments they had over his marital status.

"I know I didn't and I know I didn't wear a ring but there's an explanation for that." He gestured for her to continue, something she'd wish he hadn't. The more she said this, aloud or in her head, the less likely it seemed. "I broke off my engagement shortly before coming down here."

Hunter nodded his head slowly and Allison could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "Okay. But how do you know this? Are you remembering?"

"Well," she paused tucking some hair behind her ear, "not exactly."

Now the COO crossed his arms, the level of his believing her little story clearly dropping another notch. "Then how do you know this?" He had a pretty good idea of where she was getting her information and he also had a feeling what she was being told was utter bullshit.

"Darren told me everything." The writer watched with expectancy as the man before her rolled his eyes. It seemed her boss wasn't exactly popular with the men of the WWE. "And before you go off telling me how he's lying or making things up, I'm going to warn you not to."

Hunter barked out a laugh leaning up against the wall. "Why? Because you know how ridiculous this sounds?"

A spark of irritation lit up within her at his audacity to actually laugh at her. "No, because Darren was my friend long before he and I got involved and I know everything about that man. He wouldn't lie to me." She began to fiddle with the band on her finger again the words she had said only hours earlier coming back to her. "Besides, this beautiful ring of mine triggered the memory of him asking me to marry him. And I was—**am**—happy and in love."

He heard the words she was telling him and he saw the determination on her face but something wasn't adding up. She looked as if she was trying too hard. Normally, one might say it wouldn't be so crazy due to the memory loss thing but just now she claimed she remembered this flashback of her past. "Who are you trying to convince, you or me?"

His question caught her off guard for a moment but she quickly regained her mental footing. "Why do you care so damn much anyway? What should it matter to you about how or what I remember? And don't say it's because I was under your company's care only because you and I both know your actions have blown that excuse to bits."

Subdued anger was laced within her voice but he could hear the desperation seeping through as well. She was nervous and damn well wishing to the Gods above he'd just accept her words and move on but that was the furthest thing from his mind. He scrutinized her closely. _She looks like Allison…but doesn't. _Memory loss or not Hunter knew that the woman he met that one day in the café was not this girl in front of him. _Could she really have changed so much in 7 months? _Part of him entertained the thought of her actually being engaged and then breaking it off therefore hardening her heart but he couldn't accept it because even though she had her standoffish moments with him he knew she had a warm heart. It was clear as day. He moved toward her his fluid, long strides overcoming her tiny, hesitant ones backward until he cupped her face in his hands gently his thumb stroking the soft skin of her cheek. "I don't know why you won't tell me the truth, maybe you're just scared, but I'm not buying what you're selling sweetheart. I know you well enough by now to tell when you're holding something back."

Allison felt the breath leave her, a mixture of his closeness and words she was sure of it. Obviously he didn't believe her and from what he said would be able to see right through her act of supposed love with Darren. Then again, maybe all she had to do was up her game. Her and Darren had always made a good team. She made to reply back to him, a sassy one she hoped, until a loud, Irish-accented voice boomed through the hallway causing her to jump back from Hunter as if he had electrocuted her. "Ally!" Her eyes grew wide as she watched the large Irishman bound forward wrapping her all up in his strong arms twirling her around a few times. Out of sheer fear she cinched her arms around his shoulders tightly. "Mind loosening up your grip there, love?"

When the sound of his low laugh echoed in her ears without her consent a grin appeared on her face prompting her to lean back in his hold enough so she could get a good look at his face. That same warm feeling she had experienced with Punk and Hunter radiated through her but in a stronger wave. This man was extremely important to her, she could feel it. _I don't know who he was to me but I don't want to lie to him. _To be fair she didn't want to lie to anyone, especially these men who seemed to feel so affectionately for her, but with this man whose name she was desperately trying to recall, she wasn't sure the words would be able to fall from her lips. "God I wish I could remember your name."

Sheamus smiled softly at her bending down to place the brunette back on her feet. "Stephen, you called me Sheamus a lot but I'll do either."

Allison felt that smile of hers grow wider a small part of her wondering why she felt the need to call these wrestlers by their in-ring names rather than their given ones. She briefly cast her eyes to Hunter who had currently resumed his stance against the wall while glaring daggers at Sheamus. She shook her reminding herself whatever that meant wasn't really her problem. "I think I'll go with Stephen."

"Works for me." The Superstar leaned forward lightly tapping the knot on her head where all her problems stemmed from. "And don't worry Ally, we'll get that head of yours working right again in no time." The funny part about that was, she believed him. Remembering what she had told Hunter about Darren whisking her off to New York once she was discharged came flooding back. But as she looked into Stephen's smiling face, seeing Punk's genuinely concerned expression, and Hunter's gentle way with her rushing to the forefront of her mind had the writer already knowing she wasn't going to New York right away. She needed to be around these men, this environment just for a little while, a few days maybe a week, first. Something in her gut told her not to leave, not yet.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" The harshness accompanying those words had both Sheamus and Allison turning their heads to look at the COO, his glare steely. "Like preparing for your match this week?"

The 27-year old once again felt her shrink back from Hunter, his attention no longer focused on her in the slightest but fully transfixed on the man just behind her, so close she could feel it when he breathed. Curious to see Stephen's reaction, she tipped her head back somewhat surprised to see that same bright grin of his in place, perhaps even with a little extra gleam to it. "No fella," he reached forward to lace his fingers loosely with Allison's, the ease to which she allowed this total stranger shocking her further, "not really."

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your mind?" Allison tossed Darren a dry look earning her a brief chuckle, as he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, bad choice of words." The brunette's lips quirked upward a bit before she returned her gaze to the hotel room where all of her things were. As her eyes scanned the room she found a fair amount of clothing she didn't remember purchasing but she loved it all the same. In fact a lot of the possessions she had brought with her didn't register with her but it was clear she had bought them, her style was in every piece. "To rephrase my question, what exactly are you thinking?"<p>

Her friend's voice brought her back to reality as her fingers dropped from the silky material of a pale yellow dress hanging up in her closet. The briefest feeling of being tossed in the air rushed through her before it left as quickly as it came. She turned fully to face the 29-year old who was looking at her in a way that clearly showed he thought she was off her rocker rather than just memory impaired. "Darren, I might not know these men and what all happened while I traveled with them but…" She trailed off trying to find a way to put into words how being around the WWE men made her feel. "Dare, I feel warm sensations run through me when I look at them." She closed her eyes just for a moment as Stephen's bright smile passed through her mind. "I think I owe it to myself, and them, to stick around for just a bit. Not long, I promise. I just want to know who I was down here."

Darren watched her carefully wanting so badly to just tell her no and take her back to home turf whether she went kicking and screaming or not. His hands itched to just toss her over her shoulder and keep her safe in his company. The thing keeping at bay was the light in her green eyes. She'd always had a light about her; it shined so brightly sometimes he thought if he looked at her too long he'd go blind, she was his own personal sun. It was clear to him that the abrupt reintroduction of these men she had charmed so throughouly brought that sunshine she radiated to the forefront. "Ally, I just…we need to get you home. We need to call your folks, your sister. They still don't know what's going on with you."

The 27-year old rushed up to him gripping his arms tightly. "You can't tell them." He opened his mouth to argue with her but she slapped a hand over it to muffle his protest. "I'm serious, I don't want them to know. I don't want to worry them unnecessarily."

With a deep sigh, he ran a hand through her dark hair curling the ends around his fingers loosely. "Ally, honey, you heard the doctor. You might never remember the 7 months you lost." He hated how he could see that light in her eyes dim before she cast her gaze to the floor. "And if you don't, it's going to get impossible to hide this from your family."

"He only said might, not that I wouldn't." She shook her hair off her shoulders regaining eye contact her eyes steely and determined. "If it turns out that I won't then we'll tell them, but until then we do this my way." Her stubbornness was on full display but it made him grin all the same because her personality was shining through full force. "And while we're talking about doing things my way, that includes staying."

His grin slipped off his face instantly. "No, we're not. It's, this place and these people, are not good for you."

Allison laughed bitterly tugging a hand through her hair roughly knocking his hand from her locks in the process. "What do you think is going to happen? For starters, you'll be with me and second you've got me throwing this engaged story left and right." She stamped down the nagging voice in her head that said Hunter knew she was lying to him and that she hadn't heard the last of this from him. "All of our bases are covered, you just need to chill the freak out. We both know that out of our little acting team, I'm not the one who's going to blow our cover, memory loss or not."

Despite his disagreement with her still running rampant in his mind, Darren could keep back the half-smile developing right then. "You think you're so cute don't ya Ally?"

"Oh I don't think, I know."

With a dramatic eye roll that rivaled his best friend's famous one, the newspaper executive spun around to start stowing away the luggage he had taken the time lay out all nice and neat when he had assumed he would be helping Allison start packing. "Glad to see your confidence is back."

He felt something bounce off his head prompting him to turn his head sharply back in the direction of a now laughing brunette shuffling two pairs of socks back and forth in her hands while a hot pink pair he noted lay at his feet. "And with such a bite too."

She chucked the remaining pairs in rapid succession at her friend but he deftly caught them tossing them right back at her but with far less gusto than she had. It kept her smiling the bright grin she was sporting and he'd do anything to have that look on her face permanently. _Even if it means giving in. _He sighed heavily hanging his head dramatically trying his best to keep a straight face and not have his lips quirking upward at the sound of her light laugh. "Fine." He dragged out the word with a groan before glancing up at the glowing brunette just across the room. "We'll stay. You win."

With a skip in her step, Allison crossed over to her boss tilting his head up with her hand until it was back to where she was the one looking up at him and not the other way around. "I always do." Suddenly she scrunched her nose up a little while simultaneously taking a few steps back. "Although, if we're going to stay we're going to have to buy you some new clothes. You've been wearing that suit for three days."

In typical guy fashion, Darren leant down to sniff the jacket of his suit to make sure she wasn't just being girly about it. "Yeah I guess this could use a good washing or two."

Allison stretched out her hand to lift a lapel of the coat gingerly as if it was going to bite her. "Or maybe you should just throw it out." The sudden jerk Darren gave had the young writer snatching her hand back quickly staring wide-eyed at the crazy look her raven-haired friend was giving her.

"Throw it out? Are you…this is my favorite suit!"

Instantly the 27-year old's face grew free of emotion save for the arched eyebrow. "Oh my God, Darren you own like ten million of these things."

Very childishly, Darren moved further away from her hugging himself as if to keep any harm from coming to his precious suit. "But this is my favorite one."

"I'm sure one of the others will happily and eagerly stepped up to assume the role, now take that thing off!" He simply stared at her determinedly. "Don't make me take it off of you myself."

A very smug smirk overtook Darren's features as he lowered his arms and reached backward to brace his hands against the back of a nearby chair. "Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you're still sore from your accident."

He watched with some astonishment as she merely waved off his tidbit of information with a scoff. "Please, I'm not a man who cries when he gets a little paper cut. I can handle a few twinges of pain." And in that moment, Darren had never believed her more.

"Ally…" At sound of her nickname, Allison lunged getting good handfuls of Darren's jacket starting to tug it down his arms. "Ow!" Despite his resisting, she managed to get the garment off his person tossing it blindly behind her already moving to stand in front of him nimbly working the buttons on his shirts through their respective holes. "You know I'm beginning to feel a little violated here." Without missing a beat, the young woman reached up smacking his cheek with just enough force to make it sting.

While Darren was busy grimacing Allison worked the white dress shirt off his frame dropping it on top of the soiled jacket. "Now either you can take your pants off or I can. But I'm not going to be gentle about it."

Unable to resist, after all the opportunity was **right there** for the taking, Darren grinned wolfishly at her settling one hand on her waist the other tucking some hair behind her ear. "You know in a different kind of situation I'd really be liking this kind of language."

"Trust me honey, this ain't that kind of rough."

And with that he retracted his hands holding them up in surrender as he walked off toward the restroom. "Well that's a shame." The tinkling sound of her laughter still sounded in his ears as he shut the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay I think it's time to join shopaholics anonymous. This is just ridiculous." Even though she had gotten Darren to agree with her to stick around for a short while, Allison still had far too much stuff and at her boss' suggestion she was sifting through all her belongings, picking out what she wanted to keep before sending the rest back to New York. Bobby said he'd go let the deliverymen inside and get all her things placed back where she liked them. It literally looked as if a bomb had gone off inside her hotel room considering just about every inch of floor was taken up by her clothing. She always thought better when everything was laid out in front of her and this was no exception. She began to hop her way towards a stack of lounge wear when her phone blared in her pocket surprising her to the point of tripping over a pile of jeans. The funnier part was said pile broke her fall pulling a laugh from the brunette as she imagined how this would look to someone else. While the last of her giggles subsided, Allison pulled out her phone answering her call without glancing at the screen for more than half a second. "Hello?"<br>At the sound of her voice full of amusement, the wrestler ceased his pacing a smile fighting it's way to his face. "Uh hi Allison, it's Punk."

The young woman felt her giddiness fade away replaced by curiosity and tender affection. It was an odd mixture to feel so intimately for someone while at the same time trying to understand just who exactly they are. Obviously her mind was no longer rejecting her memories only but her at war with heart as well. It was hard to get her footing when she couldn't find any common ground within her own self. "Hi." He smiled at the detection of warmth he could hear in her voice, it came out that way on it's own, she had no control over it. "How are you?"

Punk chuckled a little at the question now resuming his pacing but at a much more leisurely pace, it seemed even with her mind stuck 7 months too early in time she still had that ability to calm him instantly. "I miss you." He hadn't meant for it to come out so bluntly, in fact he hadn't meant to say anything that would possibly even hint at that when he impulsively picked up the phone and called her. He sighed heavily quickly beginning to ramble and backpedal best he could. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…spring it on you like that."

Even though the little warning bells in her head were on high alert, Allison felt a tender smile tug at her lips as she listened to this man try and muddle his way through an apology without offending her at the same time. It wasn't at all an amusing moment but she did happen to find it cute as hell. "It's okay." She bit her lip not sure if she should say the thought that just popped up into her head. It would certainly make selling this engaged to Darren story only that much harder, but she was quickly coming to find that around any man of the WWE down here, her plan seemed less and less appealing. "I think a part of me is telling me I miss you too."

"Does that part tell you anything else?" He was tiptoeing his way into dangerous waters but damn it the girl he had been so desperately trying to get back in her good graces was telling him she missed him and for a moment all he wanted to be was a man and nothing more.

Allison as well could read the danger signs but this time she heeded them. "Do you want to grab a coffee or something soon?" Okay so it wasn't the best avoidance tactic she had ever devised but it was better than the scenario that ran through her head a mere 30 seconds ago.

"One last goodbye before you leave for the Big Apple?" A good dose of bitterness laced the athlete's words.

"No." She wished she could see the look on his face right about then. "I'm not heading back home. Not just yet anyway."

The widest grin graced Punk's features. "We rope in that quickly already? Last time you took more than a little convincing."

"Well," she drew out the word, "I'm starting to see my former self was a bit of the stick in the mud in regards to certain things. Now me 7 months prior, way more fun." Punk found her ability to make light of her rather serious situation impressive. He knew this brave face was more for everyone else's benefit, but it still couldn't have been the easiest thing to do.

He hmmed in an unconvinced manner and she could hear it loud and clear. "I'm not so sure I believe you darling."

The challenge was laid right in front of her, ripe for the taking. A quiet voice, suspiciously sounding like Bobby, was telling her to shut this down while she still could but a far larger part of her was tuning those nagging words out. "Guess I'll just have to prove it to you then won't I?"

_And so it starts. _"Guess so."

Silence hung between the pair for a few moments though it wasn't awkward as much as Allison had expected it to be. Aside from her initial bewilderment at just who these men were so smoothly integrated into her life, she found the feelings she had developed out here with them overrode what her brain was telling her at lot of the time. And it just so happened when business wasn't involved, Allison was always one of those girls that lead with her heart. "I've got to go, there's a still a lot I have to get in order but I'm happy you called."

"You're a hard one to stay away from." Both him and her burst out laughing almost instantaneously after the words had left his mouth. "That was cheesy wasn't it?"

Biting her lip to get control of herself she replied, "Well it wasn't not cheesy." She was so immersed in her conversation with Punk she hadn't heard her door open or see Darren walk through it holding bags of take-out. It was only when he tugged her ponytail lightly he gathered her attention. For some reason the sight of her friend sobered her up quickly and her laughter died in her throat. "Anyway, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you soon."

It was hard not to catch her change in attitude and it made Punk's eyebrows furrow. "Yeah, tomorrow morning right?"

"I got you fettuccini, is that alright?" Darren's voice flooded through the wrestler's phone speaker and even though he couldn't see it, the brunette squeezed her eyes shut wishing he had waited until she had hung up.

Giving him a nod she returned to her call. "Yeah, tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." He heard the phone click shut followed by dial tone before he had even finished the word. He knew he shouldn't read so much into it; it wasn't the craziest thought that she freaked out a little because she was making plans to see another guy when her fiancée walked in. From what he had gathered, said fiancée seemed the jealous type. But he couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't adding up right. Sure she had the ring and said all the right things but something was off. He could feel it. And fiancée or not, he was determined to figure out what it was.

Back in her hotel room, Allison slowly set the phone down on the bed her mind somewhere else. She could see Punk with a coffee cup in hand but his hair was shorter, he was clean-shaven and grinning. _**What all my little personal tidbits aren't interesting to you? How rude. **_The words were muffled but it was definitely his voice echoing within her mind. She brought a hand up to cradle her head, the pounding beginning to start up. "You okay?"

Turning her head at his voice she blinked a few times to bring Darren into focus where he stood just a little ways off holding her pasta and looking at her worriedly. "Yeah." She shook her head to clear the vision away grabbing her bottle of Tylenol from the bedside table as she walked over to him. "Thank you so much." She took the container pressing a kiss to his cheek before waltzing back over to the bed and climbing up onto the mattress sinking into the softness it provided. Darren flashed her a smile turning back to bag a few seconds later to fish out his own meal. She could hear the TV in the background as she lazily twirled the noodles onto her fork. She didn't know what the onslaught a minute ago was or what it meant but she knew she needed to stop messing around with these guys here. She committed to this lie with Darren and it wasn't fair to play both sides. She wasn't that kind of girl. Not to mention if she did sooner or later they'd figure out. These men weren't stupid. Only problem was she wasn't entirely sure she could.

Feeling the bed shift, she glanced over at her boss climbing up next to balancing his stuff on his knee. "So, what do you feel like watching?"

"You pick."

"I get to control the TV? You must still be recovering." He sent a teasing smirk her way but she could only half-heartedly glare back playfully. Her mind was still half in La La Land trying to make sense of…well, everything.


End file.
